TBD
by Sylwinter77
Summary: FF che apre un varco temporale AU tra il litigio di Always e il finale di Always per come lo abbiamo sempre conosciuto. Cioè come se non fosse avvenuto.
1. Uno

_Soooo, bentrovati/e a tutte!_

 _È una ff ambientata in Inghilterra, in posti che amo, perché mi è venuta voglia di immergermi in questo tipo di atmosfere, humor, luoghi, parole, persone, avventure, (piogge), varie ed eventuali. Non è una ff principalmente fluffosa (termine sminuente but still), non per come è stata quella natalizia, quindi I'll be perfectly fine se non vi interesserà l'argomento, ma è la creatura che ho voglia di allevare (scrivere) adesso, toni e modi compresi. Ma ovviamente finirà bene, come tutte le mie altre storie, ché non siamo nati per soffrire. Non io, almeno :D Ah, il titolo non c'è perché verrà con il tempo o anche mai._

 _Grazie se mi leggerete, commenterete, ignorerete, spedirete teste di cavallo mozzate nel letto. Silvia_

Quando Richard Castle uscì dal piccolo aeroporto apparentemente disperso nel nulla, nel buio pomeriggio inglese sommerso dalle brume, venne avvolto da uno spietato vento gelido proveniente da nord.  
Non che avesse idee tanto precise su dove fosse dislocato il Nord in questione, mentre se ne stava in piedi, attonito e un po' confuso – decisamente esausto -, appena fuori dalle porte scorrevoli, convinto di essere giunto alla fine del mondo. Mancava giusto un cartello che segnalasse il termine della civiltà per come l'aveva sempre conosciuta e il quadro sarebbe stato completo.  
Ma il freddo che penetrava implacabile attraverso diversi strati di vestiti e fin dentro nelle ossa non poteva che provenire dall'Artico, a giudicare dalla sensazione di assoluto disagio che stava sperimentando, come mai gli era successo nei più rigidi inverni di New York.

A un tratto, l'ottimismo che era suo naturale compagno di vita e che l'aveva fin lì sorretto inesorabile e gaudente, parve abbandonarlo del tutto. Forse non era stata una magnifica idea imbarcarsi in quell'avventura. Forse non sarebbe dovuto salire, pieno di belle speranze, su un volo affollato che lo aveva trascinato al di qua dell'Atlantico, con in mano solo un vago accenno a una località che a fatica era riuscito a trovare su una mappa e che ora avrebbe dovuto raggiungere sotto una pioggia che aveva iniziato a scorrere in silenzio, facendosi via via opprimente, mentre se ne stava desolato e reticente davanti all'ingresso dell'autonoleggio.

Non aveva voluto viaggiare in grande stile per non farsi notare, perché si considerava pur sempre una persona famosa. Abbastanza famosa da rendere necessario un minimo di prudenza. Aveva quindi volato in classe economica, schiacciato per tutto il tempo contro il finestrino, impegnato a interrogare divinità scontrose nel cielo plumbeo, per avere un responso incoraggiante, che non era arrivato.  
A dire il vero non era arrivato nemmeno un responso che gli consigliasse di tornarsene in fretta e furia a New York, da cui era partito diverse ore prima con un clima ben più confortevole e una luce benevola. Rimpianse solo per un attimo la comodità spaziosa del suo loft e la rigogliosa sicurezza di sé che lo aveva tradito ben prima del controllo passaporti.

Alzò il bavero della giacca e si fece forza, recuperando a fatica a un po' di buonsenso. Non era arrivato fin lì soltanto per perdere coraggio, dopo essersi appellato a ogni canale lecito o illecito, nel tentativo disperato di ritrovarla.  
Ammetteva di non essere mai stato sicuro che fosse una buona idea, d'accordo. Sapeva che le probabilità di successo erano tendenti all'infinito negativo. Ma i suoi sforzi, forse avventati, non avrebbero di certo potuto peggiorare quella che, ineluttabile, era la realtà delle cose. E con questa ferrea consapevolezza, mista a incoscienza, era partito.  
Kate era stata sospesa dal suo incarico a tempo indeterminato, dopo che lui l'aveva abbandonata a se stessa in preda alla rabbia, messo di fronte all'ennesimo, brutale rifiuto. Così si era sentito. _Così_ ne era stato ferito.

Aveva capito con il tempo che quella era solo una delle possibili letture dell'evento. Una lettura in cui i sentimenti respinti, calpestati – quanto avevano fatto male, lo facevano anche adesso -, avevano offuscato la saggezza imparziale della ragione, subentrata solo dopo e forse mai completamente. In quel momento era stata l'unica chiave di interpretazione di una realtà che lo aveva messo in ginocchio. _Lei non lo amava.  
_ E poi tutto era degenerato in conseguenze a catena che lo avevano preso alla sprovvista e sconvolto dentro, in quella parte di sé che gli era sempre stata estranea e che adesso conosceva a menadito.  
Kate era letteralmente sparita. Non faceva più parte della polizia, era stata costretta a riconsegnare il distintivo e la pistola, gli avevano raccontato tra un caffè e l'altro, senza farsi notare dal nuovo capitano – riusciva chiaramente a percepire nella profondità del suo stomaco quanto dovesse aver odiato farlo -, e se ne era andata. Nessuno sapeva dove fosse.

Quando aveva trovato finalmente la lucidità necessaria per chiedere di lei, non avevano saputo dirgli dove si fosse trasferita. Era stato certo, allora, che non avessero voluto farglielo sapere, su precise indicazioni di Beckett – era la prima cosa che gli era venuta in mente e anche la più sensata, in fondo. Con il tempo si era ricreduto. Non sapevano dove fosse s _ul serio_. Era stupefatto. Non credeva che potesse essere semplicemente scomparsa e che nessuno sembrasse preoccuparsene, a differenza di lui. O forse stava esagerando?  
No, non stava esagerando, si ripeté, più che altro per convincersene, mentre diventava via via meno impacciato con la guida a sinistra, pur riuscendo a vedere solo a qualche metro di distanza, sperando di non finire in un fosso lungo la strada.

Beckett aveva ogni diritto di decidere di dare un calcio a quella che era stata la sua vita e, anche, da un certo punto di vista, quella di lui. Ma su quello non doveva soffermarsi. _Lui_ aveva sbattuto la porta. _Lui_ l'aveva lasciata.  
Non che ci fossero tecnicamente state le condizioni perché si trattasse di una rottura in senso classico. Ma lui le aveva detto che l'amava, di nuovo, e lei, _di nuovo_ , non aveva detto l'unica cosa che potesse farlo rimanere. E sì, lo sapeva che avevano vissuto un intero anno girando intorno al reciproco non detto, che si era trasformato in un mostro a più teste che non avevano saputo di sfamare e che era cresciuto incontrollabile. Alla fine li aveva divorati. Aveva la sua responsabilità in questo, _sissignori_. Ed era pronto ad assumersela e a fare ammenda.

Ma non si trattava di colpe. La verità si fece viva incautamente mentre affrontava la prima di una curva a gomito che rischiò di farlo finire fuori strada. Dannati viottoli di campagna. Se gli fosse successo qualcuno non avrebbe nemmeno saputo dire dove si trovasse, visto che il navigatore segnalava un punto sperduto nel nulla, mentre la pioggia allagava il parabrezza. Forse avrebbe dovuto fermarsi per la notte da qualche parte, sarebbe stato più saggio e prudente.  
Non mangiava da ore, si rese conto quando il suo stomaco brontolò. Frugò nella tasca del pesante giaccone intriso di acqua, appoggiato sul sedile, finché non trovò una caramella abbandonata da chissà quanto tempo. La scartò e sperò che bastasse per placare i morsi della fame, o che almeno gli desse abbastanza energie per arrivare a destinazione.

Tornò alle sue riflessioni. Sì, Beckett aveva ogni diritto di rifarsi una vita perfino all'Equatore con una nidiata di bambini che correvano seminudi sulla spiaggia – l'idea gli strappò un involontario sorriso, il primo da diverso tempo.  
Ma era stata lei a chiamarlo, dopo il loro litigio, quando un violento acquazzone si era abbattuto sulla città – la pioggia era una costante, rifletté - la sera della cerimonia del diploma di Alexis: quando lui se ne stava nella tana a leccarsi le ferite, lei lo aveva chiamato. E lui non aveva risposto. Era terribile, a ripensarci. Ingiusto, ingrato, infantile, si accusò senza misericordia.

Quell'unica volta aveva voluto mettersi in contatto con lui, che invece aveva pensato bene di continuare un'inutile guerra su chi teneva il broncio più a lungo. Non di certo lei, che aveva fatto il primo passo, ma lui aveva chiuso la comunicazione. Che cosa sperava di ottenere? Che bussasse alla sua porta? Aveva ripulito la sua casa e il computer di tracce di lei, del caso di sua madre, della loro collaborazione. E, solo quando si era sentito soddisfatto del livello di autocommiserazione e meschinità raggiunti, si era concesso un paio di bicchieri colmi di scotch. Nessuno si era fatto vivo alla sua porta e lui aveva perso l'unica occasione di parlarle. Vederla. Arrabbiarsi per la sua cocciutaggine. Farsi respingere di nuovo. Farsi canzonare per le sue teorie irrazionali. Forse per sempre.

Era stato quello l'unico motivo che lo aveva spinto a mettersi sulle sue tracce. Quella telefonata. Perché forse voleva dire qualcosa e lui intendeva scoprirlo. A quel punto l'avrebbe lasciata in pace, ma solo dopo essersi assicurato che stesse bene. E sempre che prima non gli avesse sparato, anche se non sapeva se avesse una pistola. In teoria no, ma non aveva idea di quali fossero le leggi a riguardo. Forse si sarebbe dovuto procurare anche lui un'arma, nel caso non così remoto che lei non prendesse bene il suo improvviso arrivo nel suo esilio. L'immagine gli strappò un'altra risata e d'improvviso un'ondata di benessere alleviò l'umore cupo. L'avrebbe rivista. Dopo mesi in cui si era preoccupato, angosciato, punito, chiesto mille volte che cosa dovesse fare, tornato indietro a rivivere più e più volte quella serata che aveva segnato l'inizio del suo inferno personale, finalmente l'avrebbe rivista. Naturalmente solo nel caso in cui le indicazioni che aveva ricevuto si fossero rivelate esatte, e se non si fosse trattato di un vicolo cieco, come tanti ne aveva imboccati fino ad allora.

Guidò piano attraverso le strette vie del villaggio, che non era la sua destinazione finale per quella sera, ma che era teoricamente il luogo in cui Beckett si era fermata. Nascosta, forse. Era sconcertato all'idea che lei potesse essersi trasferita in un posto del genere. Non la donna colta e desiderosa di stimoli che lui aveva conosciuto. Che cosa leggeva? Il gazzettino degli agricoltori? Partecipava ai concorsi locali su chi avesse il giardino più bello? Il latte di mucca più pregiato? Diede un'occhiata ai vari edifici, silenziosi e apparentemente ostili nella notte più fredda e solitaria che avesse mai vissuto. Non aveva smesso un istante di piovere. Provò l'irrazionale speranza di vederla rincasare, tornando da chissà dove - meglio non porsi domande che potevano avere risposte indesiderate.

Aveva deciso di alloggiare qualche miglia più avanti, per non dare nell'occhio. Non poteva presentarsi di punto in bianco da lei senza rischiare di provare una reazione catastrofica. Né voleva che il loro primo incontro avvenisse per caso nella piazza del paese, magari un giorno di mercato, senza che lui fosse pronto. Lei sarebbe stata colta certamente di sorpresa, ma lui voleva essere in possesso del controllo di se stesso e delle sue emozioni.

Diede un'ultima occhiata, senza scorgere anima viva nel gruppo di case addormentate, prima di prendere il viottolo che conduceva di nuovo in aperta campagna.


	2. Due

_**2.**_

Non era stato fortunato, se di fortuna si poteva parlare, rimuginò, stanco e amareggiato, seduto a un tavolino situato nell'unico pub del villaggio dove aveva preso temporaneamente alloggio. Aveva già cambiato diverse locande – gli piaceva chiamarle così, per entrare nell'atmosfera e dare un tocco di calore a un luogo altrimenti spazzato da venti impetuosi che piegavano la brughiera che si stendeva verso l'orizzonte in qualsiasi direzione volgesse lo sguardo. Non voleva dirsi di trovarlo desolante, ma se fosse stato onesto, avrebbe dovuto ammetterlo. E senza riferirsi al paesaggio.

Le indicazioni sommarie che aveva ricevuto a suo tempo, dopo aver chiesto, pregato e perfino minacciato, - doveva riconoscerlo amaramente-, non gli erano state di alcun aiuto, mentre lui era stato invece stato assolutamente, ottimisticamente convinto che fossero quelle corrette. Mosso da questa intima certezza che, adesso se ne rendeva conto, era solo una fervente speranza, si era imbarcato nella presente avventura, più che sicuro di avere tutto ciò di cui aveva bisogno. Quanto bastava per partire, in sostanza. Poi avrebbe improvvisato, era bravo in quello. Aveva pur sempre i suoi poteri e il favore dell'Universo che benevolmente lo assecondava. Non era forse sempre stato così? Forse la magia era rimasta confinata negli Stati Uniti.

Se Beckett era mai stata in quella zona, a quel punto, dopo averla battuta in lungo e in largo, era ovvio che dovesse essersi nuovamente trasferita, chissà dove. Odiava ammettere di essere a un punto morto, e il suo proverbiale intuito non lo stava aiutando affatto, rifletté di cattivo umore di fronte a un caffè imbevibile, il quarto di quella giornata. Aveva preso posto a un tavolino appartato, nel quale si era infilato a fatica, posizionato nei pressi di una piccola finestra dalla quale riusciva a dominare la piazza principale, un titolo un po' troppo pomposo per quei pochi metri quadrati attorniati da qualche cottage.

Aveva dato fondo a tutte le sue idee e, quel che era peggio, iniziava a sentirsi un po' ridicolo ad andarsene apparentemente a zonzo senza una meta, per non dare nell'occhio. Non poteva di certo mostrare una foto di Beckett agli abitanti di quella zona remota, chiedendo se qualcuno la riconoscesse o l'avesse fugacemente incontrata. Non solo perché non ne aveva l'autorità, nemmeno sentimentale (e su quanto lo ferisse questa consapevolezza, preferiva soprassedere), ma anche e soprattutto perché non voleva che Beckett venisse a scoprire per caso che, nella cittadina dove abitava, uno _straniero_ andava in giro a fare domande su di lei. Avrebbe inoltre inutilmente allarmato la popolazione locale, inducendoli a sospettare che lei fosse coinvolta in chissà quale attività illecita in patria. O, peggio ancora, avrebbero pensato che lui era un ex amante pericoloso che non riusciva a superare la loro presunta rottura. Non che non fosse esattamente così. Solo che lui non era mai stato un ex. E, sperabilmente, non si era trasformato in uno stalker.

No, non era la strada giusta. E lui stava diventando paranoico, indubbiamente. Forse dipendeva dalla mancanza di una robusta dose giornaliera di vera caffeina, si lamentò sentendosi sempre più miserabile. Non voleva darsi per vinto, ma c'era qualcosa che lo deprimeva quotidianamente nel clima inglese ostile, nella pioggia che a intervalli costanti veniva a ricordargli impietosa che l'unico riparo che lo attendeva al rientro da lunghi giri infruttuosi era una stanza spartana ricavata in un sottotetto, senza la compagnia di altri esseri umani. Ma d'altro canto c'era un'unica persona al mondo che avrebbe desiderato incontrare.  
Riconobbe che cominciava a farsi viva in lui quella _leggera_ tendenza al melodramma. Beckett avrebbe riso di lui, ma la verità era che se in quei lunghi mesi senza vederla gli era mancata, beh, non aveva mai avuto idea di che cosa potesse significare trovarsi a pochissimi passi da lei e non riuscire a scovarla.

Doveva ridefinire una strategia, quantomeno trovarne una meno fallimentare di quella che aveva finora seguito e forse dedicarsi a qualche danza notturna intorno a qualche pietra mistica sarebbe servito al suo scopo. Rise tra sé. Avrebbe dovuto segnarsi questi pensieri surreali – era ancora abbastanza in sé da rendersene conto - per raccontarglieli, quando fosse riuscito ad averla davanti calma e bendisposta nei suoi confronti.  
Non poteva essere scomparsa nel nulla. Da quando parlava come un romanzo gotico? Si immaginò Beckett fuggire svolazzando in un abito bianco, alla mercé di un bruto che la inseguiva. Rise forte, ricevendo qualche occhiata meno che indifferente. Beckett non sarebbe mai fuggita, avrebbe affrontato il cattivo soggetto fino a farlo pentire di aver mai avuto idee tanto ardite. Basta, doveva smettere di creare storie nella sua mente con lei come protagonista, anche se era quello che in teoria faceva per vivere. Scrivere di lei.  
Ma anche quello era stato accantonato perché, semplicemente, non poteva scrivere di Nikki Heat viva nella sua mente, mentre il tarlo della scomparsa di Beckett ticchettava inesorabile senza concedere pause.  
Si impose di smettere di rimuginare e di preoccuparsi invece di cose concrete, come trovare un posto confortevole in cui consumare una cena veloce – non che il luogo offrisse grande varietà, anzi nessuna – prima di tornare nella sua tana. Voleva dire stanza.  
Inviò mentalmente un pensiero di pura preghiera a Beckett perché si facesse trovare, non solo perché voleva rivederla, ma per salvarlo dalla mestizia a cui si era condannato. _Kate, per favore._ La visualizzò entrare nel pub con uno dei suoi sorrisi che illuminavano i giorni spenti e per qualche minuto credette davvero che l'avrebbe vista in carne e ossa. L'illusione si frantumò velocemente.  
Non era mai stato bravo con le attività che richiedevano pazienza e, soprattutto, gli mancava la sua compagnia. Con lei sarebbe stato divertente anche passeggiare nei viottoli infangati e bere caffè cattivo.  
Del resto, quando era arrivato al distretto, era così che l'aveva trovata, alle prese con una brodaglia disgustosa che avevano cercato di far trangugiare anche a lui, prima che arrivasse a salvarli tutti. E così sarebbe stato anche adesso. Avrebbe scovato il modo di offrirle un caffè perfetto, il caffè che si meritava.

Si sentì un po' meglio. Lasciò vagare lo sguardo nel locale che si stava piano piano riempiendo di voci sommesse, odore di terra bagnata, rumore di calici di birra appoggiati con forza sul bancone di legno e qualche cane da caccia addormentato sotto a uno sgabello. Forse avrebbe dovuto comprarsi un completo di tweed, per amalgamarsi con la popolazione autoctona. Chissà se andavano anche a caccia di volpi.  
Mentre era in attesa impaziente che qualcuno si accorgesse di lui e venisse a prendere la sua ordinazione, la pioggia aumentò di potenza, trasformandosi in un vero e proprio acquazzone. Gli ultimi ritardatari si affrettarono a cercare un riparo, li vide sciamare disordinati nella piccola piazza, scomparendo in ogni direzione. Nel giro di qualche minuto il luogo sarebbe stato completamente deserto.

Non seppe di preciso che cosa percepì di diverso, nemmeno quando si fece strada dentro di sé un inconfondibile segnale che lo indusse ad avvicinarsi al vetro un po' appannato dal calore e dall'umidità, per osservare meglio una scena del tutto identica alle altre che erano sfilate sotto ai suoi occhi finora poco coinvolti. Intuito, forse. Un'ombra attraversò veloce il suo campo visivo, tagliando la piazza in obliquo, nel maldestro tentativo di sfuggire alla pioggia.  
Non furono i capelli ad attrarre la sua attenzione, perché la figura longilinea indossava una pesante giacca impermeabile dotata di cappuccio, che la rendeva indistinguibile dagli altri passanti.  
Riconobbe senza alcun dubbio e con stupore il movimento delle lunghe gambe flessuose. Le osservò calpestare ritmicamente il selciato bagnato con la solita grazia e irruenza e fu certo di aver già visto lo stesso corpo muoversi davanti a suoi occhi che avevano memorizzato la scena più e più volte, fino a renderla tanto familiare da poterla riconoscere ovunque. Proprio come adesso.

Era Beckett, ne era sicuro, come era sicuro che il suo sangue avesse iniziato a scorrere vorticosamente, nonostante la sua mente insistesse nel dirgli, con fare paternalistico, che non era possibile. Erano solo le sue solite fantasie. Era a digiuno da troppo tempo. Aveva già setacciato l'intero villaggio senza trovarla e in più era riuscito a studiare la sconosciuta solo per qualche frammento di secondo. Per quante abilità avesse, e se ne riconosceva parecchie, non era ancora in grado di identificare con esattezza qualcuno di schiena, in mancanza di una luce adeguata, mentre indossava qualche strato di vestiti di troppo.  
No, no, che cosa andava a pensare? Stava forse dicendo che avrebbe riconosciuto Beckett senza vestiti? Ma nemmeno nelle sue fantasie più sfrenate _, Rick, un po' di contegno._

Ma non era questo il punto della faccenda e lui stava perdendo tempo. Si alzò di scatto, rischiando di far volare sedia e tavolino e, senza attendere altri minuti preziosi, lasciò distrattamente accanto alla tazza solitaria alcune sterline, probabilmente troppe, si infilò la giacca e si precipitò fuori, nello stupore generale. Si ritrovò su una piazza apparentemente deserta. Dannazione. L'aveva forse perduta di nuovo?  
I suoi sensi erano ormai troppo esaltati e acuiti perché gli sfuggisse un lembo inafferrabile che scompariva in una stradina acciottolata che lui stesso aveva percorso in senso contrario soltanto poche ore prima.

Decise di seguirla. Sarebbe stata una follia se non si fosse trattato di Beckett e lui fosse stato scoperto e accusato di spaventare giovani donne ignare del pericolo che vestiva i panni di un americano ossessivo, non del tutto in possesso delle sue facoltà mentali. Avrebbe corso il rischio.  
Il problema era decisamente un altro, realizzò subito dopo. Se invece, come credeva ciecamente, era Beckett in carne e ossa, si sarebbe accorta nel giro di pochissimo, grazie ai suoi riflessi, che qualcuno la stava seguendo. Lo avrebbe seminato. Era in grado di superare la sua maestra, quando la situazione lo richiedeva? L'adrenalina corse nelle sue vene, trovandosi finalmente di fronte a una sfida che richiedeva tutte le abilità allenate nel corso dei quattro anni trascorsi con lei.

La pioggia fitta aveva ormai inzuppato i suoi vestiti, ma non se ne curò. Con il favore dell'oscurità, che l'acquazzone pomeridiano aveva fatto calare prima del previsto, valutò se ci fossero le condizioni per un inseguimento a opera d'arte. Gli servivano almeno delle automobili dietro cui nascondersi, visto che non c'erano cespugli – ridacchiò – o altre persone tra cui confondersi. Niente che la natura desolata gli offrisse. Doveva dare il meglio di sé, e questo non era un problema, si stava preparando da giorni. Ma la sorte doveva mostrarsi indulgente con lui e dargli una mano.

Sembrò troppo facile, all'inizio. La figura femminile aveva rallentato, nonostante la pioggia o forse proprio per quello, e sembrava non dare più alcun peso alle condizioni meteorologiche avverse. Avanzava a passo sicuro, senza correre. Doveva essere completamente fradicia anche lei, ma a vederla camminare con la schiena dritta, pareva quasi che l'umidità non la sfiorasse.  
Non si era voltata indietro nemmeno una volta, significava che era rilassata e inconsapevole e questa era un'ottima notizia per lui, che si stava dimostrando un ottimo detective.

La seguì nel dedalo di viuzze, fino a imboccare una strada più larga e dritta, pressoché deserta. Non c'era anima viva lì intorno. Né case o un qualsiasi segno di attività umana. Dove stava andando? A compiere dei riti in mezzo alla brughiera allagata? Si stava alzando una leggera nebbiolina proveniente dai campi, che poteva mettere a rischio il suo inseguimento. Cominciava a preoccuparsi dell'incolumità di quella donna, che fosse Beckett o meno, che girovagava da sola per la campagna deserta, senza una meta apparente verso cui dirigersi. Forse poteva offrirle il suo aiuto? La stava perdendo di vista per colpa dell'infittirsi della foschia, che copriva come un manto impenetrabile i contorni delle cose. Gli parve di riconoscere una luce in lontananza. Forse era una casa, ma era difficile dirlo. Forse quella donna abitava in mezzo al nulla – magari era un'amante della solitudine, anche se a lui il paesaggio metteva un po' i brividi. O forse stava andando a cena a casa di qualcuno che la stava aspettando e lui era solo un cittadino schizzinoso che si impressionava per una serata solo un po' più tetra delle altre. E che la stava seguendo. La sua posizione non era migliorata, nel frattempo. Se lo avessero fermato, non avrebbe saputo che scusa inventarsi per giustificare la sua presenza, senza apparire in stato confusionale.

Sì, si trattava di una casa. Una casa molto signorile, su due piani, solidamente costruita e che suggeriva una capacità indomita di opporsi tenacemente al vento sferzante. Gli dava l'idea che sarebbe sopravvissuta a qualsiasi condizione, anche le più tragiche.  
Ormai non gli importava più scoprire se quella sconosciuta fosse davvero Beckett. In quel breve tragitto aveva iniziato a prendersi a cuore la sua situazione di unico essere vivente, oltre a lui, disposto a fronteggiare condizioni tanto inospitali, completamente da sola. Ci voleva un bel coraggio. Doveva essere una donna molto indipendente, lo intuiva dalle spalle orgogliose e il passo sicuro, che denotavano fiducia in se stessa, e completa noncuranza dei pericoli reali, che lui avrebbe potuto agevolmente elencare a chiunque gliene avesse chiesto conto.

L'aveva persa di vista, ormai. Quando si era distratto? Era ormai di fronte alla costruzione dentro cui doveva essere scomparsa, anche se adesso era tutto buio. Avrebbe aspettato il più piccolo segno di vita e se ne sarebbe andato. Magari poteva accovacciarsi in un angolo, per non dare nell'occhio. Si sentiva personalmente responsabile per quella giovane sconosciuta, anche se il solo pensarlo lo fece sentire un po' anacronistico.

Non appena ebbe finito di formulare pensieri tanto cavallereschi, un colpo molto violento e del tutto inaspettato, si abbatté da dietro e ricadde con forza sulla sommità della sua testa. L'ultimo pensiero cosciente fu che doveva trattarsi di qualcosa di metallico, dal rumore che produsse e che rimbombò brutalmente dentro il suo cranio, prima che perdesse i sensi.


	3. Tre

Doveva essere svenuto, fu il suo primo, confuso pensiero, quando si risvegliò ammaccato. Quanto a lungo era rimasto incosciente? Ma, più importante, dove si trovava?

La botta che aveva ricevuto in prossimità della nuca gli provocava un dolore sordo che si irradiava posteriormente lungo il collo e le spalle. La schiena era rigida e dolorante. Aprì gli occhi a fatica, temendo di venire accecato, ma non vide assolutamente nulla. Il locale nel quale era stato portato era immerso nell'oscurità. O forse era diventato temporaneamente cieco, si allarmò. No, non aveva perso la vista, doveva solo abituarsi alla totale mancanza di luce, fatto salvo un bagliore tenue che proveniva dalle sue spalle, ma che bastò a permettergli di dare un'occhiata all'ambiente che lo ospitava, una volta che le sue pupille divennero più collaborative, il panico scemò e il cuore recuperò un trotto più rassicurante.

Da quel che poteva dedurre si trovava all'interno di un edificio – sentiva la pioggia scrosciare sul tetto, producendo un rumore simile a una cantilena rasserenante sopra le tegole. Doveva essere quella stessa casa davanti alla quale si era fermato e dove era poi stato colpito alla sprovvista. Una persona sola era in grado di trascinarlo su... era un divano, quello? Era comodo, rifletté quando si sollevò a sedere, abbandonando la posizione supina. La stoffa era pregiata e non si trattava decisamente di un mobile comprato a una svendita. Strano come fosse tanto vigile da notare dettagli simili.  
Sentì una fitta più acuta risvegliarsi sulla fronte. Se la tastò con le dita e si accorse a sorpresa che c'era un taglio vivo, piuttosto profondo. Il sangue si era in parte rappreso, ma non del tutto, e lasciò tracce sul palmo della sua mano.

Tese l'orecchio. Doveva distrarsi, per non focalizzarsi sull'ansia di morire dissanguato, che era di nuovo esplosa con l'ultima scoperta. Non sentì alcun rumore, oltre a quello della pioggia. Era da solo, quindi? Che la situazione non fosse chiara era l'eufemismo del secolo.  
In teoria, solo in teoria, la donna che aveva seguito, la cui identità gli era rimasta ignota finché aveva mantenuto una parvenza di lucidità – e dignità – era la stessa che doveva averlo colpito, e poi trasportato dentro la casa. A meno che non fosse stato rapito da un gruppo di trafficanti di organi – no, quello gli era già successo. La CIA, forse? Un gruppo di spie russe? Forse Beckett aveva assoldato dei mercenari per eliminarlo definitivamente? Aveva sempre minacciato di farlo. E lui stava dando per scontato che si trattasse di Beckett.

Il pensiero improvviso – come era possibile che fosse rimasto così a lungo nelle retrovie della sua mente? – che lui potesse, a tutti gli effetti, averla ritrovata, lo fece quasi balzare in piedi dall'euforia, se ne avesse avute le forze.  
Poteva trovarsi a qualche metro da lui e non gli importava se stesse meditando di ucciderlo – del resto ne aveva avuto la possibilità e non lo aveva fatto. Non lo aveva seppellito nella sua cantina, giusto? Quello dove si trovava era un salotto, non un seminterrato. Di solito la gente preferiva non sporcare i mobili buoni. Ebbe il dubbio di non avere più il controllo della sua mente razionale.  
A quel punto riusciva a vedere una luce fioca proveniente dall'esterno, e che penetrava attraverso le vetrate che davano sul giardino, e gli rendeva possibile studiare meglio il luogo in cui si trovava.

"È meglio se rimani seduto, Castle", lo avvertì una voce proveniente, per quanto lo riguardava, dalla terra di nessuno dove si era nascosta per tutto quel tempo. Sobbalzò e si lasciò quasi sfuggire un grido. Teatralmente, si portò una mano sul petto, dove era certo che un'aritmia fulminante stesse facendo baldoria, prima di lasciarlo stecchito sul suolo britannico. Ma era pur sempre lo stesso suolo calpestato da Beckett.  
Era... lei? Non erano allucinazioni? Non si era risvegliato in Paradiso? Questo però avrebbe provocato delle conseguenze filosoficamente ardue da gestire... che cosa ci faceva _lei_ in Paradiso con lui?

Rimase seduto diligentemente, come gli era stato ordinato, del tutto sprovvisto del dono della parola, di solito sua grande alleata, e sentendo la vita e quello che rimaneva di una buona idratazione, defluire progressivamente da lui. Smise di respirare e attese che una figura celestiale che conosceva tanto bene – d'accordo, era il trauma a fargli trovare aggettivi tanto dozzinali -, venisse a prendere posto su un tavolino collocato esattamente di fronte a lui. Teneva in mano un batuffolo imbevuto di disinfettante – non alcol, per fortuna, l'alcol era inutile in circostanze del genere, se lo ricordò vagamente – che con grande abilità posizionò sul taglio dal quale sperò non gocciolasse sangue, per non palesarsi a lei ancora più derelitto e bisognoso di cure di quanto non fosse realmente.  
Aveva decisamente sempre sperato di farle un'altra impressione. Molto più mascolina. Irresistibile. Magari però il mendicante indigente poteva fare maggiore breccia nella sua scorza durissima.

Non pronunciò una parola. Non avrebbe potuto farlo, nemmeno se avesse voluto. Sentiva di dover dire qualcosa, magari fare capriole, o lanciarsi dalla finestra – l'aveva finalmente trovata, come era possibile? Dopo giornate e mesi di terribile e acuta lontananza (riecco il melodramma) era davvero davanti a lui in tutta la sua autorevole e formidabile presenza? O magari avrebbe potuto muoversi su un terreno più sobrio, cominciando con un mite: "Come stai?", navigando poi a vista e inventandosi qualche facezia. Invece rimase in silenzio, a fissarla come se si fosse trovato al cospetto di un'apparizione. Non era da lui. Forse si trattava di un trauma cranico. Lo sapeva. Stava per morire.

Percepì con chiarezza, invece, come se i suoi sensi fossero stati creati solo con quell'unico scopo, la lieve fragranza che emanava da lei, così violentemente familiare, osservò le mani calde dalle dita aggraziate e nervose, e riconobbe il piccolo broncio sulle labbra, segno che stava prendendo con molto impegno il suo compito di soccorritrice dei feriti. Ma gli sembrò anche che le labbra si incurvassero appena agli angoli. Era... _divertita_? La consapevolezza che non fosse ostile nei suoi confronti gli diede un po' di coraggio.  
"Castle, non c'è bisogno che ti sforzi di stare zitto. Immagino che sia una fatica immane per te", lo apostrofò rompendo il silenzio che si stava prolungando oltre l'accettabile.  
 _Quella_ voce. La _sua_ voce. L'aveva sognata, aveva cercato di rammentarla nella mente con quella precisa sfumatura, aveva temuto che sbiadisse un pezzettino per volta dai suoi ricordi e ora invece si trovava ad annegare nella sua musicalità. L'unica cosa che era certo di provare era la sensazione di assoluta, confortante quotidianità, come se non avesse mai smesso di essere circondato dalle sue note dispotiche, l'accenno di sarcasmo e l'imprevedibile calore che inaspettatamente emanava.

"Io... Sei tu. Cioè...". _Aiuto._  
Lo fissò con sfrontato divertimento. "Forse il silenzio è sottovalutato, che ne dici?". Lo stava canzonando senza un briciolo di pudore. C'era qualcosa che non tornava. Perché non era minimamente alterata dalla sua presenza in casa sua? E perché nessuno stava parlando dell'ovvio e inoppugnabile fatto che lei aveva tentato di farlo finire all'ospedale?  
La osservò alzarsi, allontanarsi, muoversi per la stanza con grande disinvoltura – gli fece male pensare che quella potesse essere considerata "casa" da lei -, accendere una lampada che rischiarò piacevolmente l'ambiente e darsi da fare con la legna, accatastata vicino a un piccolo camino che non aveva finora notato.  
L'interno era deliziosamente inglese – come si era immaginato, del resto. Sbirciò il soffitto, per accertarsi che non fosse troppo basso per lui, ma fu felice di scoprire che avrebbe potuto spostarsi agevolmente, quando fosse tornato stabile sulle gambe. E questo lo riportava al motivo per cui si trovava lì, dopo essere stato aggredito.

Beckett tornò offrendogli un bicchiere d'acqua fresca, come se sapesse che era esattamente quello di cui aveva bisogno. Gli fece scivolare in mano un paio di compresse – forse dell'aspirina, o magari del veleno, per eliminarlo definitivamente.  
Si sedette su una poltrona, lontano da lui, assorta, accavallando le gambe. Doveva smettere di fissarle?  
"Stai meglio?".  
"Perché volevi uccidermi?".  
Le parole, pronunciate in fretta e all'unisono, si scontrarono e si sovrapposero l'una sull'altra, incendiandosi e spegnendosi di colpo.

Doveva parlare per primo. Era lui quello a cui venivano meglio i discorsi, anche se era confuso dal suo atteggiamento impassibile e non riusciva a indovinare che cosa le passasse per la mente. Di tutti i discorsi che aveva preparato, nessuno poteva essere usato in circostanze tanto inaspettate, se non addirittura involontariamente comiche.  
 _Sei molto bella. E... in forma. E hai tagliato i capelli. E questa casa è bellissima, perché non veniamo a vivere qui? Perché non ci sposiamo? Perché sei scappata? Perché non mi ami?_  
Non disse niente. Il silenzio cominciava a sembrare una scappatoia provvidenziale, ma sarebbe diventato presto una trappola.  
"Non vuoi sapere perché sono qui?", le chiese, pieno di buona volontà. Sembrava una proposta legittima. Aveva messo un oceano tra loro e lui lo aveva attraversato allegramente, piombandole in casa. A proposito, come aveva fatto a trascinarlo dentro?  
"No, Castle".  
La risposta, così disinvolta e definitiva, quasi indifferente, lo spiazzò. Gli venne il dubbio che lei si fosse sempre aspettata che lui sarebbe arrivato a fare la sua sgradita comparsa. Fastidiosa ma, tutto sommato, prevedibile e noiosa. Nient'altro che una piccola seccatura. Si sentì ferito.


	4. Quattro

"Mi hai quasi ammazzato", fu l'unica cosa che riuscì ad articolare, e la prima che gli venne in mente, quasi a sua discolpa, come se quello fosse un motivo valido per indurla a fare quello che non stava facendo, cioè aprirsi con lui. Ma quante volte era successo? Mai. Kate Beckett non si _apriva._ Dovevi _coglierla._ Che cosa aveva pensato? Che sarebbe bastato irrompere nella sua nuova vita (era una vita, quella?) per convincerla di che cosa? Di tornare a casa con lui?  
"Castle, se avessi voluto ammazzarti non saresti qui, seduto sul mio divano. Hai notato che la casa è l'ultima della strada? Ci sono molti posti dove avrei potuto seppellirti senza farmi notare".

Si era alzata in preda a una visibile energia nervosa, gli aveva dato le spalle, aveva soppesato le parole con cui rivolgersi a lui e poi si era voltata di nuovo, con le mani sui fianchi, l'espressione fiera e qualcosa nello sguardo, in quelle iridi nocciola che non riusciva a distinguere nitidamente, che gli aveva ricordato la vecchia Beckett. Adesso avrebbe estratto una lavagna da dietro la porta e si sarebbe seduta accanto a lui per risolvere il loro prossimo caso insieme. Non era cambiato niente.  
Era cambiato tutto. A partire dai capelli, che avevano lo stesso tono delle foglie che aveva osservato staccarsi dai rami degli alberi negli ultimi giorni, mentre girava a vuoto sperando che lei si palesasse dal nulla in cui si era dissolta, in un magico esempio di serendipità, come era in effetti avvenuto.  
Non era stato un caso, giusto? Era stato l'universo a metterla sulla sua strada, lui gli aveva solo dato una piccola spinta.

"Questo significa che non sei arrabbiata con me? Per via del mio... arrivo qui?". Alzò su di lei un paio di occhi che nelle sue intenzioni dovevano apparire il più adorabili possibili, ma la reazione che ricevette in cambio non fu delle più incoraggianti.  
Lei abbassò i suoi, si allontanò ancora di più e si avvicinò alla finestra. Castle ammirò le linee di legno armoniose che costruivano una perfetta finestra a bovindo bianca. Chissà se passava lì il tempo libero... libero da che cosa? Che cosa ci faceva lì? Come trascorreva la sua vita nella placida campagna che a lui dava un po' i brividi? _Concentrati, Rick._ Odiava quando si allontanava, quando frapponeva distanza fisica tra loro. Il fatto che dopo ogni faticoso scambio – quante frasi si erano detti finora? Era una conversazione, quella? - continuasse a indietreggiare, non era un segnale incoraggiante, come aveva imparato nel lungo tirocinio di comprensione delle sue reazioni. Capì che non si era davvero preparato a quella Kate che non aveva nessuna intenzione di farlo entrare nella sua esistenza, nemmeno di un millimetro. E lo aveva deciso con una fermezza che non gli lasciava molte speranze, come se si fosse lungamente preparata. Aveva perfino creduto di suscitare una reazione violenta – avrebbe significato che le importava, in qualche modo, che lui fosse lì. La reazione c'era stata, in effetti, ma non del tipo che gli avrebbe fatto piacere.

"No, non sono arrabbiata", mormorò più a stessa che a lui, giocherellando con qualcosa che aveva raccolto da una poltrona e che lui non vedeva chiaramente. Magari era un'altra arma.  
"È perché sapevi che ero qui? Forse qualcuno te ne ha parlato? O... forse te lo aspettavi". Stava improvvisando e, a suo modesto avviso, le cose stavano andando malissimo. Ma lei non gli consentiva di fare niente di diverso. Iniziò a sudare, forse per la debolezza.  
"No. Non sono arrabbiata, perché in realtà tu non sei qui", affermò con una tranquillità che lo affascinò, nonostante l'assurdità delle sue parole.  
"Come sarebbe...". Stava sognando?  
"È ora che tu vada, Castle. Torna al tuo alloggio, torna da dove sei venuto, prendi un aereo e torna a casa. Non sei mai stato qui, non ci rivedremo più".  
Spiazzato non era esattamente la parola che si confaceva alla situazione, ma era straordinariamente privo di qualsiasi reattività adeguata. Doveva avere sgranato gli occhi e apparirle ridicolo. Doveva fare qualcosa. Doveva quantomeno capire se era pietrificato, dentro a un incubo o se lei fosse magari sotto l'effetto di qualche sostanza? Si mosse in preda al panico sul divano e la fitta che gli attraversò il cranio lo convinse di essere vivo e vegeto.  
"Perché? Vivi sotto copertura? È per questo che vuoi che me ne vada senza parlarmi? Potrei... far scoprire la tua nuova identità e tu saresti costretta a fuggire?". Oh, l'idea era incredibilmente logica. Avrebbe spiegato moltissime cose, compreso il fatto che fosse stato tanto difficile rintracciarla.  
Un sorriso appena accennato. E così inaspettato che rimase abbagliato. Come aveva fatto a vivere senza, per tutti quei mesi?  
"No, Castle, non ho assunto nessun incarico sotto copertura in Inghilterra. C'è il mio nome sulla cassetta della posta. E non pensi che avrei almeno cambiato colore dei capelli?".  
Peccato, era una delle sue migliori teorie. Molto creativa e avventurosa. E rimpolpava la sua autostima maltrattata.  
"A dire il vero i capelli sono diversi". Fu felice di scoprire che lei apprezzava il fatto che lui si fosse accorto del piccolo cambiamento.  
"E io non ho... avuto il tempo di controllare il nome sulla porta, prima che tu...". Perché non ci aveva pensato? Perché lo aveva tramortito, ecco perché. Ottenne in cambio solo silenzio.  
"Quindi non te ne sei andata da New York perché eri in pericolo?". Questo avrebbe salvato la sua dignità e il suo amor proprio. Oltre a tutto un altro tipo di _amore,_ ben nascosto in fondo alla sua anima.  
"Non sono fuggita, Castle. Ho preso un aereo e sono venuta qui". Sembrava perfino ragionevole, detto così.  
"Ma sei introvabile! Ho dovuto assumere...". Si morse una lingua e si intimò di chiudere la bocca.  
"È ora che tu te ne vada, Castle", tagliò corto. Lei era molto determinata, ma lui lo era di più.  
"Che cosa ci fai qui, Kate?", domandò sommessamente, sperando di prenderla in contropiede.  
"Non sono affari tuoi". Si avvicinò alla porta e l'aprì con piglio sicuro, voltandosi nella sua direzione per fargli capire che non era più il benvenuto. Anzi, non lo era mai stato. Una folata di aria gelida lo fece rabbrividire. Non avrebbe sprecato giorni di ricerche infruttuose, caffè cattivo e umidità nelle ossa solo per farsi cacciare. Era abituato. Era stato invitato ad andarsene con una certa frequenza, negli ultimi anni. Ma era sempre lì.

"Nessuno sapeva dove fossi, Kate. E il tuo numero di telefono è stato disattivato. Ero preoccupato. Volevo solo accertarmi che stessi bene". Stava offrendo una scusa non richiesta che aveva naturalmente il sapore di un'autoaccusa. Stava retrocedendo in una posizione di difesa, da cui sparava malamente le sue misere cartucce e lei continuava a rifiutarsi di partecipare alla conversazione. Lui era praticamente in ginocchio e lei era lontana. Assente.  
"A nessuno interessava dove fossi", replicò con un'inflessione di amarezza così distante dalla vecchia Kate da meritare un approfondimento.  
"A me, sì". Ehi, stava parlando con lui. A lui interessava per contratto. Ce l'aveva tatuato nel DNA.

La vide abbassare gli occhi, vagare con lo sguardo attorno a lei, stringere le dita e rilasciarle irrequieta. Ridusse le labbra a una linea tirata, che la incupì. Riconosceva tutti quei piccoli segnali e sapeva di aver forzato la situazione, uscendosene con una frase del genere. Ma l'alternativa era che lei gli chiudesse la porta alle spalle, e non solo metaforicamente. Alla fine decise di tornare verso di lui. Solo allora si accorse di aver trattenuto il fiato involontariamente.  
"Che cosa vuoi sapere, Castle? Qual è il modo più veloce per cui tu te ne vada da qui?".  
Non aveva certo migliorato le sue doti diplomatiche. E, a quanto pareva, le interessava unicamente che lui se ne andasse.  
"Dalla voglia che hai di mandarmi via sembra che tu abbia dei cadaveri nello scantinato".  
Non sorrise. Eppure aveva sperato di riuscire almeno a modificare l'atmosfera da fine del mondo incombente che percepiva provenire da lei.  
Provò di nuovo. "Ti aiuterei. Nel caso... tu avessi davvero dei cadaveri. E puoi contare sul mio silenzio".

Non stava funzionando. "D'accordo. Se tu non vuoi parlare, lo farò io". Aveva iniziato con una spavalderia che non provava e che sperava l'avrebbe tratto d'impaccio, ma proseguire era qualcosa di ben diverso. "So che sei arrabbiata perché sono piombato nella tua nuova... casa. E che la leggi come una specie di intromissione. Perché in effetti lo è". Sperò che il tentativo di andarle incontro non venisse interpretato come ruffianeria – quale esattamente era.  
"Non è niente di diverso da quello che fai di solito. Non è vero, Castle?".  
"Questo significa che ti aspettavi che venissi qui?".  
"Me lo sarei aspettata se ci avessi pensato. Ma non l'ho fatto".  
Era dura come una parete di ardesia flagellata dai venti. E non gli avrebbe fatto nessuno sconto.  
"Ma...", decise per la verità. "Non è normale che tu te ne sia andata improvvisamente dall'altra parte dell'oceano, e ti sia rifugiata in un villaggio popolato da quattro persone e una decina di pecore".  
"È strano che l'abbia fatto o che non ti abbia avvisato? Mi sembri più ferito nell'orgoglio che preoccupato. Anche se vuoi spacciarlo per generoso interessamento alla mia sorte".  
 _Wow._ Aveva frequentato un corso di "so dove infilarti il coltello nel punto più vulnerabile"? Ed era anche un po' insensibile, a dirla tutta. Oppure ferocemente arrabbiata con lui, che era un'ipotesi di gran lunga migliore rispetto all'assoluta indifferenza. Cominciò a vedere aprirsi dei varchi, o forse era solo troppo ottimista.

"Mi mancavi". Era la verità. Ed era l'unica cosa che potesse smuoverla, a quel punto.  
Il boomerang tornò indietro sotto forma di un ostinato silenzio che cominciava a dargli sui nervi. Era arrivato il momento di tirare i remi in barca, o qualsiasi altra metafora banale che non era nemmeno in grado di ricordare correttamente.  
"Hai ragione", riprese, alzandosi. "È ora che me ne vada. Ero davvero preoccupato per te, non sapevo dove fossi e se stessi bene. È difficile smettere di farlo – di preoccuparmi -, dopo quattro anni passati come tuo... partner. Mi sembrava legittimo voler controllare che fosse tutto ok. Ma ora ti ho visto e ti trovo in splendida forma ed è evidente che la mia presenza ti infastidisce".

Era stato un grande discorso, di cui era molto fiero. Pieno di dignità e grande forza d'animo. Stava per aggiungere, come gran finale, che le augurava il meglio di tutto e tante meravigliose avventure senza di lui, quando un improvviso capogiro lo fece vacillare, rovinando la sua magnifica uscita di scena.  
Si aggrappò allo schienale del divano, per non caderci sopra rovinosamente, facendosi male a una spalla. Kate, con sua enorme sorpresa, fu subito accanto a lui per aiutarlo a tornare seduto.  
"Sei tu a non essere in _splendida forma,_ Castle". Si stava prendendo gioco di lui? Lo sapeva che sotto quell'impassibilità c'era una Kate che avrebbe riconosciuto ovunque.  
"Mi hai preso a bastonate", le ricordò un po' offeso, afferrando quel tenue filo di disponibilità comunicativa.  
"Non era un bastone. E tu dovresti sapere che non si segue di soppiatto un poliziotto. _Ex_ poliziotto". Percepì molto bene il cambio di tono, quando si corresse sommessamente. C'era una ferita aperta e non si trattava di quella che lui aveva sulla fronte. Avrebbe indagato anche su quello. "Stai bene? Hai delle vertigini? La nausea? Forse è meglio portarti in ospedale".

Non c'era niente che gli facesse meno piacere che l'idea di passare qualche ora nella sala d'attesa di un pronto soccorso.  
"No, grazie. Mi sento già meglio. È ora che vada", ripeté con ostinazione.  
"Non puoi tornartene in paese a piedi e sotto la pioggia. Posso accompagnarti io un auto, ma...".  
Quel _ma_ racchiudeva la sua intera speranza di vita. Racchiudeva anche le estatiche sensazioni che provava sotto il tocco delle dita leggere che gli percorrevano le tempie mentre lei era assorta in riflessioni su – sperava – il suo benessere.  
"Temo che tu abbia una commozione cerebrale e non mi sento sicura a lasciarti da solo".  
Di bene in meglio. Forse avrebbe dovuto accentuare l'espressione smarrita, per farle ancora più compassione?  
"Dovresti rimanere qui stanotte".  
Che cosa? Che cosa aveva detto? Forse aveva davvero un trauma cranico e aveva capito male. Raccolse tutto il contegno che gli era rimasto e fece per alzarsi.  
"Ti ringrazio per l'offerta, ma mi sento bene. Non voglio abusare della tua ospitalità e pazienza. Alloggio alla locanda, non è lontana da qui".  
"Piove a dirotto, Castle. E intendevo offrirti solo il mio divano, non aspettarti niente di troppo _ospitale_ ". Gli fece piacere che, tutto sommato, si sentisse in dovere di mettere le mani avanti per proteggere la virtù di entrambe le persone presenti.  
"Non vuoi avermi qui. Non voglio importi la mia presenza oltre... il necessario".  
"A questo avresti dovuto pensare prima, ma dal momento che sei qui ed è colpa mia se hai un taglio sulla fronte...". E _l'orgoglio sotto i piedi_ – era sicuro che fosse il naturale proseguimento del discorso, ma lei si fermò. "Preferisco tenerti sotto controllo, almeno fino a domani mattina".

Realizzò con sgomento che si trattava di un numero di ore che gli sembrò spropositato da trascorrere sotto lo stesso tetto ed era molto più di quello che aveva osato immaginare fino a quel punto. Avrebbe enormemente desiderato esternare il suo stato d'animo, almeno con un sorriso di trionfo, ma si trattenne. Era troppo bello per essere vero – altro modo di dire che non faceva onore alla sua creatività – e lei era troppo esperta per non rendersene conto. Oltre a conoscerlo troppo bene.  
Posò una mano sulla sua – un gesto insensato che non aveva ponderato, in preda all'euforia dell'inaspettato. "Grazie. Lo apprezzo molto".  
Lei fu lesta a sottrarsi al tocco. "Lo faccio solo per non essere accusata di omissione di soccorso. O magari omicidio". Si alzò per andare a recuperare la biancheria, sfuggendo ai suoi occhi e a tutto il resto.

Per il momento doveva bastargli quello che aveva, si disse ascoltando i rumori del piano di sopra, dove si era rifugiata in quella che doveva essere la sua camera da letto, che naturalmente lui non aveva visto. Non sapeva nemmeno dove fosse il bagno. Apprezzò il silenzio e l'oscurità della stanza, aveva in effetti bisogno di un po' di riposo, nonostante le sue proteste. La testa gli pulsava e aveva qualche rigidità in altre parti del corpo che era troppo stanco per registrare. Aveva anche bisogno di qualche tempo da trascorrere in solitudine per riflettere sui vari colpi di fortuna succedutisi – averla trovata, essersi fatto colpire, aver avuto bisogno di cure. Per non parlare dell'emozione di averla rivista e delle riflessioni a cui doveva necessariamente far spazio riguardo alla nuova persona che si era trovato davanti. Ma era troppo stanco e dolorante, e ben presto lasciò che la sua mente vagasse senza controllo, prima di sprofondare nel sonno chimico dei farmaci che lei gli aveva procurato, senza aspettare il suo ritorno.


	5. Cinque

_**5.**_

Kate realizzò molto presto, e con notevole stizza, che imporsi di dormire non era la cosa più semplice del mondo, nonostante la stanchezza, mentre Castle era a pochi passi da lei, diviso da una solida porta che non aveva nessuna intenzione di chiudere a chiave. Avrebbe dimostrato insicurezza.  
Era invece certa che lui si fosse addormentato molto in fretta, e questo la riempiva di rabbia, nonostante sapesse di avergli somministrato una dose di antidolorifici adatta a una mandria di cavalli.  
Cambiò per l'ennesima volta posizione, infastidita. Forse non aveva nessun senso rimanersene sdraiata a fissare alternativamente il muro e il soffitto, gorgogliando di frustrazione. Ma non voleva fare il minimo rumore, per non correre il rischio di svegliarlo – anche se sapeva che sarebbe stato improbabile – perché non voleva trovarsi di nuovo faccia a faccia con tutta una serie di interrogativi legittimi che Castle avrebbe continuato a porle, e a cui lei non intendeva rispondere perché, di fatto, una risposta non c'era. Non una che volesse condividere con lui. O con se stessa.

Lasciò che i pensieri vagassero senza controllo. Non era stupita del fatto che si fosse presentato alla sua porta. Se lo era aspettato, in un certo senso. Aspettarselo non equivaleva però a desiderarlo, non era un'equazione matematica. Era vero, come aveva affermato sapendo di ferirlo, che in quei mesi non aveva trascorso molto tempo a cercare di prevedere le sue azioni. Era orgogliosa di non aver (quasi) mai pensato a lui, come risultato della ferrea decisione di non impegnare la sua mente in riflessioni che riguardassero lui, il distretto, il suo licenziamento, chi le aveva voltato le spalle, e tutto il resto.

Una volta salita sull'aereo, una volta deciso che quello era il suo percorso di minore resistenza rispetto ai muri che la vita le aveva posto davanti, che lei intendeva aggirare, non sfracellarcisi contro, aveva trovato molto saggio smettere di tormentarsi, smettere di chiedersi come sarebbe stato se...  
Smettere di colpevolizzarsi.  
Era andata così. Forse c'era un motivo, che ancora non comprendeva o un disegno più ampio che ora le era impossibile vedere, che avrebbe spiegato l'intera faccenda, soprattutto perché si trovava in un cottage inglese con un Castle semi ferito sul suo divano.  
E, magari, in quel quadro più ampio, avrebbe saputo trovare una giustificazione sensata sul motivo per il quale, d'impulso, gli aveva offerto di trascorrere la notte da lei, quasi trattenendolo a forza. Era perfettamente consapevole di aver agito in modo singolare. Poteva solo sperare che i farmaci avessero diminuito la temibile capacità di osservazione di Castle.

Era convinta che non avesse nessuna commozione cerebrale, era reattivo, non aveva sofferto di nausea e vomito, non era confuso o intorpidito. Era il solito Castle, pensò con un velo di tenerezza che scacciò immediatamente attraverso le maglie strettissime della sua dittatura interiore.  
Era il Castle che non si faceva mai gli affari suoi e che compariva puntualmente nella vita altrui, portando trambusto con la solita incosciente spensieratezza.  
Non questa volta. Non lo avrebbe permesso.  
Lei non aveva spazio per lui, per le sue teorie strampalate – _sotto copertura, come no_ – la travolgente vitalità che non rispettava confini e l'assoluta mancanza di buonsenso. Se ne fosse stato provvisto in misura almeno accettabile, a quell'ora se ne sarebbe stato nel suo loft, con chissà quante altre donne. Che pensiero meschino. Da dove era saltato fuori?

Fece una smorfia. In ogni caso si erano già detti tutto quello che dovevano dirsi, quell'ultima volta, quel lontano giorno di maggio. O, almeno, lui lo aveva fatto. _Lui_ se ne era andato annunciando che ne aveva abbastanza. _Lui_ non aveva mai risposto alle sue telefonate. E adesso, semplicemente, era troppo tardi.  
Il suo destino non poteva davvero prevedere di essere perseguitata in questa vita e in chissà quante altre da un unico uomo, per quanto divertente e di bell'aspetto fosse. Sbuffò tra sé. Da quando accettava nel suo vocabolario parole come "destino"? Non c'era nessun destino, solo un uomo caparbio, cocciuto e tutti i sinonimi esistenti in ogni gradazione possibile, che non la lasciava mai in pace. Ecco che cosa cercava. Cercava la pace. Era chiedere molto?

In ogni caso la sua coscienza – quella che non avrebbe dovuto, secondo le sue intenzioni, trattenere tracce di Castle – non era del tutto tranquilla. Un uomo ammaccato riposava sotto il suo tetto, e lei aveva il dovere morale di accertarsi che non stesse male o che non avesse bisogno di qualcosa. Non aveva nemmeno dei vestiti di ricambio e quelli che indossava non erano adatti a una notte di sonno. Si frenò, prima di sviluppare compassione per lui. Non soffriva, per fortuna, del complesso della buona samaritana.

Decise comunque di andare di sotto a controllare velocemente la situazione, tanto a quel punto non avrebbe preso sonno, nervosa com'era. Sapeva che i suoi doveri di persona adulta e responsabile pretendevano che lo svegliasse a intervalli di due ore, ma quello era francamente oltre le sue possibilità. Era già stato difficile non lasciarsi andare a una sfuriata qualche ora prima, quando cercava di non esternare le sue emozioni, o mostrarsi più scoperta di quanto non avesse accuratamente prestabilito. Non era sua intenzione avere un colloquio a cuore aperto con Castle nel cuore della notte. In un'atmosfera del genere, in una casa appartata, con l'oscura presenza della solitudine a far compagnia, non era certa che lui non sarebbe riuscito a farle confessare qualsiasi cosa. Un compito che, in un'altra vita, era spettato a lei.

Raccolse una giacca di lana morbida appoggiata in fondo al letto. Il suo enorme, alto, comodo letto che la faceva sempre sentire lussuosa e protetta e il suo magnifico piumone bianco a disegni stilizzate che era la cosa più morbida e soffice sotto cui avesse mai dormito. Lo abbandonò con un po' di rammarico, accolta dal pavimento gelido. Non si era ancora abituata agli spifferi che una casa antica, se pur affascinante e ricca di storia, lasciava circolare senza opporsi.  
Abbassò la maniglia con circospezione, decisa a fare marcia indietro se avesse sentito provenire dei rumori dal piano di sotto, a dimostrazione che Castle era sveglio e attivo. Silenzio assoluto. Proseguì. Scese le sale a piedi nudi, sussultando a ogni scricchiolio delle assi di legno. Non si era mai resa conto di vivere in una casa che produceva rumori semplicemente esistendo.

Una volta raggiunto il salotto, sbirciò da dietro lo schienale del divano la figura rannicchiata in una posizione non troppo confortevole – il divano era troppo corto per lui – apparentemente immobile. Le braci ancora accese nel caminetto rimandavano un debole bagliore che proiettava ombre sul viso di Castle. Un calore confortevole l'accolse, misto a un improvviso e inaspettato senso di pace.  
Si avvicinò per controllare che andasse tutto bene, accovacciandosi davanti a lui. Averlo lì le dava uno strano senso di completezza, come se la casa, prima del suo arrivo, fosse stata vuota, il che era una sciocchezza. Si era sempre trovata magnificamente all'interno di quelle vecchie mura, che la avvolgevano con una solidità che avvertiva in ogni circostanza, spesso solo come una sensazione di accoglienza e conforto che non avrebbe saputo spiegare a parole.

Tuttavia, la presenza di Castle aveva operato un cambiamento di prospettiva, forse era più corretto dire di vibrazione, che non sapeva ancora se definire positivo.  
Non era il momento di porsi oziosi interrogativi, perché, in realtà, il problema non esisteva. Castle se ne sarebbe andato il mattino seguente perché non aveva nessun motivo di rimanere, pensò seguendo con lo sguardo il suo profilo, in cerca di eventuali segni di malessere, o un pallore significativo.  
Le sembrò che stesse bene, profondamente addormentato, con un'espressione di totale abbandono non disgiunta da una contagiosa serenità. Solo lui poteva piombare da lei dal nulla (e _nel_ nulla, a dirla tutta), perdere i sensi e riuscire a dormire il sonno dei giusti, che a lei era precluso.  
Ma la sua presenza rievocava in lei ricordi ancora troppo ingarbugliati. Non aveva ancora superato quello che si era rivelato essere il loro litigio più distruttivo, lo sguardo di resa con cui l'aveva piantata in asso e il muro che _lui_ aveva innalzato. E tutto il resto che era seguito, a ruota, in un catastrofico effetto a cascata che, inverosimilmente, li aveva fatti ricongiungere nel posto più improbabile.  
Anche se a Castle non sarebbe sfuggita la sfumatura romantica della parola "congiungere", la verità, ultima e inoppugnabile, era che non c'era stata nessuna distanza da colmare, né uno spazio al di là della ragione e del torto in cui ritrovarsi. Non c'erano due unità che dovevano riallacciare fili spezzati o inaugurare altri capitoli di vita in comune. Era tutto finito. L'avrebbe preso come un addio simbolico, quello che non si erano detti. Una chiusura. La fine della storia. Le foglie che cadono, i cancelli che si chiudono. _Eccetera._

Era un pensiero che la riempiva di tristezza e malinconia, ma che era necessario. Gli sfiorò una palpebra, prima ancora di rendersi conto di quello che stava facendo. Sperò di non aver commesso un errore – l'ultima cosa che voleva era che si svegliasse, proprio nel bel mezzo delle sue riflessioni, ed era troppo vicina per potersi giustificare. Trattenne il fiato. Castle aprì gli occhi, dopo qualche istante di incertezza e la fissò. Era strano trovarsi puntate contro due iridi blu familiari da cui era assente ogni lucidità. Si rese conto che non era sveglio né reattivo, e questo la rincuorò. Era stato un gesto automatico, un riflesso in risposta al suo tocco, ma il sonno era troppo denso perché potesse uscirne con tanta velocità.  
"Torna a dormire, Castle. Controllavo solo che non fossi morto", scherzò, certa che non fosse in grado di sentirla. Fu così, infatti. Obbediente, Castle riabbassò le palpebre, lasciandola di nuovo sola.

Nonostante tutto, nonostante i pensieri che si attorcigliavano nella sua mente come rovi indomiti, riuscì a prendere sonno, probabilmente quando iniziò ad albeggiare. Si svegliò con un sussulto, in preda all'ansia, ancor prima di ricordare il motivo di tanta confusione emotiva. Aveva la schiena a pezzi e gli occhi gonfi, come se una spina li graffiasse dall'interno. Avrebbe desiderato rimanere a poltrire a letto più a lungo, ma l'eventualità non così remota che Castle venisse a cercarla – e la trovasse lì distesa – non era delle migliori.

Balzò a sedere, in preda alla frenesia di palesarsi di sotto prima che lui si alzasse. Era convinta che stesse ancora dormendo, dal momento che il silenzio che avvolgeva il cottage era intatto. Fuori aveva smesso di piovere, si rese conto gettando una rapida occhiata dalla finestra, la campagna bagnata brillava di un timido sole che non le era capitato di vedere spesso, nelle ultime settimane.  
Corse di sotto senza perdersi, come al solito, nella placida bellezza del paesaggio, che era sempre un ottimo tonico contro qualsiasi umore meno che idilliaco. Castle non c'era. Lo sconforto che la prese nel rendersi conto di essere da sola fu superiore alle sue aspettative, e anche alle sue possibilità di giustificarsi. La casa appariva desolata.

Aveva piegato accuratamente le coperte in fondo al divano e aveva cancellato ogni traccia della sua presenza. Aveva perfino riordinato le frange del tappeto. Era come se si fosse trattato di un sogno, o un'allucinazione.  
Si disse che avrebbe voluto salutarlo, parlargli un'ultima volta, perché fosse chiaro il patto esistente tra loro, e cioè che lui se ne sarebbe dovuto andare, per sempre. E senza che si tenessero in contatto, come era sicura che avrebbe proposto. Aveva perfino preparato un discorso, che adesso trovava ridicolo, nella sua banalità.  
Aveva ravvivato il fuoco nel caminetto, che invece di rallegrarla, la deprimeva. Era stato gentile. Naturalmente. Castle era un uomo profondamente gentile, non era una novità. Era forte, di quella forza flessibile che si tende, e non distrugge.  
Che cosa stava facendo? L'elenco della qualità positive di Castle? _Smettila subito._

Il contenitore del caffè era pieno, si meravigliò quando lo sollevò con troppa violenza per riempirlo d'acqua. La bevanda era calda al punto giusto, pronta per essere versata. Si era premurato di prepararle la colazione. Un miscuglio di emozioni incomprensibili le attanagliò la gola, confondendola. Non sapeva se avrebbe dovuto inseguirlo, o picchiarlo più forte, la sera prima, quando se ne era presentata l'occasione.  
In ogni caso, Castle se ne era andato per davvero e lei doveva fare i conti con questa realtà.


	6. Sei

Se ne era andato. Definitivamente. Non si era nascosto nella sua tana aspettando il momento migliore per tenderle un agguato, una volta che si fosse rilassata perché convinta che avesse lasciato l'isola. Non aveva chiesto informazioni su di lei a nessuno, per quanto ne sapeva. E nessuno le aveva riferito di strani personaggi che si aggiravano nei dintorni mantenendo un basso profilo, che nel caso di Castle sarebbe stato inverosimile. Era _davvero_ scomparso. Era uscito dalla sua casa e dalla sua vita a passo sicuro e senza voltarsi indietro. Come era dannatamente possibile?

Era sollevata, naturalmente. Era quello a cui ambiva e che aveva cercato di trasmettergli con fermezza, e cioè il preciso proponimento di non condividere con lui un minuto in più di fitta pioggerella inglese. Le sembrava però strano che, a un tratto, Castle rispettasse le sue preferenze, o eseguisse i suoi ordini senza fiatare.  
Il motivo poteva essere solo uno e non era del tutto sicura di voler capire perché ne fosse un po' rammaricata. Evidentemente gli interessava solo accertarsi di persona che fosse viva da qualche parte nel mondo e nient'altro.

In ogni caso, la sua pacifica esistenza si era svolta senza scossoni prima che lui arrivasse e adesso sarebbe proseguita con ancora maggiore tranquillità, dal momento che non si profilavano all'orizzonte altre sorprese sgradite. Andava tutto bene. Respirò e rilassò le spalle. Sarebbe andata ancora meglio. Era padrona di se stessa. In fondo, non si era tolta un peso? Il rischio che Castle venisse a stanarla era sempre stato molto reale, quasi una certezza, e ormai fortunatamente apparteneva al passato. _Di nuovo addio, Castle._

Arrivò nel centro pulsante della vita cittadina che aveva imparato a considerare _casa_ , a metà di una mattina soleggiata e con una temperatura sorprendentemente gradevole. Si era abituata al tempo uggioso e alla pioggia costante, al punto da farle considerare un evento straordinario essere testimone di tutta quella luce che l'avvolgeva morbida e la riscaldava piacevolmente, mentre costeggiava il placido torrente a passo deciso. Aveva lasciato l'auto a casa per fare esercizio e godersi una breve passeggiata nella natura, una decisione che aveva preso talmente spesso da farla diventare un'abitudine che le era molto cara. Le permetteva di schiarirsi le idee e ritrovare la grinta per affrontare una nuova giornata, condizioni non sempre presenti al momento del risveglio.

Trovò la piccola piazza insolitamente brulicante di attività e fermento. Le sembrò che tutti gli abitanti del paese, che l'avevano accolta con sempre più fiducia, dopo un inizio riluttante, si fossero riversati in strada. Chissà che cosa stavano organizzando questa volta. Di sicuro un altro concorso al quale avrebbero tentato di farla partecipare, se non fosse stata più che pronta a trovare una scusa convincente per esimersi. Finora era sempre stata bravissima, ma il cerchio si stava facendo sempre più stretto. Dubitava di poter scampare al comitato cittadino ancora a lungo.

"Buongiorno, Katherine", chiosò una voce proveniente dall'unico, pittoresco, negozietto di fiori posizionato al centro del viale principale che tagliava il villaggio in due. La voce squillante apparteneva a un'arzilla donna di un'età indefinita, che era stata una delle prime persone di buon cuore ad aver suonato alla sua porta per darle il benvenuto qualche tempo dopo il suo arrivo, portando con sé gradite offerte di cibo, con l'ovvio intento di scoprire chi fosse la forestiera che aveva occupato una casa da tempo disabitata. Teneva in mano con grazia un allegro e variopinto mazzo di fiori – li comprava regolarmente ogni settimana, nonostante l'invidiabile giardino che coltivava con cura lei stessa e che era il suo vanto. Sarebbe potuta benissimo essere lei a procurare al fioraio i suoi migliori prodotti, ma Kate aveva scoperto che riteneva suo preciso dovere rifornirsi da lui, per una serie di intricate parentele o alleanze che non aveva ancora compreso del tutto.

"Buongiorno, Miss Elinor. Sono gigli?", si informò dando sfoggio di una cortesia che aveva dovuto apprendere in fretta. In un'altra vita non avrebbe amato i convenevoli, ma erano cambiate così tante cose che aveva smesso di registrarle. Aveva detto la prima varietà di fiori che le era venuta in mente, nella sua totale ignoranza arborea, e solo dopo aver pronunciato la parola "gigli" ne capì il motivo e l'origine. Certi ricordi erano indelebili. E purtroppo facevano ancora un po' male, per quanto si dicesse che il tempo rimarginasse le ferite. Un minuscolo segno rimaneva per sempre a imperituro ricordo.

"No, cara", la donna le sorrise con indulgenza. "Siamo a ottobre, i gigli fioriscono in primavera". Glielo spiegò con garbo. Dentro di sé doveva probabilmente essere inorridita per la sua mancanza di conoscenze naturalistiche, anche se non lo diede a vedere.  
"A proposito di fiori...". Un'altra donna della stessa età di Miss Elinor, Emma Parker, le raggiunse e si introdusse nella conversazione senza essere stata invitata. Mancava un elemento al terzetto che di solito incontrava compatto nei suoi giri perlustrativi.  
Miss Elinor la prese sotto braccio, sottraendola all'invasione dell'altra, in un gesto che doveva apparire affettuoso, anche se la stretta con cui la arpionò dimostrava invece la vitalità d'acciaio dell'anziana signora, che un tempo doveva aver comandato l'intero villaggio – sempre che avesse mai smesso.  
"Ci stavamo chiedendo come andassero le cose, Katherine. Non ti senti troppo sola in quel cottage sperduto? Perché non vieni alla festa della parrocchia la prossima domenica? Hai pensato se partecipare al concorso di giardinaggio? Daremo un premio alla migliore orchidea, come avrai saputo".  
Sì, ci aveva pensato e aveva provato pena per eventuali orchidee che fossero passate tra le sue mani. Inoltre, il cruccio per la sua solitudine era un ritornello che aveva sentito talmente spesso da aver perso di significato. Ecco perché era sospetto che venisse di nuovo ripresentato.  
"Grazie, ma... sono molto impegnata", buttò lì, cercando di mostrarsi convinta e sicura di sé.  
"Non si direbbe", la tranciò Miss Elinor senza andare troppo il sottile. "Ci dispiace vederti... senza compagnia. Una ragazza così giovane, che non ha...".  
"Un uomo!", saltò su Miss Emma, con l'aria di chi la sapeva lunga e non aveva tempo da perdere.  
"Ci stavamo arrivando per gradi, grazie, Emma", sibilò l'altra contrariata, ma sempre impeccabilmente educata.

A Kate venne da ridere, ma si trattenne, per non offendere nessuno. Per quale bizzarra circostanza era passata da una vita in cui lei interrogava con successo i peggiori criminali di New York, a un covo di temibili vecchiette, maestre nell'arte della persuasione e del terzo grado? Eppure aveva sempre considerato i loro incontri momenti di puro divertimento in grado di ravvivare giornate cupe che nemmeno una corsa al parco o lungo il fiume sapevano rallegrare.  
"Quanto tempo intendi aspettare prima di dirglielo? Diventerà vecchia e sarà ancora zitella!". Il tatto non sembrava una dote naturale di Miss Emma.  
"Quello che Emma voleva dire...", continuò Miss Elinor, ormai visibilmente seccata.  
"È che abbiamo trovato un uomo per te, Katherine! Si è appena trasferito ed è perfetto. È molto alto. E affascinante. E pensa, anche lui è single!", la interruppe l'altra concitata.  
Ci mancava soltanto l'agenzia matrimoniale nelle vesti di due Miss Marple con troppo tempo a disposizione. D'accordo, era stata gentile con loro perché voleva avere rapporti di buon vicinato, ma così era troppo. Si divincolò.  
"Vi sono molto grata, ma...".

Miss Elinor l'agguantò di nuovo per non lasciarsela sfuggire. Come era finita in un agguato del genere, dopo essere sfuggita a molti altri, tigri comprese?  
"Non darle retta, Katherine, sai che parla sempre a sproposito. Quello che intendeva dire è che abbiamo incontrato - del tutto per caso, te lo assicuro - un uomo di bell'aspetto e di modi molti cortesi, direi quasi un uomo d'altri tempi, con cui abbiamo pensato, senza alcun impegno, che potresti trovarti bene, cara. Potreste chiacchierare di libri, prendere un tè, o andare a cavallo. Solo per farvi un po' di compagnia. Nient'altro. È sempre bello fare nuove conoscenze, non trovi? In questo villaggio ormai ci si conosce tutti".  
Perché avrebbe dovuto andare a cavallo con uno sconosciuto? Che razza di abitudini avevano in quel posto? Tralasciando il "farsi compagnia", di cui non aveva nessun bisogno.  
"Non devi per forza sposarlo", si intromise Miss Emma. Era confortante sapere che non si occupavano di matrimoni combinati, quanto meno. "Ma sono sicura che appena lo vedrai vorrai assolutamente farlo. Sposarlo, voglio dire. Io non me lo farei sfuggire!".  
Era talmente entusiasta all'idea di averle trovato marito che le spiacque dover rifiutare una tale solerte offerta.

"Miss Elinor, Miss Emma..." le guardò alternativamente negli occhi, perché il messaggio arrivasse forte, chiaro e _definitivo_. "Vi ringrazio, apprezzo il vostro interesse, ma non sono interessata a sposare nessuno. O andare a cavallo". Meglio fermarsi, cominciava a confondersi. Stentava a credere di aver pronunciato quelle esatte parole.  
"Sì, sappiamo che voi ragazze moderne volete essere indipendenti". Miss Elinor lo disse come se fosse una colpa. "Ma non vuoi almeno incontrarlo? Gli abbiamo dato appuntamento qui per presentartelo. Gli abbiamo raccontato che c'era una ragazza americana che si sentiva un po' sola e lui si è mostrato subito disponibile...". Naturalmente. Che cavaliere. Correre in salvo della donzella in pericolo. Quale uomo dava corda a due anziane donne dalla lingua lunga che gli organizzavano appuntamenti? Doveva essere disperato. No, grazie. Non aveva tempo da perdere.  
"Adesso?". Come facevano a sapere a che ora sarebbe passata di lì?  
"Sì. Conosciamo i tuoi orari. Sappiamo che il martedì esci di casa a quest'ora". Davvero? Era tanto prevedibile?  
Due paia di occhi la fissarono speranzosi. "Ci vorranno solo cinque minuti. E lui dovrebbe essere qui a momenti. Naturalmente potremmo sempre dirgli che avevi altri impegni...". La delusione era palpabile. "Ma se non vuoi, Katherine, non ci sono problemi. Perché non passi da me, più tardi? Ho preparato quel dolce che ti piace tanto. L'ho infornato solo per te", concluse con voce appena udibile e lamentosa, condita da un sospiro impercettibile.

Kate sapeva perfettamente riconoscere quando veniva manipolata. Il dolce che le piaceva tanto era quello Miss Elinor aveva portato con sé quando si era presentata a casa sua la prima volta, e che l'aveva confortata in un momento di particolare tristezza. La donna le stava garbatamente chiedendo in cambio un piccolo favore. Una minuscola avventura nelle loro prevedibili vite quotidiane, su cui avrebbero ricamato per giorni. La giovane donna che incontra un improbabile principe azzurro. Sarebbe stato tanto brutto accettare, solo per farle contente? Non poteva far altro che capitolare.  
"D'accordo. Se arriva nei prossimi cinque minuti, sono disposta a conoscerlo. Ma niente appuntamenti". Batterono le mani per l'entusiasmo.

"È già qui", confessò la donna anziana con fare cospiratorio. "Lo abbiamo nascosto in libreria perché non voleva essere troppo invadente". Un punto a favore dello sconosciuto.  
Fecero cenni nervosi con le mani guantate e un povero mazzo di fiori venne agitato in modo inadatto alla delicatezza delle sue corolle. Si rifiutò di guardare nella direzione dei loro sforzi. Voleva concludere questa faccenda surreale nel più breve tempo possibile ed era già in ritardo. Si distrasse per controllare il telefono e anche perché la situazione era piuttosto imbarazzante. Che cosa si aspettavano che facesse? Magari un inchino a quest'uomo d'altri tempi?

Si decise soltanto all'ultimo, quando le voci delle donne ormai ridotte a uno squittio euforico la avvisarono che _lui_ era arrivato e aggiunsero con risolini divertiti: "Lei è la bella ragazza di cui le abbiamo parlato". Si stampò un sorriso forzato e si voltò per farla finita una volta per tutte.  
E fu così che si trovò davanti Richard Castle in tutto il suo splendore. Anzi, perfino qualcosa di più.


	7. Sette

_**7.**_

Era talmente scontato quello che Castle aveva architettato alle sue spalle che fu sopraffatta dal biasimo nei confronti di se stessa per non averlo intuito, per non esserselo aspettato. Come era potuta essere tanto distratta? Aveva abbassato la guardia, forse? O, peggio, aveva perso la sua naturale abilità di leggere in modo preciso e puntuale la realtà circostante? Stava perdendo colpi.  
L'essere troppo severa con se stessa, invece, faticava a scrollarselo di dosso.

 _Naturalmente_ non se ne era andato, non lo avrebbe mai fatto. Non quando poteva leccarsi i baffi e divertirsi a tormentarla, trasferendosi nel suo stesso villaggio. O era lì solo di passaggio? Cercò di recuperare in preda alla frenesia e a un disperato ottimismo destinato a cadere nel vuoto le esatte parole pronunciate, ma fu uno sforzo vano. Avrebbe dovuto prestare maggiore attenzione. In ogni caso era lì, davanti a lei, splendente come l'oceano accarezzato dal una brezza leggera in una abbagliante giornata estiva con l'unico scopo di infastidirla, starle addosso, perseguitarla. Qualsiasi cosa avesse in mente cadeva necessariamente in quel campo semantico.  
Un acre fiotto di impotenza le risalì bruciante in gola. Perché non le dava mai retta? Perché doveva sempre infiltrarsi come un'edera infestante, impossibile da estirpare? Da quando, soprattutto, lei usava metafore floreali?  
"Castle!", latrò con voce strozzata, fulminandolo con uno sguardo rabbioso.  
"È un grande piacere conoscerla, Katherine". _Lui_ se la stava spassando, era sfacciatamente visibile dal tono flautato con cui le si era rivolto. Le aveva anche fatto l'occhiolino, in modo discreto, mentre le tendeva amichevolmente la mano, con tutta l'innocenza che riuscì a simulare – che era molto più che credibile, dovette ammetterlo.

"Vi conoscete già?", chiese speranzosa Miss Elinor. Probabilmente non le sembrava vero di essersi imbattuta in un potenziale e succulento pettegolezzo, di cui ignorava l'esistenza, ma che poteva avere radici lontane in grado di impegnare piacevolmente le prossime settimane. Un grande e insperato successo per il comitato sentimentale del villaggio.  
"No", intervenne Castle garbato, prima che lei potesse anche solo riorganizzare i pensieri. "Non avrei mai potuto dimenticare una ragazza tanto bella. E sola".  
Aveva accentuato con enfasi sottile l'ultimo aggettivo con cui l'aveva definita, a beneficio delle sue nuove sostenitrici, certo di mostrarsi a loro come il gentiluomo che sacrificava se stesso per salvare giovani donne dalla solitudine a cui si erano volontariamente votate.  
Peccato aver riconsegnato anche l'arma, quando aveva dato le dimissioni. Ma forse poteva farsi prestare un bastone da qualche vicino volenteroso e chiedere di essere lasciata da sola con lui in cima a una collina. Quegli occhi ridenti potevano smetterla di guardarla con tanta impudenza?

Fu costretta però stare al gioco. O forse non ebbe la presenza di spirito di smascherarlo subito e l'occasione sprecata purtroppo si volatilizzò per non fare mai più ritorno.  
"Non di persona", lo corresse. "È uno scrittore abbastanza famoso in America. Ho letto un paio dei suoi libri tempo fa, ho dei vaghi ricordi", spiegò smorzando il tono, sperando di umiliarlo con quell' _abbastanza famoso_ e i _vaghi ricordi.  
_ Il volto di Miss Elinor si illuminò di puro piacere. "Lo vede, signor Castle? È già una sua fan!", sottolineò con enorme felicità. "Avevo ragione a sostenere che foste adatti l'uno per l'altra, come le ho detto quando ci siamo conosciuti. Avete già tanto in comune. Io non sbaglio mai in queste cose".  
Era il colmo. Avrebbe voluto cancellare con le unghie il ghigno soddisfatto comparso sul volto di Castle.  
Volto che, a onor di cronaca, era visibilmente disteso, privo di ogni tensione e contrarietà e, onestamente, non la cosa peggiore su cui avesse avuto la sventura di posare lo sguardo. Emanava una generale energia di invitante rilassatezza che avrebbe potuto contagiarla, se non avesse prontamente issato nella sua mente un fitto muro di spade pronte all'uso, se si fosse palesata la fortunata occasione di non avere intorno testimoni.  
C'era sempre la sua mano protesa tra loro, e questo significava un'enorme fiducia in se stesso che un po' gli invidiava. Lei aveva deciso di ignorare quel gesto di cortesia in un meschino tentativo di vendetta, che adesso la stava facendo passare per maleducata.  
Fu costretta a stringerla. Castle tenne la sua tra entrambe le mani che erano avvolgenti e calde per come le ricordava. Dovette reprimere un brivido lungo la spina dorsale, che la prese alla sprovvista.

"Sono sempre felice di incontrare qualcuno che ama i miei romanzi, _Katherine_ ". Se avesse pronunciato ancora una volta il suo nome per intero non avrebbe risposto di sé e delle sue spade. "Anzi, se avesse voglia di parlarne, uno di questi giorni, sarei molto felice di sentire la sua opinione. Sono sicuro che è una lettrice attenta", finì con il tono compassato di chi ha lavorato per decenni a servizio della regina.  
Kate finse di guardare l'orologio, per evitare di rispondergli e lasciar cadere nel nulla un invito tanto spontaneo. Era ormai irrimediabilmente in ritardo, forse poteva approfittare della situazione e volgerla a proprio favore, invece che perdere tempo ed energie a respingerla. Prese una decisione improvvisa e con tutta probabilità avventata, di cui ignorò volutamente le possibili conseguenze. In situazioni d'emergenza si attiva una parte di cervello primitivo e non controllabile che si occupa di gestire la situazione bypassando la mente razionale, avrebbe dato colpa a quello.

Sfoderò un sorriso smagliante, che Castle non si aspettava e che produsse in lui un curioso cambiamento di espressione e di postura, di cui si sentì soddisfatta.  
"È un'ottima idea". _Maledetto_. "Perché non ne approfittiamo subito signor Castle? Le va un caffè? ", lo invitò, sforzandosi di apparire interessata e amichevole e non in preda a istinti omicidi.  
"Chiamami Rick". Il tono caldo e sexy era per destinato a lei o alle sue ammiratrici che smaniavano all'idea che lei avesse già ceduto al suo fascino? Le stavano facendo segnali incoraggianti da dietro la sua ampia schiena, pur in religioso silenzio per non perdersi piccanti pezzi di conversazione.  
"E sì, mi va un caffè, grazie. Per pura coincidenza oggi sono libero da impegni", aggiunse lui. Già. _Che coincidenza.  
_

Miss Elinor diede a Castle una gomitata orgogliosa. I due si guardarono con complicità. Lei era radiosa e Castle era... Castle. Un gatto che – di nuovo – aveva chiuso il topo in un angolo. Ma niente lo avrebbe preparato alla lavata di capo che lo aspettava inesorabile, non appena fosse riuscita a infilarlo in un posto isolato, senza pubblico sugli spalti a fare il tifo per lui.  
"Mi sembra un'ottima idea, Katherine. Così potete conoscervi meglio". Le diede un'occhiata significativa e maliziosa. Le parole "te lo avevo detto" e "passeggiata a cavallo" si materializzarono tra loro, pur rimanendo inespresse. Neppure la donna poteva aver previsto una resa tanto rapida da parte sua. Perché non era di fatto una resa. Erano i rimasugli di buona educazione che sarebbero presto stati spazzati dalla sua furia. Ne aveva abbastanza di Castle e dei suoi giochetti.


	8. Otto

Lo precedette con sicurezza all'interno dell'unico locale pubblico che il villaggio offriva e che era miracolosamente vicino, solo a qualche passo di distanza, percorsa in rigidissimo silenzio.  
Non era il posto migliore per scambiare qualche chiacchiera in pace, perché probabilmente l'intera popolazione si sarebbe riversata all'interno, nel giro di pochi minuti, ne era perfettamente consapevole.  
Ma invitarlo a fare una passeggiata da soli in mezzo alla brughiera deserta, avrebbe dato adito a molte più congetture di quante se ne potesse permettere. Era riuscita a passare più o meno inosservata nei mesi successivi al suo arrivo e ne era più che lieta.  
Si era inserita con qualche sforzo nella vita comunitaria, per quanto la sua naturale scontrosità e l'urgente bisogno di tranquillità le avevano concesso. Dopo qualche tempo di reciproco studio e qualche esame più ravvicinato, il suo trasferimento era stato inglobato nella sonnolenta vita di provincia, senza che nessuno la indicasse più come l'elemento alieno del circondario.  
Per mantenere la sua reputazione, era meglio che rimanessero in bella vista, sotto gli occhi di tutti. Si chiese da quando le importasse della sua _reputazione_ , soprattutto quando aveva appena invitato uno sconosciuto in quello che sarebbe sicuramente stato giudicato come uno sfacciato tentativo di flirt.  
Non era quel genere di notizia che la gente spiffera di casa in casa? La donna di facili costumi? O la donna abbastanza disperata da adescare il primo uomo ricco e di bell'aspetto che passava di lì? Forse doveva smettere di leggere romanzi vittoriani, sua unica compagnia in giornate che, qualche volta, erano semplicemente troppo lunghe da trascorrere.

Seduta composta davanti a lui, offrendo al mondo un'immagine imperturbabile, lanciò un'occhiata intorno a sé evitandolo accuratamente, per prendere tempo e cercare ispirazione.  
Fece un respiro profondo. In modo piuttosto incomprensibile ai suoi stessi occhi, tutto a a un tratto si sentiva svuotata, come appiattita. La rabbia era evaporata da lei in grandi ondate tossiche, disperdendosi nel giro di pochissimo. In tutta onestà, nonostante quello che si era ripromessa poco prima, non aveva né la forza, né tanto meno la voglia, di iniziare un altro round bellicoso contro Castle, che, ne era certa, sarebbe stato ancora una volta infruttuoso. Come sempre non sarebbe servito a niente. Avrebbero ripetuto quello schema in eterno.  
Sapeva che invece Castle si aspettava la sua imminente esplosione, dopo aver assunto quella che doveva considerare la sua migliore espressione di totale _non_ colpevolezza. Avrebbe anche fatto richiesta di un avvocato?  
Non aveva alcun senso aggredirlo per fargli capire le sue ragioni. Erano evidenti. E altrettanto evidentemente lui aveva deciso di scavalcarle.

"La ferita sulla fronte è guarita?", si informò sommessamente, congiungendo le mani intorno alla tazza di caffè fumante appena servito al loro tavolo, che sapeva non sarebbe stato di alcun aiuto. Non era abbastanza forte. Non ne esistevano di tanto forti al mondo per affrontare un Castle pronto a tutto.  
Era una domanda retorica. Per sapere come stava avrebbe solo dovuto alzare lo sguardo, che era l'ultima cosa che intendeva fare. Giocherellò con i capelli raccolti in una treccia ordinata, spostandola prima su una spalla e poi sull'altra.  
Una mano, finora rimasta appoggiata distrattamente sulla superficie di legno grezzo in segno di resa, scomparve dal suo campo visivo. Castle doveva essersi toccato la fronte. "Sì. Non è rimasta nessuna cicatrice della tua... come possiamo chiamarla? _Calorosa accoglienza_ in Inghilterra?".  
Sorrise, suo malgrado. Castle era esitante e si esprimeva con circospezione, non era sbruffone o iperattivo, come aveva temuto.  
Incontrò i suoi occhi più per forza d'abitudine che per scelta e _no, che cosa stava facendo, lei doveva essere arrabbiata, doveva cacciarlo a calci, doveva far entrare in quel cervello cocciuto che ne aveva abbastanza di lui._ Non doveva certo mettersi a valutare di nuovo l'esatta sfumatura delle sue iridi blu.

Si diede dell'idiota per quel gesto di debolezza. Perché si era messa in un posizione di vulnerabilità? Lui avrebbe intuito il suo nervosismo e, soprattutto, avrebbe scambiato la mancanza di una sua reazione tempestiva e brutale per riluttante accettazione, e l'avrebbe usata contro di lei, forse per decidere di comprare il cottage in vendita in fondo alla strada e costruire un tunnel sotterraneo che collegasse le due case. Oh, sì, lo avrebbe fatto. L'idea di avere Castle come vicino era talmente orribile da farla tornare in sé. Sentì la vecchia, familiare risolutezza, che l'aveva temporaneamente abbandonata, riempirla come balsamo infuocato e benefico.  
Questa volta non ci fu nessuna indecisione – o calore nello stomaco – quando lo fissò negli occhi, con uno sguardo minaccioso e fermo.

"Devi andartene, Castle". Non usò giri di parole. "Non mi importa quale stramberia ti sia inventato per rimanere qui o per quale motivo ti sembri un'idea tanto divertente. Non lo è. Non lo è _per me_ ", sottolineò con profondo senso di ingiustizia.  
Meglio mettere tutte le carte – metaforicamente – sul tavolo. Non aveva nessuna intenzione di assistere allo sproloquio che Castle si era preparato, o che avrebbe improvvisato al momento per giustificare qualcosa che era, invece, assolutamente, improponibile. Evitò misericordiosamente di fargli notare l'imbroglio ai danni del gruppo delle anziane signore che erano state da lui ingannate perché lo portassero dritto al suo cospetto e non si sforzò di fargli comprendere nel dettaglio l'enormità del fastidio che provava nel trovarselo davanti. Del resto, era tanto necessario ripeterlo ogni volta? Chiunque altro avrebbe capito e non avrebbe insistito. Meglio andare dritta al punto ed evitare di dissipare energie che, con Castle, avevano la curiosa abitudine di esaurirsi velocemente.

"Beckett...".  
Alzò una mano. "Non voglio sentire niente di quello che hai da dire". Forse così era troppo estrema, era stata lei del resto a invitarlo a entrare. Non poteva zittirlo. "Devi andartene. Non ho nessuna intenzione di vivere cercando di evitarti, sperando di non incontrarti e desiderando ucciderti".  
Era stata molto più dura di quanto avesse voluto, ma l'amarezza e una rabbia più profonda di quanto si aspettasse, di quanto pensasse di aver interiorizzato, erano tornate a investirla con prepotenza, di punto in bianco.  
"Posso scegliere una delle tre opzioni o sono tutte valide simultaneamente? Non sono molto tranquillo sull'ultima, sul tuo desiderio di uccidermi. Dopo gli ultimi eventi temo per la mia incolumità".  
Kate non raccolse il tentativo di fare dello spirito e lui si rese conto che non avrebbe abboccato al suo fascino, di solito generosamente elargito con successo. Rimase ostinatamente muta.  
"Ok. Kate...", riprovò con un tono più serio e, in qualche modo, _umile.  
_ Represse il suo impulso di metterlo a tacere una seconda volta. Non sarebbero andati da nessuna parte se non lo avesse lasciato parlare. Gli fece segno di continuare con un secco cenno del capo.  
"Non sono qui per te", aggiunse in modo succinto e, sorprendentemente, molto serio.  
Oh, questa era una novità. Gli rivolse un'occhiata molto scettica. Chi voleva ingannare?  
"Voglio dire... sì, sono venuto per te, ma una volta qui...".  
"Hai apprezzato il paesaggio e il clima primaverile e soleggiato?", lo rimbeccò con sarcasmo.  
"No. Sì. Ho solo pensato che sarebbe stato interessante ambientare nei dintorni il mio prossimo romanzo".  
" _English Heat_?", lo apostrofò con astio, senza nemmeno averci riflettuto.  
Le rivolse uno sguardo stupito.  
"Non avevo ancora pensato al titolo, ma sì, potrebbe essere un'ottima idea. Ti citerò nei ringraziamenti".  
Non le avrebbe dedicato l'intero libro, come aveva già fatto in passato? E a lei cosa importava? Tra l'altro aveva dato per scontato che si trattasse di un altro libro della serie di Nikki Heat, ma forse si era deciso a occuparsi di un altro personaggio. Forse lei e Nikki non facevano più parte dei suoi interessi creativi. Non le piacque la reazione che si fece strada in lei a fronte di questa considerazione.  
"Non ce n'è bisogno. Prenditi pure la paternità dell'idea, a me non importa", ribatté stizzita. Di quel passo sarebbe sembrata permalosa e petulante. Sospirò.  
"Ho solo bisogno di fare qualche ricerca. Non ci vorrà molto, solo qualche giorno. Il tempo di raccogliere dei dati...".  
"L'Inghilterra è grande, Castle. Perché vuoi fermarti proprio qui?". _Visto che non lo fai per me,_ aggiunse mentalmente, lasciando che la bugia aleggiasse tra di loro. Non era mai stato bravo a mentire. Non aveva imparato, nel frattempo.

"Mi piace il villaggio. E la radura nei dintorni. Il mare è vicino, lo sapevi? Solo qualche chilometro più a ovest. E ci sono dei laghi, a nord, e dei castelli...".  
"Sì, lo so, non mi serve una guida turistica", lo tacitò. Le sarebbe servita, invece, perché non si era dedicata alle bellezze naturali, in quelle settimane. Ma di certo non intendeva proporre a Castle di accompagnarla.  
"Si tratta solo di poco tempo, Kate. Non ti darò nessun disturbo. Fingerò di non conoscerti anche se, beh, sei tu che mi hai invitato fuori e adesso la gente si aspetta che io contraccambi, non vorrei far credere di averti in qualche modo respinto. Lo dico per te".  
Kate si lasciò sfuggire un grugnito. Aveva dimenticato che, a tutti gli effetti, il loro all'esterno doveva apparire come un primo appuntamento che lei aveva richiesto con insospettabile... qual era la parola giusta? Voracità? Imprudenza?  
Lo fissò. Il caffè era diventato ormai freddo e nessuno dei due l'aveva toccato. Castle si aspettava una sorta di verdetto e anche lei voleva chiudere con quella faccenda. Aveva altro da fare, a differenza di qualcuno che poteva liberamente decidere di trascorrere del tempo a non fare assolutamente nulla, soltanto a darle la caccia.


	9. Nove

"Non ho nessuna intenzione di intralciare il percorso _dell'Arte_ ", affermò Kate con tono solenne, dopo aver fissato per qualche tempo il paesaggio al di là della vetrata, senza realmente vederlo, con il solo intento di farlo penare un po'.  
"Davvero? A te... andrebbe bene?". Castle era sconcertato. Si accorse, con una punta di crudele soddisfazione, di averlo preso in contropiede.  
"Chi sono io per impedirti di fare le tue ricerche? È il tuo lavoro. Sarebbe egoista da parte mia. E poi non sei qui per me, l'hai detto tu stesso", puntualizzò sorridendogli spudoratamente.  
"No, certo che no", si precipitò a negare lui, un po' troppo velocemente.  
"Sai, Castle, per un attimo ho temuto che la tua intenzione fosse quella di spiarmi, controllarmi, seguirmi, convincermi a tornare a casa o chissà cos'altro mi era venuto in mente. È stato offensivo da parte mia, quando il tuo intento è invece molto più importante e unicamente professionale. Mi dispiace".

Lo vide farsi sempre più piccolo. Dovette fare uno sforzo per non alzarsi e brindare alla vittoria davanti a tutti.  
"Non devi scusarti... non preoccuparti, anche io nei tuoi panni...", balbettò Castle, sempre più disorientato.  
"Immagino che avrai molto da fare, giusto? Visitare le cittadine nei dintorni, battere tutti i sentieri della brughiera, o cercare di incontrare i famosi fantasmi che si narra infestino le paludi di un tempo. Ci sono diverse leggende legate a questi luoghi, che scommetto troverai molto interessanti. Magari puoi chiedere a qualcuno del posto di farti da guida", chiosò lieve.  
"Speravo di chiederlo a te", propose baldanzoso, rinfrancato dalla piega della conversazione.  
 _Certo, come no.  
_ Kate si lasciò sfuggire una risatina forzata che non avrebbe convinto nessuno.  
"Mi lusinghi, Castle. Ma non sono nata qui e non ci vivo da abbastanza tempo per conoscerne la storia. Sono sicura che le tue nuove amiche del villaggio sapranno aiutarti meglio di me. Magari potresti unirti al loro club del cucito. Ho sentito dire che offrono muffin squisiti".  
Era stata tentata di indirizzarlo al gruppo di lettura, che si riuniva ogni settimana, ma sarebbe stata un'idea troppo temeraria e lui avrebbe sicuramente colto l'occasione per infiltrarsi ancora di più nella sua vita, visto che anche lei era intenzionata a partecipare alle riunioni. Una volta o l'altra.  
"Magari lo farò". Le sorrise e un raggio di sole si riversò liquido e caldo su di lei.

"O forse", aggiunse, senza riuscire a trattenersi, "Puoi chiedere che ti indichino qualche ragazza _sola_ che amerebbe la tua compagnia e i tuoi modi da perfetto gentiluomo più di me". Era stata meschina e lo sapeva. Ma dopotutto era un essere umano.  
Castle non accusò la frecciata, segno che si era aspettato un'uscita del genere da parte sua. Se ne pentì, aveva fatto un'errore di strategia.  
"Mi è sempre piaciuta unicamente la ragazza che ho davanti. Con il tempo magari tornerà ad apprezzare la mia compagnia", mormorò con lo stesso tono di chi si gioca il tutto per tutto ed è pronto a pagare le conseguenze, molto più coraggiosamente di lei.  
 _Allarme._ Un enorme pericolo avanzava all'orizzonte addensandosi contro di lei. Castle stava sfoderando l'artiglieria pesante, scansando allegramente la prima regola esistente da secoli tra loro. Piacersi, ma non dirselo. Mai. Rimase senza fiato, non sapendo di preciso che cosa rispondere a un'uscita tanto diretta.

Qualcuno bussò da fuori nel vetro della finestra e la salutò, una volta che ebbe ottenuto la sua attenzione. Kate rispose agitando nervosamente una mano e sorridendo quasi isterica. La sorte di tanto in tanto era benevola nei suoi confronti.  
Si accorse dello sguardo molto più che interessato di Castle, ma non volle soddisfare i suoi interrogativi, anche perché non ce ne fu il tempo. La persona che l'aspettava quel mattino, e che in cuor suo aveva sperato di evitare, entrò con passo disinvolto nella stanza surriscaldata – o forse era lei a essere troppo agitata - e puntò nella loro direzione, senza esitare.  
"Ciao, Katherine, come va? Non volevo disturbarti, ma, visto che non arrivavi, sono uscito a cercarti, e così sono venuto a sapere le ultime novità e ho scoperto che il mio scrittore preferito si è stabilito da noi e tu sei stata incaricata di accoglierlo nel migliore dei modi. Piacere, signor Castle, io sono Stuart". Allungò una mano decisa verso Castle, che lusingato dall'essere stato riconosciuto come un autore famoso, rispose con grande calore, nonostante la curiosità che doveva divorarlo vivo.  
E così la notizia del loro incontro galeotto aveva già fatto il giro del paese insieme, supponeva, alla descrizione del suo comportamento bizzarro da accaparratrice di uomini in età da matrimonio non appena essi si avventuravano all'estero. La scusa pietosa di essere stata la prescelta per dargli il benvenuto tra compatrioti doveva essere l'ultima trovata delle due anziane Cupido, per giustificare la sua audace condotta e non svelare le loro macchinazioni.  
Erano preoccupate per lei o volevano solo favorire la sua unione con Castle, prima che fosse troppo tardi per il suo tragico destino da zitella?

"Sono un suo grande fan, signor Castle. Ho letto tutti i suoi libri" continuò Stuart, con grande educazione, trattenendosi a stento dal chiedergli un autografo.  
Castle sorrise con bonaria indulgenza. Si stava godendo, come sempre, il favore che raccoglieva ovunque andasse e che era per lui scontato e naturale come il fatto di essere al mondo.  
"Mi è spiaciuto quando ha ucciso Derrick Storm, ma amo la sua nuova protagonista, Nikki", aggiunse Stuart, più temerario.  
Kate alzò la testa di scatto e Castle la guardò interrogativamente. Lo scambio fra loro fu muto - la loro telepatia era sempre stata eccellente e infatti si capirono al volo. Stuart non aveva collegato il suo ruolo nei romanzi di Castle, perché forse non ricordava il nome esatto della persona che aveva ispirato Nikki Heat - lei del resto si era sempre presentata con il suo per esteso. Ma era importante, primario, anzi, che il giovane non proseguisse nelle sue deduzioni. Fece a Castle un impercettibile cenno di ammonimento con la testa che lui comprese, rimanendo in diligente silenzio, pur continuando a sorridere benevolmente a Stuart.

"Arrivo subito, Stuart. Io e Cast... il signor Castle abbiamo terminato. Non è vero?". Lo sfidò a negare o a fermarla. Aveva un ottimo motivo per andarsene e intendeva approfittarne.  
"Non volevo interrompervi, ma non ho resistito, scusatemi". Le faceva tenerezza, così intimidito di fronte a Castle e alla sua fama. Non era un cattivo ragazzo, anzi. Era molto corretto e una gradevole compagnia, tutto sommato. Non era nemmeno brutto, a voler guardare e anzi, diverse ragazze gli giravano intorno, senza che lui sembrasse notarlo. Gli sorrise incoraggiante e lui parve apprezzare il sostegno silenzioso che gli inviò. Gli occhi di Castle si muovevano implacabili da uno all'altra, ma lei tenne duro. Non voleva dimostrargli di essere a disagio.

Stuart non aveva ancora finito e lei si pentì della propria indulgenza. "Mi hanno riferito che forse parteciperà agli incontri di lettura del villaggio. A nome degli altri soci volevo farle sapere che ne saremmo felici".  
Come sarebbe a dire? Castle si era già inserito nella vita cittadina e tutti gli abitanti ne erano già al corrente? Tutti tranne lei? Rivolse a Castle un'occhiata di puro sdegno, ma ricevette in cambio la solita aria di perfetta, imperturbabile innocenza.  
"Sarà un onore per me farvi parte, grazie", rispose cortese e, sotto sotto, divertito.  
"Magari riuscirà a convincere Katherine a iscriversi. A me non dà retta". Nemmeno per sogno. Avrebbe preferito murarsi viva in casa a infilare spilloni in un fantoccio con le fattezze di Castle, piuttosto.

Era decisamente arrivato il momento di concludere una conversazione che, per quanto la riguardava, era durata fin troppo.  
"Ci vediamo tra un minuto, Stuart", lo congedò con tono fermo. Qualche volta le sembrava che il suo unico ruolo fosse quello di riportare ordine in mezzo al caos che altri creavano. Stuart le fece un cenno di assenso, salutò Castle con grande riconoscenza e finalmente se ne andò.  
Kate afferrò la borsa dalla sedia dove l'aveva appoggiata entrando e, con una disinvoltura che non provava, si accinse a evitare l'interrogatorio che sarebbe seguito inesorabile al piccolo intermezzo.  
"Devo andare", esclamò, intenzionata a piantarlo in asso senza dargli nessuna spiegazione.  
"È molto simpatico, Stuart". Lo sapeva che trovava quel nome ridicolo, lo capiva dall'intonazione con cui l'aveva pronunciato. "È gentile. E anche di bell'aspetto".  
"Gli farò sapere che condividete una reciproca ottima opinione", si lasciò sfuggire, non potendone fare a meno, mandando così all'aria i propositi di una dignitosa ritirata. "Adesso però non ho più tempo per chiacchierare, Castle. Devo lavorare".

Non voleva farglielo sapere, ma del resto non avrebbe faticato a venire a conoscenza di ogni dettaglio della sua vita, con tutti quei chiacchieroni in giro.  
"Tu... _lavori_?". Non poteva essere più stupito.  
"Pensavi che me ne stessi qui ad allevare anatre?".  
"Allevi anche anatre?". Era talmente meravigliato e un po' confuso, che le venne voglia di ridere forte e di inventarsi qualche stramba attività con cui lo avrebbe convinto di occupare il tempo libero. Preferì salvarlo dalla sua miseria.  
"No. Do solo una mano alla polizia locale. Stuart è un ispettore".  
Castle si fece attento. Sapeva che avrebbe suscitato la sua curiosità, ma non aveva né il tempo, né la voglia, di chiarire meglio la situazione.  
"Ma... non possono assumerti. Tu sei stata...". Il pudore, o il timore di ferirla, non gli permisero di finire la frase.  
"Sospesa. Lo so. Infatti non mi hanno assunta come detective. Sono una specie di... consulente". Magari un omicidio provvidenziale avrebbe potuto far finire una conversazione che si stava avviando verso penose conclusioni.  
" _Tu_ fai da consulente a un poliziotto?". Castle era immensamente sorpreso, quasi non credesse alle sue orecchie. "È la cosa più ironica e meravigliosa che abbia mai sentito", scoppiò a ridere, infastidendola all'istante.  
"Sono felice che lo trovi divertente, ma se non ti spiace...".  
Le prese una mano sovrappensiero, per fermarla, senza pensarci. Lei si ritrasse d'istinto. Era già in piedi e tutto quello che doveva fare era andarsene, se le fosse riuscito, cosa che sembrava improbabile.  
" _Io_ faccio il consulente, _Katherine cara_ , non _tu_. E sono un ottimo consulente, il migliore".  
"Hai intenzione di rubarmi il posto, Castle? Puoi proporre il tuo curriculum al sindaco. Conosci già anche lui?", lo rimbeccò. "O pensi di incontrarlo al club del libro? O magari ti sei iscritto alla gara di giardinaggio? Dovresti procurarti un'orchidea, nel caso".

Il sorriso di Castle si fece più ampio.  
"Mi stai dando delle ottime idee. Per le mie ricerche". _Naturalmente_. "Sei brava a farmi da guida". _Ti odio_. "Ed è una verità universalmente nota che i concorsi di giardinaggio fanno sempre uscire il peggio delle persone. Forse vi serviranno i miei servigi, dopotutto. Non hai mai guardato _l'ispettore Barnaby_? In un episodio il movente del delitto era proprio il furto di un'orchidea rarissima".  
"Hanno ucciso qualcuno per un fiore?". Suo malgrado si interessò, affascinata dalle aberrazioni del genere umano. Visto il genere di competitività in essere tra gli abitanti della zona, non era da escludere che la gara avesse conseguenze tragiche.  
"Sì. Vuoi che ti racconti tutta la storia?".  
"Non ho tempo", lo interruppe, già pentita.  
"Un'altra volta? Una cena? Io, te e Stuart? Puoi invitare anche il sindaco. O il vincitore dello scorso anno. Dobbiamo proteggerlo". Il tono si fece cospiratorio.  
"Devo andare". Sperò che a furia di ripeterlo la lasciasse finalmente libera. Non si rese conto che sarebbe solo dovuta dirigersi verso l'uscita, dal momento che Castle non la stava trattenendo a forza.

"Sai perfettamente che se qualcuno dovesse farsi male al concorso di giardinaggio, solo noi saremo in grado di scoprire il colpevole. Io e te in giro per la campagna a indagare. Non sarebbe splendido? Devo solo trovare l'abbigliamento da baronetto, procurarmi moltissimo tè e poi possiamo aprire la nostra agenzia investigativa. È sempre stato il nostro sogno e il naturale sviluppo della nostra partnership, lo sai anche tu", concluse con grande convinzione.  
Il suo entusiasmo non poteva essere autentico, vero? La stava solo prendendo in giro. Sì, doveva essere così. Lei non intendeva aprire nessuna agenzia investigativa e di certo _quello_ non era lo sviluppo che si era aspettata dalla loro frequentazione. Che cosa si era bevuto?  
"Castle, il massimo che può accadere è che qualcuno litighi per un muro di confine. Forse hai letto troppi romanzi". Già. Ovviamente lo aveva fatto. Era uno scrittore.  
"La natura umana è uguale dappertutto. È un nostro dovere unire le forze e sconfiggere il Male".  
"Non è troppo pomposo anche per te, Castle? _Sconfiggere il Male_?". Il suo tentativo di depistarlo non sortì alcun effetto.  
"Voglio solo dire che noi due siamo la squadra perfetta. E lo sai". La conversazione non era più tanto gradevole. O innocua.  
" _Noi_ non siamo _niente_ , Castle". Era la verità, per quanto fosse amaro ammetterlo. "Tu scrivi i tuoi romanzi e io... " lei cosa? "Io ho la mia vita. In cui tu non entrerai. Perché non sei qui per me".  
Lui non si fece abbattere, dovette riconoscergli una certa resistenza alla sconfitta. "La proposta di un'agenzia investigativa è sempre valida, se cambierai idea. Devo solo comprare una pipa e una lente. E adottare un levriero. O un setter? Poi ci metteremo davanti al caminetto nelle sere di pioggia, tu e io, e...".  
"Castle, mi stai facendo venire voglia di ucciderti", lo interruppe acida. E non voleva assolutamente immaginare loro due che indagavano insieme. Non c'era proprio niente su cui indagare, quella vita era finita. Era meglio che se ne rendesse conto anche lui.


	10. Dieci

Era stanca, le dolevano i muscoli, ma era molto più che soddisfatta. Assaporò con deliziosa aspettativa il rilascio di endorfine che sarebbe seguito all'intenso esercizio fisico a cui si era dedicata nell'ultimo paio d'ore e alla rapida doccia bollente che si era appena concessa.

Aveva ancora i capelli leggermente bagnati e sapeva, in modo quasi nemmeno consapevole, più come una sorta di ammonizione reiterata nel corso della sua infanzia e che si era insediata come un assioma nella sua mente, che non doveva uscire all'aperto, prima che fossero completamente asciutti, a certe temperature. E il clima inglese autunnale, soprattutto in una serata umida e fredda come quella, non era adatto a prevenire un raffreddore o un'infiammazione cervicale.  
Si massaggiò il collo, valutando se stesse conformandosi all'ambiente senile in cui si era trovata a vivere (da quando era tanto preoccupata di ammalarsi? Lei aveva sempre avuto un sistema immunitario tanto inattaccabile da poterlo brevettare), o se era ancora abbastanza coraggiosa da sfidare la sorte.

Più di tutto voleva salire nella sua auto parcheggiata appena dietro l'angolo – al villaggio non c'erano mai problemi di traffico, era uno dei suoi punti di forza -, guidare lentamente lungo le poche miglia che la separavano da casa, in una sorta di trance meditativa, e poi farsi accogliere dalle sue mura protettive, accendere il caminetto e dedicarsi a uno dei suoi hobby preferiti. Che era quello di _non_ pensare a Castle. _Non_ chiedersi che cosa stesse facendo, _non_ arrabbiarsi quando lo incontrava per caso, _non_ allertarsi quando smetteva di incontrarlo. Perché a quel punto avrebbe potuto significare solo due cose altrettanto spiacevoli: che era coinvolto in qualcosa che lei non avrebbe approvato, o che se ne era definitivamente andato.

Castle era stato ai patti, doveva ammetterlo con riluttanza. Si era inserito nella comunità locale con molta più facilità e spontaneità di quanto lei avesse dato prova quando era stato il suo turno e così poteva vantare di avere già numerosi amici disposti ad aiutarlo per alleviargli ogni incombenza. Partecipava anzi attivamente a ogni attività, più o meno curiosa, che gli veniva proposta. Con suo enorme sollievo, non le pareva più che la gente facesse pressione perché loro due si frequentassero o imbastissero una relazione di qualche natura, sperabilmente romantica.

Doveva aver messo bene in chiaro con tutti, con i suoi modi cortesi, ma fermi – così era stata la sua intenzione, ma non era sicura di non essere stata un po' troppo categorica – di non aver nessun desiderio, voglia, o predisposizione d'animo per frequentare compatrioti che avevano tempo da perdere e illusioni da rincorrere. Quell'ultima parte non l'aveva mai detta ad alta voce. E onestamente non lo pensava davvero. Solo quando era affaticata. O Castle le piombava tra i piedi come la solita valanga spensierata e improvvida che era, a intralciare i suoi impegni quotidiani. Pur con tutta la buona volontà di questo mondo, era impensabile che non si incontrassero mai, o che lui non piegasse le circostanze in suo favore, come sospettava facesse.  
Esattamente come era capitato quando si era imbattuta in un Castle che si aggirava guardingo sul sentiero lungo il fiume che lei usava come sfogo, decompressione e allenamento e aveva quasi rischiato di investirlo. All'alba. Con la nebbia. Proprio il tempo ideale per fare una passeggiata, come aveva sostenuto lui, perdendo solo per un attimo il piglio impassibile, quando aveva notato che non era da sola, ma in compagnia di un uomo, che condivideva con lei le corse mattutine.  
Non era l'unico che aveva fatto amicizia, no? E, a onor del vero, lei era lì da più tempo. Era normale che conoscesse più persone del luogo. Ma che cosa si era ridotta a pensare? Che dovessero spartirsi le conoscenze e dividere l'opinione pubblica in sostenitori di uno o l'altro dei candidati? Lei non era in competizione con nessuno, tanto meno con Castle.  
In realtà quel problema – o altri - non si sarebbero posti se lui non avesse avuto l'insana idea di stabilirsi nelle vicinanze, fingendo di non essere lì per lei, ecco tutto.

Saggiamente si ricordò che non aveva nessun senso recriminare su qualcosa che non dipendeva da lei. _Se c'è una soluzione, perché arrabbiarsi? Se non c'è una soluzione, perché arrabbiarsi?_ Mormorò il ritornello che ormai sapeva a memoria, dopo esserselo ripetuto allo sfinimento, affrettandosi verso l'uscita. L'unico modo di gestire l'imprevedibile, rumorosa, energica presenza di Castle era quella di ignorarla, con metodo e costanza. E le ce la stava facendo alla grande. O forse a parlare erano le endorfine in rapida espansione nella sua circolazione sanguigna.

Era già riuscita a salire sana e salva in auto, senza essere stata aggredita dal temibile clima inglese, quando lo squillo del cellulare, al sicuro nella sua borsa, la sorprese. Rimase di stucco, per qualche istante, ascoltando la suoneria familiare fermarsi e ricominciare più volte. Non riceveva chiamate a quell'ora della giornata da _secoli_. Nessuna delle sue nuove conoscenze avrebbe osato farsi viva a un orario così scortese, ne era più che certa. E non aveva appuntamento telefonico con suo padre, l'unico che la chiamava con regolarità, per aggiornarsi sulla sua vita e progettare di andare a trovarla, prima o poi. Magari per le vacanze natalizie. Sperò che non si trattasse di qualcosa di grave accaduto oltreoceano.

"Beckett", rispose con voce ferma e asciutta, vestendo immediatamente, e senza averlo deciso in modo razionale, i panni della vecchia sé, professionale, fredda e operativa.  
"Kate...", la voce molto esitante di Stuart pronunciò il suo nome con un tono basso pieno di rammarico.  
Si sentì istantaneamente sollevata. Nessuno si era fatto male. Subito dopo, quando si convinse dell'assenza di tragedie in atto, si rese conto della singolarità dell'evento. Stuart si faceva numerosi e oscuri scrupoli a chiamarla, temendo sempre di disturbare, quando non era stabilito che si vedessero per lavoro. Che si fosse fatto abbastanza coraggio da decidere, dopo quella che, ne era certa, era stata una lunga battaglia interiore, di comporre il suo numero, era qualcosa di straordinario. "C'è qualcosa che non va?", chiese con circospezione, abbassando la voce e spegnendo il motore. La faccenda poteva andare per le lunghe.  
"Io... Scusa se ti ho chiamato. Ma ho pensato... Ti disturbo?".  
 _Con parole tue, Stuart. E concise, se possibile_ , pensò sentendosi profondamente ingiusta nei confronti del povero ragazzo sempre educato e composto. La nemesi di Castle in tutto e per tutto.

"No, naturalmente no. Ci sono problemi?". L'istintiva sensazione che potesse averla contattata per proporle qualcosa di più privato che non una consulenza lavorativa la fece sprofondare nell'orrore. Respirò più volte, in attesa della risposta. Come avrebbe fatto a rifiutare senza generare karma per le prossime vite?  
"C'è stata una rissa al pub". _Grazie al cielo._ Ops, non voleva essere tanto insensibile.  
"Ah, si tratta di un problema di lavoro, quindi", commentò allegramente, lasciandolo sconcertato, dato il mutismo con cui prese la sua ultima, evidentemente inopportuna, uscita. Mai una rissa le era sembrata tanto invitante. Non era un omicidio, ma poteva andare bene.

"È... complicato, non posso spiegartelo al telefono. Puoi venire? Non te lo avrei chiesto se non avessi pensato che..."  
"Certo. Sarò lì tra un minuto. Sono appena uscita dalla...", diede un'occhiata intorno a sé. "Dalla palestra".  
"Sì, sapevo che eri lì, per questo mi sono permesso...". La sua vita non passava mai inosservata, notò. La gente forse si appuntava sull'agenda le attività altrui o forse solo le sue. Forse, per controllare che non uscisse con Castle. O che ci uscisse, sperabilmente.  
Nessun rischio in quel senso, pensò tra sé, congedando uno Stuart un po' frastornato e facendo inversione. Per un istante, ma solo per una minuscola frazione di secondo, fu tentata di prendere il telefono e informare Castle, come aveva sempre fatto fino a che lui l'aveva piantata in asso. E da allora non c'erano più state emergenze. Sospirò. Certe volte la nostalgia era un mostro troppo subdolo da gestire, che l'attaccava in modi impensati e imprevedibili, ma sempre dolorosi e sfiancanti.

Lasciò l'auto senza troppa difficoltà e proseguì a piedi in direzione del pub, dove notò un certo movimento, che di solito a quell'ora della giornata e in un giorno settimanale, era decisamente assente.

Individuò subito Stuart, che le si fece incontro con notevole agitazione. Si preparò mentalmente a rimanere la più calma tra i due di fronte a qualsiasi circostanza avversa. Non che avesse bisogno di ricordarselo, le era venuto naturale calarsi subito nella parte, nonostante i mesi di assenza da qualsiasi scena del crimine, o evento appena più caotico della calma piatta lungo cui navigava la sua vita.

"Ehi, Stuart, che cosa...". Non fece in tempo ad apostrofarlo ostentando notevole imperturbabilità – era anzi un po' eccitata per la novità e il poter essere finalmente utile-, che lui la costrinse a fermarsi e la aggredì con una valanga di parole che ebbero l'effetto di ammutolirla all'istante.  
"Non abbiamo tempo da perdere. Dobbiamo andarcene da qui e raggiungere il teatro. L'aggressore si è spostato lì".  
 _Teatro? Aggressore?  
_ "Pensavo si trattasse di una rissa dentro al pub", replicò corrugando la fronte. Gli indicò l'edificio, nel caso Stuart avesse bisogno di tornare con i piedi per terra. Conveniva con lui che il villaggio avesse una natura pacifica, e cioè non accadeva mai niente di veramente fuori dal normale, ma andare in panico per un banale litigio tra avventori le sembrava eccessivo. Temeva che, se si fosse trattato di un omicidio, avrebbero dovuto sedarlo con dosi massicce di calmanti. Avrebbe dovuto raccontarlo a Castle. Solo se l'avesse incontrato per caso e avessero, sempre per caso, intavolato una brevissima conversazione, naturalmente. Non l'avrebbe di certo cercato per metterlo al corrente della sua buffa avventura.

"Sì, c'è stato un litigio un po' acceso dentro al bar, stasera", le spiegò obbligandola ad affrettare il passo per seguirlo, mentre proseguiva con la spiegazione con fare concitato. "Normale amministrazione, quando gli animi si scaldano". Buono a sapersi, c'era vita quindi in quella landa desolata. Non erano tutti così tranquilli e serafici come lasciavano intendere, dopotutto. "Ma poi... le cose sono degenerate".  
"Degenerate quanto?", si informò lievemente preoccupata. Non al punto di arrivare a un delitto, sperava.  
"Lui... l'aggressore... c'erano dei precedenti", bofonchiò Stuart, sempre più incomprensibile e imbarazzato. Poteva dirle tutto dall'inizio, una buona volta?  
"Stuart, non mi muovo di qui finché non so di preciso con che cosa ho a che fare". Era sempre stato tanto difficile farsi ragguagliare dai suoi detective? Non ricordava tanta faticosa esitazione.  
"Non possiamo perdere tempo! Si è asserragliato dentro al teatro.", il giovane e inesperto ispettore alzò la voce fino al punto da rimanere senza fiato. "Con un fucile!".  
Oddio. Questo era _decisamente_ singolare. E pericoloso. Pericoloso per come la società tendeva a usare il termine, non la sua variante adattata alla vita agreste dove il massimo che poteva capitare erano litigi tra vicini, proprio come una volta aveva detto scherzando a Castle.  
"Ok. Non è il momento di perdere tempo. Mi racconterai una volta arrivati sul posto". E si accinse a seguirlo, affrettando il passo fin quasi a correre, verso la loro destinazione.

"È la sera in cui si riunisce il gruppo di teatro. Stanno facendo le prove per lo spettacolo natalizio. Ci sono almeno una ventina di persone dentro con lui", finì di aggiornarla Stuart, una volta arrivati davanti all'edificio illuminato e stranamente silenzioso. Le era capitato spesso di passare davanti al teatro, mentre all'interno si stava svolgendo qualche attività, di solito molto più rumorosa e vivace dell'attuale e sinistro immobilismo.  
"James, cioè l'aggressore, abita in una delle fattorie più a nord. Scende al villaggio una paio di volte la settimana per bersi una pinta al bar e non ci sono mai stati problemi. Fino a stasera, quando ha incontrato il suo vicino, cioè la vittima, cioè Jack".  
Lo sapeva che si trattava di problemi di vicinato. Probabilmente qualcuno aveva sconfinato, appropriandosi con il tempo di qualche metro di terreno in più, che aveva iniziato a considerare di sua proprietà, nonostante i documenti indicassero il contrario.

"Sua moglie ha una relazione con Jack!", Stuart aveva volutamente abbassato la voce, nel riferirgli una notizia tanto scandalosa. Kate rimase prima sconcertata, e poi trattenne un sorriso. Il mondo campagnolo non era poi tanto diverso da quello di una grande città. Passioni travolgenti che finivano male.  
"Quindi, la moglie di James ha una relazione con Jack", enumerò. Poteva almeno sceglierlo con un nome diverso? "E James ha incontrato Jack al pub, dove si era preventivamente portato un fucile, l'ha colpito e poi si è rifugiato dentro al teatro? È andata così la storia?".  
"Tecnicamente, sì. Ma il fucile non l'aveva con sé all'inizio, deve averlo nascosto in macchina e recuperato successivamente. James ha avuto un alterco con Jack, l'ha aggredito, Jack ha risposto – nessuno dei due è in ottimo stato, a sentire i testimoni che erano presenti al fatto -, e quando tutto sembrava essersi risolto, è corso fuori e ha preso in ostaggio il gruppo di teatro".  
Quello era il punto meno comprensibile di tutta la faccenda.

"Perché lo avrebbe fatto? Ha qualche problema di instabilità mentale?". Picchiare il rivale poteva essere una reazione istintiva, se pur condannabile, ma tenere sotto scacco delle persone riunite in un altro edificio, e dopo aver prelevato un fucile, non era una diretta, o logica, conseguenza del primo reato.  
"Ha scoperto che sua moglie non si è limitata a tradirlo, ma aveva intenzione di lasciarlo per fuggire con Jack. Ne è venuto a conoscenza proprio stasera – per bocca di Jack -, mentre la moglie, cioè l'amante, cioè Estella, voleva tenerglielo nascosto e metterlo di fronte al fatto compiuto. Estella fa parte del gruppo di teatro", sciorinò visibilmente angosciato.

Kate pensò che con tutti quei nomi avrebbe dovuto necessariamente prendere nota con discrezione, per non far confusione nella gestione dell'intrigo di proporzioni immani – se messo in relazione al contesto - e che non avrebbe mai potuto privare Castle di una storia tanto avvincente. Ma prima doveva assicurarsi che finisse tutto bene e ne uscissero tutti incolumi.  
"Abbiamo una moglie in procinto di fuggire, un marito ubriaco e con un fucile, che ne era all'oscuro e un numero non specificato di persone bloccate all'interno". Una serata niente male, gemette dentro di sé.  
"So che ti sei sempre occupata di omicidi e che in queste situazioni serve qualcuno specificatamente addestrato. E li abbiamo già contattati. Ma nel frattempo... non è la prima volta che ti capita una cosa del genere, giusto? E in quella circostanza è andato tutto bene". Lo disse come se fosse una fervida speranza, più che un fatto reale.

"Sì... mi è già successo con una rapina in banca. Ma non ho le competenze necessarie... Aspetta. Come fai a saperlo? Non credo di avertelo mai accennato".  
Si erano informati su di lei a tal punto? Si erano fatti mandare il suo dossier dagli Stati Uniti? Dubitava che fosse legale.  
"Ce lo ha detto Castle", rispose Stuart come se fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo. Kate lo guardò senza capire. È vero che Castle era diventato amico dell'intero villaggio nei primi cinque minuti di permanenza, ma dubitava andasse in giro a decantare le loro gesta, visto che, a quanto le risultava, entrambi avevano concordato, senza dirselo apertamente, di sostenere la tesi che fossero quasi perfetti sconosciuti. Non ricordava tra l'altro che Castle e Stuart avessero particolarmente legato. E non perché Stuart non volesse, da quel che aveva capito, ma Castle non lo aveva mai preso in simpatia, chissà perché.  
"Castle è dentro il teatro, Kate. Fa parte del gruppo che sta preparando lo spettacolo natalizio. Ed è un ostaggio".

Il colpo della notizia calò così prepotente da farla rimanere senza parole o senza nemmeno un un pensiero che non fosse l'immagine di Castle travestito da elfo a intonare sul palco inni natalizi. E subito dopo si abbatté su di lei un'odiosa e angosciante sensazione di pericolo, _pericolo reale_ , che le chiuse la gola e la fece sprofondare nell'abisso.  
 _Castle. Ostaggio. Fucile._ Ripeté quelle tre parole più volte, dentro di sé. Erano atrocemente sbagliate. Non potevano essere vere, non di nuovo, non dopo aver sperimentato il medesimo orrore solo poco tempo prima. Qualcosa di molto simile alla disperazione si fece vivo per sopraffarla, ma lei fu più forte. Doveva tirarlo fuori di lì a ogni costo. Non avrebbe permesso a niente e nessuno di separarla da lui, ringhiò qualcosa di vivo e vibrante dentro di lei, che era stato temporaneamente sepolto.

 _Il tono della narrazione è stato volutamente scelto fin dall'inizio perché alcuni eventi suonassero un po' sopra le righe e parodistici, in certi punti. L'ho fatto perché 1. mi divertiva 2. ha reso più lievi (ma sempre vere) le interazioni Caskett dei prossimi capitoli. Grazie come sempre per essere qui!_


	11. Undici

Era di fondamentale importanza che rimanesse concentrata e non si facesse distrarre dalla notizia che Castle era in serio pericolo. L'unico modo per farlo era quello di focalizzarsi sui dettagli concreti, le procedure, i protocolli, tutto quello che il suo addestramento e la lunga attività sul campo le avevano insegnato, che si innescava in automatico e che le permetteva di dividere in compartimenti stagni ciò che era utile da quello che era potenzialmente dannoso. I fatti, nel primo caso. I fatti erano tutto ciò che aveva e l'unica cosa che le avrebbe permesso di prendere decisioni corrette. Le emozioni, invece, soprattutto quelle che minacciavano di travolgere il suo sangue freddo, beh quelle dovevano rimanersene a giacere inerti in un angolo. Dovevano essere disinnescate. Almeno per il momento.  
E un po' di intuito, misto a buonsenso, sarebbe stato il benvenuto perché, come la prima volta, si trovava ad affrontare un problema che non era di sua competenza. _L'hai tirato fuori da lì allora, lo farai anche adesso,_ impose a se stessa. Non era arrivata fino in Inghilterra solo per vederselo portar via una volta per tutte per mano di un marito tradito.

E il problema era proprio quello. Nonostante la banalità dell'emergenza e il contesto generalmente pacifico in cui stava avvenendo il dramma – e anzi proprio per questo - era essenziale e primario non sottovalutare il rischio costituito da un uomo privo di controllo in presumibile assenza di solide risorse interiori, spiazzato da una realtà inaccettabile, che aveva a disposizione un fucile e alcune persone, tra cui Castle – uno spasmo involontario le attraversò le spalle contratte – probabilmente in preda al panico. Dettagli che, mescolati insieme, potevano generare un miscuglio catastrofico, ne era consapevole.  
La squadra esperta nella gestione di quel tipo di crisi non era ancora arrivata. E dubitava che avrebbero dato a lei, una sconosciuta senza nessun titolo, indicazioni telefoniche adeguate, senza aver fatto prima un sopralluogo e valutato l'intera faccenda.  
Lei non era stata formata per eventi del genere – ricordava perfettamente i consigli che le avevano dato durante la rapina in banca di qualche mese prima. Fare esattamente il contrario di quello che le avevano insegnato durante l'addestramento.

Ma lo aveva già fatto una volta, si ripeté con forza, traendo conforto dalla sua stessa auto imposta determinazione. Ed era stato altrettanto rischioso, imprevedibile e spaventoso da distruggerle i nervi, che però aveva mantenuto ben saldi. Poteva rifarlo. Respirò a pieni polmoni e si calmò, quando si rese conto che con Castle là dentro, le probabilità di riuscita salivano vertiginosamente. Sarebbe stato in grado di placare crisi di ansia improvvise, gestire e prevenire malori e con una certa dose di fortuna e fiducia in se stesso – che non gli mancavano - avrebbe potuto perfino convincere il sequestratore della follia del suo gesto. Si fidava ciecamente di lui e oltre a riconoscergli ottime doti investigative, gliene riconosceva altrettante di tipo umano, come l'ascolto, la persuasione, e un'innata capacità di creare una connessione profonda con qualsiasi altro essere umano. Avrebbe conquistato la sua fiducia e avrebbe convinto l'uomo di avere qualche altra possibilità, che adesso probabilmente non vedeva. Possibilità che non comprendevano l'uso di armi da fuoco contro persone innocenti, che erano anche i suoi vicini di casa, gente con cui aveva trascorso la sua intera esistenza.

Rivolse la sua attenzione a Stuart, che si era aggirato in preda a visibile nervosismo, mentre lei era immersa nelle sue riflessioni, e che forse si aspettava da lei un miracolo. Avrebbe fatto molto di più, li avrebbe tirati fuori sani e salvi tutti quanti.  
"Raccontami quello che è successo dentro al teatro, senza tralasciare nulla", gli ordinò, come se si fosse trovata davanti a qualcuno della sua vecchia squadra, molto più abituato del giovane ispettore a far fronte a emergenze di natura straordinaria.  
Stuart si passò un mano tra i capelli, senza nascondere un tremito. Non era un buon inizio. Ignorò la stretta allo stomaco.  
"Castle è riuscito a mettersi in contatto con noi", spiegò con voce sorprendentemente ferma, come se avesse ripassato i punti fondamentali del compito in classe, mentre lei rimuginava in silenzio.  
Alzò su di lui uno sguardo stupefatto, ma si impose di rimanere assolutamente professionale e imperturbabile. Non doveva cedere alle emozioni. Se l'era già detto.  
"In che modo?", come se fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo che un ostaggio potesse comunicare in qualche modo con l'esterno.  
"Ha inviato un messaggio al mio telefono". Le passò il cellulare, che lei afferrò bruscamente, strappandoglielo quasi di mano. _Stai calma.  
_ Avrebbe valutato in un secondo momento la bizzarra scelta di Castle di non contattare lei. E come faceva ad avere il numero di telefono di Stuart, a meno di non averlo ottenuto in precedenza per scopi non esattamente edificanti? Riusciva benissimo a figurarsi quali.

Si concentrò sul messaggio. Si trattava di un testo molto scarno, il che significava che l'aveva spedito con urgenza: era indicato solo il numero di persone coinvolte, sottolineava la presenza del fucile e richiedeva (con molti punti esclamativi, su cui non si era risparmiato) che lei venisse contattata in fretta, perché era un' _ottima mediatrice.  
_ Nonostante la mortale serietà della situazione, sorrise tra sé. Lei _non_ era decisamente la persona più adatta a quel tipo di incarico, come tutti sapevano perfettamente dopo la sua uscita rabbiosa contro il responsabile della rapina in banca avvenuta a New York, che aveva minacciato di ogni possibile morte crudele e dolorosa se avesse soltanto osato torcere un capello a Castle. Che dal canto suo dimostrava di avere ancora un po' di senso dell'umorismo, sapendo che lei avrebbe letto il messaggio. Finiva comunicando in modo succinto che avrebbe tentato di farsi vivo di nuovo lui e di non richiamarlo.

Erano informazioni importanti, ma non esaurivano la necessità di saperne molto di più, per inquadrare al meglio la situazione. Da lì doveva improvvisare. Castle le aveva passato il testimone.  
Si schiarì la voce e riconsegnò il telefono a Stuart, trattenendosi dalla voglia di tenere per sé l'ultima traccia di presenza di Castle. O di sfiorare con le dita quell'esiguo numero di tratti neri ormai dissolti nello schermo oscurato e che erano il suo unico legame con lui.

La sua mente lavorava febbrilmente. James aveva agito in base a un raptus momentaneo, non aveva programmato un gesto tanto eclatante, valutò. Era uscito per affrontare il rivale dal vivo e sfogare l'orgoglio ferito a suon di calci e pugni – anche se c'era da capire perché avesse portato con sé il fucile e se fosse normale per gli agricoltori farlo. Probabilmente sì, doveva informarsi. Era stata la successiva notizia dell'abbandono da parte della moglie a mandarlo fuori di testa, su questo concordavano tutti ed era propensa a farlo anche lei.  
Era quindi un caso che doveva gestire una persona competente, un esperto di psicologia, che sapesse in qualche modo "agganciarlo", fargli valutare le cose da un punto di vista diverso, mentre a loro sarebbe spettato di occuparsi di liberare le persone prese forse involontariamente in ostaggio.  
"Nessuna richiesta da parte del sequestratore, immagino", ragionò ad alta voce. Non era entrato lì dentro per ottenere qualcosa da loro, ma da sua moglie.  
"No, non abbiamo ancora ricevuto nessuna notizia da parte di James. Lui... è solo una testa calda, Kate. Lo conosciamo tutti, questa è una piccola comunità. È stato coinvolto in qualche rissa, nient'altro. Non credo sia capace...". Lo fermò con un mano. Non era il momento di far subentrare opinioni personali basate su una valutazione pregiudizievole. Conosceva molte persone che si erano rivelate assassine, dopo una vita esemplare in cui avevano salutato tutti i vicini. Purtroppo un passato tranquillo non dava nessuna garanzia.  
"Dobbiamo tenerci aperti a ogni tipo di valutazione, date le circostanze. E proprio la possibile natura imprevedibile del gesto potrebbe complicare le cose". Suonava molto ponderata perfino alle sue stesse orecchie, ma la verità era che era preoccupata. Non aveva un'arma, prima di tutto. Senza la sua confortante presenza, in una situazione di allerta, si sentiva come se le mancasse qualcosa di vitale. Non era autorizzata a intervenire e, per la prima volta, trovava il suo ruolo di "consulente" troppo vago e poco incisivo. Che cosa si aspettavano che facesse _in pratica_? Che sfondasse la porta a suon di calci? Dio solo sapeva quanta voglia ne avesse.  
In un caso normale a quel punto il responsabile si sarebbe già messo in contatto con loro, per avanzare le sue pretese materiali e lei avrebbe potuto, forse, imbastire una strategia, prendere tempo, provare a convincerlo usando le sue doti diplomatiche, o più probabilmente, fargli temere le fiamme dell'inferno.

Data la sua posizione, doveva pensare fuori dagli schemi. Doveva cioè trasformarsi in Castle. L'assurdità della situazione non le vietò di cogliere il lato umoristico. Del resto era esattamente quello che aveva sempre dovuto arrabattarsi a fare lui, cercare di inserirsi negli esigui spazi che i rigidi protocolli che delimitavano gli spazi di intervento di lei gli permettevano, e valutare nuovi punti di osservazione dell'evento, cogliere sfumature sfuggite a un attento esame o, in casi estremi, assumersi la responsabilità di azioni al limite della legalità che a lei erano precluse. Partite di poker con la mafia russa. Richieste di favori a chiunque. Informazioni ottenute in modi che lei non avrebbe potuto giustificare. Non che questo caso richiedesse atti tanto straordinari. O creativi. Era la parola giusta, si disse trionfante, sentendo che la situazione tornava saldamente nelle sue mani. Non dovendo ricoprire un ruolo ufficiale, poteva in sostanza fare quello che voleva, se solo lo avesse fatto con discrezione e senza cacciarsi nei guai. D'improvviso capì il brivido che Castle doveva aver sempre provato, nella sua posizione di outsider. Lo stimolo a far funzionare aree del cervello diverse, meno logiche, più intuitive e analogiche. Lo sentì assurdamente vicino, proprio perché si era infilata nei suoi panni, cosa che l'avrebbe fatto ridere moltissimo. Dio, quanto voleva sentire quella risata. Calda, roca.

Si separò dal gruppo dei poliziotti, chiusi in cerchio intorno a Stuart, allontanandosi senza farsi notare. Si avvicinò all'edificio che ospitava il teatro, un'istituzione storica nella cittadina, che non si era mai presa la briga di visitare per bene. Adesso le sarebbe tornato molto utile conoscerne meglio la planimetria.  
Girò l'angolo, abbandonando la strada principale e avviandosi verso un viottolo buio, senza uscite tranne quella da cui era entrata, con gli occhi alzati per studiare meticolosamente l'architettura del palazzo. Avrebbe dovuto chiedere a Stuart di inviarle la piantina, ma non voleva rischiare che interrompesse il suo sopralluogo, ritenendo troppo pericoloso il suo vagabondare solitario. Doveva arrangiarsi da sola con quello che aveva a disposizione.

Un teatro aveva sempre almeno un'uscita secondaria, e questo non doveva fare eccezione. La trovò infatti senza troppa fatica. Si guardò intorno e, quando fu sicura che nessuno la stesse tenendo d'occhio, provò a dare una spinta al pesante portone di ferro, che non cedette sotto al colpo. Se lo era aspettato, anche se non credeva che James si fosse barricato all'interno, sigillando ogni entrata. L'accesso era chiuso, molto banalmente, solo perché nessuno aveva ritenuto necessario lasciarlo aperto, durante una tranquilla serata di prove.  
Non che penetrare all'interno, sprovvista di protezioni, fosse un'idea tra le più prudenti – infatti dubitava di poterne ottenere il permesso - ma aveva sperato di poter sgattaiolare senza fare rumore nelle quinte del teatro, da cui avremmo potuto comunicare non vista all'esterno e dare istruzioni. Voleva semplicemente una posizione di maggiore vantaggio. Non voleva di certo comportarsi in modo avventato, mettendo a rischio l'incolumità di tutti.

Doveva pensare un piano B. Con la torcia del cellulare ispezionò meticolosamente la parete di mattoni, finché non illuminò un piccolo rettangolo di vetro opaco, chiuso da pesanti inferriate. Sarebbe stato impossibile divergerle e anche del tutto inutile, nessuno sarebbe riuscito a passare di lì, nemmeno un corpo molto minuto.  
Tastò con le dita finché non si accorse di una lieve fessura tra il muro un po' sgretolato e il vetro. Represse un silenzioso grido di vittoria, percependo nitidamente un flusso di adrenalina risalire nel suo corpo e darle una nuova, istantanea chiarezza mentale. Se fosse riuscita a farsi notare in qualche modo da Castle, con un po' di fortuna, avrebbe potuto attirarlo nella sua direzione – lui avrebbe naturalmente capito che c'era lei dietro quelle macchinazioni, così come lei aveva fatto quando lui aveva cercato di comunicare con lei da dentro la banca, riuscendoci perfettamente.

Non era forse la cosa più ingegnosa – Castle sarebbe stato molto più fantasioso – ma era l'unica che le venne in mente. Forse era un po' arrugginita. O magari non creativa come Castle. Ma questo l'avrebbe saggiamente tenuto per sé.  
Sarebbe stato più semplice digitare un messaggio e inviarglielo, ma sarebbe stato rischioso. Era stato lui a dire che si sarebbe fatto sentire quando avesse potuto. E fino a quel punto non era accaduto, o l'avrebbero avvisata. Non voleva che un _bip_ inopportuno scatenasse una reazione imprevedibile nell'uomo che li teneva sotto tiro.  
Quel lato dell'edificio era immerso in un silenzio denso, quasi irreale. La buona notizia era la totale assenza di spari, quindi dovevano essere ancora tutti al sicuro. Vivi. A meno di malori indotti dal panico e dall'estrema angoscia. Avvertì una scossa, che la spronò a ragionare più rapidamente. I negoziatori di solito tendevano ad agire con calma, valutando tutte le opzioni, mentre lei avvertiva l'urgenza di intervenire in modo più deciso e diretto, senza perdere tempo. La possibilità, non così remota, che ci fossero più persone in preda all'ansia e al timore concreto per la propria vita le sarebbe bastato per fare irruzione, ma naturalmente sapeva che non era la scelta giusta. Anche se l'attesa senza poter fare nulla era insopportabile. Perché c'era Castle da tirar fuori il prima possibile. Si sentiva responsabile per tutti, naturalmente. Ma l'avrebbero perdonata, se dentro di sé riservava un posto speciale per quell'uomo fastidioso che non aveva smesso di darle filo da torcere da quando lo aveva conosciuto. Lui e quella sua tendenza insopprimibile a ficcarsi nei guai. Non vedeva l'ora di fargli una lavata di capo che si sarebbe ricordato in eterno – che sarebbe stata del tutto fuori luogo, lo sapeva benissimo che non era colpa sua. Ma in qualche modo avrebbe pur dovuto scaricare la tensione. E la paura. Quel primitivo, animalesco timore di poterlo perdere, che era ancora lì, intatto, in rapida crescita, fino a occupare quel poco spazio ancora rimasto che le consentiva di ragionare lucidamente. Non l'aveva mai sentito pulsare tanto forte. Forse era perché non era mai stata relegata in una tale situazione di impotenza.

Indulgere in riflessioni tanto cupe e moleste non avrebbe giovato a nessuno, decise. Doveva farsi notare da Castle. Quello era il suo misero piano e avrebbe dovuto attenersi a quello, aggrapparvisi, se fosse stato necessario. Ricapitolò dentro di sé: doveva fare un po' di rumore, senza generare troppa attenzione, in modo che solo lui notasse una lieve differenza nell'ambiente circostante. La volta precedente lui le aveva fatto segnali luminosi utilizzando il bracciale della madre, e se lei non poteva replicare con lo stesso stratagemma – il buio era fitto – l'unica alternativa era quella di trovare qualcosa di più rumoroso.

Volse lo sguardo attorno e un'idea si insinuò nella sua mente quando notò della ghiaia in una delle aiuole perfettamente conservate da una qualche associazione di volontariato, come proclamava la targa. Piccoli sassi candidi e levigati, proprio della misura giusta. Ne raccolse una manciata. Nei film di solito funzionava. Con un po' di fortuna ce l'avrebbe fatta a indurre Castle ad accorgersi della sua presenza. Decise per dei colpi regolari. Il cervello tendeva a non registrare il rumore ripetuto a intervalli costanti, perché generava monotonia. Sarebbe passato inosservato ai più, ma era certa – o almeno lo sperava – che lui ne avrebbe notato la ripetitività sospetta.

Lanciò la prima pietra contro il vetro, ma il lancio fu fiacco e produsse un suono indistinto. Riprovò, con più forza e questa volta il risultato fu proprio quello che si aspettava. Si impegnò di nuovo, e continuò con regolarità. Una pausa di qualche secondo, seguita da un lancio e da un tonfo. Compreso quello del suo cuore.  
Stava ormai raggranellando un discreto numero di sassi sull'asfalto, perdendo progressivamente le speranze, quando una minuscola luce si accese e poi svanì dietro le inferriate, e ricominciò, muovendosi in modo caotico. Doveva essere una torcia, o forse solo il display di un cellulare. Valutò la situazione. Per quel che poteva dedurre con una certa logica, dubitava che si trattasse del sequestratore, perché non avrebbe lasciato gli ostaggi senza controllo, per andare a verificare qualcosa di così irrilevante. Sicuramente si stava aspettando – se era nelle condizioni di farlo – un intervento più consistente da parte della polizia. Andandosene avrebbe creato una situazione di vulnerabilità, a meno di non avere un complice, che per quanto ne sapeva, non esisteva. Doveva essere qualcun altro. Non osò ancora sperare che si trattasse di Castle.

Tastò nella borsa e recuperò la sua agenda – cartacea, un vezzo floreale che si era concessa una volta arrivata in Inghilterra, forse contagiata dall'atmosfera – strappò un foglio, prese una penna, scrisse un rapido messaggio, poche parole di incoraggiamento, solo per creare un contatto, e lo fece cadere dentro la fessura. Strinse i pugni aspettando che succedesse qualcosa – qualsiasi cosa sarebbe stata preferibile al nulla angosciante.  
Dopo qualche minuto di ansia crescente, udì provenire un cigolio non troppo rassicurante, che la costrinse a cercare una via di fuga, finché non capì che la persona dall'altra parte stava cercando di allargare lo spazio dove lei aveva spinto il pezzo di carta.

"Kate", bisbigliò una voce che la fece sprofondare nelle sconosciute terre del sollievo. La sua rudimentale strategia aveva funzionato. Era un genio. No, Castle era un genio.  
"Ho sempre desiderato ricevere un bigliettino amorevole scritto di tuo pugno. Lo conserverò con cura come inconfutabile prova...", proseguì a mezza voce.  
"Castle!". Il sollievo fu ben presto sostituito dallo sconcerto che le venò la voce di rimprovero. Gli sembrava il momento adatto per scherzare? E in ogni caso non aveva scritto niente di particolare. Qualche parola neutra che doveva servire per rassicurarli del fatto che le forze dell'ordine erano arrivate ed erano operative. Solo un modo per imbastire un contatto. Perché poi si stava giustificando con se stessa? Scosse la testa infastidita. Non doveva dargli retta.  
Si avvicinò alla fessura. Percepire i respiri regolari di Castle dall'altra parte, anche senza vederlo, faceva dilagare in lei un conforto fisico quasi schiacciante.

"Come stai? Che cosa sta succedendo? Dimmi tutto quello che puoi. Sta arrivando una squadra specializzata, ma ci vorrà ancora del tempo", lo informò rapidamente, sussurrando a sua volta. Avrebbe voluto fargli tutte le domande che si rincorrevano nella sua mente e che precipitavano una sull'altra, prima ancora di poter formulare una scaletta razionale.  
"Stiamo bene". Ottimo. Altra ondata di pura felicità che la fece rabbrividire. "Non è come l'altra volta. Lui è... solo molto scosso. Ma non è in grado di ragionare. Ho provato ma... ho solo ottenuto di poter venire in bagno quando ho sentito i rumori. Ho dovuto... esporre qualche problema di _tenuta_ , diciamo così. Sai, solidarietà maschile, l'età _eccetera_ ". Le scappò un risolino, ma la situazione era grave, proprio perché James non rispondeva in modo ragionevole e secondo uno schema riconoscibile. Era potenzialmente molto pericoloso, come una scheggia priva di controllo.

"Riesci ad aprire il portone dall'interno?", gli domandò piena di speranza. Possibile che la soluzione fosse tanto semplice? Avrebbe potuto riabbracciarlo nel giro di pochissimi secondi. Il cuore le balzò in gola.  
"No, James l'ha bloccata. Deve essere passato di qui, perché la porta principale viene sempre tenuta chiusa, durante le prove". Quindi non era stato un raptus in preda alla follia. Aveva avuto abbastanza presenza mentale da prendere qualche precauzione e questo significava che era stato premeditato. Doveva riferirlo a Stuart e alla squadra.  
"Farò il possibile per tirarti fuori di qui. Te lo prometto".

"Ne sono sicuro, l'hai già fatto una volta". La sua fiducia in lei era quasi commovente, date le circostanze. "Anche se in quel caso il mio aiuto è stato provvidenziale", concluse senza l'ombra del dubbio. Nemmeno nella sua seconda esperienza come ostaggio riusciva a fare a meno di vantarsi di essere un ottimo partner. Alzò gli occhi al cielo.  
"Lo so, Castle. So che senza di te l'intero Stato di New York avrebbe un tasso di criminalità molto elevato", sbuffò sarcastica.  
"Lo ammetti, finalmente?! Ci voleva un secondo rapimento per farti dire la verità?".  
Se questo non era un atteggiamento tipicamente da Castle, non avrebbe saputo dire quale altro lo fosse. Solo lui poteva concentrarsi su questioni del genere, nel bel mezzo di una situazione drammatica.

Doveva tornare da Stuart e valutare con gli altri il da farsi. Ma aveva stabilito un contatto con Castle e questo le dava una nuova carica di energia indistruttibile. Era certa che non sarebbe passato molto tempo prima di farli uscire tutti sani e salvi – glielo diceva il suo intuito.  
Il vetro della finestrella si mosse ancora di qualche centimetro, a fatica, spostandosi con uno scatto.  
Kate ispezionò alla cieca la superficie ora liberata, facendosi piccoli graffi sul palmo della mano, finché le sue dita non incontrarono quelle di Castle. Un tocco fuggevole, che le diede conforto e accelerò vertiginosamente i battiti del cuore.  
"Kate...", mormorò con una sfumatura di rimpianto.  
"Devo andare, Castle, ma farò ritorno presto", lo rassicurò.  
"Prima promettimi una cosa". Lo disse con un tono tanto solenne da spaventarla. Non voleva sentire discorsi come le sue ultime volontà e cose del genere, nemmeno scherzando.

"Posso prometterti di farti uscire da lì, Castle. Non di sposarti. Non esagerare". Quella strana situazione in cui si trovavano, la voce fattasi terribilmente seria e quel tono da imminente addio l'avevano presa in contropiede. Al punto da confonderla e farle dire cose sconnesse, nel tentativo di zittirlo e risollevare gli animi con un po' di familiare sarcasmo.  
Lo sentì ridere sommessamente. "Miravo a ottenere una cena, battendo la strada della mia incombente mortalità, ma dal momento che hai tirato in ballo tu l'argomento...".  
Sapeva che avrebbe dovuto fare silenzio. Per sempre. Lui non andava mai preso sul serio, anche quando era in pericolo.  
E solo loro potevano darsi appuntamento nel bel mezzo di una crisi non ancora risolta, in cui lui rischiava di lasciarci le penne.


	12. Dodici

Gli corse incontro affannata e un po' scarmigliata, quando lo vide finalmente uscire insieme agli ultimi ostaggi, salutandoli con calore e, probabilmente, elargendo benedizioni con quel suo fare espansivo in grado di metterlo a suo agio ovunque. Anche nel bel mezzo di un sequestro.  
L'aveva aspettato tenendosi in disparte, torcendosi le mani e l'anima, maledicendo per l'ennesima volta le circostanze che le impedivano di entrare lei stessa nell'edificio, per accertarsi che lui fosse sano e salvo, e sperare che alzasse su di lei quel suo sguardo caldo, intenso e spesso inopportuno, soprattutto in presenza di testimoni.

Smaniava per avere la certezza tangibile che che fosse vivo, non le bastavano le rassicurazioni della squadra operativa che la aggiornava via radio – uno strappo alle regole, ma era stata talmente determinata a non farsi relegare ai margini, da imporre senza sosta la sua ingombrante presenza, i consigli che si erano tramutati in ordini abbaiati senza nessuna grazia e la sua implacabile fermezza nel non allontanarsi di un centimetro dalla sua postazione.  
Lo sorprese balzando dalla posizione laterale nascosta che aveva scelto per non dare nell'occhio - e al contempo essere il più vicina possibile - e lo travolse con tale impeto da non riconoscere quasi se stessa. Non ricordava dove avesse infilato la vecchia Beckett e da dove fosse comparsa questa versione sanguigna, disposta a tutto pur di riaverlo indietro identico a prima.

Lui sopportò stoicamente e con un presa molto ferma il suo irruente entusiasmo, che non era altro che la naturale sublimazione dell'angoscia provata in precedenza, manifestatasi in un abbraccio travolgente non premeditato, che sarebbe potuto perfino apparire sconveniente ai più.  
Non le importava un accidente di quello che la gente poteva pensare della sua reazione un tantino estrema, così diversa dall'immagine posata che aveva dato di sé fino a quel punto. Tanto erano già tutti convinti che lei avesse una cotta (poco) nascosta per l'avvenente scrittore americano che bazzicava il villaggio, chi non l'aveva del resto? Udiva distintamente sospiri femminili al suo passaggio e si sprecavano inviti e occhi dolci, che francamente trovava perfino ridicoli. I meno romantici avrebbero invece creduto che si trattasse di solidarietà tra compatrioti poco inclini al dominio di sé. Sarebbe stato altrettanto inadatto, probabilmente. E quindi poteva abbracciare Castle con tutta la veemenza che preferiva. E lo stava facendo.

Valutò con una rapida occhiata, frutto di anni di conoscenza e vicinanza, quando aveva dovuto preoccuparsi costantemente che non finisse ammazzato durante le loro indagini, che fosse tutto intero. Le sembrava di sì. L'aveva decisamente trovato più provato quando aveva trascorso la notte al cottage per quel piccolo incidente da lei causato, che da allora aveva cercato con fermezza di lasciarsi alle spalle. Lei. Temeva che lui invece non avrebbe esitato a tirarlo fuori in circostanze favorevoli ai suoi interessi.  
"Se è questo l'effetto che ti fa vedermi rapito, Beckett, sarò molto felice di farmi tenere in ostaggio di nuovo", ridacchiò abbracciandola a sua volta un po' troppo stretta. Lo lasciò fare per qualche secondo, fingendo di non accorgersene.  
Quando fu troppo – qualcuno doveva pur pensare alla decenza- lo allontanò divincolandosi e gli rifilò un piccolo spintone. Era sempre il solito. Trovava sempre il momento meno adatto per dire qualcosa di assolutamente fuori contesto che le faceva venire voglia di sparargli.

E invece lo abbracciò di nuovo, ancora più tenacemente, per trarre conforto dalla solidità del suo corpo e per rassicurarsi che fosse vivo, vegeto e non intenzionato a piantarla in asso ancora per molto tempo. _Metaforicamente._ E lui, di nuovo, la lasciò fare. Avvertiva dentro di sé la presenza di qualcosa di luminoso e inspiegabile, un soffio vitale minuscolo ma dalla forza irriducibile che stava gradualmente sostituendo tutta quella negatività che l'aveva soffocata nelle ultime ore. O anche quella molto più lontana nel tempo, radicatasi nella sua anima oppressa. Si sentì trasformata. Rigenerata. Era una sensazione benefica che intrecciava speranza, benessere, ottimismo. E pace. Qualcosa che non provava da moltissimo.

"Che costume indossi, Castle?", gli domandò senza avere la minima idea di quello di cui stava parlando, incapace di prodursi in una conversazione decente, ma scossa da quel nucleo di emozioni meravigliosamente possenti. "Ero convinta che ti avrei trovato travestito da Babbo Natale. O qualcosa del genere", lo interrogò, come se, tra tutte, quella fosse la cosa più importante.  
"È una tua fantasia erotica? Perché in tal caso non hai che da chiedere...", rispose lui con prontezza. Il rapitore poteva cortesemente riprenderselo? Perché non gli aveva chiuso la bocca con del nastro adesivo permanente, per liberarla dalla sua molesta presenza?  
"No, Castle", rispose con pazienza, come se stessero affrontando un discorso del tutto ragionevole. In fondo glielo doveva. Era lui quello che aveva subito uno shock, anche se a vederlo pimpante e sorridente non lo si sarebbe detto. Lei si sentiva uno straccio, a confronto, e lo stava dimostrando blaterando cose senza senso. "Mi avevano informato che eravate impegnati con la recita natalizia, a cui non vedo l'ora di assistere, tra parentesi".  
"Era mia intenzione invitarti, infatti", ribatté Castle con lo stesso tono finto serio che avevano evidentemente deciso di adottare, per evitare imbarazzanti rimescolii emotivi, per i quali non erano attrezzati.

Lei tratteneva a stento un tremito ed era qualcosa di assolutamente straordinario al quale faticava a credere e che aveva ogni intenzione di frenare almeno finché non fosse tornato sotto una soglia accettabile, se solo avesse saputo come fare.  
Lo guardò aspettandosi una spiegazione, aggrappandosi all'argomento dei costumi di scena come se fosse di vitale importanza. "Non per forza una recita natalizia deve avere un tema natalizio, Beckett. Devi ampliare i tuoi orizzonti". Anche lui sembrava un po' confuso dalla piega della conversazione.  
"Scommetto che invece è esattamente quello fanno da almeno un centinaio di anni e tu hai dovuto usare tutto il tuo fascino per convincerli a rompere la tradizione".  
La sicumera di Castle si afflosciò davanti ai suoi occhi divertiti. "È andata proprio così. Ho dovuto precisare che avrei pagato tutto io, costumi e scenografie. E non credo siano ancora tutti dalla mia parte", si lamentò esagerando teatralmente – le sue doti erano molto migliorare, dovette ammetterlo – la sua delusione.  
"Non mi hai ancora detto quale sarebbe il tuo costume", si intestardì. "Una specie di cavaliere? Un menestrello?". Forse mancavano dei pezzi, perché non riusciva a ricondurlo a nessun personaggio storico.  
"Sarò Re Artù, in tutto il suo fascino e virilità. Non si vede?". Raddrizzò le spalle. Si aspettò quasi che facesse un giro su se stesso, chissà, magari per mostrarle come erano attillati i pantaloni vintage che indossava. Perché, in effetti, lo erano.  
Gli lanciò un'occhiata di apprezzamento. "Re Artù è molto sexy, in effetti. Non so perché lo abbiano fatto fare a te, Castle. Ah, è perché hai offerto loro denaro per corromperli", lo canzonò brutalmente.  
"Lo prenderò come un complimento. E ignorerò la tua crudeltà verso un povero uomo appena rapito...". La litania sarebbe continuata, se i paramedici non fossero venuti a controllare le condizioni di Castle. Si diede della sciocca per averlo trattenuto, per aver sprecato tutto quel tempo in discorsi di nessuna importanza, senza rendersi conto che aveva bisogno di una valutazione medica più accurata del suo sguardo scrupoloso.

Lo invitarono a seguirlo nel tendone sotto al quale avevano allestito un rudimentale ma funzionale centro di primo soccorso.  
Lei si fece da parte. Non voleva essere troppo invadente, non voleva mostrarsi apprensiva, soffocarlo o diventare la sua ombra opprimente, soltanto perché non si era ancora ripresa dallo spavento.  
Le emozioni ricacciate ai margini della sua coscienza, tornarono a investirla, scatenando in lei un'improvvisa abulia, un logorio fisico e mentale impossibile da contrastare, dovuto al crollo dell'adrenalina che l'aveva fin lì sostenuta. Cercò qualcosa su cui sedersi, o solo appoggiarsi, mentre aspettava con discrezione che Castle completasse l'intera procedura.

Alle sue spalle si trovava un muretto in pietra, che permetteva di accedere alla piccola chiesa di campagna, a onor del vero l'edificio più caratteristico dei dintorni. Era proprio come se l'era immaginata quando fantasticava sul luogo dove avrebbe desiderato trascorrere qualche tempo, per staccare da tutto. Fu lì che si diresse, accomodandosi con un sospiro. Aveva le mani fredde. Un gelo progressivo si stava lentamente impadronendo di lei, mentre tornava a un ritmo corporeo normale.  
Da lontano si accertò di non perdere di vista la figura inconfondibile di Castle. Gli diedero una coperta e lo rifocillarono, mentre prendevano velocemente nota dei segni vitali che potevano misurare con gli strumenti a disposizione.

"Grazie per avermi aspettato", mormorò Castle avvicinandosi e sedendosi con un po' di fatica accanto a lei. Le porse un contenitore dalla forma allungata. "È terribile, ma è tutto quello che avevano. Ho pensato che avessi voglia di qualcosa di caldo", le spiegò a bassa voce.  
Lei lo prese tra le mani con riverenza e lo fissò pensosa. Non voleva suonare melodrammatica alle sue stesse orecchie, anche perché quella era una delle caratteristiche principali di Castle, ma percepì qualcosa di molto simile alla commozione, per quel gesto di grande bellezza così tipicamente da lui. Nutrire e confortare erano le cose che gli venivano meglio, quelle che rappresentavano in sintesi la sua essenza di pura generosità. Stava diventando stucchevole? Poteva dar colpa al panico che stava gradualmente scemando?

"Grazie", gli sorrise, senza aggiungere altro, perché avrebbe solo rovinato quel momento di vicinanza, senza aggiungere niente fondamentale. Diede un sorso e fece subito una smorfia. "Castle, è molto più che _terribile_ ".  
"Me ne rendo benissimo conto, ma sei tu che ci hai trascinato in questo posto ai confini del mondo dove servono caffè imbevibili. Se fossimo rimasti a casa puoi scommettere che avrei recuperato un caffè degno di questo nome". E molto altro, fu la conclusione che non venne espressa, ma che era perfettamente udibile per chi non aveva paura di ascoltare. Lei ce l'aveva?  
"Ma ti prometto che lo troverò anche qui e sarai la prima ad assaggiarlo", la rassicurò.

Una voce molto assennata dentro di lei le disse, senza troppi preamboli, che erano entrambi stremati, su di giri e non nel pieno possesso delle proprie facoltà. Mentali e non. Gli allarmi inconsci si attivarono istantaneamente, passando al vaglio della ragione. Avrebbero potuto fare e dire qualcosa che doveva, al contrario, starsene ben sigillato in zone remote e inaccessibili, quasi come il luogo in cui vivevano entrambi, senza quasi più chiedersene il motivo.  
"Stai bene?", gli domandò fissando un punto davanti a sé, per non voltarsi verso di lui e annegare. Un coraggioso tentativo di resistenza, che le costò tutte le sue forze.  
"Sì. Mi hanno trovato in ottima forma, come se venissi preso in ostaggio tutti i giorni. Il che, converrai, non è molto lontano dalla verità".  
Kate ridacchiò. "In effetti ti capita con sorprendente frequenza".  
"E ne esco sempre brillantemente". Le diede una piccola gomitata che la fece sussultare. A proposito di nervi a fior di pelle. "Lo so che stavi per aggiungerlo, e corrisponde assolutamente al vero".  
"I rapimenti non scalfiscono la tua arroganza, noto con dispiacere".  
"Non è arroganza. È pura constatazione della realtà".

La conversazione era, di nuovo, scivolata sul familiare terreno delle loro solite punzecchiature. Un modo come un altro per non dirsi quello che, semplicemente, non poteva ancora essere condiviso. Uno sguardo fugace, che si lasciò scappare e che inavvertitamente incontrò i suoi occhi venati di piccole striature rossastre, visibili a tratti grazie alle luce tremolanti dei lampioni, generò una piccola scossa, che le ricordò in fretta perché si fosse ripromessa di fissare ottusamente l'orizzonte.  
Fu Castle a interrompere il silenzio.  
"Mi hanno informato che gli abbracci, soprattutto quelli che ti conducono alla morte per asfissia, e nei quali eccelli, sono molto utili, in casi del genere. Quindi, se volessi di nuovo produrti in uno dei tuoi stritolamenti, sarò abbastanza uomo da accettare". Nonostante la studiata pomposità del discorso e la prolissità innaturale fossero state usate per darle il tempo di scansarsi il più velocemente possibile, rimase per un istante senza parole. Soprattutto perché avvertiva una tenerezza infinita per la sua richiesta che tradiva forse un bisogno più profondo. Tenerezza che però rischiava di travolgerla.

Era confusa. Sfinita. Si era preoccupata per la sua incolumità a livelli raramente raggiunti in precedenza, avvertiva una sorta di sconosciuta sensazione simile a un formicolio che non aveva nessuna intenzione di definire meglio e percepiva la fisicità di Castle con i sensi acuiti da non sapeva che cosa. Il caos andava domato, si impose categorica, nella disperata ricerca di un po' di lucidità. Doveva ristabilire un ordine dentro di sé. Non poteva starsene a chiacchierare ( _flirtare, Kate_. Quello che è, si rispose esasperata nel peggior dialogo interiore che le fosse mai capitato di sostenere, che era solitamente un'attività alla quale non si dedicava) come se nulla fosse. Non se lo poteva permettere. Non se lo potevano permettere entrambi, nonostante al momento sembrasse facile, piacevole, desiderabile e aveva una notte davanti per completare la lunga lista di sinonimi. Ignorò del tutto la sua allusione a ipotetici abbracci, non rise del tentativo di fare dell'umorismo, non raccolse significati nascosti, diede un calcio alla tenerezza sentendosi miserabile. Semplicemente, finse una sordità temporanea. Se l'avesse abbracciato di nuovo sapevano tutti benissimo come sarebbe finita.

Appoggiò il caffè sul muretto, recuperò la normale risolutezza, si girò verso di lui con ogni intenzione di rivolgergli uno sguardo che trasudasse calma e imperturbabilità. Funzionò. Castle tacque distrattamente, e non insistette. Si limitò a sorseggiare la propria orribile bevanda. Il messaggio comunicato telepaticamente era giunto a destinazione.  
"Sarai esausto. Vuoi che ti accompagni alla locanda?". _Ti prego, rispondi di sì e levami dal tormento.  
_ "È una bella serata. Non vuoi rimanere a guardare le stelle?". Stava già per recuperare un oggetto contundente per farla finita e zittirlo una volta per tutte, quando si rese conto che stava spudoratamente prendendosi gioco di lei. Come al solito, per darle spazio e alleggerire la tensione che aveva evidentemente percepito.  
"Stavo scherzando", continuò, un po' più serio. "E sì, abbiamo bisogno entrambi di una buona notte di sonno nel nostro letto. Letti", si corresse precipitosamente. "Ognuno nel proprio", annaspò.  
Non sapeva se strozzarlo o farlo interdire. O ridere. Perché aveva molta volta di fare soprattutto quello. Forse era solo ubriaca di endorfine.

Si sentiva terribilmente in colpa, in piedi davanti lui, una volta giunti alla locanda, con le mani affondate nelle tasche della giacca un po' troppo grande, dentro la quale avrebbe voluto nascondersi e non farsi mai più trovare.  
"Chiamami, se hai bisogno. Per qualsiasi cosa. Magari hai voglia di parlare di quello che è successo", si offrì con la coscienza più che sporca.  
Quale razza di essere umano lascia una persona con i postumi di un'esperienza traumatica a dormire da sola, in un paese straniero? Ricordava perfettamente la volta precedente – e sperò di smettere di elencare le volte in cui a Castle succedevano eventi rischiosi – quando l'aveva invitata a casa sua per "festeggiare la vita" davanti a un cena luculliana organizzata dalla madre. Era proprio quello di cui lei in primis aveva avuto bisogno e che aveva apprezzato più di quanto avesse saputo dire all'epoca. Avrebbe dovuto invitarlo a casa sua e tenerlo d'occhio, ecco che cosa sarebbe stato saggio fare. Di nuovo. Perché Castle finiva sempre nei pasticci? Forse l'umidità inglese non faceva per lui.

Non _poteva._ Non poteva scendere nei meandri tortuosi del suo sé interiore, infilare la mano nella matassa aggrovigliata delle sue istanze contraddittorie che la spingevano in direzioni opposte ed estrarne una frase di senso compiuto quale: "Vuoi passare la notte da me?". Magari variando la scelta linguistica, perché, messa in questi termini, non era decisamente un'espressione felice.  
Voleva prendersi cura di lui, lo voleva con tutta se stessa, naturalmente nell'ovvia limitazione dell'episodio in sé, non come forma mentis o impegno a lungo termine, ma era abbastanza adulta e onesta da rendersi conto che lo scombussolamento della serata avrebbe potuto portare a conseguenze catastrofiche. Si era già lasciata andare a una vicinanza che si era resa conto solo dopo di bramare al punto da far issare in automatico i bastioni delle sue difese interiori.

A dirla tutta Castle non le pareva eccessivamente provato dall'esperienza, ma forse si trattava soltanto dell'euforia post-traumatica, il sollievo di essere vivo, la spinta alla sopravvivenza che brindava alla vittoria sulla morte, _Eros e Tanathos,_ non era abbastanza ferrata in psicologia da saper dare un nome al generale atteggiamento rilassato, e le ondate di tranquillità che emanavano da lui e alle quali lei era improvvisamente molto sensibile.  
"Grazie. Sei molto gentile", le rispose magnanimo.  
No, non era gentile. Era una vigliacca. E di molto sotto gli standard della solidarietà che gli esseri umani, dal suo punto di vista, si dovevano reciprocamente, per continuare a essere considerati tali.  
"Se non riesci a dormire... o se fai un brutto sogno, promettimi che non ti farai nessun problema a chiamare", insistette, solo per far tacere i suoi rimorsi.

La guardò con una punta di curiosità. "Credimi, Kate, vorrei stare peggio di come mi sento, soltanto per poter approfittare di questo tuo insolito interesse nei miei confronti", commentò senza una briciola di sarcasmo. Bene, non era solo ai propri occhi che appariva ridicola, anche lui aveva colto la stranezza. Doveva andarsene. In fretta. "Se continui così mi inventerò qualche malessere e ti sveglierò nel cuore della notte", aggiunse, suonando come il solito Castle, dal quale si sarebbe senz'altro aspettata un'uscita del genere.  
"Sorvolerò sulle tue intenzioni, nel caso lo facessi", lo sorprese, sorprendendosi per prima. Gli stava dicendo che andava bene tutto, purché la chiamasse? Lui le sorrise, come se sapesse in quali acque impetuose stesse annaspando, e volesse lanciarle una fune. Funzionò. Si sentì un po' meno la pazza del villaggio che teneva sull'uscio della locanda un poveretto a cui si stavano chiudendo gli occhi per il sonno.  
Era il momento di andarsene, ma il pensiero di lasciarlo lì da solo le riusciva inaccettabile. Castle le venne in soccorso.

"Grazie per stasera. Senza il tuo aiuto...". Il suo aiuto? Aveva fatto tutto Castle. Era l'eroe del giorno, acclamato da tutti, anche se lui, per una volta, aveva evitato di darsene il merito con i soliti modi roboanti ed ego-riferiti.  
"Non ho fatto niente, Castle", si schermì.  
"Eri lì fuori e io lo sapevo. Avrai terrorizzato a morte Stuart gridandogli ordini secchi che l'avranno convinto a darsi a un'altra professione. Dovrebbe farlo, in effetti. Avrai anche fatto una sfuriata delle tue alla squadra di poliziotti arrivata successivamente. E hai tirato sassi contro il vetro di un edificio pubblico, cosa per cui l'amministrazione comunale vorrà delle spiegazioni. Conosco il sindaco, nel caso ti servisse una alleato".

Gli sorrise divertita, senza l'ombra della vergogna. Aveva davvero fatto tutte quelle cose e non ne andava molto fiera. Ma il fine giustificava i mezzi _eccetera_. Avrebbe dovuto scusarsi con Stuart. Chissà se la volevano ancora come consulente, o se avrebbero serbato per sempre immagini spaventose di lei che si aggirava con fare dispotico a dare ordini che non le competevano. L'indomani avrebbe tastato il polso generale della comunità, per vedere se l'avrebbero evitata come la peste.  
"Sono felice che tu sia sano e salvo", concesse con voce impastata di emozione, avvicinandosi fulminea a dargli un bacio sulla guancia, gesto che lo prese alla sprovvista. Era il minimo che potesse fare, e la cosa meno rischiosa tra tutte le possibili varianti.

Era ormai decisa a girare i tacchi e andarsene, dopo aver mormorato un saluto veloce, che nella sua mente doveva liberarla dal supplizio che stava imponendo a entrambi, quando Castle le afferrò un polso con un gesto repentino che la fece barcollare. Metaforiche immagini di pianeti che collassavano l'uno sull'altro le sfilarono davanti agli occhi, mentre il suo corpo si predisponeva alla fuga. Qualsiasi cosa lui avesse in mente di chiederle, l'unica risposta possibile era che lei venisse teletrasportata nella sua auto, lontana da lì, in quell'istante.  
"Mi hai promesso una cena", le ricordò con espressione molto più grave di quanto sarebbe stato necessario, mentre lei era invasa dal sollievo di non essere, per il momento, messa davanti al giudizio universale dei suoi sensi.  
"Non ti ho promesso nessuna cena, Castle. Modifichi la realtà a tuo piacimento, come fai sempre".  
"Dovrai pur mangiare", constatò con la voce di un uomo molto paziente, che doveva sottolineare l'ovvio davanti a una donna bizzosa.  
"Mi nutro regolarmente anche senza il tuo aiuto", gli fece notare.  
"Ti sei appena offerta di venire in mio soccorso per qualsiasi evenienza. Anche finte", le fece presente, impietoso.  
L'aveva incastrata. Gli puntò l'indice contro. "D'accordo. Ma solo se è una cosa veloce. E in piedi. Una sola portata. Fredda".  
La risata scrosciante la fece ridacchiare a sua volta. "Riesci a far sembrare sexy perfino la peggior cena del mondo".  
"Sto per ritirare l'offerta, Castle", lo redarguì con tono grave sforzandosi di mostrarsi offesa, tentativo che le riuscì nel peggiore dei modi, pensò ridendo tra sé mentre tornava alla macchina.

 _Buona Pasqua a tutti!_


	13. Tredici

_**13**_

"No. Assolutamente _no_ ".

Si accorse solo dopo, con un po' di vergogna, che aveva attirato l'attenzione di alcuni passanti, molto più che felici di interrompere le loro attività quotidiane per interessarsi agli affari altrui, soprattutto quando coinvolgevano lei e Castle, protagonisti assoluti dei pettegolezzi dell'intera cittadina, che si chiedeva con curiosità inappagata, ma pur sempre con il tipico riserbo inglese, che cosa stesse succedendo tra loro.  
La domanda al centro delle speculazioni più ardite, per chi era capace di leggere tra le righe delle opinioni sul clima della stagione in corso, espresse a entrambi a intervalli sempre più ravvicinati, era perché diamine lei non si decidesse a dare a quella meraviglia di uomo un'occasione. Come poteva ignorare le sue qualità? Già, come poteva? Non le ignorava, infatti. Ed era esattamente quello il problema.

Il rapimento, se così si poteva chiamare, le aveva lasciato addosso una sensazione che faticava a definire. Nei giorni seguenti era riuscita a confessare a se stessa di essersi preoccupata a un livello eccessivo rispetto alla reale portata dell'evento e non era qualcosa che le piacesse ammettere. Non perché avesse perso la padronanza di sé durante le operazioni di soccorso, ma per l'effetto sconvolgente che le aveva fatto immaginare Castle in pericolo. Più sconvolgente del solito. Aveva avvertito una sensazione di perdita così travolgente da aver reso necessaria qualche riflessione più approfondita. Spiacevole, per la verità.

Lo afferrò per un braccio per convincerlo a spostarsi in una zona più appartata. Era sicura che le avesse intenzionalmente teso un agguato, visto che l'aveva fermata in un luogo pubblico di grande passaggio, dove non le sarebbe stato possibile esprimere la sua indignazione davanti a una proposta tanto scandalosa, con adeguati mezzi – iniziava sul serio a sentirsi come la protagonista di un romanzo di Jane Austen e questo le creava qualche dubbio sulla sua salute mentale (in quale altra occasione aveva mai usato la parola "scandalosa"?), che Castle non aiutava a mantenere in equilibrio. Decisamente la sua vicinanza peggiorava i sintomi di qualsiasi cosa avesse preso dimora nel suo cervello.

"Lascia prima che te ne parli meglio", la pregò elargendo un enorme sorriso a beneficio dei passanti, che avrebbe probabilmente attirato caprioli adoranti e altra fauna selvatica da ogni distretto forestale inglese, incapaci di resistere di fronte a un provetto pifferaio magico.  
A denti stretti doveva ammettere che il clima inglese aumentava _enormemente_ la patina di fascino di Castle. Adesso capiva meglio gli intrecci dei romanzi vittoriani e gli spunti da cui erano nati. Purtroppo per lei.  
"La risposta sarà sempre no, Castle", ripeté con determinazione.  
La proposta in questione, che lui le aveva illustrato arricchendola di particolari irresistibili ai quali nessuno avrebbe potuto dire di no – e sì, non era pazza, anche lei ne vedeva gli indubbi punti a favore, ed era proprio per questo che avrebbe rifiutato finché avesse avuto il fiato per farlo – consisteva in qualcosa di semplicissimo. Agli occhi di Castle.

"Si tratta solo di un paio d'ore, Kate. Mi hanno offerto di fare una presentazione del mio libro in una cittadina a qualche miglia da qui. Sai che non mi capita spesso di venire oltreoceano ed è un'occasione per me importante di incontrare una parte di pubblico. È il mio lavoro".  
"Questo lo capisco benissimo. E concordo con te e il tuo agente. Ma spiegami di nuovo perché sarebbe necessaria la mia presenza". Era già stato abbastanza chiaro in precedenza, anche perché la questione non era complessa da capire, ma lei serbava la muta speranza che, a furia di ripeterle i punti principali, si sarebbe reso conto da solo dell'assurdità dell'intera faccenda.

La guardò con infinita determinazione, pronto a ricominciare da capo tutte le volte che sarebbero servite a farla capitolare. Ed era questa sua certezza a darle sui nervi. Né capiva fino in fondo perché lei non potesse semplicemente rifiutare e andarsene, quando invece sembrava essersi radicata nella pavimentazione sagomata sotto ai suoi piedi, incapace di voltargli le spalle. Che problemi aveva? Aveva interiorizzato l'innata cortesia britannica che le faceva credere di doverlo ascoltare, per non passare da maleducata?

"Mi hanno invitato quando hanno saputo del rapimento e del mio... piccolo ruolo all'interno di esso". _Piccolo ruolo_? I giornali locali lo avevano definito l'eroe del giorno in articoli sempre più lirici che sembravano non esaurirsi mai. Lei era stata giusto nominata, e nemmeno in modo corretto, visto che avevano sbagliato a scrivere il suo nome. "Vorrebbero quindi intervistarmi e cogliere l'occasione per allestire una breve lettura dal vivo, per parlare del mio libro e incontrare i miei lettori. Tutto qui".  
Lei incrociò le braccia, aspettando il resto. Castle si schiarì la voce e continuò.  
"Mentre parlavo con l'organizzatrice – una donna squisita, dovresti conoscerla –, raccontandole gli eventi più nel dettaglio, su sua richiesta, ho specificato che il merito delle mie, _ehm_ , "azioni e rapide decisioni", come le ha definite, è merito di tutto quello che ho imparato come consulente della polizia di New York grazie al suo miglior detective. Non è un segreto. È scritto nei ringraziamenti di ogni romanzo della serie di _Nikki Heat_ ", si giustificò, solo lievemente a disagio.

"E questo me l'ha già fatto presente una decina di volte. Ma non spiega perché sia stata invitata anche io".  
Castle bofonchiò qualcosa, guardandosi la punta delle scarpe, avvolto nella confusa nebbia di quello che le sembrava imbarazzo allo stato puro, anche se, trattandosi di Castle, sarebbe stato quantomai improbabile.  
"Non ho sentito, Castle. Ripeti scandendo bene le parole", lo invitò suadente come un serpente pronto ad attaccare la preda.  
"Ho dovuto aggiungere che... questa magnifica detective, quella da cui ho preso spunto per Nikki, per un caso assolutamente fortuito, vive nel mio stesso villaggio e ha partecipato alle operazioni di salvataggio".  
"Sei tu che vivi nel mio villaggio!", replicò furente, interrompendolo. Castle socchiuse gli occhi, affrontando stoicamente la sfuriata.

"Beckett, è vero che hai contribuito attivamente alla risoluzione di quella che sarebbe potuta diventare una tragedia, come consulente della polizia inglese locale, facendo in modo che ne uscissimo tutti senza un graffio. È qualcosa di cui andare fiera, no? Il merito non è mio, è tutto tuo. È una questione di correttezza. Sei tu il poliziotto".  
Da quando era tanto generoso? Si era aspettata che impedisse a chiunque di dimenticare le sue gesta eroiche per mesi e mesi. Tecnicamente poi lei aveva fatto ben poco. Si morse il labbro pensierosa.  
"Castle, devo ricordarti che finora non avevamo mai fatto sapere a nessuno che ci conoscevamo da prima che tu piombassi qui sulle mie tracce? Lo sa solo Stuart e ha tenuto la bocca chiusa". Evitò tutta la parte dell'uomo perbene che citava giudiziosamente le fonti.

"No. Lo so perfettamente. Ma... qual è il problema? Abbiamo finto solo perché...". Ci pensò su. "Non so in effetti perché tu abbia finto, io l'ho fatto per evitare che tu mi sparassi quando ho indotto con uno stratagemma le tue amiche anziane a credere che io avessi bisogno di compagnia femminile, soltanto per rivederti". Era evidente il suo sconfinato orgoglio per i mezzucci che aveva usato senza il minimo pudore. La furia le ridusse gli occhi a una fessura.  
"È questo il problema, Castle! Per te è sempre tutto un gioco. Io volevo essere lasciata in pace, venendo qui, ecco perché non l'ho rivelato a nessuno e avrei gradito che anche tu mantenessi lo stesso profilo discreto. Volevo starmene per i fatti miei, non far sapere a tutti che sono una specie di distorta ispirazione erotica per i tuoi romanzi, completamente avulsi dalla realtà. Si chiama privacy, Castle. So che è un concetto difficile, ma non puoi non tener conto dei desideri altrui. Pensavo di essere stata chiara!". Concluse, ma solo per prendere fiato. Non aveva ancora finito con lui. Magari avrebbe potuto evitare la parte in cui definiva Nikki un' _ispirazione erotica.  
_ "E poi come è possibile che qui nessuno sappia chi sei e a sole poche miglia ti vogliano perfino per una presentazione?! Ero convinta che nessuno si interessasse ai tuoi romanzi, in Inghilterra".

Chiuse gli occhi. Dio, era stata cattiva. Peggio, aveva colpito con crudeltà in un punto che sapeva essere per lui vulnerabile e a cui teneva. Era il suo lavoro, del resto. Certo che gli importava di essere riconosciuto, e di avere un seguito di lettori affezionati. Viveva materialmente di quello, era un suo preciso dovere farsi vedere dal pubblico, tanto più se era il pubblico stesso a chiederlo. Era un'ottima occasione per lui. E non pensava davvero che i suoi libri non fossero diffusi in Europa. Era solo irritata oltremisura perché era arrivata fin lì per vivere una vita diversa e si trovava esattamente al punto d'inizio. Era proprio vero che andarsene non serve a niente, perché i problemi ci seguiranno ovunque. Nel suo caso, non solo figurativamente.

Castle era troppo signorile e generoso per raccogliere la sua palese frecciata meschina.  
"Kate". Quel tono di voce, unito al suo nome, non avrebbe portato a niente di buono. Sentiva già i suoi dinieghi farsi via via sempre meno efficaci.  
"Mi dispiace, ho solo pensato che fosse giusto non prendermi il merito, perché... beh, di solito facciamo questo genere di cose insieme, ed è difficile...". Si fermò, incerto se proseguire. "È difficile per me non parlare di te, toglierti dall'equazione, non voler mostrare a tutti quello che vedo io".  
Quando? Quando aveva imparato a toccare punti tanto sensibili, se pur seppelliti con tanta cura? Ma, soprattutto, perché lo erano, sensibili? Perché le veniva voglia di aggrapparsi alla parete irregolare del muro dietro il quale si erano riparati, per non farsi tramortire dalle sue parole?

"E quando ho fatto presente come si sono svolti i fatti si sono entusiasmati all'idea di averci entrambi, lo scrittore e la sua... musa". Disse "musa" talmente piano che non fu certa di averlo effettivamente colto. "Riuniti insieme nella loro missione di salvare il mondo un villaggio per volta, dentro a un libro e fuori, nella vita reale. Era una situazione troppo ghiotta per loro, e posso capirli. Devi ammettere che è una situazione straordinaria".  
Quello era un eufemismo! Era molto più che straordinaria, nell'unico significato di essere al di là dell'ordinario, non certamente in quello di essere augurabile o desiderabile. E lei ci finiva sempre in mezzo, per colpa di Castle.  
"Non voglio venire a fare la tua musa, Castle. Io non sono Nikki Heat. La gente non ha nessuna necessità di sovrapporci", aggiunse con veemenza.

"Lo so. Tu sei diversa, Nikki avrebbe accettato senza nessuna nessuna esitazione. E insieme a Rook avrebbe anche trascorso la notte successiva in un magnifico castello immerso nella campagna... uh, aspetta che mi segno lo spunto", reagì con enfasi, cercando il fedele taccuino per prendere appunti. " _Nikki e Rook hanno un incontro bollente nelle scuderie..._ ", mormorò fingendosi molto impegnato a trascrivere le esatte parole, pur lanciandole un'occhiata di sottecchi.  
Non riuscì a evitare di ridere di fronte al maldestro tentativo di Castle di ridurre il livello di tensione tra loro, come se fosse davvero intenzionato a scrivere il prossimo romanzo d'appendice, invece che un thriller.  
"No", rispose cocciuta. Soprattutto per via di quell'accenno alla notte successiva e le strane fantasie di Castle riguardo alle scuderie. No, grazie.  
"Mi hai promesso una cena", continuò Castle imperterrito, come se si fosse preparato a una lunga battaglia verbale.  
"Questa non è una cena. Che si era comunque concordato che sarebbe stata molto breve". Quella cena l'avrebbe perseguitata in eterno, l'aveva sempre saputo.  
"Possiamo barattare la cena con la presentazione del libro? Prometto che sarà altrettanto veloce. E nessuno verrà a parlarti, se non lo vorrai. Non dovrai nemmeno farti vedere, te ne starai nascosta da qualche parte, magari proprio in quella camera...".  
Sbuffò. Voleva piangere per l'esasperazione.  
"Se vengo e non mi faccio vedere, non è esattamente uguale che se non venissi del tutto?", domandò con una logica inattaccabile.  
"Devo pregarti, Beckett? Perché sono disposto a tutto, pur non di andarci da solo. Mi inginocchierò davanti a tutti, chiederò aiuto a Miss Elinor, al sindaco, ti costringerò a partecipare con me alla caccia al tesoro o corsa nei sacchi, quello che si inventeranno per la prossima estate e ti incolperò del furto di una qualche pianta esotica che qualcuno avrà sicuramente coltivato in segreto, per fare bella figura. Pensaci, Beckett. Pensa a quante sventure potresti evitare dicendomi di sì".  
"È un ricatto, Castle", si indignò.  
"Sì. È esattamente un ricatto. Avrei provato con oro, incenso e mirra, ma so che sei incorruttibile".  
"Perché ci tieni così tanto? Perché vuoi che venga con te?".  
Forse aveva sbagliato a porre quella domanda, perché non era certa di voler sapere la risposta. Le tante risposte che leggeva nei suoi occhi.  
"Perché sei alta", fu la fulminea risposta che, inspiegabilmente, chiuse definitivamente la questione.


	14. Quattordici

Aveva voluto a tutti i costi, con la sua nota ostinazione a cui era impossibile opporsi, passare a prenderla, declinando la sua offerta di incontrarsi da qualche parte al villaggio, magari in un luogo un po' defilato. Ma perché nascondersi? Le aveva domandato con una logica inoppugnabile. Non stavano facendo niente di male e ormai presto tutti avrebbero saputo che la coppia dei migliori detective di New York si era finalmente riunita sotto il cielo britannico, pronta per nuove avventure _eccetera.  
_ "Tranne per il fatto che tu non sei un detective", aveva ribattuto lei con sarcasmo, solo per abitudine, accorgendosi solo un istante dopo che lui aveva pietosamente evitato di aggiungere: "Nemmeno tu".  
Richard Castle era sempre un gentiluomo.

Non che lei volesse nascondersi, a dirla tutta. Voleva solo continuare a vivere con discrezione la sua vita, termine che, come sempre, Castle non ammetteva nel suo vocabolario, visto il modello di automobile con cui si era fatto vivo davanti al suo grazioso cancellino di ferro battuto adornato di spirali. Era un pezzo deliziosamente decorativo e senza alcuna utilità, che infatti non era mai riuscito a tener fuori i gatti del vicinato, ormai ospiti fissi, né uomini troppo propensi a starle tra i piedi. Anche quelli si palesavano con troppa assiduità. In un singolo esemplare, ora in piedi di fronte a lei.

"A che cosa dovrebbe servirci un'auto del genere, Castle? Dobbiamo solo fare poche miglia", lo apostrofò beffarda, ricambiando così il sorriso scintillante con cui le era andato incontro per salutarla e, come scoprì dopo, aprirle cavallerescamente lo sportello.  
"Mi è sembrata quella più adatta alle circostanze. Preferivi una carrozza?", si informò con sollecitudine, offrendole perfino una mano per aiutarla ad accomodarsi meglio al suo interno. Mano che, naturalmente, non accettò, non tanto perché era perfettamente in grado di salire su un'auto da sola, ma perché era di fondamentale importanza non indulgere in nessun contatto fisico, nemmeno breve, nemmeno spontaneo. Tanto più che, in barba alle temperature poco gradevoli, si era presentato alla sua porta indossando un paio di jeans sfacciatamente aderenti e una camicia con le maniche arrotolate. Non solo non avrebbe dovuto toccarlo. Non avrebbe dovuto nemmeno guardarlo. Doveva mettersi i paraocchi, come i cavalli, quelli della carrozza che le aveva proposto.

 _Che cosa mi succede? Non è mai stato così tra noi._ Beh, aggiunse tra sé, le circostanze in cui si trovavano non erano esattamente quelle a cui si erano abituati. La routine che li aveva sempre protetti, che aveva creato un bozzolo confortevole in cui avevano chiari i loro ruoli, non esisteva più. Non c'erano cadaveri in vista, non erano al distretto dove erano costretti a rispettare un codice di comportamento, e tutto quello che avevano da fare quel giorno era bighellonare facendosi reciprocamente compagnia. Avvertì un minuscolo nodo d'ansia semi sepolto nel suo stomaco, nel rendersi conto che circostanze del genere non si erano verificate abbastanza spesso nella loro vita precedente da renderle chiaro come dovesse comportarsi. E questo non l'aiutava a calmarsi.

Castle era rientrato in auto, mentre lei era impegnata a rimuginare essenzialmente su di lui. E lui, con il suo fiuto, se ne sarebbe senz'altro accorto.  
Venne distratta dai suoi pensieri molesti, quando lo vide allungarsi in silenzio per agguantare qualcosa dal sedile posteriore e porgerglielo con aria solenne. Lo prese titubante.  
"Come segno della mia gratitudine per aver accettato di accompagnarmi, vorrei farti un piccolo dono", proclamò con aria ispirata che la mise in allerta. Non si poteva mai sapere che cosa gli passasse per la testa. E qualsiasi cosa fosse, lei non voleva essere complice.  
"È un dono o un tentativo di corruzione, Castle?", lo frenò subito, prima che si involasse nei suoi soliti toni aulici.  
Lui le sorrise e lei capì che i suoi ingenui tentativi di difesa non sarebbero serviti a niente.

Aprì l'involucro infiocchettato con cura ridicola, trovando all'interno un contenitore di caffè che aveva un'aria decisamente familiare. La perplessità si trasformò, grazie all'alchimia che solo Castle sapeva maneggiare, in un istantaneo buonumore. _Caffè.  
_ Sollevò il coperchio e annusò con avidità l'aroma penetrante di cui aveva avvertito una mancanza di cui non era nemmeno stata cosciente, finché non se l'era ritrovato tra le mani. Un fiotto di improvvisa nostalgia le serrò la gola. Ne bevve un piccolo sorso, assaporando a fondo il tripudio sensoriale che ne derivò. Era un caffè eccellente, la risposta alle sue preghiere più ardenti, tutto quello che la faceva sentire a casa.

Una massiccia dose di caffeina si fece strada con decisione nel suo corpo, risvegliandole le sinapsi, e lasciando al suo passaggio una devota e fervente gratitudine.  
"Dove l'hai trovato?", mormorò in tono estatico, con gli occhi socchiusi.  
"Un uomo deve avere i suoi segreti", le rispose enigmatico, ma evidentemente felice del successo della sorpresa. "Ti avevo assicurato che avrei trovato il caffè perfetto. Come vedi, mantengo sempre le mie promesse".  
"Non quella di lasciarmi in pace", fu rapida ad aggiungere. Forse troppo.  
"Perché quello non posso farlo", rispose lui con voce sommessa ma determinata.  
Sarebbe sembrato tanto maleducato salutare con compostezza, abbandonare l'auto e piantarlo in asso? Perché non era sicura che sarebbe riuscita a trascorrere la giornata senza che qualcuno si facesse male. E non aveva ancora messo in moto. Non aveva idea di come sarebbero riusciti a uscirne sani e salvi. Lei, soprattutto.  
"Sarò felice di riavere il vecchio Castle, quando avrai smesso di parlare come il protagonista di un romanzo in costume", commentò asciutta, scatenando in lui una fragorosa risata. Era rincuorante vedere che non aveva perso la capacità di non farsi abbattere dalle sue stoccate.  
"D'accordo. È solo un caffè di ringraziamento per la tua disponibilità a farmi compagnia nei miei impegni odierni. Tutto qui".

Accettò in silenzio il reiterato accenno alla gratitudine che provava nei suoi confronti, sperando che non intendesse andare avanti tutto il giorno a mostrarle riconoscenza. Era già abbastanza strano così, tra loro. _Lei_ era strana. Chissà se Castle se ne era accorto e che cosa ne pensava.  
Si guardò intorno per distrarsi, notando solo allora gli interni rifiniti con particolare cura e la sensazione di opulenza che le rimandava l'automobile.  
"Che fine ha fatto la tua vecchia macchina a noleggio, Castle? Abbiamo davvero bisogno di qualcosa di tanto lussuoso per un impegno campagnolo di poche pretese?", ripeté di nuovo la domanda con cui l'aveva accolto, sforzandosi di farlo con un tono assolutamente neutro, guardando con ostentazione davanti a sé, senza tradire alcuna emozione.  
Lo sentì deglutire, mentre decideva con coraggio in che modo proseguire la conversazione.  
"Io... era buono il caffè? Ci sono anche dei cioccolatini, nel caso ti venisse fame", rispose con grande sfoggio di charme, scegliendo un diversivo.  
"Anche i cioccolatini? Un mazzo di fiori non ti è venuto in mente? Perché manca solo questo per rendere completo il tuo tentativo di...".  
"Ringraziarti", si intromise lui debolmente.  
"Blandirmi!", concluse lei alzando il tono di un'ottava. "Credi che non mi sia accorta che l'auto, il caffè, i cioccolatini e i tuoi bicipiti in bella mostra servono a uno scopo preciso?". Aveva detto _bicipiti_? Ad alta voce? La morte non sarebbe giunta abbastanza presto.  
Castle strinse le labbra, evitando il confronto prima di tornare all'attacco.  
"Non ho nessun bisogno di blandirti, Kate", tentò il tono suadente che doveva dimostrarle di essere in totale buona fede. "Volevo solo essere gentile ed esprimerti la mia...".  
"Se dici ancora una volta riconoscenza rompo un finestrino e ti recido la carotide con il vetro", lo minacciò.  
"Sai che non è fisicamente possibile, vero? È una minaccia a vuoto".  
"Castle!". Le veniva da ridere e non sapeva assolutamente il motivo.  
Sospirò con molta enfasi, come un condannato che sta per firmare la propria dichiarazione di colpevolezza, prima di andare incontro al suo destino. "Va bene, detective, mi hai scoperto. Il fatto è che...", le lanciò un'occhiata frettolosa. "Il mio impegno avrà luogo più... tardi, rispetto all'orario che ti ho comunicato".  
"Aspetterò che ti spieghi meglio, prima di ucciderti e fuggire con questa meravigliosa automobile che tu non meriti".  
"Sapevo che ti sarebbe piaciuta quando l'ho scelta". I sorrisi di complicità non erano ammessi, vero? Non facevano parte dei patti. Per fortuna, questa volta non l'aveva detto ad alta voce.

"Concentrati", lo redarguì.  
"L'incontro per l'intervista e la presentazione del mio romanzo sono previsti nel tardo pomeriggio. Stasera, anzi. Ma dal momento che avevi accettato spontaneamente di venire con me - e converrai che un evento del genere è del tutto straordinario, quasi inverosimile-, ho pensato di approfittarne per... ". Un ultimo respiro. "Fare i turisti, andarcene in giro per la campagna, cose così. Innocenti".  
"Mi hai ingannata!", ribatté sdegnata.  
Una serie di reazioni sfilarono sul volto di Castle, prima di arrendersi. Evidentemente non aveva trovato la risposta giusta che dimostrasse la sua totale non colpevolezza.  
"Sì, è vero. Ti ho ingannata. Ma...".  
"Non c'è nessun _ma_ che possa migliorare la tua posizione", replicò asciutta.  
"Non c'era un altro modo per cui mi avresti accettato di stare con me un'intera giornata. Non posso continuare a farmi rapire per avere un po' della tua attenzione e trascorrere del tempo con te. Mi... manchi", ammise, smettendo di scherzare.  
"Viviamo in un villaggio minuscolo, non facciamo che incontrarci!", lo rimbeccò.  
"Kate...". Oh, no. Non quel tono. Quel tono era la sua condanna.

La costrinse a guardarlo negli occhi, e lei lo fece, anche se sapeva di essersi ripromessa di evitarlo, perché poi sapeva come sarebbe andata a finire."Per anni siamo stati insieme intere giornate. E poi di colpo sono rimasto senza di te. Per colpa mia, lo so", ammise prima che lei avesse il tempo di borbottare qualcosa. "Vivere così vicini, e dovermi inventare sempre qualcosa per poterti vedere sta diventando una tortura. Per favore, almeno per oggi, possiamo... fingere di essere due vecchi amici che si divertono insieme, senza nessun altro fine? Mi piace la tua compagnia".  
Oh, anche a lei piaceva la sua. Fin troppo.  
Si schiarì la voce, quando fu il suo turno di parlare.  
"Punto primo...".  
"Sono molti i punti da illustrare? Non ho portato una lavagna per agevolarti", si affrettò a interromperla.  
Non avrebbe mai smesso di farla ridere forte? Lo ignorò.  
"Noi lavoravamo insieme. Non _stavamo insieme intere giornate_ ". Era importante chiarirlo, anche se non sapeva di preciso il perché. Faceva sembrare il loro rapporto un passatempo divertente e non voleva ridurlo solo a quello.  
"E non dobbiamo _fingere_ di essere vecchi amici", aggiunse. "Perché in fondo lo siamo... _stati_ , giusto?", concluse con un lieve tono interrogativo. E adesso cos'erano?  
Castle annuì.

Mancava solo un ultimo chiarimento, quello più difficile, quello che per onestà doveva ammettere, perché glielo doveva, visto che lui aveva deciso di esporsi tanto. "E non è stata colpa tua", bisbigliò, senza rendersi conto di aver appoggiato una mano sul suo braccio e rendendosene conto quando ne sentì il calore sotto le dita.  
Castle rimase in silenzio a fissarla per un tempo così lungo e occhi così pieni di sollievo che dovette reprimere un moto di tenerezza del tutto fuori luogo. Già averlo toccato non si era rivelata una delle sue migliori idee, proprio come aveva previsto. Mancava soltanto aver voglia di passargli una mano tra i capelli per rassicurarlo.  
"Se è tutto, possiamo andare?", le domandò, quando la lasciò libera dall'incantesimo.  
"È una fortuna che io abbia portato con me l'occorrente per affrontare insieme questa giornata _da amici,_ non trovi? Così posso godermi la campagna e la _tua compagnia,_ e poi cambiarmi per l'evento serale, molto più formale ed elegante di come hai sempre tentato di vendermelo, Castle. Non ho forse ragione?", aggiunse, estraendo finalmente la sua arma segreta.  
"Tu... lo sapevi?!". Non poteva essere più sconcertato.  
"Certo che lo sapevo. Credevi che non avessi previsto le tue macchinazioni? Mi sono informata! E così ho scoperto il tuo piccolo inganno. Ti ricordo che ti ho insegnato io tutto quello che sai sul mondo del crimine, non puoi battermi".  
"E hai accettato lo stesso? Sei salita in auto senza fiatare".  
"Perché volevo il caffè. E i cioccolatini. Peccato per i fiori, sarebbe stato un bel pensiero", gli sorrise maliziosa, felice del punto che si era intascata.  
"Chi ti dice che i fiori non ci siano?".


	15. Quindici

"Non è strano?", mormorò rivolta a se stessa, o forse a nessuno, mentre se ne stava appoggiata con i gomiti sul muretto che precedeva l'antica scalinata in pietra collocata nella facciata principale della villa – a lei sembrava più una reggia – i cui interni, riccamente decorati, avevano appena finito di visitare. Proprio come due normali turisti avevano vagabondato pieni di entusiasmo e meraviglia, anche se adesso erano un po' stanchi, del tutto identici agli altri che avevano incontrato. Perché no, in fondo? Perché sarebbero dovuto essere diversi?

Erano arrivati lì grazie a un'idea di Castle, che una volta messa finalmente in moto l'automobile, aveva estratto dalla tasca un biglietto stropicciato dove aveva annotato una lunga lista di attività con cui avrebbero potuto riempire la loro giornata insieme, tra le quali lei - solo lei, lo aveva specificato generosamente- aveva il diritto di scegliere. Molte di queste non erano fattibili, ma lei aveva riso leggendole ad alta voce ed era certa che lo scopo primario della stesura di un tale repertorio di fantasticherie fosse metterla di buonumore. C'era riuscito.  
Contemplò in silenzio l'infinita distesa di prati dal verde intenso maniacalmente curati, il canale centrale pieno d'acqua cristallina che li attraversava longitudinalmente e la fontana che, a ritmi e scenografie regolari, lanciava verso il cielo il suo energico fiotto, prima di farlo ricadere verso il basso. Aveva già assistito più volte all'intero ciclo, che in qualche modo aveva trovato rilassante. Rassicurante.

La guida cartacea che aveva tra le mani, quella che avevano comprato all'ingresso perché ne erano stati sprovvisti – Castle non si era preparato la storia del palazzo per impressionarla e lei lo aveva spietatamente preso in giro per questo-, li definiva "giardini" e lei pensò che forse, chi ne aveva curato la stesura, aveva peccato di modestia. Avrebbero potuto passeggiare di buon passo fino all'imbrunire e, ne era certa, non sarebbero arrivati a sfiorare il perimetro più esterno. Chissà come sarebbe stato nascere in un posto del genere, farne parte di diritto, abituarsi a considerarlo casa.  
"Sfarzoso, direi. O anche grandioso, appariscente, lussuoso e impossibile da riscaldare in inverno senza spendere un patrimonio. Ma _strano_ mi sembra una scelta un po' riduttiva, Beckett", si intromise Castle alle sue spalle, raggiungendola e sporgendosi a contemplare il paesaggio. Se lo trovò accanto, le mani quasi a sfiorarsi.  
No, la parola esatta era proprio quella che aveva usato lei, perché non si stava riferendo all'architettura dell'edificio alle loro spalle, ma all'immagine di loro due che, spensierati ed eccitati come ragazzini, si erano intrufolati qualche ora prima nel salone d'ingresso, senza sapere di preciso che cosa fare di loro stessi.

Il primo inciampo si era verificato alla biglietteria. La gentile signora a cui si erano rivolti aveva stampato due biglietti, come da loro richiesta, e li aveva guardati, chiedendo in silenzio a chi dovesse consegnarli. All'improvviso lei si era chiesta cosa prevedesse il galateo in una situazione del genere, tra due amici che fino ad allora avevano solo consumato insieme qualche pasto veloce, offerto dalla polizia di New York, durante le loro indagini. Ognuno avrebbe pagato per sé? Era così che si faceva quando _non_ era un appuntamento? Non che fosse un reale problema pratico, naturalmente, trattandosi di poche sterline. Era un dettaglio di natura filosofica, più che altro. Qualcosa che insisteva per definirli, mentre lei si ritraeva e sapeva di farlo.  
Castle aveva rotto gli indugi e, senza in apparenza soffermarsi sulla questione, aveva estratto la carta di credito e aveva pagato per entrambi, come se fosse scontato.  
Non lo era. Non lo era perché stavano navigando in acque a loro completamente sconosciute, nonostante i quattro anni di frequentazione, che da un lato erano un'enormità, se li si considerava da un punto di vista temporale, ma dall'altro li avevano imprigionati in un comodo spazio di non scelta, che aveva preservato inalterata la distanza tra loro, cristallizzandola. Era una distanza da colmare? O da mantenere intatta, per proteggerli dall'autodistruzione?

Qualche mese prima, in quella serata di pioggia torrenziale che non aveva mai potuto dimenticare – il clima inglese non aiutava a non pensarci - era stata persuasa da qualcosa dentro di lei, una sorta di spinta che veniva dritta dal centro del suo cuore, che fosse giunto il tempo di lasciarsi andare e compiere quel salto nel vuoto che la impauriva, ma di cui subiva l'esaltante fascino. Lo doveva a se stessa. Meritava di essere felice. Dopo tanti anni spesi a convincersi di non poterselo permettere, perché l'asticella era semplicemente fuori dalla sua portata, troppo alta, troppo pericolosa, voleva essere felice.  
Voleva tutto quello che la vita, una vita insieme a Castle, avrebbe potuto darle. Ne aveva ogni diritto. Era pronta ad accettare quella felicità che l'aveva sempre atterrita, che non aveva mai saputo contenere, da cui non aveva mai accettato di farsi travolgere, per paura di non sapeva nemmeno che cosa. Di non esserne all'altezza. Di essere fallata.  
Ma lui, molto banalmente – perché l'infelicità è sempre così, priva di fantasia - non era saltato insieme a lei, che, tragicamente aveva vacillato sospesa sul vuoto quanto bastava per fare marcia indietro e fuggire. Perché quando lui l'aveva piantata in asso, quando se ne era andato da casa sua – ricordava perfettamente ogni singola parola pronunciata e quell'espressione definitiva sul volto, che non gli aveva mai visto e che l'avrebbe atterrita per sempre – e non si era fatto più trovare, lei aveva capito di aver sbagliato tutto. O di aver sempre avuto ragione, a seconda di come la si volesse vedere. Le mura alte con cui si era protetta, che erano servite per anni a tenere a bada i mostri imprigionati nei sotterranei, e che in preda alla speranza aveva timidamente abbassato, si erano chiuse di nuovo su di lei, imponendole di andarsene. Non importava dove, purché lontano. Per non soffrire. Per leccarsi le ferite. Per non sentire quel dolore cocente che non aveva ancora smesso di morderla dentro.

E adesso quella distanza si replicava intatta tra loro e lei la osservava con cautela, mentre Castle, da sempre il suo opposto, voleva ridurla. Cancellarla una volta per tutte. Lo capiva perfettamente. E altrettanto lucidamente era consapevole che si erano già schiantati una volta e che questo era un fatto incontrovertibile. Lei amava i fatti. I fatti erano presenze rassicuranti. Erano tutto quello che rimaneva dopo la distruzione, quando ci si aggirava tra le macerie. Rimaneva anche una dolorosa, inspiegabile, crudelissima solitudine, una desolazione interiore che non faceva meno male, solo perché l'aveva già sperimentata in passato e, quel che è peggio, la terrificante sensazione di essere sbagliata lei. Non si era ancora perdonata. Per tutto. E qualche volta non sapeva nemmeno per cosa.

Nonostante le premesse, si era divertita, una volta scacciati dubbi e pensieri cupi che minacciavano, proprio come il cielo grigio che si erano lasciati alle spalle entrando, di rovinare la loro giornata.  
Castle era un compagno perfetto. Il migliore che si potesse desiderare. Si era chiesta, all'inizio, se avrebbero avuto lo stesso ritmo o si sarebbero dati sui nervi. Se lui, di natura impaziente, si sarebbe annoiato a contemplare i quadri che lei avrebbe invece voluto ammirare minuziosamente, senza fretta. Se le avrebbe dato il tempo di muoversi secondo i propri tempi o l'avrebbe costretta ad aumentare il passo.  
Non avevano avuto bisogno di adeguarsi. Si erano mossi in modo sincronizzato, fluido, rilassato.  
Era venuto tutto spontaneo. Si erano interessati agli interni che sfilavano loro davanti, stanza dopo stanza, fino a far girare la testa, perché nessuno poteva davvero vivere in un ambiente del genere, avevano convenuto. Avevano parlottato tra loro, nascosti in un angolo, davanti a una finestra, per non dare nell'occhio e disturbare gli altri visitatori. Gli era stata accanto mentre le guide, di solito anziane – Castle aveva un dono per attrarle - li fermavano cordialmente per offrirsi di raccontare qualche dettaglio in più sugli arredi. Lui era stato un interlocutore serio e attento, aveva chiacchierato, fatto conoscenza e stretto molte mani. Era certa che, se non lo avesse trascinato via, li avrebbe invitati alla presentazione del suo libro e forse perfino a una festa privata a casa, a Manhattan, una volta tornati. Qualche pizzicotto ben assestato era stato d'aiuto, nonostante le lamentele.

E si erano toccati, spesso. Non intenzionalmente, ma con la naturale complicità di due persone che non hanno nessun problema a interagire casualmente con il corpo dell'altro, perché non lo temono, pur sentendosene attratti. Quindi, sì, era tutto _strano_. Non erano le bizzarrie tipiche di Castle, ma era senz'altro un'esperienza singolare quella di essere catapultati in un altrove diverso e lontano dai loro soliti schemi, e scoprire di trovarsi perfino meglio in compagnia l'uno dell'altra. Non avrebbe detto queste cose ad alta voce. Le avrebbe tenute ancora un po' sé, per custodirle e farle germogliare. Perché quando si ha un piccolo, improvviso assaggio di felicità dopo il deserto, dopo la solitudine, lo si tiene molto stretto. Si è infinitamente grati e commossi.  
"Che ne dici di fare una passeggiata fino alle serre?", propose infine, consultando la cartina. Da quel che le era parso di capire, quelle serre potevano essere dislocate ben oltre la collina che si intravedeva all'orizzonte. Forse quei cavalli di cui tutti parlavano erano davvero necessari per non morire di vecchiaia tra uno spostamento e l'altro.  
"Non hai fame?". La domanda la prese in contropiede.  
"Perché sei sempre ossessionato dall'idea di nutrirmi, Castle?".  
"Mi piaci con le guance tonde", replicò disteso, prendendosi in cambio una gomitata nelle costole, che accolse con gemiti esagerati. "Ti assicuro che non è mia intenzione rimpinzarti, sei perfetta così". Sapeva che avrebbe dovuto comprare un ventaglio dietro cui nascondere inappropriati rossori. Lui si era perfino offerto di regalargliene uno, sarebbe stato meglio accettare, invece che rifiutare indignata, come aveva fatto. "Il fatto è che...". Castle assunse un'aria vaga.  
"È un altro dei tuoi misteri? Quelli che un uomo non deve mai svelare?", scherzò.  
Aveva centrato il bersaglio senza saperlo, realizzò con stupore, scrutando la sua reazione.  
"Ricordi la cena che mi avevi promesso? Quella in piedi, molto rapida, per stare in mia compagnia il meno possibile?".  
"Abbiamo un problema di ego ferito?", si informò educatamente, ridendo sotto i baffi. "Sai che mi piace stare con te, Castle, non servono tante manovre per farmelo ammettere", aggiunse.  
"Davvero?". Era stupito sul serio. E anche molto bello. E pericolosamente vicino.  
"No, volevo solo dirti qualcosa di gentile per esprimerti la mia _gratitudine_ per avermi portato a visitare un posto tanto, come l'hai definito? Sfarzoso e altri aggettivi che ora mi sfuggono".  
Le rispose con una smorfia. Ogni tanto le faceva venire in mente il Castle dei primi tempi al distretto. Un cucciolo vivace impossibile da controllare.  
"Siccome la cena è saltata...", proseguì ignorando la sua ovvia crudeltà. "Ho pensato a un picnic sul prato".  
"Un _picnic_?". Lo disse come se le avesse proposto di prendere un aereo privato per pranzare a Parigi in un ristorante riservato solo a loro due. "Non una piccola locanda in mezzo alla brughiera desolata in questa stagione, a cui si arriva solo grazie a un viottolo mezzo sepolto, in cui è possibile scorgere scoiattoli e caprioli, dove servono deliziosi piatti locali davanti al caminetto acceso, che solo tu e pochi altri conoscete? Mi stupisco di te", finse di indignarsi.  
Lo vide rannuvolarsi. "Ti prometto che ti troverò scoiattoli e caprioli, se ci tieni così tanto, ma no... non avevo pensato a niente del genere", rispose rammaricato. "Adesso che me lo dici...".  
"Sto scherzando, Castle. Non voglio pranzare insieme agli animali della foresta", lo rassicurò. "Parlami del picnic che avevi in mente".  
"È veloce, i piatti sono freddi come volevi tu, non è qualcosa di ufficiale e puoi perfino stare in piedi. Proprio come avevi chiesto. E rimarrò in piedi anche io, se ti fa piacere. Preferirei sedermi, visto che ci siamo trascinati in un migliaio di stanze talmente simili tra loro da farmi venire le vertigini, ma mi adeguerò ai tuoi desideri".

.

Aveva pensato a tutto, scoprì sorpresa e ammirata. Venendo da Castle, non poteva naturalmente trattarsi di un picnic di modeste dimensioni, si rivelò invece un vero e proprio banchetto che non aveva idea di come avesse messo in piedi. Aveva estratto pacchi e pacchetti dal bagagliaio dell'auto, pregandola di aspettarlo sotto un qualsiasi albero a scelta, rassicurandola che non stavano violando nessun divieto – il parco era usufruibile dai visitatori senza dover visitare anche la villa, pensato proprio per trascorrervi giornate all'aria aperta da parte di chiunque.  
Doveva aver setacciato numerosi negozi e mercati del circondario e non c'era niente di commestibile che non fosse finito sulla loro tavola improvvisata, costituita da una tovaglia a quadri bianchi e rossi, nella più classica delle tradizioni. Si era perfino presentato con un cesto di vimini!  
Di quel passo avrebbero avuto bisogno di una siesta, prima di procedere con le attività del pomeriggio. E non c'era niente che la solleticava di più di un sonnellino all'aria aperta, se non si fosse nel frattempo alzato un vento sgradevole, che a tratti scuoteva con violenza i rami nodosi sopra di loro e che la faceva rabbrividire per il freddo.

"Grazie per il picnic. Anche se non siamo rimasti in piedi". Controllò distrattamente l'orologio. "E non è stato veloce. Ma mi sono divertita moltissimo". Glielo doveva, in fondo.  
Castle tacque. Si era aspettata che rilanciasse invitandola per chissà quante altre cene in una locanda esattamente identica a quella che gli aveva descritto, forse nemmeno troppo innocentemente, ma invece rimase silenzioso.  
"Certo che ti sei divertita", proruppe con leggera veemenza che non aveva previsto. "Di solito trascorri il tempo con poliziotti noiosi incapaci di fare un passo da soli". Proprio non tollerava Stuart, vero? Non gli era mai andato giù. "O vai a correre all'alba con uomini misteriosi, ma sicuramente altrettanto noiosi, che non ti propongono niente di più piacevole. C'è la nebbia a quell'ora, l'avete notato? E si gela".  
Oh, ecco il problema. Non capiva quell'improvviso cambiamento di umore.  
"Sì, Castle, lo sappiamo. E ci piace per quello. Pensavo piacesse anche a te, visto che mi è capitato più volte di intravederti tra i cespugli".  
"Facevo solo semplici passeggiate. Tutto qui. Passavo di lì per caso", spiegò, stranamente di poche parole.  
"Ah, pensavo ti preoccupassi per me, credendomi in pericolo per via di quegli... uomini misteriosi di cui mi circondo. È un unico uomo, Castle. Ed è il medico del villaggio, nonché fratello di Stuart e ha una reputazione impeccabile. Non corro nessun rischio con lui". Non gli doveva nessuna spiegazione, ma amava punzecchiarlo.  
"Deve piacerti molto quella famiglia", replicò asciutto.  
"Sono molto accoglienti", concesse, senza aggiungere altro.  
Castle mugugnò, come se non fosse della sua stessa idea, ma non avesse voglia di discutere con lei. Era quasi comico, così ombroso e sulle sue.  
"Mi piacerebbe continuare a tenerti sulle spine, perché sei adorabile tanto arrabbiato, ma ti informo che Stuart ha iniziato a uscire con una ragazza di una contea vicina, provocando qualche dramma sentimentale che ameresti ascoltare, se non fossi tanto offeso e suo fratello è gay. Il mio onore è salvo", spiegò con piglio divertito.  
Il sole tornò a splendere tra le nuvole che avevano temporaneamente oscurato il buonumore di Castle.  
"Davvero?", si informò pieno di entusiasmo, prima di imporsi contegno e sobrietà. "Non ero preoccupato per il tuo onore, comunque. E non sono arrabbiato. Ma se mi trovi adorabile, mi sforzerò di esserlo. In ogni caso dubito che Stuart possa provocare tanto trambusto nella popolazione femminile, ma mi fiderò della tua parola. E cosa mi dici del tuo costume da mimo?". Notò che era tornato il solito Castle curioso e ciarliero.  
"Quale costume da mimo?!". Ed era anche impazzito, nel frattempo.  
"La sera del fattaccio, quando siamo rimasti chiusi con James, il boscaiolo tradito, e il suo fucile dentro al teatro, indossavi una tutina nera molto aderente. Credevi che non l'avessi notato, solo perché ero appena sopravvissuto alla morte? Mi sottovaluti. Forse ti stai abituando agli uomini che frequenti qui".

Quanta pazienza ci voleva per trattare con un Castle geloso?  
"Non ero vestita da mimo", ridacchiò per l'immagine. "Ero appena uscita dalla palestra, dove insegno un corso di autodifesa femminile. Non sarò più un poliziotto, ma le cose che ho imparato possono essere utili a qualcuno e mi fa piacere aiutare la comunità, ricambiare la loro ospitalità. E non frequento nessuno, per la cronaca. Solo te. E qualche gatto. Ma loro sono decisamente meno umorali".  
Castle ponderò le sue spiegazioni, senza cogliere l'occasione di approfondire meglio il dettaglio che si era lasciata sfuggire sul fatto di frequentare lui in via esclusiva. A cui aveva tentato di mettere una pezza aggiungendo cose a vanvera sui gatti.

"Ti trovi bene, qui". Non capì se l'aveva intesa come una domanda, o se era una semplice constatazione dei fatti.  
"Sì", rispose sincera. "È rilassante. Mi fa sentire in pace", commentò a bassa voce, rendendosi conto istintivamente che il tono della conversazione si era modificato. Niente più scherzi o battute galanti.  
Castle fissava un punto dell'orizzonte, preso da suoi rimuginii interiori che disegnavano ombre tristi sul suo viso. Avrebbe desiderato chiedergli che cosa fosse successo, così all'improvviso, quali pensieri se lo fossero portato via, ma non era quello che lui faceva con lei. Lui rispettava i suoi tempi. Magari non i suoi spazi, ma non faceva mai pressione perché si aprisse con lui, non la obbligava a parlare, confidarsi, denudarsi. Rimase in silenzio, in attesa. Avrebbe voluto essere capace, come lui, di creare uno spazio sicuro entro il quale lasciare che si mostrasse vulnerabile.  
"Mi fa piacere che ti sia ambientata", commentò dopo qualche minuto. Non era chiaro se avesse detto quello che le buone maniere imponevano, o se ne era davvero convinto. Il tono era incolore e le emozioni ben nascoste dietro un'espressione impossibile da leggere.

Le diede una rapida occhiata, ma sfuggì al suo sguardo. Non era il solito Castle. Era più abbattuto del normale, se per normale si intendeva il tripudio delle sue fasi maniacali, che non prevedevano mai qualcosa che finisse sotto la soglia dell'entusiasmo. "Mi spiace solo che tu sia dovuta venire fin qui, per stare bene". Aveva un'espressione così sconfitta e addolorata che le fece male al cuore. Prese fiato. Più volte. Perché di colpo si erano infilati nei pertugi spinosi di una questione rimasta così a lungo in sospeso tra loro?  
"Castle, io...". Conosceva una ad una le parole che avrebbe dovuto dire, quelle che avrebbero scoperchiato il famoso vaso e li avrebbero risputati chissà dove e in chissà quali condizioni, ma non era quello il momento giusto. Non mentre si divertivano e avevano un impegno importante che li aspettava.  
Castle capì. Capiva sempre. Si alzò in piedi, si tolse qualche filo d'erba dai pantaloni e le porse un mano per aiutarla ad alzarsi. Sorridendo.  
"Andiamo. La nostra giornata non è ancora finita e le tue guance non sono ancora abbastanza tonde".  
Accettò la tregua e si sentì come se fosse appena scampata a un pericolo di cui ignorava la portata.


	16. Sedici

" _Wow_ ", esclamò Castle, con una nota di palese ammirazione nella voce, facendole venire immediatamente voglia di girare i tacchi e tornarsene da dove era venuta.  
Dopo un pomeriggio che era trascorso veloce e spensierato, al punto da farle chiedere incredula dove fosse volato il tempo, che solo quel mattino le era parso infinito – e non in senso negativo-, erano da poco approdati alla loro destinazione finale, non senza un velo di eccitazione. E di rammarico, anche. Ma anche questo a Castle non l'avrebbe detto. Insieme a tutto ciò che di inespresso esisteva tra loro.

Non appena arrivati, e dopo un rapido giro di presentazioni e saluti, aveva lasciato Castle a confabulare da solo con gli organizzatori della serata.  
Nonostante fosse rimasto sorpreso quanto lei dalla reale portata dell'evento, decisamente superiore alle aspettative – chi credevano che fosse, Castle? Un rampollo della famiglia regnante? Un nobile decaduto? - non aveva perso la sua imperturbabilità e non mostrava di soffrire di ansia da prestazione. Lei si sarebbe innervosita senz'altro, se si fosse trovata davanti una folla festante, invece che il numero limitato di persone che avrebbe ritenuto affrontabile per se stessa. Castle era palesemente a suo agio, beato lui.  
Si era velocemente accomiatata e si era appartata per cambiarsi, ringraziandosi silenziosamente per essere stata tanto previdente da aver infilato in valigia, mesi prima, il miglior abito elegante che possedeva, che era rimasto a giacere appallottolato in fondo al suo armadio di legno massiccio con le maniglie in ottone.

Dopo un congruo lasso temporale, trascorso dedicandosi a inezie, solo per ritardare l'implacabilità della sorte, era finalmente riemersa. Se l'era trovato fuori dalla porta, quando aveva sbirciato nel corridoio, per sincerarsi di poter uscire indisturbata e confondersi con la tappezzeria.  
"Sei splendida", aggiunse Castle con una leggera traccia di stupore nella voce, come se perfino lui non credesse a tanta meraviglia. Doveva offendersi?  
"Pensavi che mi sarei presentata in galosce, Castle?", si indispettì. "È quello che avresti rischiato, se non mi fossi informata per conto mio e mi fossi fidata di te. A questo punto sarei sembrata una squilibrata, raccolta per strada solo grazie alla tua compassione".  
"Si trovano squilibrate tanto affascinanti in questi viottoli di campagna? Starò più attento in futuro", chiosò, incrociando le braccia e appoggiandosi disinvolto al muro dietro di lui, coperto da un'inquietante tappezzeria, come se avesse tutto il tempo – e il fascino – del mondo.  
C'era qualche arnese che potesse scalfire quell'aria soddisfatta e troppo sicura di sé? Le sarebbe piaciuto averlo tra le mani, sperando fosse appuntito.

"Castle, intendi passare l'intera serata a essere tanto stucchevole e scontato? Vorrei ricordarti che il nostro non è un appuntamento. Mi piacerebbe pensare che durante unappuntamento _vero_ saresti un po' più originale", aggiunse, fingendo di dedicarsi ad altro, come ammirare la punta delle sue scarpe dal tacco vertiginoso.  
La sua uscita venne accolta da una risata scrosciante. "Se me le servi su un piatto d'argento, poi non lamentarti della mia prevedibilità, Beckett".  
Quanto era presuntuoso e irritante. Anche bello, d'accordo, ma questo non c'entrava con il discorso. Quante volte l'aveva già pensato? Troppe, in così poche ore.  
Scrollò le spalle infastidita. "Se volessi uscire con te, Castle, non avrei bisogno di prenderla tanto alla larga".  
La studiò per qualche secondo, socchiudendo gli occhi, prima di decidere, forse, che per quella sera sarebbe stato più saggio mantenersi entro i loro confini rodati.  
"Rimarremo per sempre con il dubbio che tu voglia o meno uscire con il sottoscritto. Ma solo perché manca poco all'inizio della presentazione e non abbiamo tempo di sviscerare come si deve la questione".  
Nessuno avrebbe sviscerato nulla, per quanto la riguardava. Ma lui poteva continuare a credere a tutte le illusioni che preferiva.

.

Castle si mosse, allontanandosi da lei e dandole le spalle. Trafficò misteriosamente in un punto in ombra del corridoio. Non capendo che cosa avesse in mente, lo seguì con lo sguardo, incuriosita e un po' preoccupata. Dopo qualche istante si voltò verso di lei tenendo tra le mani qualcosa che le fece istantaneamente fare un balzo all'indietro. Aveva già capito che quei tacchi erano stati un errore.  
"Che cosa sarebbe, Castle?", domandò sconcertata, quasi che lui le stesse puntando contro un predatore inferocito.  
"Ti sei lamentata perché non mi sono presentato con dei fiori. Ecco i tuoi fiori", spiegò gongolante, come se non avesse fatto altro che attendere quel momento per tutto il pomeriggio.

Si avvicinò cauta. Non era certa della sua salute mentale, quindi andava preso con le pinze. Diede un'occhiata a quello che teneva in mano, tendendosi a distanza di sicurezza. "Tu sei completamente pazzo". Mise velocemente da parte la diplomazia. "Per prima cosa, stavo scherzando. E poi questi non sono _fiori_. Questa è la cosa più straordinaria che abbia mai visto. Dove l'hai trovata?". Era un'orchidea, da quel che poteva supporre date le sue limitate conoscenze. Ed era completamente nera. Vellutata. Perfetta. Spaventosa, nella sua bellezza. Metteva in soggezione perfino lei, che si era sempre pregiata di non farsi intimorire da nessuno. Men che meno da una pianta.  
"È un'informazione che non posso divulgare. Ma ho pensato che faresti una figura strepitosa al concorso di giardinaggio, se volessi presentarti".  
"Non l'avrai rubata?", bisbigliò in preda all'orrore, torcendosi una ciocca sfuggita al suo maldestro tentativo di ricreare un'elaborata acconciatura con i rudimentali strumenti a disposizione.  
"Certo che no!", si difese, profondamente offeso. "Non rubo dei fiori per una donna". Ci rifletté su. "A meno che anche questa non sia una tua fantasia erotica e allora, Beckett, lasciatelo dire, cominci a diventare impegnativa. Prima il costume da Babbo Natale, poi i fiori rubati...".

Grugnì esasperata. Prima della fine della serata l'avrebbe colpito più volte con la sua borsetta dotata di una provvidenziale fibbia di metallo.  
"In ogni caso, non posso presentarmi alla gara del villaggio con un'orchidea coltivata da non so chi. Dovrebbe essere nata e cresciuta grazie alle mie amorevoli mani completamente incapaci di tenere in vita perfino un cactus. Lo sai bene".  
"Non è necessario che la gente del villaggio lo sappia. E posso sempre corrompere i giudici", le comunicò con fare cospiratorio.  
Kate agitò una mano per chiudere il discorso senza doversi produrre in estenuanti spiegazioni che avrebbero portato ad altri equivoci a cui Castle amava dar vita e che, in breve, l'avrebbero convinta a fare chissà che cosa con lui, magari sposarlo prima dell'alba.

"È meravigliosa", commentò prendendo la strana ed esotica creatura dalle mani di Castle, che gliela passò con solennità e premura. "Grazie. Non dovevi... fare qualsiasi cosa illegale tu abbia fatto per averla. Spero di non farla appassire". O, peggio, morire.  
"Non succederà, ce ne prenderemo cura nel migliore dei modi", ribadì deciso e lei non fu del tutto certa che si riferisse solo all'orchidea. E quel _noi_ proclamato con tanta sicurezza, avrebbe necessitato di qualche riflessione un po' più approfondita, quando ne avesse avuto il coraggio.  
Almeno non le aveva confessato di avergliela regalata perché in qualche modo lei gli ricordava un fiore esotico e raro. Era già un passo avanti. E l'unica cosa che le permetteva di tenere un contegno appropriato.  
Osservò l'orchidea con timore reverenziale, senza riuscire a staccare gli occhi dal tessuto setoso delle sue corolle. Temeva perfino di farla cadere, solo muovendosi.  
"Fa sempre parte del tuo volermi dimostrare eterna gratitudine per la mia presenza qui?", mormorò sovrappensiero, senza realmente voler porre un quesito che necessitasse una risposta meditata.  
"Sì. E no", le rispose sibillino.

Alzò gli occhi su di lui, per decifrarlo meglio, ma senza successo.  
"È un altro tentativo di corruzione? Che cosa mi stai nascondendo, di nuovo?", gli sorrise, convinta che fossero ormai oltre quel punto. E, soprattutto, sicura che non ci fosse niente di pericoloso nascosto in mezzo a quel dono floreale.  
Castle prese tempo e la cosa non prometteva bene. Tutto il contrario.  
"Vorrei proporre una tregua, se per te va bene", esordì con aria molto seria, diversamente dal solito.  
"Una tregua?". Doveva ammettere che la vita con lui non era mai noiosa e questo era un pregio. Ma cominciava a girarle la testa, con tutti quei misteri e quei caotici cambi di prospettiva.

"Non mi aspettavo una serata così elegante", continuò Castle, allentando il colletto della camicia impeccabilmente stirata. "Credo abbiano organizzato qualcosa che ha a che fare con una qualche onorificenza, o un riconoscimento letterario per il sottoscritto, o non so che cosa si siano inventati. Non ne sapevo niente, te lo assicuro. Ma ho sbirciato il programma e ho visto che ci sarà anche un intrattenimento musicale, più tardi".  
Sospirò. In che cosa si era cacciata? Doveva essere una banalissima presentazione e si stava trasformando nella serata degli Oscar. Per fortuna aveva tutto l'occorrente per sopravvivere.  
"D'accordo, Castle. Non è quello che avevo in mente, ma ormai è fatta. Dobbiamo anche ballare insieme, per caso?". Lo disse come se fosse la cosa meno probabile al mondo, ma saltò fuori che non era proprio così.  
"Mi piacerebbe invitarti. E mi piacerebbe se accettassi". La voce era ridotta a un sussurro, non le fu semplice cogliere le sue parole.  
"Non stavi scherzando", si stupì. L'aria a un tratto era diventata rarefatta, addensandosi intorno a loro.  
"No. Vorrei...". Esitò. "Kate, vorrei che almeno per stasera tu non fossi tanto arrabbiata con me", buttò fuori d'un fiato.

Completamente sconcertata non rendeva minimamente l'idea di come si sentisse in quel momento. Deglutì. Aprì la bocca per rispondere, ma ci ripensò. Appoggiò l'orchidea sul tavolino accanto a lei, per metterla al sicuro. Sentì dei passi provenire alle loro spalle. Uno sconosciuto li sorpassò, salutandoli discretamente e si allontanò lungo il corridoio.  
"Non sono arrabbiata con te", fu l'unica cosa che riuscì a rispondere quando tornarono a essere soli ed ebbe raccolto le idee. Cosa che non fu affatto semplice.  
"Hai cercato di uccidermi con una spranga di ferro!".  
Era il suo solito modo di prendere la tangente per non affrontare di petto i discorsi troppo difficili, giusto? Perché le sembrava invece convinto delle accuse che le stava rivolgendo?  
"Io voglio _sempre_ ucciderti, Castle, non è una novità. Fin dal primo giorno, dovresti ricordarlo. E quella sera non sapevo che fossi tu. Era buio, pioveva, e qualcuno mi ha seguito fino a casa, che, come sai, se ne sta in mezzo al nulla. È stata legittima difesa", si giustificò con troppa veemenza, ma ne aveva fin sopra i capelli di quella storia.  
Sperò di essere stata chiara, una volta per tutte. "Se avessi saputo che eri tu, avrei colpito più forte, ovviamente".  
Castle le indirizzò un debole sorriso, lasciandola continuare. "Ma questo non significa che io sia arrabbiata con te. Non più del solito, direi".

Castle ascoltò in religioso silenzio, quasi assorbendo le sue parole, più che ascoltarle. "Sei furibonda, Kate". Sentì l'ossigeno abbandonarla di colpo, sotto quell'attacco diretto che non si aspettava. "E temo che tu lo sia da mesi, forse da quando te ne sei andata. Spero non da prima. Sento la rabbia vibrare nel tuo corpo ogni volta che mi guardi, che mi tocchi per caso. Sei piena di risentimento nei miei confronti e io non so come fare. So di avere la mia parte di colpa, e ti assicuro che voglio fare quello che posso per rimediare. Ma so che non è il momento di parlarne, adesso. Puoi solo... mettere da parte il rancore, almeno per stasera? Poi ti offrirò io stesso una mazza da golf con cui colpirmi".  
Questo era totalmente, _totalmente_ inaspettato. E sbagliato. Fuori da ogni logica. Falso, in primo luogo. E poi assurdo, inverosimile.  
Lo stomaco le si annodò, la testa cominciò a ronzare. Doveva sedersi, si sentiva di colpo esausta.  
Castle aveva aspettato il peggior momento per tirar fuori un problema immaginario, che si era inventato mettendo insieme indizi inesistenti e troppo tempo libero.

Non era arrabbiata con lui. Come gli veniva in mente? Non nel modo in cui l'aveva descritta. Che parole aveva usato? _Rancore, risentimento_. Aveva sempre avuto una passione eccessiva per i sinonimi. Lui la faceva ammattire, d'accordo. Ma non _così tanto_. Un punto sensibile sulla nuca si fece vivo e cominciò a pruderle. Se lo strofinò con violenza, quasi a volersi staccare il lembo di pelle infiammato. Stava per negare di nuovo, ma le parole, semplicemente, non vollero uscirle di bocca. Prese fiato avidamente, per liberare la gola stretta.

Che cosa poteva significare? Che quello che Castle aveva detto era... _vero_? Lo era solo in parte? No, certo che no. Che motivo avrebbe avuto di avercela con lui? Fece girare nervosamente il braccialetto etnico che aveva al polso, più volte. Se lo tolse. Lo rimise.  
Non era arrabbiata. Ma, a voler essere sincera, e il suo corpo glielo stava chiaramente imponendo, quel groviglio di emozioni aggressive che provava da così tanto tempo da esserne ormai assuefatta, doveva significare qualcosa. E lui lo aveva individuato, prima di lei, grazie a quelle sue arti magiche che gli permettevano di tirar fuori orchidee rare dal cappello e capirla come nessun altro.

"Ballerò con te, se me lo chiederai", rispose piena di dignità dopo un febbrile esame interiore. "E senza rancore. Perché non lo è. Non è quello che provo".  
"Ma c'è qualcosa. Qualcosa che ti fa venire voglia di picchiarmi un po' più forte del solito".  
Fu costretta ad annuire. E sorridere. Un po' imbarazzata. E molto mesta.  
"Prima o poi me lo dirai?".  
Si irrigidì, incapace di rispondere. O di fare qualsiasi gesto.  
"Non voglio saperlo per forza, Kate. Voglio solo che tu stia bene. E se per farlo devi spingermi giù da una scogliera nei dintorni, per me va bene".  
Tenne gli occhi bassi. "Non ho bisogno di arrivare a tanto", lo rassicurò.  
"Mi fa piacere".  
Le porse la mano con grande solennità. "Tregua?".  
"Tregua", acconsentì, grata e scombussolata insieme.


	17. Diciassette

Castle spalancò il cancellino del cottage, che cedette gemendo sotto la sua spinta decisa, che quasi lo scardinò. Un misto di irritazione e insofferenza si fece strada in lui. L'aveva sempre trovato un vezzo decorativo privo di qualsiasi utilità, era solo un aggeggio che piaceva moltissimo a Beckett, senza che lui ne avesse mai capito il perché. Di solito aveva gusti più sobri. E non assolveva al compito principale di tener lontani eventuali estranei di sesso maschile dalle dubbie intenzioni, naturalmente attratti da Beckett – chi non lo era?-, un gruppo numeroso che naturalmente non lo comprendeva. Almeno per quanto riguardava le dubbie intenzioni.  
Risalì il vialetto formato da pietre sconnesse, tra le quali spiccavano intrepidi ciuffi d'erba, che non si fecero intimorire dal suo frettoloso calpestio. Erano sopravvissuti a molto di più dei passi incuranti di un uomo preoccupato.

Bussò alla porta con impazienza. Attese fremendo, ma nessuno venne ad aprire. Ci riprovò, aumentando la violenza dei colpi, determinato a ricorrere a qualsiasi rimedio d'emergenza, pur di entrare. Era sicuro che Beckett fosse dentro, forse impossibilitata a farsi viva e per questo motivo non intendeva cedere prima di vederla comparire.  
"Ehi, Beckett", alzò la voce per farsi sentire, e per sfogare inutilmente il crescente panico che si era timidamente palesato quando l'aveva sentita un po' spenta al telefono, poco tempo prima, senza che gliene sapesse spiegare la ragione. Si era trattato di minuti, in realtà. Il tempo che ci voleva per raggiungere il cottage isolato, in condizioni climatiche avverse, visto che nell'ultima settimana le temperature si erano fatte sempre più gelide e l'inverno era precipitato a sorpresa su di loro.

Rabbrividì, di freddo o di inquietudine, non avrebbe saputo dirlo. Aveva iniziato a cadere un leggero nevischio da quando era uscito dalla locanda, che andava depositandosi tenacemente sul manto stradale e tra i suoi capelli. Se ne sbarazzò passandosi ruvidamente una mano sulla testa, con il risultato di far scivolare la neve sotto il colletto della giacca e poi della camicia, in un effetto nient'affatto piacevole.  
 _Apri la porta, Beckett, dannazione!_  
Al telefono - era stata lei a chiamarlo e questo lo aveva allarmato più di tutto il resto - era stata vaga, quasi assente e aveva risposto a monosillabi. Lui era Richard Castle. Lui aveva un dono, quello di avvertire, ancor prima di saperlo razionalmente, quando qualcosa non andava nel verso giusto, grazie al suo acutissimo sesto senso. Che diventava telepatia, quando si trattava di lei, come se fossero semplicemente estensioni della medesima essenza, in grado di riconoscersi d'istinto.

Mise le mani a coppa intorno agli occhi, spostandosi verso la finestra da cui non proveniva nessuna luce, ma il riverbero del lampione sulla strada, che si era acceso prima del solito quel giorno - gli impedì di scorgere alcunché.  
Dopo un tempo di attesa che gli sembrò infinitamente lungo, una figura spettrale aprì lentamente la porta, tenendolo sulla soglia con il fiato in gola, prima di apparire sfatta nel suo campo visivo.  
Era pronto, lo era sempre stato. La afferrò al volo prima che si afflosciasse sul pavimento, seguendo l'impulso che si generò in automatico, senza che i suoi arti ricevessero il comando dal cervello.  
La raccolse con cautela tra le braccia, sollevandola senza sforzo. La porta rimase spalancata, permettendo così alla neve di turbinare all'interno, mentre lui lasciava impronte bagnate sulle mattonelle lucide, creando una poltiglia sporca e fangosa di cui si sarebbe vergognato, se non avesse avuto questioni più urgenti di cui occuparsi.  
Depositò il fardello cedevole sul divano, dove lei era stata sdraiata prima del suo arrivo e da cui doveva essersi alzata a fatica per venire ad aprirgli, se doveva dedurlo dal disordine di montagne di cuscini e coperte, riuniti a formare una massa informe.

La casa era immersa nell'oscurità, salvo per una piccola luce di cui ignorava la fonte. E nel gelo, si sorprese. Riusciva ad avvertirlo nonostante il calore che il suo corpo aveva prodotto nello sforzo di riavvolgere Beckett nelle coperte sotto le quali lei si arrotolò del tutto, scomparendo dalla sua vista. Muta. Aveva emesso solo un piccolo sospiro quando si era sentita sollevata da lui, invece che trovare il pavimento ad attenderla.  
Aveva avuto ragione, Beckett non stava bene. Glielo aveva chiesto al telefono, in un crescendo di preoccupazione, ma lei, cocciuta come sempre, non aveva voluto ammetterlo, sicché lui aveva dovuto prendere su due piedi la decisione di fare irruzione a casa sua, per valutare di persona una situazione che in fondo aveva già compreso. Lui la capiva meglio di chiunque altro, era il momento che il mondo lo dichiarasse a gran voce. Sapeva perfino capire quando aveva la febbre e, se ne avesse avuto il modo, forse avrebbe anche saputo misurargliela telepaticamente, si vantò tra sé. Quel genere di cose di cui era orgoglioso, ma che lei tendeva a catalogare come presunta psicopatia, solo perché non voleva ammettere di esserne altrettanto ammirata. Ma era il momento di agire, non di tergiversare sbrodolando lodi verso se stesso.

Per prima cosa tornò sui suoi passi e chiuse la porta, per evitare che la temperatura interna scendesse ulteriormente. I gemiti del vento si smorzarono di colpo, regalandogli un gradito silenzio, che lo aiutò a ragionare meglio. Tornò subito a rivolgere a lei la sua attenzione, per cercare di capire come si sentisse, parlandole attraverso i numerosi strati di lana che la separavano da lui.  
Si inginocchiò sul tappeto rimasto miracolosamente asciutto, in prossimità di dove indovinava che ci fosse la sua testa in base alle pieghe della stoffa che la copriva tutta.  
"Come stai?", mormorò con tutta la sollecitudine che il momento richiedeva, senza toccarla. Non voleva infastidirla. Non era sicuro che non lo fosse già a causa della sua presenza.  
"Male", bofonchiò una voce vaga proveniente dall'oltretomba.  
"Questo mi sembra evidente. Non mi hai ancora cacciato e non ti sei lamentata del mio salvataggio eroico prima che svenissi".  
Silenzio. Nessuna reazione. Non era un buon segno.  
"Non stavo per svenire". Il mormorio soffocato, quasi incomprensibile, fu interrotto da un accesso di tosse che la scosse con violenza, facendo cigolare le molle del divano. La gola gli si strinse assistendo suo malgrado a un supplizio del genere. Avrebbe preferito tossire al posto suo per il resto della sua vita, purché lei si placasse. Perché non se ne stavano i tropici, invece che su un'isola battuta dai venti e dal cattivo tempo? Tanto lui l'avrebbe seguita ovunque, questo gli era ormai chiaro da almeno un miliardo di anni.

Alzò con cautela un lembo della coperta, con tutta la delicatezza possibile. Kate cercò di sollevarsi, ma lo sforzo la fece tremare per via della debolezza. Castle, pieno di buona volontà, recuperò un cuscino ricamato, dimenticato sopra la poltrona lì accanto, lo sprimacciò per dargli una forma e glielo posizionò dietro la schiena. Era sudata. Le sollevò i capelli dalla fronte umida, rendendosi conto che la febbre doveva essere più alta di quanto si fosse immaginato. Lei non reagì, limitandosi a registrare la sua presenza senza opporre resistenza, accasciandosi contro lo schienale del divano.  
Notò che era molto pallida, tranne per le guance accese, che spiccavano in modo malsano sul volto altrimenti esangue. Aveva dei vistosi cerchi violacei sotto gli occhi, che erano troppo lucidi. Un inopportuno fiotto di ansia lo paralizzò per qualche breve istante.

Doveva prendere in mano la situazione, decise. Doveva entrare in campo e curarla in prima persona. Sorrise tra sé. Non aveva mai creduto che potesse arrivare il momento in cui Kate Beckett sarebbe stata meno che attiva e affilata come sempre, pronta a mordere ogni ostacolo che si fosse trovata davanti. E, soprattutto, avere bisogno di lui, che era naturalmente disposto a farsi carico di tutto, a rimetterla in piedi e nel frattempo prendersi cura di lei amorevolmente. Tirò subito una riga sull'avverbio usato. _Fraternamente_ era quello più giusto.

Per prima cosa doveva per capire quali fossero le necessità pratiche più impellenti. Occuparsi del camino, si disse, un bel fuoco vivace avrebbe scacciato la tetraggine e rallegrato l'ambiente. Ma per farlo doveva trovare una fonte di luce più intensa, che non le desse troppo fastidio e insieme permettesse a lui di aggirarsi per casa senza fare alcun danno o disturbarla troppo. Ricordava, dalla notte che aveva trascorso su quello stesso divano su cui lei soffriva in silenzio le sue pene, la presenza di una lampada in stile liberty, un pezzo pregiato che non gli era sfuggito, ma non la trovò. Beckett doveva averla spostata in un luogo più accessibile. La scorse poco distante e si mosse per andare ad accenderla. Quando lo fece, un bagliore di luce calda e dorata inondò la stanza, rendendola subito meno cupa.  
Quello che non si aspettava, invece, furono i due occhi seri e incuriositi che lo fissarono da sopra il cassettone di legno scuro, un pezzo antico restaurato e lucidato di fresco. Accanto stazionava la loro florida orchidea, che aveva ottenuto una collocazione privilegiata dopo attenti studi, che avevano affrontato insieme, come se avessero avuto tra le mani qualcosa di prezioso. E forse era proprio così, chi poteva dirlo?  
Socchiuse gli occhi. Era... un gatto? Beckett aveva un _gatto_? O era una creatura misteriosa, una sorta di spirito della casa che appariva soltanto in certe occasioni e solo a chi se ne guadagnava il merito? Magari voleva spaventarlo. Forse era l'animale guida di Beckett, giunto a proteggerla, precedendolo nel ruolo di protettore di giovani donne fisicamente a pezzi. Lo sguardo del felino era curiosamente identico a quello di Beckett, notò divertito, ma un po' a disagio sotto lo scrutinio severo - si vedeva chiaramente che stava progettando un omicidio ai suoi danni. E il corpo, composto e dignitoso, contribuiva a rimandare un'idea di autorevolezza innata che aveva visto solo in un'altra persona nella sua vita, presente in quella stessa stanza.

"Dimmi che lo vedi anche tu, Beckett", pregò con voce un po' insicura, dopo averlo fissato per qualche tempo ed essere stato a sua volta fatto oggetto di intensa analisi. Cercava di fare dell'umorismo, che suonò fiacco. Quello non era un gatto normale, ne era certo.  
Beckett si sforzò di prodursi in una risata che si tramutò presto in altri feroci colpi di tosse. "Sì, Castle", riuscì a rispondere infine.  
"Che cosa ci fa dentro casa tua?". Lo stesso interrogativo che l'animale aggraziato stava con ogni evidenza rivolgendo a lui, con un'intensità magnetica raggelante.  
"Non posso avere dei gatti?", domandò Beckett dal suo letto di dolore, battagliera come sempre.  
"Non pensavo ti piacessero. Quindi l'hai adottato?".  
"È una femmina". C'era da immaginarselo. Nessun esemplare di sesso maschile poteva essere tanto dispotico nei suoi confronti, senza che si fossero nemmeno presentati. "Ed è stata lei ad adottare _me_. Qualche giorno fa si è messa davanti alla porta e ha rifiutato di andarsene, finché non l'ho fatta entrare", riuscì a spiegare, tra una pausa e l'altra.  
Quel gatto aveva molto da insegnargli, dopotutto. Era riuscito a infilarsi nella casa e nella vita di Beckett soltanto desiderandolo, si trattava di un evento straordinario. Fu affascinato dalla sua scaltrezza.

Per tutta risposta, l'animale scese dal suo piedistallo, attraversò il pavimento con sguardi di riprovazione per le macchie di sporcizia che Castle, l'usurpatore, aveva lasciato e non si era ancora premurato di ripulire, e si acciambellò sul divano accanto a Beckett, sfidandolo con lo sguardo ad avvicinarsi e iniziando a leccarsi una zampa con tutta l'elegante indifferenza che riuscì a simulare. In realtà non lo stava perdendo d'occhio, perfettamente calato nel suo ruolo di guardiano.  
"Come l'hai chiamata?", domandò, pensando che l'interazione tra loro sarebbe filata più liscia se avesse rispettato le buone maniere, a partire dallo scambio di nomi.  
"Gatto", fu la secca risposta che lo fece sorridere.  
"Bella citazione", commentò divertito, prima di dedicarsi al secondo impegno sulla lista, quello di accendere il fuoco. La volta precedente era stata lei a occuparsene e lui era stato troppo tramortito dal colpo ricevuto per memorizzare i dettagli. Dovette improvvisare con quello che aveva a disposizione. Nel frattempo si erano alzate forti raffiche di vento, che spingevano la neve copiosa contro le finestre, quasi cercasse di entrare a forza. Non era la serata migliore per gestire un'emergenza, ma sperava che le sue sollecite attenzioni avrebbero reso l'ambiente più confortevole, permettendo così a Beckett di concentrarsi unicamente sulla sua guarigione.  
La osservò giocherellare a occhi chiusi con il manto setoso di Gatto, accarezzandole delicata le orecchie ritte, e si chiese se fosse del tutto normale desiderare spasmodicamente di essere al posto di un gatto randagio.

Scosse la testa tornando a occuparsi dei suoi compiti. Si arrabattò come meglio poté e il risultato fu soddisfacente, almeno dal suo punto di vista, che era sempre ottimista, anche nel bel mezzo della peggiore bufera di neve e ghiaccio degli ultimi cento anni – così avevano detto alla radio. Dopo qualche tentativo e qualche momento di incertezza, un robusto fuocherello divampò felice, rendendo la stanza più festosa, annullando del tutto l'effetto cupo e inospitale. Beckett rabbrividì, quando finalmente il calore la raggiunse.  
E anche questa era fatta. Adesso doveva solo capire se in casa ci fossero provviste e medicinali a sufficienza per rimetterla in sesto. Ricevette un cenno di approvazione, quando le domandò il permesso di frugare nella dispensa e nell'armadietto del bagno, - cosa che lo mise un po' a disagio, quando curiosò tra i suoi oggetti privati -, ma il suo giro di perlustrazione risultò improduttivo. Se avesse dovuto fare una valutazione sommaria in base a quello che aveva visto disseminato sugli scaffali, avrebbe dedotto che Beckett fosse sul punto di trasferirsi di nuovo, o che non avesse alcuna intenzione di stabilirsi lì per un lungo periodo. O magari non aveva chiaro che cosa significava vivere in un luogo confortevole. Ci avrebbe pensato lui. A tutto. Era lì per quello. E ne era oscuramente felice, anche se gli sembrava brutto gioire delle disgrazie altrui.

Tornò subito da lei, rincuorato nel ritrovarla un po' più vigile di come l'aveva lasciata, anche se forse era l'effetto del riverbero del fuoco sul volto. Fu sorpreso dalla spedita naturalezza con cui finì tra le sue braccia, quando le si accostò sul divano, quasi che lui fosse per lei quel porto sicuro nella tempesta che, nel suo orgoglio mascolino, aveva desiderato essere. Le accarezzò piano i capelli.  
Con ogni evidenza, Kate doveva considerare il proprio malessere una sorta di zona franca in cui limiti e distanze tra loro potevano essere felicemente superati senza alcun pensiero. Apprezzò l'occasione straordinaria che aveva di poterle offrire conforto, riscaldarla, proteggerla. Si spinse fino al punto di appoggiare le labbra sulla fronte calda in un gesto del tutto innocente, fatto senza nessuna malizia.  
Alla peggio si sarebbe giustificato dicendo era un modo per valutare la temperatura corporea, dal momento che in casa non aveva trovato nessun termometro. Doveva procurarsene uno. E nutrirla. Oltre a trovare in fretta un antipiretico.

"Kate", sussurrò, spostandola da sé quanto bastava per guardarla negli occhi e intavolare un discorso che sapeva già che non le sarebbe piaciuto. "Devi farti visitare da un medico", affermò perentorio. Quel suo compagno corridore, magari, che lui non poteva vedere, per evidenti motivi oggettivi. "Non hai nemmeno un'aspirina". Doveva aver dato a lui le ultime, quella sera. E poi non si era curata di ripristinare un minimo di riserve di farmaci per ogni evenienza.  
"Ho solo l'influenza", bofonchiò con una voce cavernosa che lo incupì. Decise di assecondarla, altrimenti avrebbe corso il rischio di farla rintanare di nuovo sotto le coperte, invece che farla rimanere tra le sue braccia, appositamente create per quell'incombenza.  
"Lo credo anche io. Ma vorrei essere sicuro che non sia degenerata in qualcosa di più serio. E in tal caso... qualcuno deve prescriverti dei farmaci adatti. Chiama il tuo amico", concluse a denti stretti. Perché non aveva preso una laurea in medicina? Sarebbe stata così utile e non avrebbero avuto bisogno di estranei.  
Gli lanciò un'occhiata sospettosa. "Devi essere davvero preoccupato per propormi una cosa del genere".  
"Metterò da parte le mie simpatie personali per il tuo benessere". Era un atto eroico, dopotutto.  
"Non ti sta simpatico nessun uomo qui al villaggio, Castle". La febbre le stava dando le allucinazioni. E parlare la faceva tossire, senza che poi riuscisse a fermarsi, scossa da singhiozzi impossibili da fermare e che le toglievano il fiato. Anche lui rimaneva in apnea per tutta la durata dell'accesso.  
"Lascerei le tue accuse del tutto ingiustificate per quando avremo una diagnosi, viveri e farmaci. Chiama il medico, prima che le strade diventino impraticabili", le ordinò porgendole il telefono, dopo esserselo fatto indicare, in mezzo alla confusione di coperte.  
"Nevica?", si informò, un po' interdetta.  
Da quanto tempo se ne era stata riversa sul divano, senza avere coscienza del mondo esterno?

"Sì. È in arrivo una vera e propria bufera di neve", annunciò solenne. Non vedeva l'ora di uscire a procurarsi i beni di prima necessità, nel minor tempo possibile, tornare da lei di corsa, avvolgerla in un bozzolo caldo e confortevole, misurarle la temperatura a intervalli regolari, prepararle una cena leggera, accertarsi che si idratasse e vegliare il suo sonno per tutta la notte, se si fosse reso necessario. Era pronto a tutto.  
Ma prima doveva farsi vivo quel maledetto medico che aveva prontamente accettato di venire a visitarla, con suo enorme sdegno, ma anche una riluttante gratitudine.


	18. Diciotto

_**Castle**_

Una consistente coltre di neve che cadeva instancabile e tenace da diverso tempo, si era ormai accumulata lungo il manto stradale, la sentiva scricchiolare sotto le ruote, mentre con prudenza si avviava verso il cottage di Beckett, al ritorno dalle commissioni che l'avevano costretto a uscirsene con un tempo del genere, lasciandola sola.

Se ne era andato riluttante, sapendo di non poter fare altrimenti e promettendole che sarebbe ritornato presto, non prima però di aver recuperato tutto ciò che sarebbe servito a entrambi per sopravvivere quella notte e, se il clima si fosse mantenuto ostile, anche i giorni successivi. Farmaci, cibo, provviste in quantità abbondanti erano in cima alla lista delle sue priorità.

Al suo arrivo si era trovato nel bel mezzo di un villaggio fantasma quasi del tutto imbiancato, con strade impraticabili e pressoché invisibili, e da cui era assente qualsiasi forma di vita.  
Aveva dovuto usare ogni granello della sua capacità strategica e qualche guizzo creativo per portare a termine la sua missione, sempre con la paura di rimanere bloccato lontano da lei per colpa del maltempo e della poca organizzazione cittadina, e con la crescente apprensione per le sue condizioni fisiche, che non aveva sotto controllo, salvo sporadici messaggi che con il tempo si erano diradati fino a cessare.

Era perfettamente consapevole del fatto che si trattava di un semplice influenza trascurata – così aveva sentenziato il medico nell'altra stanza, mentre lui aveva sfoggiato un notevole autocontrollo tenendo la bocca chiusa e preferendo non invadere lo spazio personale di Beckett. E cioè se ne era rimasto fremente di impazienza a fissare gli esotici disegni incisi sul legno del tavolo della cucina, suo unico compagno nella solitudine a cui si era immolato. Ma avrebbe preferito di gran lunga constatarlo con i suoi occhi, invece che starsene per strada a raccattare forsennatamente oggetti disparati di cui a volte ignorava l'utilizzo. Non c'era tempo, continuava a ripetersi, imponendosi di stare calmo.

Non aveva chissà quali richieste da fare all'universo - ritenne utile tentare di mantenersi ragionevole nelle sue richieste. Non voleva implorarlo di realizzare i suoi sogni più audaci, non ancora almeno.  
Desiderava soltanto tornare da lei in fretta e chiudere fuori il cattivo tempo, non gli pareva niente di astruso o inattuabile. Non che non trovasse poetico, o perfino fiabesco, il paesaggio incantato che si stava piano piano disegnando intorno a lui, che sembrava l'unico superstite di una fine del mondo anticipata e molto _bianca_.  
Ma era un uomo con un preciso dovere da compiere e non si sarebbe certo lasciato distrarre dal soffice candore della neve fresca, per quanta attrattiva potesse esercitare su di lui. Soprattutto se non avesse potuto condividerlo con Beckett.

Uscendo aveva preso con sé le chiavi del cottage, per non disturbarla al suo ritorno, nel caso in cui si fosse addormentata. Kate aveva bisogno di riposare e doveva evitare nel modo più assoluto di prendere freddo, aveva saggiamente sentenziato il medico e lei aveva accettato senza fare storie. Forse stava molto male o forse era il caso che lui eliminasse fisicamente quell'uomo che aveva tanto ascendente su di lei, non c'erano altre soluzioni.

Era stata proprio Beckett a suggerirgli di cercare il mazzo di scorta in un cassetto nascosto in un mobiletto di pregiata fattura che aveva rivelato, quando lo aveva aperto con delicatezza, un miscuglio di cianfrusaglie familiari, che avrebbero meritato un'analisi più attenta da parte sua.  
Aveva apprezzato il gesto di fiducia nei suoi confronti, sentendo un calda sensazione di benessere propagarsi dalla base dello stomaco in tutto il corpo. Non aveva detto niente. Non aveva trovato le parole giuste. Perché era sicuro che se avesse iniziato a parlare, se avesse aperto la diga, se avesse lasciato che le emozioni che lo pervadevano si esprimessero senza le solite briglie tirate, non avrebbe più smesso.

Il malessere di lei, il fatto che fosse stanca, un po' sofferente, bisognosa del suo aiuto pratico, erano state tutte condizioni che erano penetrate a sua insaputa in una piccola fessura dentro di lui, che si era scoperto vulnerabile. Esposto. Umanamente, emotivamente.  
Non era solo preoccupato per lei, in un modo che credeva normale date le circostanze straordinarie – la neve, la ricerca di viveri, un'auto non esattamente predisposta a quel tipo di carreggiata sdrucciolevole. Si sentiva messo a nudo, meno contratto nei soliti bastioni di contenimento che aveva eretto consapevolmente per darle spazio. Solo per non farla sentire minacciata dalla sua stessa presenza. Che era ingombrante non perché fisica – anche quello, certo, si era imposto nella vita che lei aveva appositamente scelto lontana da tutti, e anche da lui. Gli faceva ancora un po' male pensarlo. Male per lei, non per lui.

Semplicemente era travolgente, immenso, non quantificabile, e a tratti irruente l'amore che provava per lei. Quello che si teneva dentro. Quello che lo nutriva, gli dava energia, la molla per andare avanti. Quell'amore rinvigorente prima di tutto per se stesso. Rischiava però che debordasse e precipitasse su di lei, sommergendola. Sapeva bene che il rischio era reale. E doveva quindi trattenere dentro di sé quel fuoco che era solamente cresciuto negli ultimi tempi, nelle avversità - la loro separazione, la distanza che ancora onestamente non capiva del tutto, per quanto si sforzasse di farlo.  
E quindi era rimasto zitto. Ma senza avvertirne il peso, senza viverlo come una limitazione.

Si era solo fermato un istante, stringendo le chiavi nel pugno, per celebrare dentro di sé quel momento di condivisione. Che era piccolo, ma così prezioso. Come lo era lei. Subito dopo si era ripreso, aveva chiuso il cassetto e gliele aveva mostrate con aria vittoriosa, sorridendole di cuore, anche se lei era naturalmente troppo febbricitante per notarlo.  
Sapeva che si trattava di dettagli di nessuna importanza, quasi scontati per chiunque altro, ma per lui erano straordinarie aperture, considerando da chi provenivano.

E cioè una donna inafferrabile e sfuggente che lui aveva ciecamente inseguito al di là dell'oceano, mosso all'inizio soltanto dal bisogno di porle tutta una serie di interrogativi impellenti – così gli erano sembrati - e che invece non aveva ancora tirato fuori.  
Stavano bene, insieme, era palese. Stavano meglio che negli ultimi quattro, gloriosi anni, quando si era perdutamente innamorato di lei e aveva creduto di avere raggiunto la fine del suo personale _samsara_ , e di tutti i cicli di morte e rinascita, gioia e dolore, unione e separazione. Quando si era convinto che per lei valesse la pena di sopportare tutto. Aspettarla. Darle spazio. Non darle troppo spazio. Rincorrerla. Capirla. Offrirle quello che di sacro aveva, custodito dentro di sé. Perché non doveva sopportare niente, in fondo.

In una vita improbabile che non avevano scelto, e nella quale si erano buffamente ritrovati, senza il lavoro a unirli, o magari distrarli, lui aveva fatto mirabolanti scoperte su di lei, su se stesso, su di loro. Perché esisteva un _loro_ , esisteva a prescindere, era un nucleo solido e indistruttibile, che gli piaceva immaginare come una sorta di uovo cosmico che si era generato a loro insaputa, si era nutrito di qualcosa di cui forse non intuiva la natura esatta, l'esatta portata, e si era svelato, srotolandosi davanti a lui proprio quando aveva smesso di cercarlo, quando si era rilassato e non aveva preteso più niente. Di chiarire, forzare, accelerare, imporre. Aveva lasciato andare il controllo, la resistenza. Aveva smesso di di perdere la testa in elucubrazioni ossessive che gli avevano surriscaldato il cervello e avevano rallentato la manifestazione materiale di quell'interiorità che era così nitida, così ovvia per lui.

Chissà se lei lo amava, se avrebbero mai avuto qualcosa d'altro, se doveva agire o aspettare. Non era più importante saperlo, aveva scoperto con sollievo, con la leggerezza di lasciare andare un peso immane. Si era lasciato semplicemente vivere in una nicchia confortevole e protetta dove aveva accolto con stupore e gratitudine quello che lei piano piano aveva cominciato a dargli. Lo aveva visto arrivare da lontano. Lo aveva percepito quasi in modo tattile. Ed era moltissimo. Era più di quello che si era immaginato.

Si era trovato di fronte a lati di lei di cui non si era mai accorto, non per distrazione o per disinteresse, ma perché lei gli aveva permesso di accedere a parti normalmente trattenute che adesso aveva iniziato a slegare pazientemente e lentamente per consegnarle a lui, che le aveva accolte con cura. Lo aveva fatto con il solito spirito indomito in cui riconosceva la vecchia Beckett, in cui si mescolava un inaspettato tocco di vulnerabilità che lo affascinava e scatenava in lui primordiali istinti che si compiaceva di definire _archetipici_ , termine che gli permetteva di vederli sotto una luce più filosoficamente accettabile di quello che erano nella realtà.  
E cioè che quella sua nuova ricchezza espressiva, quel suo mostrarsi a lui meno strutturata, meno guardinga, gli faceva venire voglia di prenderla e portarsela via in un posto riparato dalle tempeste della vita, che lui personalmente avrebbe scovato e difeso per amor suo.

Faceva molto uomo delle caverne, altro che archetipico, si rimproverò bonariamente. Beckett non aveva bisogno di essere salvata, né protetta da nessuno. Era perfettamente in grado di farcela da sola. Lui non voleva essere il pezzo mancante, quello che avrebbe riempito un vuoto, o completato un sistema entropico instabile. Voleva solo esserci. Voleva porgerle il braccio e camminare con lei. Al suo fianco. Farla volare soffiando sulle sue piume candide.

L'Inghilterra era troppo romantica per lui, rise fra sé. Stava diventando troppo svenevole. Di quel passo avrebbe finito con il comporre sciarade mentre le proponeva giri in calesse nella campagna fiorita e soleggiata. Quando fosse finita tutta quella neve.  
Eppure c'era qualcosa di autentico, essenziale, primitivo in quello squarcio spazio-temporale che si erano ritagliati – il plurale lo usava solo quando era da solo, non poteva essere tanto trasparente.  
Voleva riportarsela a casa, o seguirla in giro per il mondo, non era importante, voleva solo stare con lei. Il futuro era incerto. Lei non aveva un distintivo, lui non aveva niente che lo trattenesse da nessuna parte, avrebbe potuto scrivere ovunque.  
Intesseva vite immaginarie in cui l'unica certezza erano le loro radici intrecciate, che avrebbero costruito paesaggi di rara bellezza.

Era importante chiederle perché se ne fosse andata, che cosa avevano sbagliato, di chi era la colpa, _lei lo amava_? Era davvero così necessario sentirselo dire, quando lui lo avvertiva reale, con una forza dilagante che niente poteva ostacolare? Doveva solo aspettarla a metà di quel simbolico ponte.

Giunse in vista dell'edificio un po' isolato, e sospirò di piacere. Non aveva certo sperato che si ammalasse – condizione straordinaria e irripetibile, perché Beckett non si ammalava, era lei a impaurire i virus, mai viceversa – ma era felice di essere utile. Starle vicino in silenzio, tenerle la mano, proteggere il suo riposo. Lo faceva per lei, non per sé. Anche se quei limiti non esistevano più. Dare a lei significava dare a se stesso. Non dare e basta, a fondo perduto, in un rapporto di sottrazione, come aveva sempre pensato. Non c'erano riserve da esaurire. Tutto gli tornava indietro centuplicato in uno scambio silenzioso, energetico, che lo riempiva di vitalità, e ricchezza. Bellezza, soprattutto. Era amore quello? Quello di cui parlavano tutti e di cui aveva creduto di essere un esperto? Era importante definirlo? Come si chiamava quando la vita era così splendida nella sua imperfezione da fargli venire voglia di diffondere quella che esitava perfino a chiamare felicità, perché era molto di più, qualcosa di cui non aveva ancora trovato il nome esatto?

Parcheggiò l'auto e sperò con forza di non doverla più riutilizzare finché le condizioni non fossero migliorate, a meno che non si fosse verificata un'emergenza. Sperò non accadesse.  
Aprì con molta cautela, trovando un ambiente molto più confortevole rispetto a quello che lo aveva accolto qualche ora prima. Il fuoco scoppiettava, Gatto era al suo posto di vedetta accanto a una Beckett sdraiata a occhi chiusi, producendosi in fusa così rumorose da essere percepite dall'uscio, dove lui si trovava. Era un quadretto talmente idilliaco che gli fece sbattere la porta con troppa forza, per la voglia che aveva di farne parte senza aspettare, senza chiedere il permesso. Là dove un tempo si era sentito respinto, solo, esiliato, emarginato, adesso era finalmente completo. E poteva donare a lei quella completezza, senza attendere a sua volta che lei riempisse il vuoto. Un vuoto che era stato sublimato accettando quella sofferenza che l'aveva dapprima reso rabbioso, ferito, impaurito. E che adesso non esisteva più. Adesso non se ne faceva più dominare. Aveva vinto quella lunga battaglia con se stesso, senza perdere la capacità di amare, ma anzi accrescendola.

Chiuse a chiave con enorme soddisfazione, tirando anche il chiavistello, un vezzo decorativo, più che un ausilio di sicurezza.  
Kate non stava dormendo, come aveva sospettato. Aprì gli occhi quando lo sentì entrare e gli sorrise illuminandosi, come se fosse felice di vederlo. Perché, forse, era davvero felice che lui fosse lì e le facesse compagnia. O che ci fosse e basta.

.

 _È un capitolo diverso dal solito, che è arrivato così, un po' dal niente, in quella presenza-assenza che è il modo in cui si originano le storie. A me ha molto emozionato, scriverlo, rileggerlo, anche condividerlo. Lo faccio con molta gioia. Spero di essere riuscita a trasmettere l'enorme carico emotivo di grande bellezza che ho percepito io per prima immergendomi nelle riflessioni di Castle. Buon weekend, Silvia_


	19. Diciannove

_È venuto lunghissimo, ma dividerlo in due non aveva senso. Grazie per i feedback dello scorso capitolo!_

Se ne rimase in piedi a rimirarla con la testa inclinata e probabilmente un'espressione sciocca sul volto – ma era l'ultima cosa che gli importasse-, impossibilitato ad avanzare perché si era incantato, muto, ad apprezzare quel bel quadretto che si trovava davanti, e sommerso com'era di tutta la mercanzia che aveva arraffato e si era caricato in un colpo solo sulle spalle per non dover uscire più volte a recuperarla.  
"Come stai?", le domandò con fare pratico, cercando di sopprimere quel lato premuroso che tendeva inevitabilmente a farsi vivo quando si trattava di lei, ma senza riuscire ad addomesticare del tutto una minuta, impercettibile sfumatura affettuosa.  
"Non sono ancora morta", rispose Beckett caustica, spiazzandolo. Lo spirito non le mancava di certo, era un ottimo segno.  
"Grazie per l'anticipazione", chiosò di rimando divertito, riscuotendosi dal torpore e facendole segno che avrebbe proseguito in direzione della cucina, per usarla come deposito di tutto il materiale che iniziava a farsi pesante sulle braccia.

"Dove hai trovato tutta quella roba? Hai svaligiato ogni negozio della regione?". Beckett aveva alzato la voce per sovrastare il frastuono da lui prodotto mentre apriva armadietti a casaccio nel tentativo di creare una parvenza di ordine il più velocemente possibile. Non era difficile, la dispensa era pressoché vuota.  
"Non penso tu voglia saperlo", gridò, senza darle troppa corda, impilando distrattamente alcune confezioni di cibo pronto sui ripiani del frigorifero.  
"Non ti sarai messo a rubare sul serio, Castle?!". Il tono era così sconcertato, così genuinamente perplesso da convincerlo che lo credeva davvero capace di tanto. Se ne inorgoglì. Era o non era il migliore esemplare del branco, in grado di procacciare cibo anche nelle peggiori carestie? Magari avrebbe dovuto mostrarle anche le piume colorate della sua coda, per convincerla del tutto. Sorrise da solo a quell'immagine di grande emancipazione evolutiva.

Preferì non risponderle. Era impegnato a rovistare nel sacchetto che gli avevano consegnato in farmacia, controllando nel frattempo le disposizioni che il medico aveva lasciato scritte in bella mostra su un foglio di carta pregiata con la solita calligrafia illeggibile, dopo averla visitata. Estrasse un paio di pillole, fece qualche calcolo, impostò l'allarme sul cellulare per non dimenticare le successive somministrazioni e riempì d'acqua un bicchiere che trovò capovolto sopra l'acquaio. Tornò da lei, pronto a dedicarle tutta l'attenzione che meritava, dopo aver terminato le incombenze più noiose.

Una volta avvicinatosi, la scrutò attentamente per cogliere eventuali peggioramenti rispetto a quando l'aveva vista per l'ultima volta. Lo spirito era senz'altro più vivace, ma non così il suo aspetto, e questo non era di certo un bel segno. Non poteva essere miracolosamente guarita in sua assenza, ma non si aspettava nemmeno che stesse tanto male. O forse si era lasciato andare a una speranza priva di fondamento.  
Le afferrò una mano senza stare a porsi troppi problemi sul tipo di libertà che si prendeva con il suo corpo, le aprì a forza il palmo dove fece scivolare un paio di pillole e attese, silenziosamente concentrato, che le ingoiasse bevendo l'acqua a piccoli sorsi. Solo a quel punto si sentì più tranquillo.  
La febbre si sarebbe abbassata per effetto dei farmaci e della loro loro inesorabile azione curativa, e sperabilmente quel pallore malsano se ne sarebbe andato e i brividi che la scuotevano l'avrebbero lasciata in pace. Se c'era qualcosa che faticava a tollerare, era senz'altro una Beckett messa alle strette da una banale influenza. Quei cerchi scuri intorno agli occhi infossati gli facevano l'effetto di un brutto presagio.

"Perché ti piace tanto l'idea che io sia un ladro, Beckett? Prima l'orchidea e adesso il cibo. Comincio a credere che tu abbia un debole per i cattivi ragazzi. O per Robin Hood", la prese in giro bonariamente, ricevendo in cambio uno sbuffo ben poco pacifico.  
"Non preoccuparti, non ho sottratto niente illegalmente. Ma... diciamo che ho ricevuto un po' di aiuto". Kate alzò su di lui uno sguardo appannato, ma incuriosito. "Ti racconterò tutto quando starai meglio", la fermò, per il suo bene.  
"Voglio saperlo adesso", si risentì lei. Se si era augurato che si mostrasse docile e disposta a obbedire senza protestare, si era sbagliato di grosso. Era più combattiva che mai, anche se il suo unico intento era solo quella farla stare bene in fretta. Sapeva bene che se avesse opposto resistenza ai sintomi e si fosse ostinata a ignorarli – come aveva fatto finché lui non era arrivato – la cosa sarebbe andata per le lunghe. Doveva stendersi e lasciare che il suo corpo lavorasse per lei. Ma capiva che convincerla delle sue ragioni, piene di buonsenso, sarebbe stata un'impresa titanica.

"Non vuoi dormire un paio d'ore?", suggerì paziente, sentendosi un funambolo in equilibrio su un dirupo con un coccodrillo ad attenderlo di sotto.  
"No", mormorò decisa, mentre un accesso di tosse molto forte tornò a scuoterla, prendendolo alla sprovvista. Da quando aveva rimesso piede in casa era stata piuttosto tranquilla da quel lato e lui aveva dato per scontato che il sintomo fosse magicamente scomparso.  
Inoltre, a peggiorare il quadro, era quasi sicuro che il respiro si fosse fatto più faticoso, quasi ansimante. O magari si stava suggestionando. Per fortuna il medico era già passato, altrimenti l'avrebbe caricata in auto e si sarebbe precipitato nel primo ospedale disposto a visitarla, con il rischio di peggiorare le sue condizioni esponendola alle intemperie. Alla radio avevano consigliato di non uscire di casa, se non per gravi necessità. Pregò con forza che non si trattasse del loro caso.

Le si fece più vicino, e le accarezzò un ginocchio, con l'unica intenzione di darle un po' di conforto, dal momento che non aveva altri modi per farlo. Sperò che non lo respingesse. Non lo fece, con suo sollievo. E un po' di sorpresa.  
"Come va? Intendo, _sul serio_ ", chiese con sincero interesse, sotto il quale si dibatteva una malcelata apprensione, del tutto irrazionale. Non voleva passare per quello troppo ansioso, ma era sicuro che ormai lei lo avesse già spietatamente catalogato in quel modo.  
La vide indugiare, probabilmente stava valutando l'idea di mentirgli per apparire meno provata, ma poi decise di essere sincera, lasciandosi andare contro i cuscini con un sospiro eloquente. "Ho un freddo terribile anche se ho trovato nell'armadio due coperte adatte a una spedizione artica, continuo a tossire e mi pare di avere dell'ovatta in testa. Ho dolori dappertutto. Da schifo, insomma", ammise arrabbiata con il mondo e la sorte che le aveva riservato un colpo tanto mancino. "Odio sentirmi così", aggiunse insofferente, quasi lamentosa. Ne aveva ogni diritto. Lui sarebbe stato messo al tappeto per molto meno.

"Dovresti...". No. Iniziare una frase con _dovresti_ non sarebbe servito alla causa, lei era un osso troppo duro e non accettava imposizioni di nessun tipo. Lo stava già fissando torva, infatti.  
"Che ne dici di chiudere gli occhi per qualche minuto, mentre io finisco di riordinare, recupero altra legna per il camino...", si sentì molto virile nel dirlo, "mi occupo di Gatto e poi pensiamo a come trascorrere la serata? Ho portato qualche film da guardare...". Aveva pensato a tutto, naturalmente. La sua coda era la più bella di tutte.  
Gli rivolse un'occhiata di pura frustrazione. La risposta era un secco _no_ , non era necessario che la esclamasse ad alta voce.  
"Devi dare il tempo ai farmaci di fare effetto", continuò, più debolmente. Di quel passo avrebbe ceduto su tutta la linea, forse l'avrebbe anche accompagnata fuori a fare una passeggiata nella neve, se glielo avesse chiesto. Doveva essere più determinato. "Prima però ti preparo una tazza di tè bollente, che ti riscalderà in fretta, vedrai". Non si limitò a proporglielo, si alzò deciso per dar seguito all'iniziativa. Lo avrebbe bevuto, che lo volesse o meno.

"Ehi, Castle", lo richiamò, meno adirata. Si fermò e tornò a guardarla, temendo che gli impedisse di proseguire nel suo intento, ma non lo fece. "Grazie per il tuo aiuto", mormorò con voce arrochita, tossicchiando, ma cercando di infondere un po' di calore nella sua riconoscenza, che lui avvertì autentica, non sarcastica, come stava dando per scontato. Gli fece piacere ricevere quelle scarne parole, più di quanto si fosse aspettato. Notò che a quel punto faticava perfino a parlare, doveva essere esausta dopo ore di febbre alta.  
"Vedrai che presto starai meglio e potrai cacciarmi di casa", le sorrise, cercando di alleviare il cattivo umore.  
Non gli giunse nessuna risposta e, un po' preoccupato e divertito insieme, si disse che probabilmente era proprio così che sarebbe andata a finire.

.

Se ne stava in cucina, intento a contemplare il paesaggio di fronte a sé attraverso l'ampia vetrata, progettata forse con l'idea di raccogliere ogni frammento di luce esterna e convogliarlo dentro. Idea che aveva avuto successo, da quel che poteva constatare. Aveva una tazza di caffè in mano, che si era appena preparato. _L'ennesima_ tazza di caffè. Era passata qualche ora da quando Beckett si era infine addormentata controvoglia, con Gatto fedelmente appostato accanto a lei – non l'aveva abbandonata per un istante, nemmeno per controllare che cosa stesse facendo l'intruso in giro per casa. Non si era fatto adescare dal cibo con cui Castle aveva cercato di attirarlo lontano da lì. Il comportamento scostante dell'animale, la sua cieca fedeltà unilaterale non avevano aiutato ad alleviare il peso della solitudine che aveva iniziato a farsi opprimente, mentre il mondo era ormai assopito sotto una coltre candida e intonsa.

Il tempo era trascorso lentamente, nonostante avesse avuto diverse faccende da sbrigare, tra cui tenerla d'occhio a intervalli regolari. Gli pareva che stesse riposando in modo tranquillo, il volto era più rilassato, il respiro meno greve. Forse era un buon segno. Doveva esserlo per forza.  
Aveva trovato quei momenti di pura contemplazione tanto intensi da avergli ispirato riflessioni più profonde, meno legate alle impellenti necessità pratiche che la situazione aveva fin lì richiesto. Gli era apparsa priva di corazze, sovrastrutture, quasi fragile. Del resto era la prima volta che si lasciava andare a un sonno profondo in sua presenza, era un atto di fiducia nei suoi confronti e lui ne era felice. Ma soprattutto rispettoso. Quindi aveva evitato di rimanere a fissarla con un sorriso stupido troppo a lungo. Si era dato un limite di decenza. Ma adesso gli mancava la sua compagnia, per quanto egoista potesse farlo sentire quel pensiero.

Aveva trovato delle candele spaiate in giro per casa e le aveva trasferite tutte sopra il caminetto, per addolcire l'atmosfera e rendere ancora più evidente il contrasto tra l'esterno, spazzato dalla bufera di neve, e l'interno caldo e accogliente. Le candele mezze consumate creavano dei buffi disegni di ombre sul muro, che aveva fissato a lungo, seduto accanto a lei, senza accorgersi di essere scivolato in una sorta di trance meditativa.  
Si era quindi alzato, deciso a far circolare un po' di ossigeno nel cervello, chiedendosi se dovesse svegliarla per farle mangiare qualcosa, o se fosse meglio lasciarla riposare a oltranza. Aveva deciso di attendere ancora un po'.

Non si era mai accorto che ci fosse un giardino sul retro, molto più esteso rispetto al minuscolo fazzoletto sul davanti. Doveva essere magnifico in primavera, quando gli alberi, al momento carichi di neve, si sarebbero scrollati di dosso l'inverno riempiendosi di tinte trionfanti. Non poté fare a meno di immaginarsi protagonista di qualche avventura agreste insieme a Beckett e si fece prendere dalle sue fantasticherie al punto che non la sentì svegliarsi, né tanto meno sorprenderlo alle spalle. Sobbalzò spaventato quando sentì pronunciare il suo nome da una voce squillante.

"Che cosa ci fai in piedi?", domandò rimanendo di stucco a fissarla, come se l'avesse trovata impegnata in chissà quale attività rischiosissima.  
Da quel che poté vedere, anche se era ancora frastornato, stava decisamente meglio. Non era ancora la Beckett a cui era abituato, ma aveva qualcosa che ricordava la solita spavalderia. Si avvicinò a una delle sedie disposte ordinatamente intorno al tavolo, quella più lontana da lui, e vi si lasciò cadere sopra con un sospiro. Prese un elastico dalla tasca e si legò i capelli che le cadevano scomposti sul volto.  
"Non devo stare per forza sdraiata, Castle. Credo mi sia concesso fare due passi", brontolò. Ignorò il tono e si concentrò sul fatto che si trattava di un discorso lungo interamente scandito senza colpi di tosse. Il sollievo – non aveva saputo di essere stato tanto preoccupato – lo invase.

Prese posto accanto a lei, appoggiando la tazza di caffè ormai freddo sulla prima superficie disponibile. "Mi fa piacere trovarti bene", se ne uscì un po' pomposo, non sapendo di preciso cosa fare o dire per non infastidirla. Kate Beckett era già normalmente un terreno minato, figurarsi quando era ai ferri corti con la sua stessa salute.  
"Sei un bravo infermiere, tutto sommato", lo sorprese graziandolo con uno di quei meravigliosi e rari sorrisi per i quali sarebbe stato disposto a vivere perfino sotto copertura, se glielo avesse chiesto.  
"Ti preparo qualcosa da mangiare? C'è del brodo di pollo, posso riscaldartelo". Era arrivato il grande momento di dedicarsi finalmente a un tipo di aiuto più pratico che non prevedeva di limitarsi a spiarla da dietro il divano, sentendosi un perfetto idiota.  
La smorfia che ebbe in cambio valse come risposta molta precisa delle sue intenzioni.  
"Non ho fame", annunciò abbassando gli occhi, giocherellando con la cordicella della felpa extra large che indossava.  
"Beckett, sarebbe meglio...". Sapeva che sarebbe stata dura, ma doveva nutrirsi. Non poteva rimanere a stomaco vuoto per sempre.  
"Dove hai trovato del brodo di pollo già pronto?", chiese con aria sospetta, corrugando la fronte in quel tipico modo da interrogatorio che sapeva per esperienza che non si sarebbe fermato davanti a niente. "Intendi svelarmi prima o poi come hai fatto a tornartene con le riserve di metà villaggio nel baule dell'auto? Non sei stato via molto. Credo", aggiunse, un po' più insicura. Notò solo in quel momento il paesaggio glaciale appena fuori dalla finestra. "Con questa neve le strade devono essere impraticabili".  
Si esprimeva senza esitazione, come se quel peso che le aveva oppresso il petto si fosse dissolto.

"Solo se accetti di mangiare qualcosa". Un ricatto sembrava essere l'unica soluzione percorribile.  
Soppesò la proposta. "D'accordo", acconsentì stanca. "Ma deciderò io che cosa e non sarà del brodo di pollo". Scandì con disgusto le ultime parole.  
"Bene. I patti sono patti. Ti racconterò come è andata". Aveva vinto lui, no?  
"Ho immaginato che sarebbe stato difficile trovare tutto quello che mi serviva, perché i supermercati sono stati presi d'assalto per l'allerta maltempo prolungata". Evitò di esserne troppo felice. Non era detto che lei gli avrebbe concesso di rimanere lì per tutto il tempo, anche se lui ci sperava. "Temevo che alcuni negozi fossero chiusi e volevo tornare da te il prima possibile", aggiunse generosamente, sperando di guadagnare dei punti nella considerazione – non molto alta, temeva- che aveva di lui. "Quindi... ho chiesto aiuto a Miss Elinor. L'ho chiamata appena salito in auto".

Lo sguardo di rimprovero fu molto eloquente, anche se rimase ostinatamente muta. Continuò, non poteva fare niente di diverso, lei non gli dava nessuna appiglio.  
"Non appena le ho raccontato che stavi male, che il medico era passato e che non avevi niente di commestibile in casa – ok, ho esagerato un po' – si è subito presa a cuore la faccenda e mi ha assicurato che ci avrebbe pensato lei. Me l'ha ordinato, anzi, prima di riattaccare velocemente, mentre stavo finendo di ringraziarla".  
Sempre quel silenzio ostile. La vecchia Beckett, quanto gli era mancata.

"Io sono solo passato in farmacia e all'emporio che stava per chiudere e che era già stato quasi del tutto saccheggiato", ammise indotto dal quello sguardo truce che gli avrebbe fatto confessare qualsiasi malefatta.  
"E il resto? Abbiamo in casa cibo per il prossimo mese". Era una prospettiva allettante, e oltretutto corrispondeva a verità, ma non voleva mostrarsi sfacciato.  
"Il resto sono andato a recuperarlo al club di lettura, che aveva anticipato la sua riunione settimanale, proprio per colpa della bufera di neve in arrivo. Miss Elinor li ha bloccati tutti prima che uscissero di casa e li ha invitati a portare qualcosa per aiutare _la nostra povera vicina sofferente in nome della solidarietà umana._ Sto citando le parole esatte". Aveva aggiunto anche qualcosa sull'"Uomo solerte che si stava occupando di lei, come ormai non ne facevano più", ma preferì non darsi troppe arie. Tanto Beckett non gli avrebbe creduto.  
"Quando sono arrivato c'erano montagne di provviste, perfino una torta". Gliela indicò.  
"Non possono aver preparato una torta apposta per me, non avrebbero fatto in tempo", obiettò lei, non senza un fondo di logica.  
"No, quella era destinata al tè del gruppo di lettura, ma te l'hanno donata volentieri. Ti fanno i migliori auguri di guarigione, a proposito. Sperano che tu stia meglio presto, ci tengono a fartelo sapere".

Gli lanciò una lunga occhiata dubbiosa. Non capiva che cosa ci fosse di sbagliato in quello che le aveva appena finito di raccontare. Eppure quell'aria cupa addensatasi intorno al volto non prometteva niente di buono.  
"Sono stati gentili, no? Hanno fatto un bel gesto", riprovò, per sollecitarla a dire qualcosa. Quel silenzio cominciava a dargli sui nervi.  
"Castle. Sai che cosa significa questo?".  
"No?". C'era qualcosa di orribilmente sospetto che non stava cogliendo? Era davvero grato ai loro vicini per aver mostrato grande generosità, aiutandolo in una situazione complicata. Non era quello il senso della comunità?  
"Significa che tutti sono al corrente del fatto che mi sono presa l'influenza".  
Era quello il problema?

"Non preoccuparti, Miss Elinor ha proibito a tutti di provare a contattarti, inviarti messaggi o farsi vivi, finché le condizioni – tue o del meteo, non ho capito – non miglioreranno. Erano tutti d'accordo". Avevano annuito felici di essere d'aiuto.  
"Ma certo che lo erano, Castle!". Perché lo trattava come se fosse un po' tardo? "Non lo capisci? È la risposta a tutti i loro desideri! L'americana solitaria e poco socievole in difficoltà, aiutata dall'affascinante e premuroso compatriota che corre in suo soccorso, si prende cura di lei, combattendo contro una tempesta di neve che, per puro caso o per destino, li obbliga a starsene in una casa isolata. Insieme. Da soli. È una trama sentimentale tra le più ovvie di tutti quei romanzi rosa in edicola ogni settimana".  
Lei che cosa ne sapeva? Castle non fece in tempo ad approfondire l'argomento, perché Beckett ricominciò a motivare con grinta le sue idee. "Sono sicura che al gruppo di lettura non stanno discutendo del libro della settimana, perché staranno spettegolando sulla nostra presunta – per loro certissima – storia d'amore! Pensa a quante congetture staranno facendo proprio in questo momento su di noi. Condite da numerosi sospiri". Fece perfino il verso a tutti quei _sospiri._

 _Oh._ Non aveva pensato così chiaramente a tutte le implicazioni, ed era una novità, di solito quel tipo di congetture – dello stesso tipo di quelle dei loro vicini - venivano a lui naturalissime, mentre lei le ostacolava sprezzante fin dal loro cauto insorgere. Ed era sotto l'effetto della febbre alta e dei farmaci. E quel _su di noi_ lasciato cadere così, con tanta naturalezza significava qualcosa? Perché aveva provato una sensazione molto bella nel sentirglielo dire. Ma doveva rimanersene in una zona di cautela.

"Beckett, io credo che tu stia correndo troppo con la fantasia". Non era strano dirlo? Quasi comico. "Hanno solo voluto esprimere un gesto di solidarietà. Non stanno ricamando su di... noi". Di nuovo un vuoto allo stomaco pronunciando quel "noi" ad alta voce.  
Ricevette in cambio uno sbuffo, come se non si capacitasse di tanta ottusità da parte sua.  
"Da quando sei così poco perspicace?". _Infatti.  
_ Era il colmo.  
"Kate", iniziò calmo, per riportare un po' di ordine in quella conversazione surreale e in se stesso. Si sentiva un po' scombussolato, a voler essere del tutto onesto. "Spero che tu sappia che a me interessa solo che tu stia meglio. Nient'altro. Non sono qui per... ". Si fermò. Si era infilato in un vicolo cieco. "Ho intenzioni più che onorevoli". Si stava giustificando? Non sapeva se mettersi a ridere o sbattere la testa sul tavolo. Ne stava uscendo malissimo e non capiva perché si era arrivati fin lì.  
"Come quella di passare la notte qui?", domandò lei a bruciapelo, incrociando le braccia e indicandogli una borsa ben nascosta – così aveva creduto - dietro la dispensa, contenente alcune cose personali che aveva recuperato dal suo alloggio, in previsione di farci ritorno il più tardi possibile. Quelle pillole l'avevano resa molto battagliera.

"Sempre con l'unico intento di darti una mano, nel caso ti sentissi male, non di approfittare di te mentre sei incosciente". Lo stava davvero dicendo? O meglio, si era al punto in cui era necessario sottolinearlo? Funzionava così negli universi paralleli, di cui sperava di non fare mai esperienza, se erano tutti tanto disorientanti? "Ma se preferisci che me ne vada, ti preparerò la cena e lo farò". Raccolse tutta la sua dignità nel dirlo, anche se era l'ultima cosa che avrebbe desiderato fare. Se ne sarebbe rimasto chiuso in auto a gelare, piuttosto.  
Una risata scrosciante contribuì a salvarlo dalle sue miserie, appena prima che ci si lanciasse dentro per sempre. Aiutò molto anche una mano fresca che venne a stringere affettuosa la sua.

"Lo so, Castle. Era solo divertente vederti andare in panico". Osava perfino prendersi gioco di lui e delle sue nobilissime intenzioni!  
"E so che vuoi rimanere a dormire da me solo per assicurarti che non mi salga di nuovo la febbre. Te ne sono grata, davvero. Mi fa piacere che tu sia qui".  
"E a me fa piacere poterti aiutare. Senza nessun altro fine. Per me sei solo una persona che si è presa un malanno, nient'altro. Non posso parlare per gli altri, ma io non sto componendo nella mia mente nessun romanzo che ci riguardi".  
Forse aveva esagerato con le "intenzioni nobili". E forse si era tirato da solo la zappa sui piedi. Perché non era vero. Lui il romanzo su di loro lo stava scrivendo da anni nella sua mente. Tecnicamente, lo aveva già fatto anche nella pratica e aveva ogni intenzione di farlo ancora, con qualche spunto nuovo, se possibile.

Lei alzò un sopracciglio, indirizzandogli una delle occhiate per cui era diventata famosa. "È bello scoprire che basta un po' di febbre per annullare tutte le mie altre caratteristiche. Devo essere uno spettacolo terribile", aggiunse accigliata, alzandosi e lasciando la stanza.  
Castle avrebbe voluto abbandonare se stesso in un campo pieno di neve. Le andò dietro.  
"Non volevo dire questo. Sei naturalmente sempre bellissima". Anche di più, con quell'aria sperduta. "Intendevo che non avrai bisogno di dormire con la pistola sotto al cuscino, o di chiudere la porta a chiave".  
Si voltò verso di lui, serissima. "Anche perché non ho una pistola", chiarì e lui non seppe, di nuovo, come interpretare la sua uscita. Si stava divertendo a sue spese o stava comunicando in un codice che lui non comprendeva?

Lei rimase in silenzio per qualche istante e poi scoppiò a ridere, di nuovo. "Castle, stavo solo scherzando, te lo assicuro, ma tu hai iniziato a prenderla tanto seriamente che non ho potuto resistere. Eri così comico nel volermi convincere che non ti infilerai nel mio letto a tradimento. Non ne ho mai dubitato, a dire il vero. So che sei un gentiluomo".  
Avrebbe tanto desiderato esserlo un po' meno, se doveva dar retta alle sensazioni che provava sotto quello sguardo acceso. Ma per quanto la trovasse di buonumore e apparentemente in condizioni migliori, sapeva che erano solo temporanee, perché il malessere avrebbe dovuto fare il suo corso. E lui voleva soltanto, con tutto il cuore, prendersi cura di lei. Perché continuava a ripeterselo, però?  
Il resto l'avrebbe occultato ben bene sotto millenni di autocontrollo, che la vita insieme a lei gli avevano insegnato perfettamente.


	20. Venti

Si svegliò di soprassalto per colpa di un trillo insistente e penetrante di cui all'inizio non riuscì a capire la provenienza. Spalancò gli occhi disorientato, con il cuore pronto a schizzargli fuori dal petto, e fu solo quando ebbe messo a fuoco il contesto – le braci nel caminetto, Beckett abbarbicata a lui e il ronzio soporifero del televisore acceso – che le tenebre della confusione svanirono e si rese finalmente conto che si trattava dell'allarme che aveva impostato sul cellulare, per ricordarsi di preparare l'ultima dose di antibiotico della giornata.  
Il farmacista, che lui non aveva interpellato a tale proposito, ma che si era sentito in vena di dargli consigli per il bene della sua _cara_ paziente – così si era espresso – si era raccomandato di non sgarrare. E lui non aveva nessuna intenzione di farlo. Anche solo per non tornare da lui per farsi rimproverare con quell'aria da baronetto di campagna che ostentava con tanto orgoglio.

Kate si sollevò a fatica, più lenta di lui e altrettanto sconcertata.  
Si erano accoccolati sul divano dopo che lei gli aveva gentilmente comunicato il tipo di cena che avrebbe gradito consumare, tra tutte le varianti possibili a disposizione che lui le aveva elencato, più di una volta, prima che qualcosa incontrasse il suo favore.  
Aveva capito che non si trattava di essere troppo schizzinosa – lei non lo era normalmente – ma di totale assenza di appetito, anche se sapeva di dover ingurgitare qualcosa per non farsi distruggere lo stomaco dalle pillole che, come aveva raccomandato lo stesso sollecito farmacista forse innamorato segretamente di Beckett, non andavano assunte a digiuno.  
Si era sforzata di mettere qualcosa sotto ai denti e lui aveva osservato con apprensione, senza farsi notare, ogni minuscolo boccone che era riuscita a inghiottire. Era stato così teso che aveva faticato lui stesso a finire quello che aveva nel piatto, per non parlare di godersi le prelibatezze che altri avevano preparato e donato loro tanto generosamente.

Dopo aver sbocconcellato di malavoglia un pezzetto di torta, che lui aveva trovato squisita, si era arresa alla sua inappetenza, quasi scusandosi con lui.  
Aveva dichiarato di aver fatto il possibile, ma se avesse insistito a mangiare non garantiva che il cibo sarebbe rimasto dove se ne doveva stare e questo gli aveva fatto intuire che, oltre a tutto il resto, doveva avere anche un bel po' di nausea.

La freschezza rilassata con cui si era presa gioco di lui dopo il risveglio dal sonnellino pomeridiano, e che l'aveva divertito, era quasi del tutto scomparsa. Era molto stanca e si era fatta via via sempre più pallida, quasi diafana. Aveva temuto perfino che stesse per svenire.  
Le aveva proposto quindi, sforzandosi di non apparire allarmato, di tornare a sdraiarsi sul divano. Le era stato discretamente accanto mentre si spostava nell'altra stanza, pronto a darle una mano per sorreggerla, o aiutarla per qualsiasi incombenza. Quando era stato certo di poterla lasciare in sicurezza, era tornato indietro a sbrigare qualche faccenda e l'aveva raggiunta poco dopo, trovandola rannicchiata sotto il solito cumulo di coperte, con Gatto a farle compagnia. Era evidentemente un animale dotato del raro dono di una fedeltà assoluta e un enorme senso di lealtà, glielo riconosceva. Anche se continuava felinamente a tenersi alla larga da lui e a venerare Beckett e la cosa non mancava di incuriosirlo. Come potevano aver legato tanto in fretta?

Tutta l'imbarazzante conversazione avvenuta in precedenza riguardo alle di lui intenzioni onorevoli – di cui ancora un po' si vergognava, perché in fondo aveva mentito - aveva prodotto l'inatteso risultato di rendere la situazione tra di loro molto più rilassata. Paradossalmente, era il caso di dirlo.  
Non gli era chiaro se Beckett avesse davvero in precedenza temuto che lui potesse farsi chissà quali idee – e questo apriva tutta una serie di interessantissimi vasi comunicanti disposti in serie, a cominciare dal principale, semplice interrogativo: lei si poneva queste domande? Cioè la loro "relazione" era un argomento meditativo nel quale lei indulgeva? - e si era poi rilassata di fronte ai suoi proclami di castità, o se fosse stato tutto frutto del caso, ma non aveva importanza. Di fatto molte barriere avevano iniziato a cadere, soprattutto quella distanza fisica che lei aveva sempre cercato di mantenere tra loro, anche inconsciamente, il che era stato perfino peggio, dal suo punto di vista. Avrebbe dovuto rifletterci meglio, si era detto. Ma poi aveva deciso di abbandonarsi al fluire del presente e aveva accolto senza porsi troppe domande la vicinanza che lei proponeva spontaneamente. Con molta gioia, non aveva problemi ad ammetterlo. Ammetterlo tra sé.

Del resto, povera Beckett, si era detto, era già sofferente per una febbre caparbia che non accennava a scemare, non era il caso di mettersi a fare il processo alle sue intenzioni, quando probabilmente si trattava di una specie di istinto innato alla sopravvivenza. Se per stare meglio sentiva la necessità impellente di appoggiare la testa prima sulla sua spalla e poi sul suo grembo, addormentandosi di botto in quella posizione, permettendogli così di accarezzarle i capelli e avere una visuale favorevole del suo volto perfetto, su cui il suo sguardo aveva colpevolmente indugiato, perché lui avrebbe dovuto vietarglielo? Si era stupito di come avesse ceduto in fretta alla sonnolenza, aveva avvertito presto il lieve alzarsi e abbassarsi regolare del suo petto, mentre se ne stava beatamente sprofondato a guardare un film di cui non riusciva a seguire la trama perché distratto dai suoi lineamenti armoniosi, mentre fuori infuriava il caos.

Anche lui era un po' stanco, a dirla tutta. E il silenzio, insieme al tepore che aleggiava invitante nella stanza, la neve che continuava a cadere imperterrita, sempre più decisa a isolarli dal resto del mondo, si erano rivelate condizioni irresistibili che l'avevano invogliato a zittire i processi mentali fattisi sempre più lenti e oziosi.  
Perché non godersi semplicemente quello che aveva, senza stare a pensare a quello che poteva significare? Era di nuovo scesa su di lui quella pace misteriosa e pervasiva che aveva assaporato tornando da lei quel pomeriggio, quando aveva guidato con circospezione in un paesaggio desolato. In fondo, che cos'altro poteva desiderare in quell'istante di pura perfezione intoccabile?  
Le aveva passato piano le dita tra i capelli, sperando che quel movimento lento e sempre uguale regalasse anche a lei la stessa serenità rilassata che stava scorrendo pacata dentro di lui.

Era scivolato nel sonno senza accorgersene e adesso si stropicciava gli occhi con troppa foga per tornare operativo all'istante, mentre una stanchezza ingombrante e un indolenzimento generalizzato lo tenevano inchiodato al suo posto.  
Si riscosse, imponendosi di alzarsi. La circolazione tornò a livelli normali e questo comportò un afflusso del sangue al cervello che gli diede un po' di carica e lo svegliò del tutto. O almeno quanto bastava per occuparsi di lei. Trovò tutto l'occorrente in cucina e tornò da lei un po' più in forma di quanto non fosse apparso qualche minuto prima.  
"Puoi stare tranquilla fino a domattina. Non ci saranno altri allarmi", la rassicurò a bassa voce. Le indicò il piano di sopra con la testa, quando ebbe trangugiato la pillola colorata. "È meglio che tu vada a letto, così potrai stenderti, metterti più comoda...".  
"Ero già comoda", puntualizzò lei assonnata e con voce tenebrosa e questo era un punto che valeva doppio nella classifica di gradimento, perché le era uscito spontaneo. Non che stesse tenendo il punteggio. Fu felice che il proprio corpo le avesse offerto un giaciglio apprezzabile, sarebbe stato pronto a rifarlo in qualsiasi momento.  
"Vuoi che ti accompagni nella tua stanza?", si offrì, più premuroso che mai.  
"Tu non vieni?".  
Non lo stava invitando a dormire con lei, vero? No, naturalmente. E se anche lo avesse fatto, avrebbe rifiutato. Le intenzioni onorevoli _eccetera.  
_ "Pensavo di rimanere qui stanotte", le rispose, indicando il divano, che era già stato suo compagno in un'altra avventura. Non era troppo accogliente, ma si sarebbe adattato. Era l'unica opzione pratica e ragionevole.  
"È troppo corto per te, Castle. Finiresti per non chiudere occhio". Su questo non aveva torto, ma era disposto a sacrificarsi. Rifletté per un attimo, incerta. "C'è una stanza degli ospiti, di fronte alla mia. È minuscola e il letto è un po' piccolo, ma è sicuramente meglio del divano", gli propose.

Non aveva idea di come fosse organizzato il piano di sopra, ma non intendeva opporsi a quell'offerta generosa, che apparve subito più saggia dell'alternativa che l'avrebbe costretto al piano di sotto. In questo modo avrebbe potuto controllarla meglio, intervenire in fretta in caso di bisogno, ascoltare il suo respiro, spiare i colpi di tosse. Si sentiva più tranquillo così. Questo fu quello che si disse, per giustificarsi. Quello che non disse nemmeno a se stesso rimase latente nell'incoscienza della sua mente chiusa in totale negazione.

.

Tornò allo stato di veglia tanto bruscamente che fu certo, questa volta, che le sue coronarie sarebbero definitivamente esplose sotto l'urto del panico che lo stava invadendo.  
Nonostante i buoni propositi di rimanere vigile a far da vedetta per tutta la notte nascosto nella cameretta che Beckett gli aveva gentilmente proposto, si era addormentato di colpo – non aveva altri ricordi se non quelli di aver appoggiato la testa sul cuscino avvolto dalla graziosa federa floreale che profumava di violette che lei gli aveva indicato nel cassettone, scusandosi per la fantasia poco virile, prima di augurargli velocemente la buonanotte e scomparire nella sua stanza.  
Il letto era effettivamente più piccolo del normale, ma l'aveva trovato accogliente. O forse la sua schiena avrebbe apprezzato qualsiasi superficie orizzontale su cui sdraiarsi , persino un tavolaccio di legno grezzo.

Poi qualcosa di minaccioso, una sorta di presenza innaturale, lo aveva fatto tornare repentinamente alla realtà. Aprì gli occhi con un rantolo e si mise a sedere di scatto, portandosi per difesa le mani a coppa sul cuore galoppante, pronto ad affrontare ogni pericolo celato nell'oscurità.  
Se la trovò seduta sul bordo del letto, una figura spettrale a piedi nudi che tentava di scaldare sfregandoli l'uno sull'altro, spettinata, sudata e in preda a un violento attacco di tosse che la piegò su se stessa.  
"Che cosa c'è?", le domandò impensierito, quando fu tornato padrone della sua voce, sollevandole i capelli dalla fronte. "Stai male? È successo qualcosa?".

"Non volevo disturbarti", iniziò a spiegare, prima che quella tosse maledetta la scuotesse di nuovo. Non doveva essersi sedata grazie allo sciroppo che il medico le aveva coscienziosamente prescritto e lui altrettanto religiosamente aveva comprato e poi somministrato? Attese sentendo i suoi stessi polmoni strizzati da quell'accesso incontrollato. "Ma non so dove hai messo le mie medicine. Sono andata di sotto e non le ho trovate...".  
Perché non aveva pensato di portare i farmaci al piano di sopra? Sarebbe stata la cosa giusta da fare. Perché non era un ottimo infermiere, ecco perché. E perché lei lo aveva preso alla sprovvista invitandolo a dormire altrove, invece che sul divano dove aveva già predisposto il campo-base per la notte.  
"Hai ragione, scusami. Avresti potuto svegliarmi, sarei andato io a prenderteli. Ti sarai congelata". Stava in effetti tremando. Le toccò gentilmente la fronte e trovò che scottava. Di nuovo.

Smise di attardarsi e promettendole di tornare in fretta, corse di sotto arraffando quello che gli serviva, per poi precipitarsi da lei facendo i gradini a due a due.  
"Castle, non c'è bisogno che mi tratti come un'inetta. Sono in grado di gestire le mie prescrizioni da sola", esclamò risentita tra un colpo di tosse e l'altro. "Non sono incapace di prendermi cura di me stessa".  
Sapeva che sarebbero arrivati presto al classico: "È la mia vita", lo sentiva brontolare come un tuono in lontananza, e per questo decise di intervenire prima che finissero per litigare. Lei era di umore terribile, ma era comprensibile. Nemmeno lui sarebbe stato felice di sopportare tutti quei sintomi.  
"Lo so, ma mi piace farlo, sono qui per questo".  
"Sto troppo male per risponderti come vorrei", gemette un po' dispiaciuta di non poterlo rimbeccare come avrebbe desiderato.  
Si prese la testa tra le mani, bofonchiando qualcosa di incomprensibile mentre si sfregava gli occhi arrossati. Non accennò a tornare nella sua stanza.

Castle, che era rimasto in piedi pronto a scattare per una nuova emergenza, si sedette accanto a lei, senza sapere di preciso come comportarsi. Che cosa si faceva in questi casi, con una Beckett visibilmente a pezzi, nel cuore della notte? Attendere che i farmaci facessero effetto, suggerì una voce ragionevole dentro di lui. E tenerla d'occhio, cosa che evidentemente lui non aveva fatto, lasciando che se ne andasse in giro per casa a peggiorare i suoi malanni, il tutto sotto la sua tutela.  
Forse stava esagerando e tutta quell'ansia inspiegabile che provava era eccessiva. Non era moribonda – lo aveva garantito il medico - e non sapeva se il suo aiuto fosse veramente necessario o se glielo stesse imponendo solo per sentirsi utile, o fare colpo su di lei. Forse era solo un modo di convincerla che, tutto sommato, lui era un ottimo compagno, uno su cui poter contare in salute e malattia. _Letteralmente_. O forse era un modo per far sentire meglio lui.

I pensieri molesti si interruppero nel loro circolo inutile e ozioso quando Beckett appoggiò la fronte contro la sua spalla, sospirando di sfinimento. Dopotutto questo significava che la sua presenza lì non era così improvvida. O inopportuna.  
"Mi gira un po' la testa", annunciò con tono molto contrariato, come se lo considerasse un attacco personale. "Quando mi sono alzata...".  
La interruppe senza la minima delicatezza o propensione all'ascolto. "Sei svenuta? Caduta? Hai battuto la testa? Fammi vedere". Le prese il volto tra le mani, cercando i segni della tragedia. Lei si divincolò.  
"No, Castle, non c'è bisogno che ti agiti così tanto. Sono sana e salva. Volevo solo...".  
"Dimmi cosa posso fare per aiutarti".  
Sentiva la sua irritazione crescere fino a fermarsi a un passo dall'esplosione, per il semplice fatto che lui non le permetteva di finire nessun discorso. Aveva ragione.

"Posso rimanere qui con te fino a domattina? Questa notte non sembra passare mai. Mi sono già svegliata un'infinità di volte". Tossì, e questa volta fu lui a prenderla come un'offesa personale. Come se il suo corpo avesse davvero bisogno di tutto quello scuotimento. Quando si decidevano a funzionare quelle gocce?  
"Ho bisogno di un po' di compagnia...", concluse dandogli una breve occhiata insicura, come se temesse di infastidirlo o di avere chissà quali pretese esose. Beckett non era abituata a lasciare che qualcuno si prendesse cura di lei. La vita le aveva insegnato a non chiedere e ad arrangiarsi in ogni occasione, anche se questo poteva costarle il doppio della fatica. Una richiesta di quel tipo stava a indicare che doveva sentirsi peggio del previsto, o che forse cominciava a fidarsi abbastanza di lui da potersi permettere di apparire bisognosa e vulnerabile.

Castle rimase di stucco. Aveva già organizzato nel minimo dettaglio il trascorrere delle successive ore notturne, quando se ne sarebbe stato appollaiato sulla poltrona posizionata accanto al letto di Beckett, una volta che si fosse addormentata. Non l'avrebbe lasciata sola, naturalmente. Sarebbe sgusciato nella sua stanza, e sarebbe rimasto sveglio per controllare che non stesse male. Al massimo avrebbe sonnecchiato, ma di più non si sarebbe concesso.  
Si accorse solo dopo qualche minuto di non aver risposto, non aver accettato con giubilo e trionfo - o magari con qualche esternazione più sobria e meno folcloristica di quelle che gli venivano in mente – l'opportunità che lei gli offriva di essere aiutata.  
"Se per te va bene, altrimenti...", aggiunse lei esitante, come se davvero stesse dubitando dell'unica risposta che lui avrebbe mai potuto darle.

"Certo. Ovviamente. Non devi nemmeno chiederlo". Non aggiunse che le gocce contro la tosse le avrebbero dato sonnolenza e che quindi da quel punto in avanti si sarebbe assopita con più facilità. Un piccolo peccato di omissione gli sarebbe stato perdonato. E poi magari lo sapeva già e preferiva lo stesso rimanere lì con lui. Perché tentare la sorte normalmente sempre avversa, quando intendeva fargli un regalo inaspettato?

Scostò le coperte e batté una mano sul letto, nel posto che lui aveva occupato fino al brusco risveglio e che era il più vicino a dove lei si trovava. Beckett si rannicchiò in posizione fetale e lasciò che lui le aggiustasse con delicatezza le lenzuola intorno al corpo tremante.  
C'era qualcosa, nel prendersi cura di lei, che andava perfino oltre il desiderio fisico che aveva provato incessante dal giorno in cui l'aveva conosciuta.  
Si mosse nello spazio angusto della stanzetta un po' impacciato, sentendo di superare un limite tra loro che aveva considerato invalicabile, e di farlo lungo un accesso che non aveva mai preso in considerazione.

Si stese accanto nel buio, chiedendosi come dovesse comportarsi e riproponendosi subito dopo di starsene immobile dal suo lato del letto.  
Nonostante gli accorgimenti più che onorevoli, rimanerle lontano non era fattibile, a meno di non ruzzolare sul pavimento nel giro di qualche minuto. Il letto era decisamente inadatto per due persone. Non voleva però darle l'impressione di approfittare in qualche modo della vicinanza. E sapeva perfettamente che il solo essersi posto il problema in quei termini significava che quella vicinanza voleva naturalmente assaporarla il più possibile. Era una persona orribile e lo sapeva.

L' _impasse_ che avrebbe potuto prolungarsi in eterno venne superata proprio da lei, quando si mosse all'indietro, spingendosi contro il suo corpo, intrufolando le gambe tra le sue. Fu normale a quel punto che la persona orribile prendesse il sopravvento, dandosi delle ottime giustificazioni per quello che avrebbe fatto e che desiderava da secoli.  
Si mise su un fianco e le passò un braccio intorno al corpo. Aveva freddo, giusto? Cercava conforto, non un manichino rigido steso accanto a lei a fissare il soffitto per onorare i patti cavallereschi di lontananza fisica. Aveva bisogno di compagnia, di un essere umano in carne e ossa, che generasse calore e le offrisse generosamente tutto quello che poteva. Non voleva farla sentire sola quando lui era presente. Mai.

Dopo aver raggranellato una scusa pietosa dopo l'altra, e dopo aver controllato che Beckett non si scostasse inorridita, si rilassò. Una sensazione di assoluta serenità scese su di lui all'istante, mentre se ne stava con il viso affondato nei suoi capelli, aspirandone il profumo con avidità, un braccio sui fianchi per contenerla tutta. Per trasmetterle quel senso di protezione che sentiva di doverle. Che sentiva e basta.  
No, l'estasi non era stata completa, si corresse. Lo fu quando la mano di lei venne a posarsi sulla sua, stringendogli le dita, a mo' di ringraziamento.

Era buffo, si disse. Aveva immaginato quella stessa situazione così tante volte e in modo così dettagliato da averlo manifestato nella realtà ancora prima che loro due... beh, come voleva dirlo? No, meglio non farlo, meglio essere grati e basta, senza tentare la fortuna. Quella notte sarebbe rimasta tra loro. Non ne avrebbero parlato. Non le avrebbe raccontato della certezza che il cuore si sarebbe sciolto come lava effusiva.

"Raccontami qualcosa", la voce soffocata e impastata si levò dal cuscino in cui era sprofondata.  
"Vuoi la trama del prossimo romanzo?", le propose. Tanto si sarebbe addormentata al primo capitolo.  
"C'è davvero un romanzo?".  
 _Ci sei sempre solo tu_ sarebbe stata la risposta più ovvia e trasparente da dare, nonché quella che corrispondeva maggiormente al vero, magari enunciata con il giusto tono accorato adatto alla circostanza, ma per ovvi motivi la tenne per sé. Era ridicolo perfino alle sue stesse orecchie.  
"Certo che c'è un romanzo", finse di contrariarsi. "Pensavi che fossi qui per te?".  
La sentì ridere piano. Fu deliziato dall'idea di essere riuscito a farla stare un po' meglio, quanto bastava per allietare il suo umore. E solo con l'ausilio del proprio corpo. Cancellò naturalmente ogni implicazione peccaminosa sorta insieme a quel pensiero, che era stato formulato invece in modo del tutto innocente. E tale sarebbe rimasto.  
"Hai sempre voluto venire in Inghilterra, vero Castle?".  
"Ovviamente. Tutta questa umidità mi farà invecchiare precocemente, ma mi tiene idratata la pelle".  
Silenzio. Si chiese se si fosse addormentata.

"Non te ne andrai?", mormorò con un tono di voce che non le aveva mai sentito e che gli fece dubitare di aver colto il senso esatto della frase.  
Dove sarebbe dovuto andarsene? Che razza di domanda era? Non aveva ancora capito?  
"No, non me ne andrò", rispose convinto, sperando che cogliesse il significato più generale della sua risposta, che non poteva esplicitare del tutto, preferendo rimanere sul piano della condizione straordinaria presente. "Rimarrò qui a raccontarti le avventure di Nikki e Rook per filo e per segno e quando ti addormenterai vinta dalla noia rimarrò sveglio a controllare che l'influenza non torni a prenderti. Non preoccuparti, combatterò io per te".  
Ridacchiò. "Non c'è bisogno di gesti tanto estremi, Castle".  
Ce n'era bisogno, invece, e li avrebbe compiuti tutti, si disse, iniziando a narrare con la sua migliore voce da cantastorie, mentre la sentiva piano piano scivolare in un sonno rilassato, prima di addormentarsi a sua volta, cullato dal suo respiro finalmente leggero.


	21. Ventuno

Lo scovò seduto a un tavolino del pub, all'aperto. Era da solo, il locale era deserto e quella era esattamente la situazione che si era augurata. Sospirò. Andava tutto bene. Sarebbe andato tutto bene.  
Non si erano accordati per vedersi, anche se nell'ultimo periodo si erano incontrati spesso, per caso o dandosi degli appuntamenti informali, senza pensarci troppo, vivendosi il loro rapporto così come veniva, in modo rilassato.  
Ma sempre con quel pudore, quel bisogno sotterraneo di tenersi alla giusta distanza per non starsi troppo vicini, pur essendolo, forse. O forse temendolo. Era una situazione che non poteva durare per sempre, ma se l'erano goduta per quello che era, una preziosa tregua, una sorta di ristoro dell'anima, prima che succedesse qualcosa che avvertiva nell'aria. E che la spaventava ed eccitava insieme.

Era uscita da casa mossa dal forte impulso di andare a cercarlo. Subito. Senza indugiare o perdere altro tempo a fissare l'orizzonte dalla finestra del salottino sul retro, il suo rifugio privato, sorseggiando l'ennesima tazza di tè.  
L'idea era sbocciata chissà dove, in quel luogo ben nascosto della coscienza, che si era palesato all'improvviso, senza darle scampo. Ne aveva avvertito la spinta sempre più pressante, un invito a prendere le chiavi e precipitarsi fuori, senza sprecare un minuto di più. E così aveva fatto, aveva dato retta a quell'ispirazione. Aveva puntato decisa verso la piazza del villaggio poco gremita a quell'ora, dove sperava di incontrarlo, secondo la logica e qualche calcolo approssimativo. Era stata fortunata. Eccolo lì, proprio davanti a lei.

Parcheggiò e si concesse qualche minuto per osservarlo attraverso il finestrino. Era assorto, impegnato a sfogliare quello che doveva essere il giornale locale che veniva pubblicato a giorni alterni, ma più spesso a casaccio, con un'espressione concentrata sul viso.  
Solo lui poteva trovare interessanti le notizie di fiere di bestiame o i pettegolezzi locali, e quell'atteggiamento era fonte di continui dibattiti scherzosi tra loro. Lo aveva accusato di farlo solo per curiosare tra nascite e matrimoni di gente perlopiù sconosciuta e lui aveva prontamente negato le accuse, con troppa enfasi.  
Erano stati giorni di grande leggerezza, di meraviglia e stupore e di assoluto agio. Non voleva rovinare tutto. Non voleva modificare nemmeno un minuscolo pezzetto del quadro felice che stavano vivendo. Eppure quel pungolo dentro di sé la spronava ad andare avanti, con sempre maggiore insistenza. Chissà dove sarebbero finiti, dove li avrebbe portati.  
Quando fu pronta – o le sembrò almeno di avere un minimo di solidità interiore - fece un altro respiro profondo, scese dall'auto e si avviò nella sua direzione.

Castle si accorse subito della sua presenza, prima ancora di riuscire a vederla chiaramente, essendo seduto a sfavore di sole. Usò una mano per farsi ombra, abbandonando le sue letture senza rimpianto e sorridendole festoso. Un sorriso largo e avvolgente, che era in grado far sentire chiunque accolto, benvenuto. Era uno dei suoi tanti doni, che generosamente diffondeva nel mondo, senza calcolo, senza aspettarsi niente in cambio. Castle rendeva il mondo un posto bello da abitare. Un posto allegro e solidale, dove sperava ci fosse posto anche per lei. Un posto diverso da quello che aveva sempre occupato. All'improvviso voleva di più, voleva tutto quello che poteva avere, tutta quella pienezza che aveva sempre desiderato e tenuto lontano, e che mai come ora le era sembrata tanto a portata di mano. Ci voleva solo un minuscolo atto di fede.

Era stata un po' nervosa, se ne accorse quando venne invasa dalla dolcezza che l'accoglienza solare di Castle produsse in lei.  
"Ehi, Beckett. Che ci fai da queste parti? Qualche consulenza? Vuoi il mio aiuto per risolvere un caso difficile?", la salutò con gentilezza affettuosa, autentica. Era davvero felice di vederla. La cosa non mancava mai di stupirla, nonostante dovesse esserne in qualche modo abituata. Non lo era, perché non voleva farlo. Abituarsi. Non c'era parola peggiore di quella.  
Prese posto davanti a lui, su una sedia di ferro battuto che aveva visto epoche migliori, un po' traballante. Proprio come si sentiva lei.  
"No, ho la giornata libera", lo informò sfilandosi gli occhiali da sole, posizionandoli sulla testa per tenere lontane dal viso alcune ciocche di capelli.  
Castle si fece subito più interessato, ma si limitò a chiudere il giornale e posizionarlo accanto a sé con cura affettata. Gli sembrò un grosso felino in procinto di fare la sua mossa, dopo aver studiato la sua preda. Una versione su grande scala di Gatto, che aveva lasciato a dormicchiare beata in una pozza di sole nel giardino sul retro.  
"È passata l'influenza? Intendo, passata del tutto?", si informò interessato, congiungendo le mani davanti a sé con fare distratto e avvolgendola con quel suo sguardo aperto e fiducioso che la fece rabbrividire, nonostante la giornata soleggiata, che aveva quasi fatto dimenticare il primo crudo assaggio d'inverno di qualche tempo prima.  
"Sì, Castle. Me lo chiedi tutte le volte che ci vediamo", lo canzonò.  
"Perché mi preoccupo per te".  
"Lo so", rispose sorridendogli grata, mollando per un istante quell'istintiva resistenza che la teneva sempre in guardia, pronta a schivare il prossimo colpo, la prossima ferita.

Il mondo non meritava che lei gli si rapportasse con tanta sfiducia, tanta amara diffidenza. Che era acquisita, non naturale e questa era la cosa peggiore per tutti, lei per prima. Lo sapeva come si sanno tante cose di sé, come qualcosa di indistinto che si ha paura di guardare in faccia e di affrontare, perché troppo aspro.  
Soprattutto non lo meritava Castle. Non era stato facile arrivarci, ma aveva finalmente raggiunto quel preciso traguardo in quello che era stato un lungo percorso verso la destinazione finale – che non era più un miraggio - della pace interiore. Quella voglia di tornare a sorridere, di essere felice e basta. Di farsi inondare dalla luce, dopo aver vagato in zone oscure fredde e inaccessibile. Dannatamente solitarie.

Lui le prese una mano, forse aveva letto nei suoi gesti una maggiore apertura, forse sapeva che non si sarebbe ritratta. Forse era solo Castle. Un uomo che non aveva paura di niente, soprattutto non del buio, dell'ombra, che invece spaventavano lei così tanto.  
"Hai le mani fredde", finse di rimproverarla. "E sei vestita troppo leggera per il clima di oggi, anche se sembra una giornata estiva. Non lo senti il vento che soffia da nord? Spero tu ti sia messa almeno la maglietta di lana. Non si scherza con le ricadute".  
"Sì, Castle. L'ho messa. E indosso anche i mutandoni fino al ginocchio, sempre di lana, quella grezza che punge. Sei contento adesso?".  
Le fece l'occhiolino. "Sai davvero come incoraggiare le fantasie erotiche di un uomo", la provocò, sempre tenendole una mano, accarezzandole il dorso con movimenti così lievi e impercettibili, che potevano davvero essere scambiati per quella brezza del nord che lui doveva essersi senz'altro inventato.  
Prese fiato. E coraggio.

"Stavo pensando... se anche tu non hai impegni per oggi...".  
"Sì", la interruppe lui, recuperando le sue cose disseminate sul tavolino, che si mosse sotto l'urto con uno stridio sgradevole. "Accetto. Andiamo".  
"Non sai nemmeno che cosa stavo per proporre", lo fermò, spiazzata.  
"Non fa niente. Vuoi invitarmi da qualche parte, giusto? E mi sta bene tutto, anche seppellire un cadavere o fare un corso di botanica che, tra parentesi, potrebbe tornarci utile il prossimo anno al concorso di giardinaggio".  
La risposta la turbò e le fece perdere il filo del discorso.  
"Progetti di essere ancora qui il prossimo anno?", non poté fare a meno di chiedergli, prima di rendersi conto delle implicazioni di una domanda del genere che, per niente al mondo, avrebbe dovuto essere posta.  
"E tu?", la interrogò a sua volta. Lei non rispose. Che cosa poteva dire per fermarne la deriva illogica e potenzialmente distruttiva? Niente. Se ne stette zitta.  
"Io sarò dove sarai tu, Beckett, sperando che la prossima volta si tratti di una zona caraibica. Non hai voglia di palme, spiagge deserte, mare cristallino e noi che giriamo per l'isola scalzi e abbronzati? Non faccio che sognarlo da settimane", concluse con gli occhi persi in altri mondi. Soprattutto mondi non fisici.  
"So che vorresti farla sembrare un'immagine irresistibile, ma la verità è che detta così ti fa apparire un individuo socialmente pericoloso e un potenziale stalker".

Castle mise da parte a malincuore le sue fantasticherie e tornò sul pianeta Terra.  
"Pensavo di convincerti a venire con me fin dall'inizio, invece che doverti scovare con ogni mezzo possibile e seguirti chissà dove. Risparmieremmo in tempo, non credi? O forse preferiresti Bora Bora? Le isole Andamane? Fammi controllare qual è il periodo migliore...". Era tornato sul pianeta delle meraviglie dove loro si concedevano lunghe vacanze lussuose in terre disabitate – non lo aveva specificato, ma era certa che avrebbe affittato un'intera isola solo per loro.  
Il solo generarsi nella mente di un minuscolo frammento di quell'immagine utopica e desiderabile che lui aveva prodotto con tanta facilità, la mise a disagio. E non perché credeva che, tutto sommato, si sarebbero potuti forse annoiare in un atollo privato lontani da qualsiasi civiltà, ma perché era certa che non si sarebbero annoiati _affatto.  
_ Represse la tentazione di portarsi le mani strette a pugno sulle tempie per stropicciarle con forza.  
Castle non la stava aiutando a mantenersi fedele al compito che si era prefissata, distraendola con chimere irrealizzabili e facendole quasi venire voglia di abbandonarlo in mezzo alla brughiera a vagare da solo.  
"Mi piacerebbe portarti in un posto", annunciò tagliando corto su palme e capanne caraibiche.  
Finalmente attrasse la sua attenzione.  
"È una delle tue proposte indecenti o hai scovato qualcosa di misterioso, forse un forziere segreto? C'entrano i templari? Ti serve il mio aiuto per nasconderlo?".  
Sorrise suo malgrado. "Puoi stare in silenzio per un minuto, invece di essere tanto rumoroso e precipitoso?".  
Si sedette composto, le mani sulle ginocchia, trattenendo a stento l'entusiasmo e pronto a seguirla in qualsiasi avventura avesse avuto l'ardire di trascinarlo.  
"Voglio solo che tu venga con me in un posto. Senza tesori, Santo Graal, spade nella roccia, creme solari o fiori di ibisco tra i capelli. Una cosa normalissima non lontana da qui, inglese al cento per cento".  
La fissò trasognato. "Ho perso il filo perché ti sto immaginando con un fiore vermiglio tra i capelli sciolti sulla schiena e schiariti dal sole dei tropici".

Non lo sopportava già più e si stava pentendo di aver avuto l'idea di fargli quella proposta. Anzi, di essersi alzata dal letto. Doveva capirlo da subito, Mercurio era retrogrado da qualche giorno, e le influenze astrali lo stava facendo diventare irrequieto.  
"Frena la tua fantasia", lo rimproverò con un sospiro esausto dopo soli cinque minuti di conversazione.  
"Quale delle tante?".  
Lo ignorò. Non doveva assecondarlo. Lo sapeva. Primo comandamento, non dare mai corda alle eccentricità di Castle, quando si presentano particolarmente ispirate, nei giorni di plenilunio.  
Tornò in sé così rapidamente che non avrebbe creduto a una tale trasformazione se non se la fosse trovata davanti.  
"Sto scherzando, Beckett", spiegò divertito. "Mi piace quando riesco a far pulsare quella vena che minaccia tempesta sulla tua fronte, mentre valuti in che modo farmi fuori e nascondere i pezzi del mio cadavere. Certo che voglio venire con te. Portami dove vuoi. Sarò felice di vedere un posto a cui tieni tanto".  
"Come fai a saperlo? Non ho detto mai di tenerci in modo particolare", si lasciò sfuggire.  
"Io so sempre tutto. È uno dei miei doni".

Per una volta sperò davvero che sapesse tutto. Che potesse magicamente interpretare e conoscere meglio di quanto non fosse chiaro a lei quello che intendeva dirgli. Che magari capisse quanto fosse sull'orlo di trovare una scusa, fuggire di nuovo, zittirsi, chiudersi, tergiversare. E fermarla prima che lo facesse. Ma non solo era chiedere troppo, perché non lo era, non per Castle, che aveva sempre avuto un sesto senso per quanto la riguardava. Non era soprattutto giusto, nella sua visione di correttezza, di giustizia umana, lasciare a lui il compito di scovarla nel punto in cui si era nascosta un po' tremante, chiedendosi dove se ne fosse andato tutto quel coraggio che si era sempre pregiata di avere. E lo aveva avuto spesso, riconobbe. Ma questa volta era diverso. Ci voleva qualcosa di più, qualcosa che si avvicinava alla temerarietà.

Gli girò le spalle e lo lasciò a bearsi dei propri doni, mentre lo precedeva nella propria auto. Quando si mise al volante e se lo trovò posizionato accanto, stranamente silenzioso, non furono i ricordi delle loro passate scorribande alla ricerca di criminali a farle visita, ma immagini molto più recenti e conturbanti, quelle della serata che avevano trascorso insieme per la presentazione del suo romanzo, un evento che si era trasformato in un trionfo di cui lui era stato il protagonista indiscusso. Dopo la loro chiacchierata nel corridoio, che aveva continuato a turbarla, nonostante avesse cercato di simulare un atteggiamento rilassato – era una celebrazione della carriera di Castle, non c'era spazio per le sue inopportune paturnie -, si era abbandonata non senza un po' di apprensione alla scaletta di eventi attentamente organizzati. Aveva pensato che il suo ruolo sarebbe stato quello di mettersi in disparte e lasciare che il talento creativo di Castle venisse celebrato, come giustamente doveva essere. Ma lui l'aveva stupita ringraziandola pubblicamente, dandole molto più credito di quanto meritasse e lasciando che la gente venisse a complimentarsi con lei, che gli elogi di Castle avevano trasformato in una sorta di eroina dai poteri quasi sovrannaturali impegnata a combattere il crimine. Lo aveva fatto con tanto rispetto e premura che non aveva potuto rimproverarlo di aver attirato su di lei le luci della ribalta. Era rimasta piacevolmente sorpresa, e commossa. E anche molto orgogliosa di lui, quando aveva ricevuto l'onorificenza che il comitato dal nome pomposo – non ricordava quale fosse - gli aveva donato sotto un applauso scrosciante. Gli aveva stretto affettuosamente la mano e gli aveva sorriso felice per lui ed era stata certa che lui avrebbe colto l'occasione di un gesto plateale, per esempio baciarla davanti a tutti. Invece si era alzato e aveva ringraziato tutti, lei per prima, che si era data della sciocca per essersi immaginata chissà che cosa.

Avevano ballato. Lui l'aveva invitata con un gesto d'altri tempi e lei aveva riso e aveva accettato. Forse aveva bevuto troppo. Era senz'altro quello il motivo per cui la leggerezza un po' brilla che l'aveva fin lì sostenuta aveva lasciato il posto a sensazioni travolgenti, suscitate dalla mano ferma di Castle appoggiata sulla schiena lasciata scoperta dalla scollatura dell'abito. Lui non aveva fatto niente che potesse essere interpretato in modo diverso dalla semplice conduzione nella danza, ma lei ne era rimasta così turbata che aveva faticato a tenersi in piedi, sotto quel tocco. Non l'aveva stretta troppo, non oltre i limiti consentiti dal decoro, ma lei aveva avvertito la vicinanza fisica tra loro con una violenza che l'aveva lasciata senza fiato. Soprattutto perché era stato tanto difficile resistergli, resistere al desiderio di osare qualcosa di più e dar spazio a quella naturale progressione degli eventi che le sembrava la più ovvia e naturale. _Istintiva._

Si era sforzata di controllarsi, contenersi, reprimere l'istinto, che mai aveva provato con tanta intensità, prima. Ovviamente era stata consapevole di provare per lui una non così sottile attrazione fisica, che era stata una compagna non sempre gradita nei loro anni di lavoro insieme. Ma non era mai stata necessaria la forza per rimanere ferma, non alzare le braccia, non accarezzargli i capelli, proporgli di fuggire lontano, strappargli i vestiti. Non le aveva mai nemmeno _pensate_ certe cose. D'accordo, pensate forse sì. Immaginate, magari. Lo aveva fatto anche lui, nei suoi romanzi, non era una cosa così straordinaria che la rendesse immediatamente colpevole. E forse il lavoro e il suo senso del dovere avevano funzionato come deterrente, per fortuna sua e del distretto.  
O forse aveva bevuto troppo, era stanca, la giornata era stata lunga e la generale euforia che proveniva palpabile dalle persone lì riunite per conoscere finalmente l'autore preferito aveva contribuito ad allentare i freni inibitori. Si trattava di isteria di massa, ecco qual era la spiegazione scientifica. Tutti lo trovavano sexy e affascinante, un concentrato di virilità e cortesia, e lei si era fatta contagiare, perdendo il suo spirito critico.

Sapeva di averlo colto di sorpresa quando aveva tirato in ballo tutto quell'assurdo discorso sulle nobili e caste intenzioni e sulla gente del villaggio che fantasticava su di loro, quando si era presentato a casa sua per interpretare il ruolo dell'infermiere provetto. Ma si era sentita in pericolo. Non per colpa di lui. Per colpa di quello che sentiva _per lui_ , nonostante la febbre, l'emicrania, le ossa dolenti e quel generale malessere che l'aveva abbattuta. Non era da lui che doveva difendersi, ma da quella parte di sé che tendeva a prendere sempre di più il sopravvento quando si trovava insieme a lui.  
Ma prima di lasciarla agire, prima di arrendersi, era necessario fare qualcosa d'altro. Glielo doveva.


	22. Ventidue

"Dove mi hai portato, Beckett? Nella tua personale versione dello Sturm und Drang? Non sapevo ti interessassi al Romanticismo e avessi una predilezione per la natura selvaggia".  
La voce di Castle si dissolse nel vento che, con raffiche impetuose, spazzava furiosamente la costa e disperdeva senza pietà quel che rimaneva del loro esiguo calore corporeo.

Beckett avvolse qualche altro giro della lunga sciarpa di lana colorata, che aveva fortunatamente portato con sé con insospettata lungimiranza, intorno al collo, seppellì le mani in tasca e, impavida, si mosse verso il mare, una massa scura e minacciosa sconquassata da onde gigantesche che con energia inesauribile si schiantavano contro la riva, travolgendola a ogni assalto.  
Il piccolo, gradito accenno di estate del mattino era stato congedato dalle temperature polari che avevano trascinato con sé nuvoloni gonfi di pioggia visibili in lontananza – aveva sbagliato a non dare importanza a quel vento del nord citato da Castle che lei aveva creduto essere soltanto una delle sue solite invenzioni.

Avanzò caparbia verso la linea cupa dell'orizzonte, resistendo alla forza del vento che si era trasformato in un muro d'aria quasi tangibile, che le scompigliava con astio i capelli e minacciava di farla volar via a ogni passo, se non si fosse ancorata saldamente sulle proprie gambe. Non aveva nessuna intenzione di fermarsi, il cattivo tempo non l'avrebbe scoraggiata.  
I pochi alberi spogli erano ormai piegati sotto una forza tanto imperiosa, da non concedere attenuanti. C'era qualcosa di primordiale in quella furia naturale che si scatenava senza controllo e lei ne avvertiva tutta l'energia esaltante, che la spronava ad andare avanti, a non arrendersi.

Castle doveva chiedersi che cosa accidenti ci facessero lì, proprio in un giorno del genere e in tutta onestà lo capiva. Anche lei avrebbe trovato poco sensato avventurarsi all'aperto in condizioni tanto avverse.  
Se non fosse stato che tutti quegli elementi in tempesta, gli ululati prolungati che emergevano dal mare in burrasca nel suo infrangersi contro le rocce della scogliera sottostante erano in sintonia con il suo turbamento interiore, andavano a toccare potenti corde interiori e ne potenziavano gli effetti. Sentiva la vita tremarle nelle ossa e non ne era impaurita, per una volta.  
Guardò di sotto, senza timore, a occhi ben aperti, sentendosi parte di quella natura ribollente.

"Ehi, Beckett".  
Non si era dimenticata del suo compagno di avventure, era solo stata sopraffatta per qualche minuto dall'energia naturale che si insinuava nel suo corpo e le faceva battere forte il cuore. Castle si era fermato qualche passo dietro di lei, un po' ingobbito e provato dal freddo. Doveva averla chiamata più volte, ma il vento si era mangiato le sue parole.  
Si voltò verso di lui e gli fece cenno di avvicinarsi. Castle mosse qualche cauto passo nella sua direzione, ma poi si fermò, scrutandola.  
"Se hai intenzione di buttarti di sotto, ti giuro che vengo a prenderti anche in mare aperto. Preferirei evitare di bagnarmi i vestiti, e non credo che il clima sia ideale per farci una bella nuotata, ma non ti lascio di certo lì dentro da sola".  
Le indicò il mare nero di rabbia con un volto che tradiva l'intima certezza di mettere in pratica quello che le aveva appena urlato con tanta enfasi. Sapeva che stava cercando di fare dello spirito – nessuno pensava davvero che intendesse buttarsi dalla scogliera – ma percepì qualcosa d'altro nelle sue parole, una sorta di promessa, la sicurezza che non si sarebbe fermato davanti a niente, per lei. Le si riempì il cuore di un'emozione molto più lieve e rasserenante di quelle che le suscitava la mareggiata.

"Non temere, Castle. Non c'è lo strapiombo che immagini", gli gridò a sua volta. La scogliera digradava sul mare più dolcemente di quanto si potesse supporre da lontano. Lui non poteva saperlo, ma si fidò di lei e la raggiunse, allungandosi per dare un'occhiata molti metri più in basso, con un po' di apprensione. "Nessun rischio, hai visto?", lo tranquillizzò, tornando a un tono di voce normale, adesso che erano vicini.  
Lui non sembrò molto convinto. Le afferrò un braccio con delicatezza, che sospettò dovesse essere un modo gentile, ma fermo di tenerla al sicuro e impedirle di proseguire. Le fecero piacere quei piccoli gesti di cura, se pur eccessivi. Come aveva detto, non c'era nessun pericolo. "Rimane valida la mia promessa di venire a salvarti, se dovessi cadere, inciampare o rimanere appesa a un costone di roccia. Vengo a prenderti io", annunciò solennemente.

Lo guardò inarcando un sopracciglio. Il volto di Castle era imperscrutabile. Il riferimento all'immagine di lei che penzolava pericolosamente sopra il vuoto era troppo preciso per essere casuale. Così come la determinazione di portarla in salvo, qualsiasi cosa accadesse. Il ricordo di un evento non troppo lontano tornò a farsi vivo in modo bruciante. Chissà che cosa gli avevano raccontato di quel giorno. Non era un discorso che nessuno dei due aveva mai avuto il coraggio di affrontare. Chissà che idea si era fatto lui, anzi, era l'interrogativo più opportuno da porsi. Forse si rammaricava di non essere stato con lei, non averla protetta, non essere stato lui l'eroe che aveva impedito una rovinosa morte sull'asfalto, dopo un volo di parecchi metri. Era una faccenda chiusa, per lei, ma forse non per Castle, che doveva averci rimuginato parecchio.  
Quante cose non aveva considerato, quando si era chiusa nel proprio punto di vista, che per molto tempo aveva considerato l'unico e il solo.  
"So che lo faresti", lo rassicurò, allungando una mano a trovare la sua.  
"Lo farò sempre", aggiunse lui stringendogliela, usando quella parola magica, privata che non smetteva di scombussolarla, molto più della tempesta di vento che li stava ancora travolgendo e di cui quasi non si accorgeva più.

"In ogni caso nessuno cadrà di sotto, o si farà male", insistette lei, per convincerlo del tutto che aveva intenzioni molto meno cruente di quelle che lui doveva avere in mente.  
"È un sollievo sentirtelo dire, Beckett, perché credevo che mi avessi preso in parola quando ti ho proposto di spingermi giù da una scogliera per scaricare la tua rabbia, la sera della presentazione del mio libro. Adesso che sono qui comincio a rivalutare il mio invito", scherzò, ma non del tutto. Lei si ricordò solo allora delle sue parole, che non aveva naturalmente preso sul serio, ma si rallegrò in segreto all'idea che lui non fosse del tutto sicuro che lei non l'avesse trascinato lì per ucciderlo, una volta per tutte, mettendo finalmente in atto quelle minacce che erano sempre state fonte di divertimento tra loro. O almeno così aveva sempre pensato.

"Vieni con me", lo invitò, sorvolando sul resto e andando al sodo.  
"In qualche posto al coperto, caldo, dotato di tutti i lussi che possiamo comprarci con sterline sonanti, dove è possibile parlarsi senza diventare sordi? Molto volentieri".  
Dovette trattenerlo per una manica, si era già voltato per tornare alla macchina e cercarvi conforto.  
"Castle, ti facevo un po' più intrepido". Si prese in cambio una smorfia offesa, ma bastò per fargli abbandonare l'idea di fare dietro-front.  
"C'è un sentiero che scende in spiaggia".  
"Vuoi stare a pochi passi da quelle onde alte due metri? Sei impazzita?!". Ai suoi occhi doveva esserlo senza nessun dubbio. Non erano ovviamente alte due metri, lui esagerava sempre.  
"Conosco un punto riparato e sottovento, senza pericoli. E lontano dalle onde, te lo garantisco. Devi solo fidarti di me e smettere di agitarti. Potremo perfino parlare senza gridare", lo allettò.  
Era proprio così, non lo stava ingannando, sperava che se ne convincesse. Non aveva previsto che sarebbe stato tanto riottoso, invece di apprezzare quella bellezza selvaggia che aveva il potere di smuoverle qualcosa dentro.

Non gli lasciò il tempo di decidere e lo precedette.  
Conosceva il sentiero come le sue tasche. Aveva scovato quel posto per caso, nei primi tempi del suo soggiorno inglese, nei lunghi pomeriggi in cui aveva guidato senza meta lungo le strade di campagna, tra i saliscendi della costa, le viste mozzafiato che si aprivano all'improvviso dalle alture, i tappeti di erica, le nuvole così basse da poterle toccare, il mare in tumulto, la luce bianchissima che filtrava dal cielo.

Solo a quel punto la solitudine calava su di lei come un balsamo prezioso, mentre le onde irruenti mimetizzavano le turbolenze interiori. La natura le era stata amica, compagna, consigliera. L'aveva riconosciuta, in qualche modo. E l'aveva rispettata, le aveva dato tempo, spazio, l'aveva tenuta per mano. Ripensò a tutto questo, respirando l'aria salmastra che sapeva lenire ogni sua ansia. Dopo un attimo di esitazione Castle la seguì in silenzio. Sentiva i passi dietro di lei, solo un po' più cauti i rispetto ai propri, che si muovevano d'istinto sul sentiero accidentato, con una familiarità dovuta al tempo speso nei dintorni.

"Avevi ragione, Beckett. Qui sotto sembra di essere in un altro mondo", commentò alla fine guardandosi intorno, raggiungendola con un ultimo salto. "Anche il mare è più tranquillo".  
"Di' la verità", lo canzonò. "Eri convinto che volessi adescarti in un luogo appartato solo per poterti far del male senza testimoni. O abbandonarti senza viveri e senza aiuti nel posto più desolato del Regno Unito".  
Le indirizzò un sorriso scanzonato. "Confesso di averci pensato, ma solo per un minuto. Il resto del tempo ho cercato di non uccidermi scivolando sulle rocce ricoperte da una poltiglia di alghe decomposte e chissà cos'altro. O era questo il tuo piano fin dall'inizio? Farlo sembrare un incidente?".  
"No", ammise sincera. "Anche se adesso che me l'hai detto rimpiango di non essermi organizzata meglio. In effetti nessuno sospetterebbe che non si tratti una caduta accidentale. Potresti picchiare la testa, perdere i sensi, e mentre io corro a cercare aiuto, la sorte avrebbe la meglio su di te e...".  
La fermò preoccupato. "Sta diventando troppo realistico. E tu più brava di me a inventare trame, lascia almeno che prenda nota".  
Il Castle galante che non si smentiva mai.

Per quanto potessero scherzare, per quanto le piacesse punzecchiarlo, non era per quel motivo che si era spinta fin lì. Non lo aveva portato in quello che amava definire uno dei suoi _posti dell'anima_ solo per impegnare un pomeriggio libero, o fargli ammirare il paesaggio. Era arrivato il momento della verità, per quanto la facesse ridere una scelta semantica tanto pomposa e poco aderente al vero. Quale verità? Ciascuno ha la propria. Omicidi a parte, naturalmente, lì la verità era una sola e spettava a lei trovarla, per onorare le vittime.  
Si voltò verso di lui, nonostante il ritmo sempre uguale delle onde cercasse di trattenerla a sé, ipnotizzandola con una cantilena rassicurante.  
"Castle, io...", esordì senza avere la minima idea di come gestire il tutto da lì in avanti.  
"È un bel posto, grazie di avermi portato qui", la interruppe garbato. Forse si era accorto del suo disagio e voleva tenderle una rete di sicurezza, che questa volta non sarebbe servita, l'avrebbe rifiutata. Doveva saltare.  
"L'impatto della scogliera non è decisamente adatto a uno stomaco sensibile, ma la brutalità della natura ha un suo fascino. Capisco perché ti piaccia. Anche io al tuo posto mi sarei rifugiato qui. O un club di lusso ai tropici, molto più probabilmente".

"Non sono arrabbiata con te", confessò guardando lontano, torcendosi le mani di nuovo infilate nelle tasche.  
Non aveva senso perdersi in chiacchiere, quando il punto della questione era uno e uno soltanto. Il resto comprendeva solo i suoi tentativi, o gli interventi della sorte, di temporeggiare, ritardare l'inevitabile.  
Lo avvertì avvicinarsi, ne percepì la fisicità, il lieve sentore del suo dopobarba, che inalò perché la faceva sentire bene, la faceva sentire a casa.  
"Kate...".  
Si voltò verso di lui, con un ultimo impeto di coraggio. "Sono arrabbiata con _me_ ", sussurrò piantando gli occhi nei suoi, accorgendosi solo allora che era molto meno distante di quanto avesse calcolato, trovandoselo alla distanza perfetta perché il suo braccio, quello più vicino, si sollevasse di propria volontà per accarezzargli una guancia scomparendo poi dietro al collo, mentre lo tirava contro di sé con troppa foga e, senza aver deciso nessun gesto, nessun epilogo, avvertendo solo l'euforizzante sensazione di essere viva centuplicata rispetto al solito, e non avendo nessun motivo al mondo per non farlo, lo baciò.

Non fu preso alla sprovvista, come forse si era aspettata, o forse si era aspettata che _non_ lo fosse, non era semplice ragionare con il fiato corto, le labbra frementi che si rincorrevano alla cieca, cavalcare una girandola impazzita che scagliava bagliori scintillanti e accecanti dietro le palpebre, la sensazione di cadere, affondare, aggrapparsi, cedere, riemergere.  
Avrebbe dovuto parlare, aprirsi, raccontarsi, incontrarlo su quel ponte che aveva deciso di costruire, invece di sprecare la sua energia nel rafforzare muri che tenessero fuori la sofferenza. E forse era esattamente quello che stava facendo, che stavano facendo entrambi, perché la sensazione era quella di tornare a conoscersi, tornare uniti, infrangersi contro l'altro, unirsi, mescolarsi, perdere i propri confini, costruirne di nuovi.

Ignari di tutto, non si accorsero che il mare aveva accresciuto il suo rombo, che il vento ululava più rabbioso che mai e che il cielo si era incupito, sfogando la minaccia che aveva lasciato incombere su di loro.  
Si staccarono ansanti, rimanendo allacciati, restando in piedi solo perché avvinghiati l'uno all'altro, quando le prime pesanti gocce di pioggia gelata li colpirono sulla testa, rigarono i loro volti, infilandosi sotto i vestiti, inzuppandoli nel giro di pochissimo.  
Si fissarono stupefatti, incapaci di reagire nel modo appropriato di fronte a tanta improvvisa violenza, incapaci di cercare riparo, o semplicemente di muoversi da lì, forse non volendo allontanarsi dall'altro, per non rischiare di perdersi.

Castle la tirò sotto una roccia sporgente, usando la propria giacca per coprirla, per creare un riparo d'urgenza. Tremava. Tremava anche lei, e scommetteva che non fosse dovuto alle temperature in picchiata.  
La baciò delicatamente sulle labbra. Lei rispose come se avessero tutto il tempo del mondo e non fossero gli unici esseri viventi nel bel mezzo di quello che sembrava a tutti gli effetti un tifone di inaudita violenza, impossibile da prevedere e molto raro da incontrare sotto i cieli europei. Il miglior tempismo di sempre.  
"Dobbiamo andare via. E in fretta", le sussurrò all'orecchio con una voce che non aveva mai pensato potesse esistere. E che non avrebbe mai voluto smettere di ascoltare.  
"Non ho finito di dire tutto quello che dovevo", si ribellò con tono petulante, del tutto inadatto alla circostanza. Le labbra di lui si tesero in un sorriso divertito, proprio sopra le sue, facendole il solletico. Erano _talmente_ morbide e calde. Come aveva potuto resistere così a lungo senza?  
"Anche io avrei diversi... _ehm_ , argomenti da affrontare, ma temo che dovremo farlo altrove, prima di finire annegati in qualche grotta sommersa. Forse avresti dovuto tener conto dell'alta marea". Le indicò il livello del mare, per niente rassicurante. Era l'ultima cosa di cui si fosse preoccupata, onestamente. Rimaneva pur sempre una ragazza di città.  
"D'accordo. Andiamocene da qui e troviamo un posto dove... finire tutti quei discorsi, Castle".

La beneficiò di un sorriso così felice, così pieno di aspettativa, promesse, desideri e sogni realizzati da indurla a correre in auto senza notare gli arbusti che le graffiavano i jeans stretti, i chicchi di grandine grossi come sassi pronti a colpirli, mentre loro cercavano di sfuggire in un movimento a zigzag, del tutto ignari della generale atmosfera apocalittica che mieteva vittime intorno a loro, al sicuro dentro la loro bolla di pura beatitudine.


	23. Ventitre

Le veniva da ridere. Forte. Una risata che sentiva spingere da dentro, contro lo sterno e che, ne era certa, se fosse stata libera di esprimersi, sarebbe straripata in ogni angolo, al suono di centinaia di campanellini mossi contemporaneamente.

Si premette forte le nocche della mano sulla bocca, schiacciandosi le labbra e nascondendo il volto nella curva del collo di Castle, che aveva scoperto da poco essere un comodissimo rifugio, perfettamente modellato per ogni esigenza. Tra cui smettere di ridere, o almeno tentare di non farsi notare, per non creare equivoci. Che cosa avrebbe pensato, lui, di quell'ilarità improvvisa e immotivata? Non le sembrava appropriato per... il momento, ecco. Forse sarebbe stato opportuno pronunciarsi in un modo che fosse più rispettoso delle circostanze straordinarie in cui si trovavano. Invece, non le veniva in mente niente di meglio che scoppiare a ridere. Una risata argentina, infinita. No, non poteva lasciarla andare, slegarla, farla volare.

"Ti sento, Beckett, stai facendo tremare il letto", bofonchiò lui ridacchiando a sua volta, forse contagiato dalla sua allegria a stento trattenuta.  
Fu felice di sentir provenire da lui una qualche forma di vita. Era rimasto zitto per un po', e anche lei aveva fatto silenzio, per rispetto, per una forma di sacralità, almeno finché era riuscita a farlo, dicendosi che magari anche lui stava cercando il modo migliore per celebrare le _circostanze.  
_ La risata, che aveva provato a reprimere con tutte le sue forze – non aveva proprio niente di cui rimproverarsi, ce l'aveva messa tutta - a quel punto sgorgò libera e senza freni. Fu un sollievo e insieme un momento di suprema felicità, che riverberò nelle sue cellule e nell'intera stanza, che vibrò insieme a lei.  
Si sollevò per non soffocare nella sua stessa sconsiderata gaiezza. Scostò le lenzuola tutte sgualcite e attorcigliate in un colpevole disordine, e le drappeggiò intorno alle gambe nude che incrociò per darsi sostegno.

"Che cosa c'è di tanto divertente?", si informò lui divertito. Fuori pioveva con tanta violenza da farli sembrare gli unici protagonisti del remake poco fantasioso di un diluvio universale in versione economica, per quanto banale fosse la metafora. Prodursi in qualcosa di più sofisticato sarebbe stato superiore alle sue possibilità mentali.  
Era stanca, sfatta, rilassata. E le piaceva ogni grammo di quel languore sconosciuto che aveva lentamente preso possesso di ogni parte del suo corpo, aveva spianato tensioni e le aveva regalato un delizioso torpore denso della certezza che niente contasse tranne il presente e che tutto si sarebbe aggiustato per il meglio. Non si era mai sentita così. Non aveva mai avuto Castle disteso accanto in quel modo, a dire il vero.

Prese fiato. Più di una volta. _Contegno, Kate._  
"Volevo solo parlarti, Castle!", riuscì a dire solo sforzandosi di articolare chiaramente la frase. "Sono uscita di casa con l'unica intenzione di svuotare il sacco e guarda dove siamo finiti!". Non sapeva perché, ma trovava la faccenda irresistibilmente comica. Forse era l'effetto che le faceva lui? Chi l'avrebbe mai detto. Doveva essere una reazione chimica, forse un'overdose di endorfine che non aveva mai sospettato che lui sapesse far produrre al suo corpo con tanta... _appassionata devozione_? Arrossì un po' al ricordo di quello che era successo. Sperò che lui non se ne accorgesse, non avrebbe saputo come giustificarlo.

Gli indicò la stanza lussuosamente arredata, il camino di marmo candido grande il doppio di quello che aveva al cottage, le lenzuola di pregiata fattura impeccabilmente stirate, che per colpa loro avevano ormai assunto un aspetto decisamente poco raffinato.  
Dalla vetrata che occupava un'intera parete fino al soffitto e che dava su una vista mozzafiato, riusciva a intravedere la campagna flagellata da raffiche di vento e pioggia che le sembravano aumentate di intensità, dall'ultima volta che aveva controllato. Quando era stato? Quando era riuscita a staccare gli occhi dal mondo che iniziava e finiva con i loro corpi intrecciati per interessarsi a quello che c'era al di fuori di loro?

Castle si girò lentamente su un fianco con gli occhi socchiusi. Era l'immagine del benessere appagato, con quell'aria spettinata e soddisfatta, in pace con il mondo. Alzò un braccio a cingerle i fianchi, con l'intento di farla tornare a sdraiarsi accanto a lui. Una mano si intrufolò tra i suoi capelli, accarezzandoli distrattamente. Sentì un brivido pizzicarle la base della spina dorsale.  
Lo osservò, per il puro piacere di farlo. Era assonnato, rilassato e decisamente poco propenso a qualsiasi tipo di attività intellettuale.  
Si allungò per darle un bacio lento e profondo che aveva l'unico scopo di ribadire l'assoluta intenzione di dedicare le ore seguenti esattamente a quella precisa attività, in qualsiasi variante che non prevedesse scendere dal letto – il messaggio era molto chiaro e lei era completamente d'accordo. O forse voleva solo annullare la sua volontà e lei non aveva obiezioni a riguardo.  
Non avevano obblighi, nessuno li aspettava – nessuno sapeva in effetti dove fossero e onestamente dubitava che a qualcuno importasse, tranne qualche pettegolo che avrebbe avuto ben presto notizie ghiotte di cui cibarsi.

"Hai usato argomenti convincenti", la canzonò, riprendendo inaspettatamente le fila del discorso che lei aveva iniziato e che aveva quasi dimenticato, presa da lui, presa da altro, usando quel tono di voce basso, roco e avvolgente verso il quale aveva già sviluppato una precoce e malsana dipendenza.  
"Non ho usato _nessun_ argomento. Non mi hai lasciato parlare", si difese, contribuendo nel frattempo a suo modo alla generale atmosfera di ozio nella quale erano immersi. E cioè imprimere le labbra sul primo rettangolo di pelle che trovò a disposizione.  
"È colpa tua, Beckett, non mi staccavi le mani di dosso, non riuscivo nemmeno a guidare. È una fortuna che siamo arrivati incolumi fino a qui".

Si mordicchiò il labbro inferiore, valutando in quale modo zittirlo per sempre, pur mantenendosi fedele ai fatti. In effetti non era del tutto falso – anche se come sempre lui esagerava. Di chi erano state le mani che non stavano al loro posto? O forse era meglio dire le labbra? Avrebbero potuto aprire un dibattito sulla questione, e non intendeva dargliela vinta tanto facilmente.

Riandò con la mente a quei momenti concitati, cercando di stabilire la giusta successione degli eventi, per quanto sapesse già che si sarebbe trattato di un compito difficile.  
Erano riusciti a risalire la scogliera con qualche difficoltà dovuta al maltempo, preoccupati di non scivolare e farsi del male e si erano precipitati verso l'auto, arrivandoci fradici e malconci, ma salvi, prima che la pioggia si abbattesse su di loro con insospettabile brutalità.  
Trasferendosi in Inghilterra, non si era aspettata di affrontare il finimondo - prima la bufera di neve durante quel breve periodo della sua influenza trascurata e adesso una specie di tifone inimmaginabile, ne era certa, anche per la gente del posto.  
Era stata più convinta che avrebbe trovato ad attenderla una placida pioggerella inglese che l'avrebbe aiutata a ritrovare la calma e a distendere i nervi, nell'immagine di beatitudine bucolica che si era prefigurata fantasticando al terminal dell'aeroporto, in attesa di essere imbarcata sul volo diretto che l'aveva portata a Londra.

Non c'era stato il tempo di indulgere in dibattiti filosofici sul mutamento del clima e il riscaldamento globale, avevano ben altro da affrontare. La questione si era velocemente concentrata in un unico dilemma essenziale: era realistico ipotizzare di riuscire a tornare al cottage sotto a un diluvio torrenziale che rendeva la strada sterrata particolarmente infida, soprattutto se non avessero smesso di baciarsi e distrarsi? Qual era il modo più veloce per risolvere la faccenda senza danni e senza perdere tempo, cosa che si erano trovati d'accordo a ritenere prioritaria?

Castle aveva scelto per entrambi con un improvviso moto decisionale a cui non aveva avuto nessuna intenzione di opporsi. Si sarebbero fermati nel primo posto disponibile, le aveva annunciato con i capelli disordinati e sexy per colpa sua e del maltempo, perché non si trattava soltanto di avere altro a cui _dedicarsi,_ dovevano parlare di cose importanti - aveva sottolineato serio, senza nemmeno farle l'occhiolino o tradire altrimenti le sue intenzioni, che, ne era certa, dovevano essere molto chiare già allora e non dissimili dalle proprie - quanto del fatto che avrebbero potuto facilmente finire fuori strada, rimanere intrappolati a causa di una frana imprevedibile o la caduta di un albero sulla carreggiata, eventi incidentali che li avrebbero magari bloccati per ore – non era irrealistico pensarlo -, fino all'arrivo dei soccorsi già impegnati altrove, su più fronti di quelli che potevano immaginare, _Beckett, vuoi davvero aumentare il loro carico di lavoro? Pensa al caos che genererà questo tempo in una comunità impreparata, tutta la gente in panico che farà esplodere i centralini dei vigili del fuoco._

Sì, proprio così, aveva confezionato una storiella molto sensata, a suo beneficio, con il solo scopo di convincerla, come se ce ne fosse stato bisogno. Aveva annuito vigorosamente, dichiarandosi perfettamente d'accordo e aggiungendo che sarebbe stato irresponsabile da parte loro mettere in pericolo se stessi e i soccorritori. Tutto quello che avrebbe voluto dire era un molto meno decoroso: "Fermati appena possibile". Se ne era stata zitta, seduta per una volta sul sedile del passeggero, con le ginocchia strette per frenare l'impazienza da cui era pervasa.

Il _primo posto disponibile_ si era materializzato molto in fretta, con suo sollievo, nelle mura di un signorile castello, la cui origine doveva perdersi in un passato sconosciuto, che se ne stava innocentemente nascosto, forse da secoli, dietro a una banalissima curva, oltre la quale si apriva un enorme viale privato molto ben tenuto, che saliva dolcemente su una collina in lontananza.  
L'edificio era raccolto in un'aura di principesca sobrietà ed eleganza.

Avevano svoltato per puro caso, o forse era stato l'istinto di Castle, o uno di quei famosi doni di cui si era sempre vantato. La pioggia fitta aveva impedito di notare cartelli o insegne, anche se dubitava che ce ne fossero. Sembrava un posto che tenesse soprattutto alla privacy dei suoi ospiti, senza alcun bisogno di farsi pubblicità. O forse l'Universo aveva dato una spinta nella direzione giusta, perché non ne poteva più del loro pessimo tempismo. Magari qualche volta le cose andavano a posto da sole, bastava lasciarle fluire senza opporre resistenza.

Avevano parcheggiato nello spazio riservato, erano corsi fuori dall'auto e si erano catapultati all'interno del castello chiedendo asilo per qualche ora, o anche una notte intera – perché essere avari, quando la sorte è tanto esplicita nel manifestarsi munifica, meglio accettarla senza discutere, si era detta per fermare i rapiti battiti del cuore e convincersi che stava facendo la cosa giusta, a lasciarsi andare così, senza freni, senza rete di sicurezza.  
Avevano lasciato chiazze bagnate sul pavimento perfettamente lucidato dell'ingresso, grondanti di acqua come se fossero stati naufraghi tratti in salvo dalle acque tempestose. Dovevano aver avuto un aspetto miserabile, per niente consono al contesto che sussurrava nobiltà e ricchezze antiche nelle venature dei marmi e nei soffitti altissimi. Era stata certa che, se anche avessero avuto una camera a disposizione, si sarebbero rifiutati con sdegno di darla a loro, visto come erano ridotti.

Non era andata così. Li avevano accolti con sfoggio di garbata cortesia, rivelando tra i sussurri composti che, a causa del maltempo, si era liberata una splendida suite già pronta, visto che la disdetta era arrivata solo qualche minuto prima. Il caminetto era già acceso, aveva aggiunto il compassato addetto che li aveva accolti con enorme deferenza. Era sicura che avesse lasciato volutamente cadere quel dettaglio per invogliarli a pagare qualsiasi prezzo, allettati dall'idea di poter aver accesso immediato a una fonte di calore. Se a _lor signori_ non fosse dispiaciuto di accettare una sistemazione improvvisata, aveva aggiunto con un rammarico perfettamente dosato, loro sarebbero stati lieti di venire incontro a tutte le loro esigenze. Come se avessero mai potuto rifiutare un tale colpo di fortuna, si era detta incredula.

Le cose erano due, aveva pensato lei. O Castle aveva previsto tutto, ma perfino lui non poteva arrivare a tanto con le sue doti di chiaroveggenza, o questo cortese discendente di qualche baronetto doveva essere stato mandato sulla loro strada da una provvidenziale mano che non avrebbe osato forse definire divina, ma che era sicuramente mossa da interessi più grandi di loro.  
"Io direi che... va benissimo", aveva accettato Castle, dopo averla interrogata con lo sguardo, come se lei potesse davvero dire _No, Castle, avevo in mente qualcosa di diverso che non una suite in un autentico castello, nel bel mezzo di una calamità naturale._

Una volta varcata la soglia, non era stata sicura che le sarebbe importato di passare la notte in una catapecchia o nell'attuale alloggio sfarzoso, a cui non aveva nemmeno potuto dare un'occhiata più approfondita, vista l'impellenza. Di tutto.  
Era seguito un tempo che non sapeva definire – forse qualche ora, forse di più, era impossibile calcolarlo nell'assenza della luce del giorno inghiottita dall'oscurità – che si era dilatato e ristretto intorno a loro, persi nello stupore e nella naturalezza di quello che era successo non appena Castle aveva chiuso la porta e si era voltato a guardarla. Ricordava soprattutto i suoi occhi, che si erano trasformati in pozze scure che la fissavano con un'intensità da cui si era sentita travolta. Era un'immagine nitidissima, forse l'ultima a essere tanto chiara nella sua mente. Il resto era un insieme di pure reazioni primitive, che il suo corpo non aveva ancora dimenticato. Le riviveva ogni volta che lui la sfiorava. E accadeva sorprendentemente spesso.

Era ancora scossa dalla disinvoltura con cui erano diventati parte l'uno dell'altra, con una confidenza fisica che era nata in modo spontaneo e immediato. Non che non fosse pronta, lo era da secoli, da prima di rendersene conto. O che non lo desiderasse. Lo aveva desiderato già quella sera primaverile in cui lui aveva rifiutato di starla ad ascoltare. Il tempo aveva solo malamente esacerbato una pulsione che non era stato possibile dissipare, prolungandone l'agonia, finalmente messa a tacere. Le sembrava scontato ammettere che era come se si fossero conosciuti da sempre, ma era proprio quello che sentiva. Non c'era stato nessun imbarazzo, nessuna ritrosia, nessun ostacolo. Solo la voglia di scoprirsi e di lasciar fluire – dopo l'iniziale esplosione – quello che i loro corpi sapevano da tanto tempo, ma loro non avevano avuto il coraggio di dirsi. Perché nessuno dei due aveva parlato. Non ancora.

"Ti rendi conto che siamo qui senza niente, Castle, senza nessun bene di prima necessità? I nostri vestiti sono ridotti a stracci bagnati". Dove erano, tra l'altro? Non aveva voglia di preoccuparsene, anche se avrebbe dovuto. Prima o poi sarebbero dovuti uscirsene da quelle coltri accoglienti, che Castle contribuiva a rendere ancora più invitanti, giusto solo per il calore che emanava standosene semplicemente sdraiato. La temperatura nella stanza era ottima, ma il tepore che avvertiva a contatto con lui era irresistibile.  
"Abbiamo tutti i beni di prima necessità che ci servono", le fece presente con fare così allusivo che si sarebbe meritato una sonora ramanzina per tanta impertinenza.  
"Non mi stai ascoltando!", si lamentò ridendo sotto a un nuovo assalto che le tolse il fiato.  
"D'accordo, Beckett, ti ascolto". Si staccò bruscamente da lei, che si pentì di essersi lamentata per niente. "Se avessi saputo che sei tanto loquace, ci avrei pensato due volte prima di seguirti dall'altra parte dell'oceano, solo per sedurti", recriminò sbuffando rumorosamente.  
"Lo ammetti, finalmente? E pensare che hai sempre sostenuto di non essere qui per me, ma per fare ricerche per il tuo prossimo romanzo", gli ricordò impietosa.

La costrinse a guardarlo negli occhi, di una tonalità liquida scura, dentro la quale le sembrò di essere tornata in un luogo a lei familiare, di cui aveva dimenticato l'esistenza. Una sensazione curiosa, del tutto illogica.  
"Sì, lo ammetto. Sono qui per te. Tutto quello che ho sempre fatto è stato _per te_ ". Il cuore accelerò. Erano così vicini che non sapeva di chi fosse quello che galoppava più velocemente. Castle la spiazzava strizzandola in un vortice di sensazioni inebrianti e sempre nuove che non pensava in tutta onestà di poter superare indenne. Come si gestiva tutto quel tumulto? A tratti era in preda alle vertigini, come se stesse sperimentando variazioni di quota così brutali da mandarla in apnea.

Rimase sconcertata e muta di fronte a quella dichiarazione decisamente intensa per gli standard conversativi ai quali erano abituati e alla spensieratezza con cui avevano deciso di vivere quel momento. Non seppe come comportarsi, né che cosa rispondere. Cercò in fretta una battuta tagliente con la quale dimostrargli di essere ancora quell'interlocutrice sveglia e sagace che era sempre stata, ma non venne nulla. Vuoto totale. Era una... dichiarazione? Ne aveva tutto il sapore.

"E per trascinarti in un letto, una volta per tutte", concluse lui con una nota beffarda che fece calare di colpo la tensione tra loro e le fece venir voglia di afferrare un costosissimo soprammobile per colpirlo, come reazione allo spavento che le aveva fatto prendere con quel tono da confessioni a cuore aperto.  
Castle la fermò fisicamente nei suoi intenti criminali, prima che un oggetto di bronzo o si conficcasse sulla sua tempia, forse riconoscendone il pericolo reale. Lei ne sarebbe stata capacissima, lo sapevano entrambi.

Tornò serio, rivolgendole tutta la sua attenzione. Nessuno sapeva metterla al centro del mondo come aveva sempre fatto lui.  
"Quando avrai voglia di raccontarmi quello che volevi dirmi, prima che l'attrazione fatale nei miei confronti che hai sempre soffocato prendesse il sopravvento, sarò felice di ascoltarti. Insieme alle lamentele per tutto quello di cui questa suite è sprovvista", esclamò sorridendole con affetto. E qualcosa d'altro.  
"Manca del cibo in quantità abbondanti. E non ho mai dovuto soffocare niente. Hai idea di quanto fossi irritante un tempo? E anche adesso, mentre ti vanti di meriti che non hai", ribatté piccata, per dimostrargli che sapeva ancora tenergli testa.

Le rivolse un sorrisetto malizioso "Mi fa piacere aver scoperto che cosa serve per solleticare il tuo appetito". Le tolse una ciocca di capelli dalla fronte, approfittandone per seguire pigramente il profilo del suo volto con le dita. Era incredula. Bastava un semplice tocco per farla dissolvere, ammise con se stessa. Doveva avere davvero un dono a lei sconosciuto e benediceva la sorte per non aver mai saputo che effetto potesse farle.  
In ogni caso, era diventato troppo sfacciato, per i suoi gusti. Si stava approfittando della sua condizione di debolezza, da lui stesso indotta con la sua semplice presenza, di cui doveva essere ritenuto responsabile. Poteva almeno diminuire un po' quel fascino virile che spandeva senza remore in tutta la stanza? Doveva ucciderlo nel sonno, ecco che cosa sarebbe stato saggio fare. E lo avrebbe senz'altro fatto, appena avesse perso di conoscenza.

Castle si sollevò su un gomito, appoggiandole saldamente una mano sul fianco. Quella confidenza che si prendeva impunemente con il suo corpo era... imprevista. E molto sexy.  
"Sono provvisti di un servizio di lavanderia, basterà mettere i nostri vestiti fuori dalla porta e in un paio d'ore torneranno lavati e stirati, come nuovi. Erano così dispiaciuti di poterci offrire soltanto un intero piano del castello precedentemente destinato ad altri, che hanno insistito per esaudire tutte le nostre richieste. Li faremo felici approfittandone, che ne dici?".  
Non aspettò la sua risposta e riprese a parlare dopo una piccola pausa, che impiegò nel migliore dei modi, per quanto la riguardava. Aveva già chiuso gli occhi predisponendosi all'abbandono del mondo senziente, ma lui si fermò e la fece tornare alla realtà. "In bagno c'è tutto l'occorrente, compresi accappatoi morbidissimi, nel caso tu avessi un improvviso accenno di pudore britannico – spero di no – e ti informo che abbiamo a disposizione una vasca idromassaggio tutta per noi. Ah, naturalmente il cibo non è un problema. Possiamo farci portare quello che vogliamo a qualsiasi ora della notte".

Era allibita. "Come fai a essere così informato? Io so a malapena dove siamo". Non era sicura di essere in grado di rintracciare l'esatta ubicazione su una mappa, non se lui non avesse almeno tolto quella mano che la faceva sussultare in ogni spostamento.  
"È un dono, Beckett", le rispose con aria ispirata, tirandosela sopra di sé con un movimento fluido. Appoggiò la testa sul suo ampio petto, proprio sopra il cuore che adesso batteva a un ritmo calmo e rassicurante. Lo ascoltò per qualche tempo, assorbendone la pace, che si diffondeva nel suo corpo sostituendo tutte le emozioni concitate, irrequiete, e un po' spaventose che avevano abitato dentro di lei per così tanto tempo da essersi ormai sedimentate. Tornavano alla luce per un breve istante, prima di essere dissolte per sempre nel nulla da cui si erano originate.

Forse lui era davvero convinto che si fosse trattato di pura e semplice attrazione fisica a cui lei aveva tentato di resistere finché aveva potuto. E forse era in parte così. Forse nemmeno lei aveva mai saputo quanto anelasse a quel contatto primigenio con la sua pelle, quanto fossero appaganti - su più livelli -, il conforto, il nutrimento che sperimentava grazie alla vicinanza, la condivisione del ritmo del loro respiro, la profonda calma che le trasmetteva. Immagini fuggevoli di un'altra notte di pioggia si accavallarono dietro le palpebre chiuse. Non le combatté. Le accolse, invece, e poi le lasciò andare. Quel dolore era guarito. Quella solitudine era stata cancellata dalla dolcezza del suo tocco, dalle promesse che le aveva fatto, in silenzio. Lui forse scherzava per combattere per lei quel disagio che sospettava la stesse abitando, ma lei aveva notato i gesti di tenerezza. L'amore che trasmettevano. Non le faceva paura rendersene conto, scoprì con gioiosa sorpresa.

"Magari possiamo rimandare i discorsi a dopo", affermò.  
"Preferisci riposarti? Vuoi che dormiamo un po'?", le chiese sollecito.  
No, decisamente non preferiva riposare e glielo dimostrò senza mezzi termini. Per fortuna anche lui era d'accordo. Incredibile la sintonia che avevano su quei pochissimi punti di grande importanza. Per esempio come trascorrere la lunga nottata di pioggia torrenziale che non accennava a voler smettere di accompagnarli con il suo ritmo ininterrotto.


	24. Ventiquattro

Tornò alla realtà dopo essersi cullata in un dormiveglia rilassato in cui aveva fluttuato nelle scure profondità dell'oceano, fiduciosamente abbandonata al flusso delle correnti.  
Passata l'esplosione iniziale, il violento acquazzone si era trasformato in una pioggia sempre intensa, ma meno catastrofica, che aveva conciliato un sonno leggero pieno di immagini che si erano susseguite senza sforzo dietro le sue palpebre, confondendosi l'una nell'altra, mescolandosi in un caleidoscopio di colori brillanti e sensazioni appaganti.  
Non voleva aprire gli occhi, essere strappata da lì. Voleva fondersi con quelle acque accoglienti che la richiamavano verso oscuri meandri di calma indisturbata.

Alla fine fu costretta a farlo, di malavoglia. Qualcosa dentro di lei la spinse a risalire in superficie, nonostante combattesse per rimanersene nella sua bolla perfetta. Non appena tornò vigile, si accorse che i suoi timori erano stati infondati. La piacevolezza sperimentata non era stata indotta da uno stato di trance nel quale era scivolata senza accorgersene. Non era da qualcosa dentro di lei che erano scaturite quelle sensazioni di benessere. Si diede della sciocca per non averci pensato e aver ritardato il momento del risveglio. Era stato tutto merito di Castle, che le stava accarezzando la schiena con movimenti lenti, imprimendo una leggera pressione del palmo della mano, sotto il cui tocco si inarcò.  
La sua presenza fisica, la penombra, il tepore invitante e il silenzio interrotto dal ticchettio regolare della pioggia avevano ricreato un mondo onirico parallelo dentro di lei a immagine e somiglianza di quello a cui era lietamente tornata.  
Era sorprendente scoprire quanto fosse facile essere felici, una volta compreso quanto fosse inutile e dannoso intestardirsi per non esserlo. Perché era stato così tortuoso arrivarci? Allungò una mano per accarezzargli la guancia, elettrizzata dalla consapevolezza di quanto fosse naturale la loro intimità fisica. Era stato estenuante stargli lontano, soprattutto dopo essere stata a un passo dal giungere alla meta, che lui aveva spostato un po' più in là, soltanto qualche mese prima.

"Ehi", lo salutò sorridendo, senza dar segno di voler abbandonare la posizione fetale in cui si godeva beatamente le sue carezze. Si chiese se sarebbe stato segno di impudenza chiedergli di non smettere. Magari lo avrebbe capito telepaticamente, di solito funzionava.  
"Non volevo addormentarmi", gli spiegò, quasi scusandosi per averlo lasciato solo. Era sincera, non aveva avuto intenzione di prendere sonno, non aveva nemmeno avuto idea di essere tanto stanca, doveva solo aver abbassato le palpebre per qualche istante e la marea l'aveva trascinata lontano. Forse era così che succedeva quando si stava bene. Tutto diventava semplice. Non c'erano costrizioni, resistenze. Perfino il passaggio dalla veglia al sonno avveniva senza quelle lunghe ed estenuanti transizioni che riuscivano solo a innervosirla, costringendola ad affrontare rabbiosa tutto quello che avrebbe voluto soffocare nell'oblio notturno.

"I nostri vestiti sono stati lavati e stirati e ho ordinato la cena", le annunciò impaziente, come se non vedesse l'ora di comunicarglielo e dimostrarle non solo di essersi occupato delle piccole incombenze che l'avevano infastidita, ma soprattutto di averla presa sul serio. Non le erano interessati quei dettagli pratici, naturalmente. A nessuna persona sana di mente sarebbe importato di non avere oggetti personali a disposizione, quando si aveva Castle nel proprio letto.  
Gli sorrise, grata per la premura. Non sapeva che cosa trasmettessero i suoi occhi, le bastava perdersi in quelli di Castle per capire che qualcosa era cambiato. In meglio. Una sensazione di completezza che non aveva mai pensato potesse essere alla sua portata.  
Per quel che la riguardava, quella notte non sarebbe mai finita, loro sarebbero per sempre rimasti nella loro nicchia d'amore, separata dai banali eventi della vita quotidiana e dal mondo secolare, amen. Non si poteva? Castle poteva tutto, glielo dimostrava a ogni passo. Gliene avrebbe parlato e lui si sarebbe sicuramente mostrato d'accordo con lei. Non avevano bisogno di niente, giusto? Solo di cibo, in fondo.  
Che era arrivato disposto più vassoi che Castle, che doveva essere stato molto più attivo ed energico di lei, aveva deposto con ordine sul tavolino basso posizionato davanti al camino, ai piedi del loro letto.

Quell'abbondanza di succulenti generi di ristoro, preparati con estrema cura inviava alle sue cellule olfattive aromi irresistibili, che le ricordarono che non mangiava da chissà quanto tempo e che tutta quella beatitudine che aveva sperimentato nelle ultime ore imponeva un diffuso spreco di energie che dovevano essere reintegrate in qualche modo.  
Si sollevò, stropicciandosi gli occhi. Lui si era già alzato. Appoggiò i piedi per terra, abbandonando la loro oasi felice, fece qualche passo – un po' traballante - e afferrò la camicia di Castle, perfettamente inamidata, dalla pila di vestiti ordinati in modo maniacale che giacevano all'ingresso. Senza porsi alcun problema o chiedere il permesso, la indossò con grande disinvoltura, perché... beh, perché aveva sempre voluto farlo. Quale altro motivo doveva esserci? E non le sembrava onestamente che ci fosse una migliore occasione di questa. Se la strinse sul corpo. Nonostante il lavaggio subito, conservava un tenue ricordo dell'odore inconfondibile di Castle.

Dietro suo invito, si sedette sul tappeto, davanti alla tavola riccamente imbandita e, per una volta, Castle non dovette pregarla per spiluccare qualcosa. Aveva una fame da lupi. Da lupi che hanno vagato nella steppa artica per settimane prima di trovare qualcosa di commestibile, per la precisione.  
Fu divertita nel vedere l'espressione soddisfatta di Castle, che, a onor del vero, si stava dedicando al cibo con più ritegno. Forse lui non era stato altrettanto affamato. Forse la carestia per lui non era stata così desolante. Metaforicamente e non.

Si fermò solo per un attimo a contemplare con un'improvvisa epifania il fatto che si trattava del primo pasto che condividevano da... _non amici_. Le parve un evento che segnava definitivamente il passaggio a un altro stadio del loro rapporto. Chissà se poteva rubargli qualche boccone dal piatto. Castle era uno di quegli uomini a cui avrebbe dato fastidio? Era un difensore acceso dell'idea di proprietà privata? Ci provò, con un pizzico di divertimento segreto, accorgendosi che lui non aveva nessun problema nel lasciarsi derubare da lei. Accettava i suoi assalti come se fosse normale, come se avessero sempre diviso tutto. Era così spontaneo tra loro, nonostante fosse tutto nuovo, che non poté impedirsi di trovarlo stupefacente, per la centesima volta in poco tempo.  
Quindi adesso condividevano il cibo, rifletté. Le sembrò un dettaglio quasi più intimo di tutto il resto. Perché segnalava qualcosa di più, la disponibilità a essere _altro_ , che era vissuta come un'evoluzione naturale, scontata. Si sentì rimescolare di piacere.  
Lo lasciò in pace e tornò a concentrarsi su quello che stava mangiando prima che le venisse un'altra idea un po' sciocca.

Era così focalizzata su questo genere di piacevoli considerazioni, che venne colta del tutto impreparata dalla piega che Castle decise di dare alla loro conversazione, fino a quel punto basata su chiacchiere leggere, molti sorrisi e sguardi rilassati.  
"Perché sei arrabbiata con te stessa?", le domandò con tono casuale, a mezza voce, apparentemente concentrato a gustarsi le prelibatezze che lo staff del castello aveva portato loro con grande sollecitudine. Era come se non volesse dare troppa importanza a una questione che invece di importanza ne aveva eccome, e ne erano consapevoli entrambi.  
Si gelò, di colpo. Forse perché era stata convinta che quel pezzo di vita passata, desolato e solitario, fosse ormai stato superato. Non erano insieme, dopotutto? Credeva che se ne fosse dimenticato, o che magari non avesse nemmeno sentito quella frase specifica, visti gli eventi successivi, piuttosto concitati, che erano accaduti sulla scogliera. Ma Castle non si smentiva mai, lui sentiva tutto, registrava tutto e non faceva finire niente che la riguardasse nel dimenticatoio.

Bevve l'ultimo sorso dell'ottimo vino che era arrivato insieme alla cena, forse ordinato da Castle o gentilmente offerto dalla casa, non ne aveva idea.  
"Non so se è importante parlarne adesso. O parlarne in generale", mormorò stringendo il calice tra le dita. Forse stava prendendo tempo o forse no. Forse non ha sempre senso andare a rivangare quello che è stato, quando si è già oltre. Ma lo era? Era oltre? Non era facile interrogarsi, mentre era abitata da un languore che le rendeva il corpo e la mente cedevoli.

Lui rimase in silenzio, lasciando a lei la scelta di decidere se proseguire o meno. Decise di farlo, perché l'onestà intellettuale era un principio che rispettava profondamente e perché sentiva in qualche modo di doverglielo. Qualsiasi cosa fosse iniziata quel pomeriggio, doveva essere libera di crescere ed espandersi senza ombre passate a minacciarla. C'erano troppi interrogativi rimasti in sospeso tra di loro. E non si trattava di chissà quale segreto, temeva solo che sarebbe stato difficoltoso passare in rassegna quel momento difficile della sua vita, quel bivio tormentoso davanti al quale si era trovata, le decisioni che ne erano seguite.

"Io... ho creduto di aver rovinato tutto e non riuscivo a perdonarmelo. È stata tutta colpa mia", buttò fuori decisa. Se andava fatto, meglio togliersi il pensiero e andare dritti al punto.  
Alzò su di lei uno sguardo confuso. Capì che doveva impegnarsi di più, spiegarsi meglio.  
"Tra di noi", specificò. "Ora, è chiaro che dopo...", lanciò un'occhiata fuggevole al letto disfatto sorridendo impercettibilmente. "Dopo quanto avvenuto, che forse non è così. Credo". Era tornata di nuovo nervosa, non voleva giungere a conclusioni affrettate, che indovinava fossero state la causa di una serie di disastri a catena che li avevano condotti, in ogni caso, nel posto in cui avevano sempre dovuto essere. Ma con il senno di poi _eccetera.  
_ "Che cosa avresti rovinato?". Era sinceramente stupito. "Non c'era nemmeno un... _noi_ , fino...".  
Lo interruppe. Altrimenti avrebbero cominciato a parlare di quel _noi_ che lui aveva buttato lì, nella cui esistenza evidentemente credeva e che le sarebbe tanto piaciuto indagare meglio, ma che li avrebbe fatti deviare dalla rotta che aveva stabilito. Di quel passo, quel loro chiarimento sempre rimandato e mai affrontato sarebbe diventato un aneddoto divertente da citare ai compleanni e ai pranzi natalizi in famiglia. E no, non doveva iniziare a immaginarsi presunti natali insieme o l'avrebbe trascinato di nuovo su quel letto invitante.

"Penso di averti dato per scontato, Castle. Ho creduto che ci saresti sempre stato, che mi avresti aspettato. E non ho realizzato che avresti potuto semplicemente stancarti. Come è successo quando te ne sei andato arrabbiato dal mio appartamento".  
Lo vide incupirsi, mentre metabolizzava le parole stupefacenti che le erano uscite di bocca – a giudicare dal suo volto.  
"Non mi sono mai stancato. Non di te", ribatté incredulo che lei avesse potuto perfino osare formulare quel pensiero.  
"Hai detto che era finita e che ne avevi abbastanza", gli ricordò. La sua mente aveva registrato le sue parole e gliele aveva fatte riascoltare all'infinito, aumentando ogni volta la pena.  
"È vero. L'ho detto. Ma perché ero furioso. Tu stavi buttando la tua vita in una guerra inutile e non potevo sopportare di guardarti andare a fondo. Avevo già rischiato di perderti. Non potevo lasciare che succedesse di nuovo. Non l'avrei sopportato", ammise onesto come sempre. Lui non aveva problemi a esprimere la verità delle sue emozioni, senza temere di apparire debole, o vulnerabile. Era lì la sua forza. Perché non l'aveva capito prima?  
"Ho sprecato tanto di quel tempo, Castle". Abbassò gli occhi, vergognandosi per la voce che si era incrinata. "Sapevo che... Conoscevo i tuoi sentimenti, ma ho finto di non ricordare perché... non ero ancora arrivata al punto di potermi permettere di pensarci. Non era pronta ad ammettere... quello che provavo anche io. E provo". Concluse abbassando la voce fino a un sussurro. Gli lanciò un'occhiata di soppiatto, per vedere se quell'ammissione lo avesse turbato, ma il suo volto non faceva trasparire niente di particolare. "E nel frattempo tu ti sei stancato di aspettare e di colpo tra di noi è finita. Non posso biasimarti", lo rassicurò.  
Gli diede un po' di tempo per riflettere, forse ne aveva bisogno, ma il silenzio cominciò presto a innervosirla.

"È questo quello che pensi?", domandò con voce incolore, che la mise in allarme. Lei si era esposta moltissimo, e lui non aveva reagito.  
"Forse non è quello che penso adesso, ma è quello che ho pensato quando ero di fronte al tuo palazzo sotto al temporale provando a telefonarti. Ma tu... non hai mai risposto", ammise amaramente, torcendosi una ciocca di capelli. Fece un respiro profondo per calmare i battiti irregolari del cuore.  
Dopo un istante di attonito stupore le si fece più vicino. Le prese il volto tra le mani costringendola a voltarsi verso di lui. Fu stupita da tanta veemenza, ma almeno non si era allontanato fisicamente, come aveva iniziato a temere avrebbe fatto, anzi aveva cercato un contatto.  
"È così che è andata, quella sera?", le domandò febbrilmente.  
"Sì", rispose incerta. Non capiva perché si fosse agitato. Non le sembrava di aver fatto chissà quale clamorosa confessione. Aveva visto il mittente delle chiamate, no? Sapeva che aveva tentato di mettersi in contatto con lui. Era lui che si era negato. "Ero venuta per dirti che...non so, non avevo preparato un discorso. Sapevo solo di voler ripartire, lasciandomi tutto alle spalle. Volevo salire da te e poi... immagino che qualcosa sarebbe successo". Gli sorrise allusiva. Qualcosa di cui adesso avevano entrambi un'idea abbastanza precisa.

Lui, di nuovo, non reagì nel modo in cui si era aspettata e la cosa la colpì. Era convinta che da lì sarebbe stata solo discesa. Forse non era stata abbastanza esaustiva. Ci riprovò.  
"Volevo... stare con te, Castle. Ho rischiato di morire sul tetto di quel palazzo e tutto quello di cui mi importava eri tu. Volevo... te, e basta". Non c'era un altro modo per dirlo. E non sapeva come renderlo più chiaro di così. "Avevo deciso che ne avevo abbastanza di avere paura di essere felice, come avevi detto tu. Pensavo che saremmo potuti esserlo, insieme. E invece non è andata così, perché ho rovinato tutto, aspettando troppo", ripeté ancora. Quante volte l'aveva già detto? Le sembrava di non aver fatto altro che sottolineare quanto lui si fosse stufato di lei.  
Era difficile aprirsi così tanto. Glielo doveva, lo doveva a se stessa, ma era qualcosa che l'atterriva. Se aveva creduto di sapere che cosa significasse lanciarsi nel vuoto, solo alcuni mesi prima, avrebbe dovuto ricredersi. Le montagne russe più spaventose non erano niente rispetto alla sensazione paralizzante che si era impadronita di lei, soprattutto perché lui era un enorme enigma impossibile da decifrare.

"Kate...". Le sembrò che si fosse rattrappito, come se lei lo stesse gravando di un peso troppo grande da sopportare. Eppure le sembrava di aver espresso i fatti esattamente per come erano andati, per come li aveva sempre interpretati. Continuava a credere che non ci fosse spazio per altre varianti di significato, in effetti. Del resto, se ne stava assumendo tutta la colpa.  
"Perché non sei salita?". Non la stava ascoltando? Era strano, lui era un ottimo interlocutore, sempre attento, rispettoso, mai distratto.  
"Perché tu mi ha riattaccato in faccia, più di una volta. Il messaggio era chiaro". E doloroso. Tanto. Lo era anche adesso anche se addolcito dalla leggerezza delle ultime ore trascorse con lui. Il cuore le si strinse. Non era semplice far convivere al suo interno la sofferenza passata e l'attuale spiraglio di speranza. Non voleva illudersi.  
Castle se ne stette a fissare il fuoco, che andava morendo. Si alzò per ravvivarlo, lasciandola circondata da un silenzio confuso, nervoso, pregno di cose non dette.  
"Come hai potuto pensare che avessi smesso di...". Cercò la parola adatta, perché evidentemente, non voleva usare quella che continuava a salirgli alle labbra, ma che si ostinava a mettere da parte. "Provare dei sentimenti per te? Ti avrei aspettato per sempre, se fosse stato necessario. Ed è quello che ho fatto, sono venuto fin qui, ti ho cercato ovunque".  
Quindi adesso la colpa era la sua?

"Castle, mi hai piantato in asso. E non hai risposto alle mie chiamate. Non è esattamente il comportamento di qualcuno che... _prova dei sentimenti_. Non positivi, almeno. Come si dice, l'ipotesi più semplice è quella più giusta, no? Tu non mi hai mai richiamato, del resto".  
"L'ho fatto!", la contraddisse con forza. "Dopo qualche tempo, ma il tuo telefono era staccato. Te ne eri già andata. Avresti potuto...", finì quasi accusandola.  
"Che cosa, Castle? Starmene davanti alla tua porta a implorare? Aspettare con pazienza che tornassi sui tuoi passi? Era finita, per quel che ne sapevo. Ero da sola, non avevo più un lavoro, avevo incasinato la mia vita, nessuno tra i miei collaboratori si fidava più di me, te compreso, tutti mi avevano voltato le spalle e tu... non mi volevi più", le si spezzò la voce. "Mi sono maledetta mille volte per aver aspettato troppo e mi sono incolpata di tutto quello che era successo. Non ti basta? ".  
Sospirò. Perché adesso stavano litigando?

Castle sembrò tornare in sé, come se si fosse risvegliato dopo quell'effluvio di parole concitate. Le prese una mano. "Scusa. Hai ragione. Ho esagerato", ammise più calmo. "E non devi colpevolizzarti per aver aspettato troppo, hai impiegato quel tempo per guarire, dopo che quel cecchino ha tentato di ucciderti", le disse più gentilmente, sorridendole. Le sembrò di colpo di essere passata da un gorgo infernale a un piacevole paesaggio soleggiato. Il potere di quegli occhi buoni e luminosi.  
Anche il suo psichiatra le aveva detto che il tempo speso nell'affrontare i suoi demoni non era stato tempo perso. Si stupì che Castle fosse dello stesso parere, anche senza una precisa formazione scientifica, ma indotto solo dal buon senso e dalle note capacità empatiche. Oltre all'evidente desiderio di sollevarla dalle colpe che si era attribuita.  
"Perché te ne sei andata?", le chiese con dolcezza, come se lei fosse troppo fragile per sostenere quella conversazione. "Perché non sei rimasta a lottare? Hai lasciato che ti cacciassero dalla polizia senza ribellarti, senza combattere. Non è da te".

Quelle parole la indispettirono profondamente, nonostante il tono. Nascondevano forse un'accusa? La stava giudicando debole? Si inalberò, pronta a dirgliene quattro. Come si permetteva? Che cosa ne sapeva, lui, di quello che lei aveva passato? Di quello che aveva provato quando si era resa conto di aver perduto tutto quello che aveva costruito faticosamente? La sua carriera, ma soprattutto la promessa di una vita piena, diversa, e tutto perché aveva capito troppo tardi che le sue ossessioni le stavano portando via la possibilità di essere felice? E che proprio nel momento in cui si era fatta coraggio, aveva avuto la forza di lasciar andare i suoi muri, le sue paure, si era trovata una porta chiusa davanti? Si sentiva ribollire. Era facile giudicare dalla sua posizione. Ma poi comprese che tanta rabbia nascondeva una ferita intima, che non era ancora guarita e che si era risvegliata, dopo essere stata appena stuzzicata. Era lei ad avere un punto sensibile, non lui ad averla voluta colpire a tradimento.

"Perché sono stanca di pensare che la vita sia una guerra da combattere. Non eri anche tu dello stesso avviso, quando mi consigliavi di lasciar perdere le mie battaglie perché troppo pericolose? Non voglio vivere così. Non voglio vivere in un mondo in cui si ottengono vittorie minime e dispendiose solo schiantandosi contro i muri, strappando con le unghie quello su cui mi impunto a qualsiasi costo, senza tener conto delle conseguenze. È quello che ho sempre fatto, e guarda dove mi ha portato. A rischiare di morire appesa a un tetto e perdere te, perdere tutto. Non voglio più lottare, non nel senso che ho sempre attribuito a questa parola. Ho sempre vissuto abbattendo gli ostacoli a forza, forse era la forza della disperazione, e tutto ciò non mi ha reso felice, come hai sottolineato anche tu. Voglio qualcosa d'altro, Castle. Qualcosa di meglio. Voglio che le cose funzionino perché devono farlo, che... fluiscano, proprio come è successo tra di noi oggi. E mettendo da parte metafore belliche, che sono stanca di usare".  
Era un discorso lunghissimo che l'aveva svuotata. Ma non aveva ancora finito.

"Mi spiace se pensi che non sia da me. Ma io voglio essere più di quella che sono stata. Voglio di più dalla vita, delle briciole di cui mi sono accontentata, precludendomi la possibilità di avere un futuro. Un futuro con te, non ne ho mai voluto altri. E per farlo avevo bisogno di raccogliere i pezzi, andare oltre quel devastante senso di perdita che ho provato quando sono arrivata davanti alla tua porta troppo tardi. Ho creduto che per me non fosse possibile nessun miracolo. E sono venuta qui. Forse tu avresti agito diversamente, ma è stata la mia scelta. Giusta o sbagliata che fosse a quel punto. Sono davvero stanca di battaglie e combattimenti. Voglio quello che abbiamo adesso. E lo voglio esattamente per come è stato. Naturale. E... bello", concluse un po' imbarazzata, come se si fosse risvegliata all'improvviso e avesse scoperto di aver fatto una lunghissima tirata che non aveva messo in conto.

Si rese conto con orrore di essersi spinta troppo oltre, aveva parlato troppo, non era da lei esporsi tanto, parlare, specificare. Ripercorse quello che le era uscito inaspettatamente dal cuore per colpa di un moto imprevedibile e incontrollato. Davvero era quello che pensava? Davvero a un certo punto aveva smesso di schiantarsi contro i muri che la vita le metteva davanti – ma lo faceva davvero? Non era forse lei a costruirli? O a cercarli a forza, per ricreare un moto battagliero permanente, per non sentire il suo dolore, per riempire i vuoti della sua anima? Per non sentire i morsi che non si erano mai zittiti da quando era morta sua madre? O, peggio, per non riconoscere l'amore che era fiorito per Castle, perché ne era spaventata?

Non provò il solito moto di sofferenza. Si scoprì libera. Felice. Voleva solo essere se stessa, voleva più di tutto stare con Castle, voleva scrollarsi di dosso tutta la tristezza accumulata, voleva vivere. A lettere maiuscole. La vita le sembrò magnifica, piena di promesse, che si schiudevano davanti a lei. Doveva solo raccoglierle, averne il coraggio. Aveva messo da parte le sua battaglie, le aveva superate, aveva vinto quella principale, quella contro la parte di sé che non le permetteva di immaginare di meritare un futuro radioso. Con Castle. Sempre che lui avesse voluto. Non si era pronunciato molto, in effetti, nonostante le sue uscite decisamente imbarazzanti.

Non riuscì a stargli lontano. Non gli importava che cosa pensasse lui. O meglio, sì, certo che voleva sapere la sua opinione. Più tardi. Non voleva più sprecare nessun momento lontana da lui, non quando ce l'aveva nella stessa stanza, dopo aver bramato la sua presenza per un tempo troppo lungo da quantificare. Avrebbe preso quell'iniziativa che le si era rivoltata contro mesi prima. Anche se il rischio era enorme, ma la vita, decise, era esattamente questo. Assumersi il rischio di essere felice.

Lo travolse costringendolo a sdraiarsi sulla schiena, sedendosi su di lui, impedendogli di muoversi. Si chinò a baciarlo. Sapeva di buono.  
Lui la fermò, accarezzandole il volto, in modo da poterla guardare negli occhi.  
"Non voglio fare il guastafeste, ma io non ho ancora parlato", la informò con un luccichio divertito, ma consapevole – ne era certa - di tutto quello che era stato detto e quello che era rimasto silente, perché non era necessario esprimerlo.  
"Castle...". Non aveva intenzione di starlo ad ascoltare. C'erano cose molto più pressanti a cui dedicarsi. E c'era bisogno di tempo, prima di conoscere la sua versione dei fatti, quello che pensava delle uscite sbalorditive. Ci voleva una pausa.  
"So che ti è difficile moderarti in mia presenza...". Gli diede un pizzicotto, provocando una reazione di protesta. Ben gli stava. Perdere tempo che potevano impiegare diversamente e in modo molto più proficuo.  
"Ma non è giusto che tu ti assuma tutta la colpa. Ho anche io la mia parte".  
"Ti pare che in questo momento importi stabilire di chi è la colpa?". Cominciò a togliersi lentamente la camicia, davanti ai suoi occhi che andavano accendendosi.  
"No, ma...". Gli prese le mani e se le appoggiò sui fianchi.  
"È acqua passata. Siamo comunque arrivati al punto in cui dovevamo essere, solo con un ritardo di qualche mese".  
"Un ritardo di più di quattro anni, Beckett. Voglio ricordarti, che fin dall'inizio...".  
Era certa che non avrebbe smesso di parlare, se non glielo avesse imposto con la forza. O con una pistola.


	25. Venticinque

__Capitolo finale – Prima parte (Beckett)__

Se ne era rimasta imbambolata per chissà quanto tempo a fissare le gocce di pioggia, che scivolavano una dopo l'altra, in un moto casuale e senza una traiettoria prevedibile, sulla vetrata che si apriva sulla pista dell'aeroporto e, più lontano, sulla nebbia leggera che avvolgeva la campagna spoglia che avrebbe lasciato entro un paio d'ore, secondo quanto riportato dal tabellone all'ingresso. E così se ne sarebbe andata davvero, rifletté, stringendo il manico della pesante borsa a tracolla, dando un po' di sollievo alla spalla martoriata. Non avrebbe più contemplato quei panorami che, nel corso dei mesi, aveva imparato a riconoscere, ad amare, e che l'avevano aiutata a guarire. Inviò un silenzioso ringraziamento allo spirito benevolo che doveva albergare in quell'ambiente naturale ormai assopito.

Si riscosse dai suoi pensieri solo quando un viaggiatore sconosciuto si scusò per averla quasi travolta, trascinando con sé un'enorme valigia. La brusca interruzione le permise di tornare a focalizzarsi sulla realtà circostante. Si voltò in tempo per scorgere Castle puntare nella sua direzione tenendo in mano due tazze di caffè in equilibrio precario.  
Era stata lei a esprimere quella preferenza, quando lui si era generosamente offerto di soddisfare ogni suo desiderio, nel limite delle possibilità che il piccolo bar decisamente poco fornito poteva permettersi. Aveva scelto d'impulso, come se con la mente si fosse già proiettata in un luogo meno avverso a della vera caffeina da assumersi in concentrazioni elevate. Lo raggiunse dietro al bancone più vicino, aiutandolo e depositare le tazze senza versare il liquido fumante sulla superficie nera lucida, appena spolverata.

Le sorrise in segno di riconoscenza e si sporse a baciarla, appoggiandole una mano sui fianchi con un gesto ampio e disinvolto, che dimostrava perfettamente – se ce ne fosse stato bisogno - il grado di intimità raggiunto tra loro, un'intimità che era andata crescendo vertiginosamente anche in pubblico nel giro di pochissimo. La totale libertà che Castle si prendeva con il suo corpo, che lei naturalmente apprezzava e incoraggiava, le provocava sempre formicolii imprevisti difficili da giustificare. Insieme a una diffusa debolezza delle gambe e al cuore sempre lievemente accelerato.  
Invece di scostarsi e dedicarsi al proprio caffè, preferì godersi quella vicinanza. Lo faceva sempre, non sprecava nessuna occasione di assaporare quel loro contatto fisico tanto spontaneo. Affondò il viso nel bavero della giacca, aspirando le note appena accennate del suo dopobarba e il profumo dell'inverno che si erano lasciati alle spalle entrando.  
Castle fece risalire il braccio intorno alle sue spalle, per stringerla più forte, forse interpretando il suo atteggiamento come richiesta di conforto, che le dava sempre in modo incondizionato. Magari pensava che le spiacesse andarsene, che provasse un fiotto di nostalgia o un po' di apprensione per il futuro, lontano da lì, lontano dal luogo che aveva orchestrato dietro le quinte la loro unione.

Sapeva di prenderlo alla sprovvista, ogni tanto. Questo succedeva non perché amasse tenerlo sulle spine o mostrarsi misteriosa, ma perché lei per prima si sorprendeva per i gesti non premeditati a cui si abbandonava quando lui era nei dintorni, quando era accessibile. Lo era sempre stato, ma lei non si era mai permessa di andare oltre i rigidi confini dietro cui si era barricata. Con la guancia appoggiata contro il suo petto, sentendo il respiro regolare tra i capelli, si chiese per l'ennesima volta come avesse potuto fare a meno della tranquilla solidità fisica che Castle emanava senza sforzo. Come era riuscita a negarsi per tanto tempo una fonte di pace, di benessere, di consolazione, perfino? Per non parlare del resto. Ma riguardo a quello aveva sempre avuto le idee piuttosto chiare su quello che si stava perdendo, e aveva avuto ragione. A non volerselo perdere.

Aveva deciso, durante quella prima notte condivisa – non era stata una decisione razionale, solo il risultato di un moto interiore incontrollato – di non porsi nessun ostacolo. Di fare attenzione a non crearseli, vista la sua natura, e di scavalcarli allegramente, se ne avesse incontrati. Voleva vivere liberamente quel rapporto che dimostrava, senza alcuna ombra di dubbio, che certi treni non passavano una volta soltanto. Loro ne erano un esempio lampante. Nel loro caso si trattava piuttosto di un treno che si era rifiutato di lasciare la stazione finché loro due non si fossero convinti – entrambi - dell'assoluta necessità di salirci sopra. Ridacchiò. Quelle di solito erano considerazioni di saggezza popolare che fiorivano nella mente creativa di Castle e di cui la faceva partecipe con quell'aria ispirata da monaco zen, davanti alle quali lei poteva solo alzare gli occhi al cielo.  
Anzi, le sue uscite erano di solito molto più poetiche di un banalissimo _treno._ Lui le avrebbe parlato di pianeti in rotta di collisione, di universi in espansione e forze attrattive. Oh, di quelle ne avevano in abbondanza, il fato non aveva avuto bisogno di spingere troppo in quella direzione. Le era stato perfino difficile stargli lontano quando le necessità pratiche della vita li avevano reclamati.

Aveva mandato al diavolo regole, imposizioni, limiti, tempi e spazi circoscritti. Castle faceva talvolta fatica a riconoscerla, a mettere insieme i pezzi di prima con quelli attuali, anche se non diceva nulla. Si adeguava a quella nuova velocità senza sforzo, tenendola saldamente per mano quando lei sentiva mancare il fiato davanti alle altezze vertiginose e sempre più elevate che raggiungevano volta per volta.  
Le sembrava che il senso stesso del loro essere coppia fosse diverso da quello che aveva sempre considerato normale. Era come se, per colpa di lunghi mesi trascorsi lontani, degli equivoci sorti e della mancanza di comunicazione, di coraggio forse era meglio dire – per non parlare della solitudine che era stata particolarmente aspra su entrambe le coste dell'Atlantico – la loro vita a due fosse esplosa in un crescendo esponenziale, invece che comporsi gradualmente come avrebbe dovuto, misurando le distanze, smussando angoli, amalgamando differenze. Loro si erano fusi in una nuova unità nell'istante esatto in cui si erano baciati sulla scogliera. Come se non avessero aspettato altro. Quel sentimento – non lo chiamava ancora in modo diverso, nel modo giusto, nessuno dei due lo faceva, forse ancora intimiditi dalla vastità di quello che percepivano – si era infilato tra loro, li aveva avvolti, trasformandoli in qualcosa di più che la somma delle due unità individuali che erano stati.

Quel che invece doveva aver sconvolto Castle più del resto – ne aveva colto il riflesso stupito in alcuni sguardi perplessi che le lanciava – era il fatto che probabilmente non si era aspettato che lei si precipitasse a colmare all'istante quella distanza che lui era stato costretto a rispettare all'infinito.  
"Va tutto bene?", le domandò quasi cullandola, mentre lei si rilassava contro il suo petto, creando tra i viaggiatori presenti un quadretto romantico così sdolcinato che un tempo l'avrebbe costretta a nascondersi per la vergogna. Non le importava nulla. E a lui nemmeno, da quel che traspariva.  
"Sì", rispose felice. Ed era vero. E voleva che lui lo sapesse.  
"Sei triste perché ti dispiace lasciare il vecchio continente? Il tuo cottage? L'umidità nelle ossa?".  
Scoppiò a ridere, staccandosi finalmente da lui, e prese a mescolare la bevanda – chiamarlo caffè avrebbe richiesto troppo coraggio – con il cucchiaino, che alla fine appoggiò sul piattino.  
"Immagino che per te sia solo un sollievo, vero Castle? Non hai mai apprezzato il paesaggio inglese, nonostante i tuoi proclami", lo canzonò.

"Diciamo che la nostra vita in campagna ha avuto effetti imprevedibili e straordinari, non posso certo lamentarmi". Si rivolse a lei con un'espressione così intensamente pura da farla rimanere incantata a fissarlo. Lei non meritava tutto quel trasporto, pensò per la centesima volta. O forse sì, lo meritavano entrambi, perché non avrebbero dovuto? Non avevano colpe da espiare. Aveva dato un taglio ai drammi, una volta per tutte.  
"Nemmeno io ho di che lamentarmi", ammise lanciandogli una rapida occhiata, prima di dirigere lo sguardo altrove, fingendo di interessarsi a qualcosa in lontananza. "Anche se...", continuò esitante, interrompendosi con una pausa studiata.  
"Anche se?". Era adorabile quando non aveva la certezza su come interpretare le sue esternazioni. Non riusciva mai a capire fino in fondo se lei stesse scherzando o meno. E questo le rivelava, di lui, una vulnerabilità nascosta che la riempiva di tenerezza. Rimase in silenzio.  
"Beckett, sei hai delle rimostranze da fare, sono aperto al dialogo", la rassicurò, pur mostrando un po' di nervosismo latente.

"C'era davvero bisogno di organizzare una festa per l'intero villaggio, dopo la recita natalizia?", lo interrogò con il suo tono collaudato e severo che sapeva lo avrebbe messo in apprensione. Lo colse di sorpresa. Lo vide cercare di capire quale fosse lo scopo di quell'uscita e il modo giusto di ribattere.  
"Mi sembrava...", farfugliò, mentre si inclinava impercettibilmente da un lato. "Un gesto di cortesia e anche un modo di sdebitarci per la gentilezza che ci hanno sempre dimostrato, per esempio quando sei stata male...".  
"È durata fino a notte fonda, Castle! A un certo punto ero convinta che sarebbero rimasti per sempre, credo sia stato l'evento mondano più atteso a cui abbiano partecipato nell'ultimo decennio. Nessuno voleva andarsene, nonostante i discreti inviti. Sto parlando dei _miei_ inviti, tu non hai mai colto le mie occhiate", lo redarguì.  
"Significa che è stata un successo, no? Volevano solo salutarci prima della partenza. Ci hanno anche fatto un sacco di regali", replicò con cautela, cercando di mostrarsi ragionevole e aderente ai fatti.  
Era andata proprio così, naturalmente.

Non sapeva di preciso chi avesse cantato per primo, ma la notizia della loro felice e sospirata unione – si erano espressi proprio così, quando li avevano incontrati per _puro caso_ – aveva fatto in fretta il giro di ogni abitazione, anche tra le fattorie più sperdute, su nei __Dales__ _._ Nessuno di loro due aveva parlato, non ne avevano avuto il tempo materiale, se pure avessero voluto farlo, cosa che, avevano convenuto entrambi, era stata ben lontana dalle loro intenzioni.  
Aveva sempre creduto che soltanto qualche anziana pettegola – e ce n'erano in quantità notevole, anche Castle era d'accordo – potesse interessarsi fino a quel punto a una potenziale storia d'amore pronta a sbocciare nel vicinato. Motivo per cui non si era preoccupata troppo di quello che sarebbe potuto accadere, una volta che il loro nuovo status fosse diventato di dominio pubblico. Si era ricreduta molto in fretta, era quasi diventato un affare di Stato.  
Erano stati fatti oggetto di studi e analisi approfonditi, come se si fossero trasformati di colpo in due persone diverse e, soprattutto, tutti avevano trovato legittimo condividere opinioni molto forti sul loro rapporto. __Tutti__ _._ Anche gente che lei non aveva mai conosciuto personalmente. Erano stati l'argomento del giorno per un periodo di tempo più lungo di quanto lei fosse in grado di tollerare. Castle si era beato della attenzioni, lei avrebbe voluto scomparire al più presto, ma non c'era stato modo di farlo, soprattutto perché lui aveva dato corda alla follia generalizzata, giustificandosi con il presunto desiderio di contraccambiare la loro cordialità.

"Ti hanno rapito per ore, se non giorni interi, se consideriamo le prove finali della recita, e ti hanno riconsegnato a me giusto in tempo per dormire qualche ora prima di prendere l'aereo. Per non parlare delle richieste di autografi, le foto – anche con il pastore, Castle, dovresti vergognarti - i brindisi infiniti e gli inviti a ogni futuro evento che potrebbe o meno verificarsi nel prossimo lustro, comprese le proposte di fare da padrino ai nuovi nati, a cui, immagino, verrà dato il tuo nome, visto il culto che hai creato intorno a te".  
La fissò, dapprima incredulo e poi progressivamente sempre più divertito.  
"Sei gelosa, Beckett? Hai temuto che volessero approfittare di me? Propormi di fuggire con loro? Perché in effetti qualche offerta c'è stata". Non era vero, voleva solo indispettirla. "O preferivi che ripopolassero il paese di tante piccole Katherine? Posso metterci una buona parola, se vuoi".  
Sbuffò. Che scenario terribile. Ed era un'ipotesi assolutamente non veritiera. Entrambe, ma soprattutto la prima. L'età media era troppo elevata. E comunque lei non era gelosa, per principio.  
"Sei impazzito? Certo che no!", si difese con forza. "È solo che...".  
"Solo che?", la incalzò suadente, convinto di stare per vincere la partita.  
"Avevo pensato che avremmo trascorso diversamente la nostra ultima notte insieme qui", concluse, convinta di aver espresso un punto di vista inattaccabile e ponderato. "Non ti reggevi neanche in piedi!", lo accusò.  
Con sua sorpresa, Castle scoppiò a ridere. Una risata scrosciante che fece voltare qualche testa nella loro direzione.

"È questo il problema? Il fatto di non aver trascorso tutto il tempo insieme? Non pensavo che avrei mai vissuto abbastanza da sentirmi rimproverare una cosa del genere. Non hai sempre trovato insopportabile la mia continua presenza a New York? Ti ho sentito con queste stesse orecchie lamentarti a gran voce del fatto che ti stessi sempre appiccicato. E adesso...", concluse alzando il tono della voce di parecchi decibel in preda a un'euforia che non aveva nessun senso di esistere, per quanto la riguardava. Stava dando i numeri?  
"Castle, stai esagerando, come al solito. Non posso parlare con te quando sei così su di giri", lo zittì, piantandolo in asso, accertandosi con la coda dell'occhio che la rincorresse, cosa che fece senza esitazioni. La costrinse a fermarsi. Era ancora immensamente divertito dalle sue ultime esternazioni, le venne voglia di cancellare quella smorfia di ingiustificata soddisfazione dal volto.

L'afferrò tra le braccia, costringendola a fermarsi e la tenne così stretta contro di lui da farla quasi soffocare. Si ribellò e cercò di spingerlo lontano, senza riuscirsi. O forse senza metterci troppo impegno.  
"Castle, questo si chiama sequestro di persona. Potrei farti arrestare", lo minacciò.  
"Esatto. È proprio quello che avevo in mente. Sequestrarti e importi la mia presenza ininterrotta per le prossime settimane. Giorno e notte. Senza vestiti, preferibilmente, ma possiamo accordarci di volta in volta".  
Smise di divincolarsi. "Ti piace giocare pesante, vero?".  
"Molto", le sussurrò all'orecchio facendola rabbrividire. "Affare fatto?".  
La guardò in attesa di una risposta. Finse di pensarci. "Giorno e notte, senza distrazioni?".  
"Nessuna distrazione", le assicurò, facendo scivolare le mani sotto al cappotto, forse per dimostrarle che non prendeva alla leggera le sue parole.  
"Penso che possa andare". Gli sorrise, mentre immaginava senza pudore il dispiegarsi di lunghe giornate da trascorrere interamente da soli. Non riusciva quasi a credere che fosse possibile. O che lo stesse desiderando tanto.  
"Iniziando da subito, naturalmente", aggiunse lui, appoggiando le labbra sul suo collo, sotto la sciarpa, facendole il solletico.  
"Era il mio intento fin dall'inizio", confessò compiaciuta, lasciandosi baciare.  
"Hai inscenato tutto questo solo per assicurarti la mia attenzione totale?".  
"Naturalmente. Mi sei sembrato un po' distratto".  
"Io... distratto?! Ma se è quello che ho sognato per anni, ininterrottamente, al punto da farmi chiedere se il sogno non si stesse trasformando nella sostanza stessa di cui sono fatti gli incubi?".  
Fu il suo turno di ridere. "No, Castle, ti assicuro che non si tratta né di sogni, né di incubi o di altre metafore che ti piacciono tanto, anche se sai fare meglio di così, con tutti quei sogni e incubi ingarbugliati, non si capisce nulla. È tutto molto reale". Alzò un sopracciglio. "E tangibile, direi".  
La tirò ancora più vicino a sé con un gesto molto più deciso e a quel punto era certa che stessero dando spettacolo. Sapeva che prima o poi sarebbe finita così.

La fissò per un lungo momento. Era sicura che stesse per ribattere qualcosa di altrettanto malizioso, magari proporle chissà cosa appena fossero saliti sull'aereo. Invece la sua espressione si fece sempre più grave.  
"Kate...". Abbassò gli occhi e deglutì. "Io...".  
Appoggiò con delicatezza le dita sulle sue labbra, per zittirlo. Gli accarezzò una guancia. Non c'era bisogno di dire niente. Le parole non avrebbero potuto esprimere niente che non si fossero già comunicati più e più volte, all'infinito.

.

 _ _Ho diviso il capitolo perché non sarei riuscita a pubblicarlo domani completo, sad but true ho avuto un imprevisto, non si tratta di chissà quali scelte narrative. È sempre comunque stato un capitolo concepito in due parti a specchio, nel prossimo sarà Castle a esprimere il suo punto di vista.__

 _ _So che dovrei aspettare le battute finali, ma volevo ringraziarvi per la compagnia e voglio farlo adesso. Di Castle ci sono rimasti i ricordi, la nostra fantasia a creare trame in cinque minuti in cui finiscono sempre discinti XD, e la Castle-family. Io l'ho sentita fortissima questa volta. Quella sensazione di non essere soli, quel senso del gruppo in cui tutti partecipano ciascuno a modo proprio, con il loro contributo speciale perché individuale. Io vi assicuro che leggo tutto, ascolto tutto, rifletto su tutto e noto tutto. Che così pare una minaccia, ma intendo dire che nessun gesto gentile, di nessuna entità, a me diretto, va mai perduto. Grazie.__


	26. Ventisei

_Seconda parte - Castle_

Si fermò. Posò i bicchieri colmi fino all'orlo, che aveva appena finito di preparare, dedicandovisi con grande cura, sulla balaustra di legno e si concesse un piccolo momento di pausa. Avvertiva l'urgente bisogno di fare ordine, concedersi qualche respiro profondo, ossigenarsi il cervello, trovare quel posto dentro di sé, che sapeva esistere, dove dimorava la pace assoluta. Fece vagare lo sguardo, cercandola. Era lei l'unica fonte di pace assoluta. E insieme di immensa vertigine.

La scovò seduta ben dritta sulla sabbia, il profilo perfetto stagliato contro l'orizzonte, i capelli un po' arruffati sciolti sulla schiena e un cappello di paglia dal taglio maschile a proteggerla dal sole dei tropici. Era tutto esattamente per come se l'era immaginato nei suoi sogni più ardenti. Quelli che mai avrebbe osato sperare potessero avverarsi in questo esatto modo sconvolgente.  
Nonostante volesse mostrarsi imperturbabile e del tutto padrone della situazione, la verità era che spesso si sentiva intimamente tremare. Come adesso. Come quando ce l'aveva tra le braccia. Quando si lasciava andare contro di lui fiduciosa e appagata, in quelle lunghe notti vellutate accompagnate dai profumi afrodisiaci che li avvolgevano discreti.

Che lui potesse renderla felice, per come lei mostrava di esserlo, apertamente, senza turbamenti e soprattutto senza nasconderglielo, era qualcosa di straordinario che doveva ancora integrare nel suo sistema neuronale impazzito, anche se era dell'idea che dovesse farlo, e in fretta, perché avrebbe significato vincere quella strisciante sensazione di inadeguatezza, normalmente a lui estranea e perciò tanto più sconcertante, che ogni tanto lo prendeva a tradimento e gli mozzava il respiro. Sì, proprio lui. L'uomo convinto che i miracoli accadessero, che la magia esistesse e che le cose bastasse desiderarle. In questo caso era stato necessario aggiungere al desiderio puro e semplice un particolare ardore devozionale, ne era consapevole, ma la sostanza non era cambiata.

Eppure. Eppure passava il tempo, quei minimi ritagli di cui poteva disporre perché occasionalmente lontano da lei per motivi che non dipendevano dalla sua volontà, domandosi più o meno sensatamente quale fosse stata la chiave di volta, che cosa avesse operato in lei una trasformazione così stupefacente. Era stato merito suo? Che cosa aveva fatto? Quando? Qual era l'evento che aveva fatto raggiungere la massa critica, generando quel risultato straordinario? Come poteva trattarsi della stessa donna che l'aveva tenuto lontano con testardaggine, che era fuggita, che aveva rifiutato qualsiasi forma di vicinanza e che gli aveva fatto capire senza mezzi termini che la sua vita era qualcosa che non lo riguardava?  
Non era pura speculazione filosofica. Aveva bisogno di saperlo per poter intervenire tempestivamente, se le cose fossero iniziate a deragliare, se si fosse risvegliato troppo presto dal suo bel sogno o se lei avesse capito di aver commesso un errore fin dall'inizio.

Doveva calmarsi. Decomprimere il diaframma, far fluire l'aria. Com'era quel detto? _Non era arrivato a quel punto, solo per arrivare a quel punto._ Aveva sempre tenacemente bramato - qualche volta anche contro il più ovvio buonsenso, soprattutto contro i pronostici -, quello che ora era inaspettatamente suo.  
Ed era stato sempre più che sicuro che, una volta ottenutolo, avrebbe vissuto con soddisfazione e pienezza la sua personale versione del paradiso in terra. Che stava vivendo, infatti. Che cosa avrebbe potuto volere di più? Il problema era proprio lì. Era felice, più di quanto avesse mai pensato di essere e lui non era uno che si limitasse nelle fantasie o nel sentirsi benvoluto dalla sorte, nell'aspettarsi il meglio di tutto. Non voleva niente di più. Voleva semplicemente, disperatamente continuare ad avere quello che aveva già tra le mani. D'improvviso, con suo sommo stupore, aveva paura di perdere tutto. I suoi sorrisi quando riemergeva dal sonno profondo nel quale si abbandonava senza un pensiero – lui era naturalmente già sveglio. Sorrisi che lo lasciavano senza fiato e senza parole, perché erano una reazione istintiva alla sua presenza, quando era ancora immersa nelle brume del dormiveglia.

La sua imprevista cedevolezza. Una sorta di resa, in un certo senso. L'assoluta certezza, che le invidiava, di essere esattamente nel posto in cui voleva essere. Lì con lui. La determinazione feroce – così tipica di lei, solo che non aveva mai pensato di vederla agire a suo favore - con cui si godeva ogni minuto della loro nuova vita, mentre lui doveva apparirle grosso e sciocco, quando lo sorprendeva a contemplare inebetito il suo magnifico corpo, o la loro magnifica nuova vita.  
Doveva smettere di vivere circondato da un attonito stupore decisamente poco virile, e convincersi che quello là fuori non era un miraggio. Era una donna in carne e ossa che presto si sarebbe chiesta dove fosse finito e perché la lasciasse sola, soprattutto dopo averle promesso che sarebbero stati sempre insieme. E lo avevano fatto. Le ore scorrevano così veloci da scomparire in un miscuglio di notti silenziose, giornate assolate, risate, sguardi gioiosi, gesti lenti e pigri. Armonia, in sintesi. Avevano tutto il tempo del mondo e non sembrava bastare mai. Si erano abbronzati. Erano felici, rilassati. Avevano nuotato in acque che definire cristalline sarebbe quasi sembrato offensivo. Non doveva preoccuparsi. Sarebbe andato tutto bene.

Raccolse i bicchieri con slancio e la raggiunse sulla battigia a passo veloce. L'oceano aveva assunto tonalità traslucide sotto i raggi del sole che si apprestava a tramontare. La sabbia era calda e piacevole sotto i piedi, era la parte del giorno che preferiva. Anche se era difficile scegliere in tutto quello splendore naturale molto più amichevole e accogliente dell'inverno piovoso che si erano lasciati alle spalle.  
Girò la testa nel sentirlo sopraggiungere e lo guardò festosa, rivolgendogli un sorriso talmente colmo di contentezza nel vederlo da indurlo, quasi, a gettare le bevande, inginocchiarsi e lasciar fare al destino. Si trattenne appena in tempo e le consegnò il suo calice senza dar corda alla follia che si era impadronita di lui. L'avrebbe spaventata. E poi sull'isola non vendevano diamanti. O forse... _Smettila_ , si rimproverò, sedendosi.  
"Lo sai, vero, che qui intorno siamo soli? Non ti vede nessuno", le domandò interessandosi senza farsi notare al nodo lento che chiudeva la parte superiore dello striminzito bikini che indossava.  
"Tu saresti un fantasma, quindi?", rispose sardonica.  
"So che è una tua fantasia erotica, Beckett, e a quanto pare solo una delle tante. Ma io ti ho già _visto_. Mi chiedevo solo...". Con un gesto fulmineo slegò i lacci colorati, che scivolarono impotenti lungo la schiena, ridendo alle sue proteste, mentre cercava di coprirsi e insieme allontanare le sue mani.  
"Quanti anni hai? Quindici?!", lo riprese severa, senza risultare credibile probabilmente nemmeno a se stessa.  
Se lo aggiustò come era prima del suo irruente agguato, tornando a fissare l'orizzonte, abbracciandosi le ginocchia.

Castle fece scivolare lentamente la mano sulla pelle dorata, accarezzandole un fianco e poi il ventre, facendole solletico. Le baciò la nuca, la pelle era salata. Mosse piano le labbra. Nessuno dei due parlò, anche se era sicuro di averla sentita trattenere il fiato.  
"Sai, Castle", riprese lei dopo qualche istante, con voce ferma. "Non pensavo facessi sul serio, quando hai parlato di tropici". Si voltò a guardarlo da sopra la spalla.  
"Se hai a cuore la nostra relazione, Beckett, ricorda sempre che io non scherzo mai quando ci sei in ballo tu in bikini – o senza, lo preferisco – e un'isola tropicale".  
"Sei sempre stato fissato con l'idea di vedermi in costume, ammettilo, fin da quando mi hai invitato a trascorrere il week end del Memorial Day negli Hamptons, qualche anno fa, all'inizio della nostra... come vogliamo chiamarla? Collaborazione? Tentativo di convincermi a uscire con te?".  
Fece scorrere lo sguardo sul suo corpo con ostentata ammirazione, ignorando le sue illazioni offensive. "Ne avevo motivo, non credi? Peccato che tu abbia preferito andarci con quel tizio noioso".

Non seppe come interpretare il generale mutamento di espressione e il silenzio prolungato che seguì. Forse non aveva capito a chi si stesse riferendo.  
"Demming. Te lo sei dimenticato? Lo capisco, era così insignificante...".  
"No, Castle, non ho problemi di memoria. Ricordo perfettamente Tom. Il fatto è che non sono mai andata da nessuna parte con lui quel fine settimana".  
La notizia lo sconcertò al punto che smise di accarezzarla e non era una cosa che accadesse spesso, cioè trovare qualcosa che lo inducesse a smettere di toccarla. Ma non era così che ricordava la successione di eventi che, onestamente, era sempre stata molto chiara nella sua mente. "Ma... ti aveva invitata ad andare con lui e mi sembrava che tu avessi accettato il suo invito". La scena era così vivida che era come se la stesse vivendo in quel momento.  
"È vero, ma alla fine non ci sono andata". Questo scombussolava le cose. Di parecchio, se doveva esprimere un'opinione a riguardo.

"Davvero? Perché? Vi ho sentiti parlare...". Forse confessare di aver origliato non era una mossa saggia. Insistette nel proseguire. "Anzi, tu stessa me lo hai confermato. Hai ammesso di avermi mentito sul fatto di dover lavorare perché non volevi che le cose tra noi diventassero imbarazzanti". Ricordava tutto, parola per parola. Ebbe in cambio lo stesso esasperante silenzio, come se stesse pazientemente aspettando che ci arrivasse da solo. Gli stava sfuggendo qualcosa?  
"Mi piaceva molto, ma... Non poteva funzionare, non era quello che volevo e gliel'ho detto, prima di andarmene via con lui. Ho pensato che fosse più corretto così".  
Lei lo aveva lasciato già allora? Lui era sempre stato convinto che la rottura fosse avvenuta durante l'estate, chissà per quale motivo – sicuramente valido – mentre lui era negli Hamptons con Gina. Cancellò quell'immagine dalla mente. Era stata una pessima idea, una di quelle che si portano avanti solo per non ammettere di aver sbagliato, fin dall'inizio.  
"Non è importante, Castle, è successo tanto tempo fa". No, non era d'accordo. Era molto più che importante. Ripensò alla faccenda, rivivendo uno per uno i fatti per come si erano svolti. O per come aveva creduto che fossero andati.  
"Quando me ne sono andato con... quando me ne sono andato dal distretto, avevate già rotto?". Era fondamentale per lui saperlo. Lì. Su quella spiaggia, davanti a quel tramonto infuocato.

Lei distolse lo sguardo, un po' pensierosa, forse incerta. Poi tornò a voltarsi verso di lui e annuì, senza aggiungere niente, senza dire qualcosa che alleggerisse quell'enorme guazzabuglio che, adesso ne era certo, aveva combinato. Come poteva essere stato tanto stupido? Non accorgersene? Era stato così accecato dalla gelosia, da quelle spine che gli si conficcavano nella carne quando li vedeva insieme, lei e _Tom_ , senza nemmeno capire il motivo per giunta - banalmente tanto ovvio con il senno di poi - da non aver colto i segnali.  
Gli indirizzò un sorriso un po' tirato. "Avevo pensato che... sarebbe stato carino passare qualche giornata insieme a te, sull'oceano. _Amichevolmente_ ", sottolineò con enfasi. Sì, sapeva di aver tentato di convincerla con la sua buona fede, ma naturalmente entrambi sapevano che non sarebbe andata così.  
"Tu volevi accettare il mio invito". Non era più una domanda. Era l'amara, ineluttabile constatazione di quanto non avesse capito niente. Mai. "E io...".  
Si lasciò cadere sulla sulla schiena, di slancio. Non poteva essere vero. Non poteva non esserci arrivato, non averlo intuito. Non averlo letto nei suoi occhi. O forse non aveva voluto farlo, perché si era sentito ferito. Ed era stato meschino, vendicativo.

Si era distesa anche lei, quietamente. Le appoggiò una mano sulla guancia per farla voltare verso di sé e guardarla negli occhi. Doveva fare qualcosa, anche adesso, anche se inutile, doveva riparare il danno, doveva chiedere perdono, doveva dirle che non aveva mai voluto andare via con la sua ex moglie, che starle lontano era stato un inferno, ma lo aveva fatto solo perché pensava fosse meglio così per tutti. E invece aveva sbagliato alla grande.  
"Non riesco a credere di essere stato tanto idiota. Non una, ma _due_ volte. Per due volte hai fatto un passo verso di me e io non l'ho visto, non ti sono venuto incontro. Ti ho sbattuto la porta in faccia, invece. Mi dispiace, Kate, immensamente".  
"Diciamo che in quel caso si è trattato di una ex moglie sbattuta in faccia, ma il senso è più o meno quello", rispose con tono leggero, senza alcuna inflessione giudicante, astiosa. Accusò il colpo. Forse lei era davvero andata oltre. Lui no. Lui non poteva perdonarselo.

Fu lei a colmare il silenzio attonito nel quale era sprofondato. "Abbiamo già deciso che non serve a niente chiedersi chi abbia avuto più colpe. È tutto a posto, no? Guarda dove siamo". Gli indicò il panorama, ma lui non volle guardarsi attorno.  
Non era del tutto d'accordo. "Kate...". Il suo nome venne fuori come un'implorazione.  
"Riconosco questo tono, Castle. E non è un tono da tropici", scherzò, ma lui, per una volta, non agguantò la scappatoia che era sempre stato pronto a offrirle. Lei non disse niente, non insistette, ma gli passò una mano tra i capelli. Un tocco fresco, gentile.  
"Mi dispiace, Kate. Sono stato uno stupido". Ci teneva a dire quello che si teneva dentro da tempo, che non lo faceva dormire, che lo pungolava nei momenti più felici.  
Avvicinò il viso al suo. "Castle, eravamo entrambi d'accordo che fare questi discorsi non serve a niente".  
"No, Kate. Tu l'hai deciso, e dopo esserti assunta ogni responsabilità, sollevando me da qualsiasi torto. Non è giusto. Ho anche io le mie colpe ed è giusto ammetterle, a questo punto. La prima, quella più vergognosa, è di non esserci stato, quando avevi bisogno di me. Ti ho lasciata da sola, dopo averti promesso che sarei sempre stato pronto a guardarti le spalle. Starti vicino, supportarti, capirti, tenerti per mano. Proteggerti, e amarti. Sempre", concluse, con fare ispirato e solenne. Perché ci credeva ed era un po' emozionato nel fare quella specie di proclama che sentiva vero come mai niente di prima di allora nella vita.

"Non sapevo che in un'unica parola fossero implicite così tante promesse", rispose lei dolcemente, facendogli l'occhiolino. Apprezzava che fosse tanto disponibile nei suoi confronti, così aperta, conciliante, morbida quasi, quando di solito i loro confronti erano sempre stati impetuosi, pronti a degenerare al primo passo falso. Era una nuova Beckett quella che aveva davanti. Si sporse a baciarlo sulle labbra. Prendeva anche spesso l'iniziativa, ma adesso era troppo turbato per raccogliere il suo invito. "Sto scherzando", aggiunse, quasi temesse di venire fraintesa. Gli spiacque che si preoccupasse tanto di non farlo agitare. Probabilmente si stava chiedendo che cosa diamine stesse succedendo. "Ho sempre saputo che cosa significasse. Vale anche per me. Ma devi smettere di arrovellarti, Castle. Guardami", proseguì determinata, così gli pareva, a tentare di nuovo di convincerlo che doveva piantarla di sentirsi in colpa. Invece lui si sentiva proprio così e avrebbe solo voluto disperatamente che lei gli permettesse di dire quello che sentiva, una volta per tutte. Doveva liberarsi.

"Ho invitato Gina a trascorrere l'estate da me perché ero geloso", la precedette. "Non ero pronto a _vederti_ con un altro. Non ero pronto, allora, a decifrare onestamente quello che provavo, vedendoti con un altro. E ti ho piantato in asso, qualche mese fa, venendo via dal tuo appartamento e non rispondendo alle tue chiamate perché avevo paura di perderti. E così me ne sono andato prima io, ti ho voltato le spalle. Per non soffrire, per non uscirne devastato, per non vederti morta, per non perderti per sempre, che è quello che ho rischiato che succedesse. Ti ho lasciato io prima che lo facessi tu. E ti ho persa".  
Aspirò l'aria a grandi boccate. Lei rimase in silenzio. "Entrambe le volte mi sono sentito rifiutato da te. So di non reagire benissimo quando mi sento... respinto", ammise, vergognandosi. "Credo di averti voluto punire, molto banalmente, e solo perché... non mi amavi. Non sono fiero di me per averlo fatto. Ma è giusto ammettere che è andata così".  
Chiuse gli occhi perché temeva di leggere in quelli di lei che qualcosa era cambiato tra loro, dopo quella confessione. Non avrebbe potuto sopportarlo. Ma non sarebbe potuto essere più sincero di così. Era arrivato in fondo alla propria anima, per decifrare i propri moti interiori e offrirglieli in dono, con tutta la vulnerabilità che questo implicava e qualsiasi conseguenza avesse comportato. Compreso farla allontanare.

Gli si fece più vicino, sempre sdraiata supina e appoggiò la testa vicino alla sua. Entrambi fissavano il cielo senza nuvole sopra di loro, forse senza vederlo davvero. Lui di certo non era in grado di apprezzare le bellezze della natura, nonostante il posto paradisiaco in cui si trovavano proprio grazie alle sue insistenze. Era scosso, turbato.  
"Credo che non corriamo più il rischio che tu ti senta rifiutato, giusto?", sussurrò. Intrecciò le dita tra le sue. "O non amato", aggiunse, così a bassa voce da fargli credere di esserselo immaginato. Rotolò sulla schiena, lui l'accolse contro di sé mettendole un braccio sulle spalle. Amava il modo in cui si modellava perfettamente intorno al suo corpo. Lo faceva sempre, ed era qualcosa di prezioso. Incuneava la testa nella curva del suo collo, infilava una gamba tra le sue, appoggiava un braccio sul suo petto, come se fossero un unico corpo, come se non esistesse alcuna separazione fisica. I loro respiri si sincronizzavano per effetto della vicinanza, spesso si assopivano così, semplicemente chiudendo gli occhi, lasciando che il mondo andasse avanti senza di loro, ubriachi della loro stessa beatitudine, che si produceva misteriosamente in quantità sempre più elevate e che li avvolgeva come seta leggera, e indistruttibile.

"Ho paura", le sussurrò all'orecchio, confessandosi fino in fondo e allarmandola. La sentì irrigidirsi istantaneamente.  
"Di che cosa?".  
"Di non accorgermene, la prossima volta che mi verrà da comportarmi da idiota, e quindi di perderti definitivamente. In questo caso... ci sono andato molto vicino. Ero convinto che non ti saresti mai fatta trovare e io sarei stato costretto a cercarti chissà dove, in giro per il mondo. Perché lo avrei fatto, Kate. E lo farò sempre, a qualsiasi costo".  
Lei si schiarì la voce, ma lui non aveva ancora finito. Non aveva avuto idea di aver così tante cose da dire, ma adesso era un fiume in piena impossibile da contenere. "Non ti lascerò mai più affrontare la solitudine, perché non sarai mai più sola, finché ci sarò io. Non ti volterò mai più le spalle. E se gli altri lo faranno, io sarò dalla tua parte. Sempre. Non sbatterò più porte. E se preferirai non avermi vicino, o non mi vorrai più, starò seduto fuori dalla porta ad aspettare per sempre, nel caso cambiassi idea e avessi bisogno di me".  
Ricevette in cambio una risata cristallina, spontanea. "Castle, devi gestire meglio queste tue tendenze ossessive da potenziale stalker". Sorrise anche lui. Lo aveva detto sapendo di suscitare quella reazione.  
"Lo farei con discrezione, senza farmi accorgere. Potrei perfino camuffarmi, se servisse allo scopo. Ma non ti lascerò mai più sola". Era un punto fondamentale, non si sarebbe stancato di ripeterglielo finché non se ne fosse convinta. Immaginarla, come era stata, senza amici, senza aiuto, senza conforto, senza di _lui_ era più di quanto gli fosse possibile sopportare fisicamente. "Non ci sarà mai un momento in cui non sarò al tuo fianco, fintanto che lo vorrai".  
Concluse e attese trepidante un cenno, una risposta, qualcosa che gli confermasse che non si era spinto troppo in là. Lei tacque per qualche istante.

"Lo voglio, Castle. E penso che lo vorrò, molto, molto a lungo". Si fermò come se un pensiero improvviso la stesse costringendo a riflettere meglio sulla questione. "Non è una proposta, vero? Perché suona un po' come "nella buona e nella cattiva sorte, finché morte non ci separi e probabilmente nemmeno quella", si informò, un po' frastornata.  
Fu il suo turno di scoppiare a ridere. Si riscosse dalla paralisi che l'aveva preso e si mosse per imprigionarla sotto di lui.  
"No, non era una proposta. Anche se...". Le spostò i capelli dalla fronte, guardandola negli occhi. Non c'era alcuna traccia di timore in lei, o insicurezza. "Credo che... prima o poi... sarà più o meno lì che finiremo, o almeno... lo spero, per il futuro, e magari anche tu...".  
Era l'accozzaglia di parole meno poetiche che gli fosse mai venuto in mente di pronunciare in una circostanza che, invece, avrebbe richiesto tutto il suo estro creativo, una robusta dose di romanticismo, dichiarazioni appassionate e perfino condizioni fisiche più consone. Ma era tutto quello che gli era uscito, diretto dal cuore.  
"Sì, Castle, credo anche io che... potremmo finire _lì_ ". Gli batté il cuore così forte che gli rimbombò nelle orecchie. Qualcosa si sciolse dentro di lui e lo invase di piacere dilagante. "Nel frattempo, però...", aggiunse lei con tono inequivocabile.  
"Nel frattempo è ora che questo inutile bikini sparisca".  
"Pensavo che non ti saresti mai deciso a togliermelo".  
"Ehi!", protestò. "Io ci ho provato, ma tu...".  
"Sta' zitto e baciami". Imperiosa come sempre, era impossibile resisterle e lui non aveva nessuna intenzione di farlo. Per molte, molte volte ancora.

.

A _llora, *vuole rimanere ai tropici con i Caskett per sempre.  
_ _Grazie per la pazienza, questo capitolo è stato come un parto, ce l'avevo in mente, ma non avevo due minuti di tempo per sedermi e scriverlo. Ma è stata in generale una storia travagliata, per rimanere in tema gestazionale._

 _Momento spiegone: so che il Canon vuole Beckett tendenzialmente insicura sulla relazione e Castle sempre rassicurante, ma in questa AU ho valutato i loro comportamenti da questa prospettiva: Beckett ha subito un'esperienza terrificante, quella di venir rifiutata da Castle proprio quando pensava di iniziare una storia con lui e quindi ha avuto modo, in virtù del dramma, di andare e tornare dall'inferno, molto più forte e sicura su quello che vuole e sull'apprezzare quello che di bello ha nella vita. È stata una rinascita dolorosa, a tratti, ma con un risultato importante. Castle, dal canto suo, è stato all'oscuro di tutto, e quindi per lui è stato difficile metabolizzare gli eventi nel modo corretto (non li sapeva!) e accettare i cambiamenti repentini, che in lei sono stati più ragionati. Per cui ho messo in atto un piccolo shift di consapevolezza._

 _Ho già detto tanto qui, su twitter, ovunque, pure per strada tra un po' e quindi sarete stufi di sentirmi ringraziarvi. Ma in questi giorni ho smesso purtroppo di fare una cosa che amavo tanto e voglio dirvi grazie di esserci e permettermi di portare avanti questa che amo forse di più di qualsiasi altra cosa al mondo (not to be dramatic, but still...).  
_ _Grazie a Valeria che si è smazzata lo script della 2x24 quando io non potevo e che risponde ai dubbi dell'ultimo minuto, incrollabile. Grazie a chiunque mi faccia compagnia in ogni modo possibile._

 _Per il futuro, io ho in mente un'altra storia - sempre come sapete già perché non sto mai zitta e questo commiato sta diventando più lungo di un capitolo medio -, che però vorrei fosse più sanguigna, più rabbiosa anche, perché voglio addentrarmi in sentimenti ed emozioni più estremi da gestire e da vivere. Questo significa tirar fuori anche il peggio da loro che di norma significa fare i muri che non si capiscono. Sentitevi liberi di salutarmi già adesso, senza complimenti, amici come prima :D_


End file.
